La Nueva Guardiana
by Chatonette
Summary: Los Kwamis están de Luto. Jade Turtle ha caído y Le Papillon esta furioso por que sus planes no salieron como esperaba. Mientras tanto Marinette tiene que intentar tener las cosas bien con Adrien y él por su parte necesita confiar más en su compañera de antifaz. Lo sé pésimo Summary, pero creo que la historia está bien.
1. Prefacio

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen las Teorías sobre las que se está basando esta novela.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **PREFACIO.**_

Estaba preocupada. Era la primera palabra que se le venía a la mente al ver a su compañera de coletas. En cuanto llegó lo pudo notar, y es que ella siempre llega tarde, pero esta vez fue la primera en llegar, después de él y ni siquiera notó su presencia.

— _Bonjour_ , Marinette.

— _Bonjour_ , Adrien.

Y regresó su mirada a la ventana. Esta vez no titubeo y no le dedico una sonrisa genuina, solo fue una mueca. El hecho de que su amiga estuviera tan decaída, hacía que él sintiera empatía por ella, tenía un sentimiento por protegerla y darle todo ese cariño que se merecía. Pues sabía que esa hermosa chica era más que valiente, era muy independiente—Pues lo ayudo en cuanto Ladybug no apareció— pero no le importaba, él quería protegerla.

Así que en cuanto terminaran las clases, había decidió intentar hablar con ella, al menos esperaba tener más éxito de lo que pudo haber obtenido Alya, pues al sentarse en frente de ellas, pudo escuchar como la morena quería sacarle información de lo que pasaba, incluso escuchó algo de "Adrien te está mirando más de lo debido", a lo que Marinette respondió con un "No estoy de humor".

Sólo faltaban algunos minutos para que la jornada académica de ese día terminara y todos pudieran regresar a sus casas o a hacer alguna actividad. La azabache estaba ansiosa, mentalmente, en su cabeza, comenzaba a contar los segundos para que el reloj marcara la hora de salida y mientras hacía eso, el golpeteo de sus dedos contra la mesa de madera, hacían que el rubio sentado frente a ella, volteara a verla, algo de lo que no se percató al estar viendo el reloj que tenían en al aula.

—Espero que tengas suerte—le había dicho la de lentes al momento en el que se inclinaba para que solamente Adrien y Nino puedan escuchar, aunque no tenía caso, ya que Marinette estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, yo también lo espero—Había contestado sin apartar su mirada de la azabache. Hoy la había estado mirando en cualquier oportunidad, en cambio, Marinette, parecía no darse cuenta.

Sí, seguramente algo malo debía de estar pasando.

En cuanto el reloj marco la hora en la que las clases daban por concluidas, la oji-azul tomo sus cosas y con un "nos vemos mañana", salió prácticamente corriendo del aula. Y detrás de ella salió el rubio.

—¿Así que ya cambiaste de objetivo? —Dijo el Kwami de la destrucción mientras su portador intentaba salir sin que el Gorila se percatara de ello.

—¿Objetivo? ¿De que hablas? —No quitaba su vista de Marinette, pues no quería perderla de vista ya que había pensado que iría a su casa, sin embargo, ella no iba en esa dirección. Su correr indicaba que se dirigía hacia el río _Sena._

—Ya sabes, primero Ladybug, luego Kagami, y ahora tu dulce "amiga".

—Oh vamos Plagg, no es momento para juegos, tenemos que alcanzar a Marinette para…

—¿Preguntarle que tiene? ¿Es enserio?

—Eso hacen los amigos.

—Sí, claro—había dicho el kwami con cierto brío.

Mientras tanto, la azabache seguía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa del guardián, y si se transformaba en Ladybug, llegara en menos de lo que se tardaría corriendo, pero era una alternativa un tanto arriesgada, después de todo, llegar a su balcón también era arriesgado, Chat Noir casi descubría que ella era Ladybug; claro que ella no contaba con que Chat iría tras de ella por el chupete de Augusto y en cuanto Chat la vio parada en el balcón, no hacía falta que sumara dos más dos para que supiera que Marinette y Ladybug fueran la misma persona, y ¿Qué fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Marinette? Le dijo que estaba enamorada de él para que olvidara cualquier indicio sobre su teoría de quien era Ladybug.

Sin duda alguna eran demasiado riesgos con los cuales no quería correr.

La charla que había tenido un día antes con el maestro Fu, la había dejado preocupada, pues uno de los tantos temas de los que hablaron, eran sobre el sospechoso que posiblemente tenía tanto como el Grimorio, como los Miraculous del Pavo Real y de la Mariposa. También estaba el hecho de que Fu no le dijo quién era su sospechoso, pero algo le decía que tenía que ver con la familia Agreste, en especial, con Gabriel. Esa era una de sus tantas preocupaciones, también estaba el hecho de que le comentó que… llegado el momento ella tendría que hablar cara a cara con Chat Noir pero sin la máscara, algo que la había hecho pensar en toda la noche—porque bien ese día podría llegar en cualquier momento—además de que debía de hacer lo necesario para conservar la confianza de su compañero.

Pero esa sensación de que algo estaba mal, había despertado con ella esa misma mañana, sabía que tenía relación con el Maestro Fu y la charla que tuvieron, pues había salido preocupada de su casa, y también sabía, que esa sensación no se iría hasta que fuera a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Sonrió al ver que estaba en frente de la casa del guardián, y antes de que pudiera entrar, una voz la detuvo.

—¿Marinette?

—Adrien, H-hola—en su rostro apareció una sonrisa nerviosa, y pronto su rostro paso a una mueca confusa al ver que su amigo tenía el cabello desordenado, parecía que había estado corriendo.

«Al menos ya está tartamudeando» pensó el rubio al verla con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Vio el lugar en el que estaban y lo reconoció de inmediato.

Arqueo una ceja. ¿Marinette sabía algo con relación de los Miraculous?

Se dio un golpe mental, pues claro que sabía, pero dudaba mucho que supiera que en ese lugar estuvieran los Miraculous.

—Este yo… vine por unas cosas y bueno, es que es e-el veterinario de mi Kw-Gato, y tenía que verlo porque venía p-por unas cosas—Y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—No sabía que tenías un gato—se llevó la mano que portaba el anillo a la barbilla, al momento en el que la miraba interrogante.

—Sí es un gato eh… sin pelo, vuela y es del reino de achu.

—¿Achu?

—Sí Achu, m-me dejaron tenerlo porque gane el concurso de tap cuando estaba en e-el reino de achu —Mostro una gran sonrisa fingida, pues se sentía como una completa estúpida al decirle a Adrien la misma excusa tonta que le dijo al Maestro Fu cuando curo a Tikki, pero no podía hacer nada más—Tengo que entrar—señaló la puerta café.

—Te acompaño—había hecho el ademan de acercarse a abrir la puerta, pero fue interrumpido por la azabache.

—¡No!, eh quise decir que no quiero molestarte y estoy segura que tienes cosas que hacer.

—Pues es mi día de suerte, porque hoy tengo libre, así que andando—Abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia —Después de ti, Prrri…pri-primero las damas.

Se dio cuenta que Adrien no tenía intenciones en dejarla sola, algo que debió de haber visto venir, ya que últimamente se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, pues eran los únicos que no creían en las mentiras de Lila Rossi. Así que término por entrar mientras pensaba en que excusa podría dar a Adrien en caso de que algo no estuviera bien con El Guardián. Mientras tanto, el oji-verde suspiraba de alivio, había estado a nada de decirle "Princesa" y eso claramente levantaría sospechas.

—Algo anda mal, ¿lo sientes, verdad chico? —Había susurrado el Kwami de ojos verdes como los de su portador mientras subían las escaleras que daba al departamento de su Maestro.

—Sí, ¿Tiene que ver con el Maestro? —Intento simular una tosecilla, pues no quería que Marinette preguntara con quien hablaba.

—Lo más seguro.

En cuanto los dos entraron, notaron que la habitación estaba en un silencio de muerte. Aunque todo estaba en orden, la sensación de peligro estaba en el aire, algo que tanto como Kwamis y portadores lo podían sentir. De inmediato, la mirada de ambos chicos se posó sobre el fonógrafo de color café que estaba sobre una mesa y había una sola pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, _¿los Miraculous estarán a salvo?_

Por su parte ambos kwamis, destrucción y creación, se habían escapado de sus escondites correspondientes para escapar a un lugar en el que pudieran hablar, tratando de no alejarse mucho de sus portadores, como también intentando que ellos no escuchen su plática.

—Dime que también lo sientes terroncito de azúcar.

—Y te dije que no me digas así y claro que lo siento, Wayzz y el Maestro están en peligro, así como todos los Miraculous, tenemos que encontrarlo e intentar traerlo de regreso.

—Purrrfecto, dime ¿cómo piensas que lo haremos? Porque por si no lo has notado, mi chico no piensa dejar sola a tu chica y no es tan idiota para tragarse el cuento ese de su "gato de achu", estoy seguro que se está preguntando que hace tu portadora en este lugar, además, Ladybug tiene que poner el fonógrafo en un lugar seguro, no en vano el Maestro la ha estado entrenado.

—Pero Mari…—Le salieron unas burbujas rojas de la boca al intentar decir el nombre de su portadora.

—El maestro la escogió a ella, azucarillo, y no podemos arriesgarnos.

—Tienes razón…

Plagg volvió a su escondite entre la camisa de su portador, por otra parte Tikki había viajado al hombro que estaba del lado contrario de Adrien, pues lo que tenía que decirle sólo debía oírlo ella, pero antes de que pudiera emitir palabra, el celular de Marinette cómo el de Adrien, había recibido una alerta del Ladyblog.

— _Había estado siguiendo a este Akuma desde que salí del colegio. Hasta este momento lo que sabemos sobre este Akuma es que se hace llamar "Crawler Clone" Y por el momento no ha causado daños, ¿será que está esperando algo? O mejor dicho ¿a alguien?_

Adrien sostenía su celular mientras ambos veían a través de la pantalla a la persona Akumizada, tenía una gorra como las que utilizaban los detectives, en la mano traía una lupa y su traje era de colores opacos, que iban del café al gris, claro que también llevaba un saco al estilo _Sherlock Holmes._

—¿Me pregunto dónde tendrá el akuma? —dijo la azabache sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Entrecerraba sus ojos analizando cada parte de su traje.

—Probablemente lo tiene e la lupa o en esa cachucha que trae en la cabeza.

— _Ladybug y Chat Noir no tardaran en venir—_ Se escuchaba la voz de Alya, a lo que el Akuma, en cuanto la escuchó, volteo a verla y con una sonrisa maliciosa miro a la cámara, o tal vez a Alya, pues no sabían a ciencia cierta a quien estaba viendo.

— _¿También vendrá Rena Rouge? Estoy seguro de que te encantaría entrevistarla…—_ Y soltó una carcajada al momento en el que daba media vuelta y seguía con su camino a las orillas del rio Sena.

Para cualquier espectador estaba claro que a Alya Cesaire, la directora del Ladyblog, le encantaría tener una entrevista con cualquiera de los 5 súper héroes que protegían a París, pero para la propia Alya y Marinette, sabían que no era la razón por la que _Crawler Clone_ haba dicho eso, eran unas claras palabras que llevaban una advertencia. Advertencia que Marinette descifró y que no fue pasada por alto por el rubio.

—Soy yo ¿o acaba de amenazar a Alya?

—No hay duda de que la acaba de amenazar, ahora tenemos que ver porque el akuma no ha atacado y…

Las palabras fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta el punto de quedarse callada.

¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Ambos ya estaban planeando como si de verdad fueran a salir al ataque en cualquier momento, como si fueran súper héroes. O al menos eso era lo que estaban pensando, por una parte, claro que eran súper héroes, pero en esos momentos no eran Chat Noir y Ladybug, sólo eran, Adrien y Marinette. Pero a los dos les resulto tan fácil analizar al akuma y planear, como si eso lo hicieran a diario entre ellos, pero había algo que estaba mal, cuando lo hacían, era con el traje y con sus respectivos compañeros. Tal vez fue sus subconscientes quienes los obligaron a comenzar con el plan y quienes les decían que Adrien ya sabía que su mejor amiga es Ladybug, y Marinette, que Adrien es Chat Noir, pero ellos aún no habían abierto los ojos.

—Espera. Se estaba dirigiendo al rio Sena, a las orillas… Adrien creo que no es seguro que estemos aquí

—Tampoco es seguro que salgamos.

—Tienes razón, yo, yo voy a ir al baño—Y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, la azabache salió corriendo al cuarto de baño, necesitaba transformarse y aún estaba algo confundida por esa extraña conversación que había tenido con Adrien hace unos momentos.

—Marinette, tenemos que poner los prodigios a salvo, no es coincidencia que el Akuma se dirija hacia aquí—Le había dicho la Kwami de la creación en cuanto cerró la puerta del baño.

—Lo sé, también lo pensé, pero Adrien está afuera y…

—No importa—La interrumpió—tenemos que ponerlos a salvo.

—Lo sé. Tikki, ¡Transfórmame!

Cuando salió de la ventana convertida en Ladybug, vio que a unos seis edificios cerca de la casa del Maestro Fu, ya estaba su compañero, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba observando los movimientos del Akuma, el cual por cierto no estaba haciendo nada.

—¿Observando a tu presa _Chaton_?

—Una presa muy aburrida diría yo, _Ma lady_ —Sonrió al verla posicionarse a un lado de él—Estuve viendo el Ladyblog y desde que se fue rendo de la vista de la cámara, llegó a esa parte y desde entonces no se ha movido.

—Algo no me gusta, también vi el Ladyblog y noté la amenaza que le hizo a Alya—Tenia el ceño fruncido, ¿Cómo le decía a su compañero que la amenaza hacia Alya tocando el tema de Rena Rouge era sobre que el akuma sabia su identidad, sin que Chat Noir, supiera que Alya era Rena Rouge? Era algo muy difícil pero algo se le tenía que ocurrir.

Entonces vieron que el Akuma se agachó y sacó su lupa, se la llevo a su ojo y apunto con ella hacia el piso, buscando algo. Y entonces fue cuando supo que le diría exactamente a su compañero.

—Creo que al igual que los detectives _Crawler Clon,_ con su lupa encuentra pistas, pero pistas más concretas…algo así como la verdad.

—¿Tu crees?

—Firmemente. Ahora… _Chaton…_ —Comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz más bajo, en caso de que el akuma pudiera escucharlos, aunque parecía más entretenido buscando algo en el suelo—Tú fuiste el que escogió dar el miraculous del ratón, por lo tanto sé que sabes dónde está la casa del maestro.

—Sí _Ma Lady_ , pero no sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto.

—Desde esta mañana tengo una sensación extraña de que algo está mal, y se intensifico en cuanto llegué a la casa del Maestro.

—Sí, yo también lo sentí, ¿a qué crees que se deba? —comento preocupado, aún seguía sin apartar la mirada de su "presa".

—No lo sé, pero mis instintos me dicen que tenemos que proteger la caja de los prodigios, no creo que sea coincidencia que el akuma está cerca de ellos y que parezca detective.

—Confió en tus instintos, pero la caja esta escondida.

—Algo me dice que esa lupa puede ver los secretos y que por lo tanto, el akuma está ahí.

—Entonces vamos a por la caja y la escondemos, a parte Crawler no nos ha visto.

Ladybug asintió y comenzaron a moverse con precaución, aunque no avanzaron mucho porque una de las tarjas de una de las casas, se cayó cuando Chat Noir pasaba por ahí, haciendo que Crawler Clone levantara su vista del suelo y los mirara con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oh, Ladybug, Chat Noir, que bueno que se unan a la investigación, los estaba esperando—decía con un ligero acento inglés, además de que era uno de los akumas más cordiales que habían visto—Creo que ustedes me serán de mucha ayuda, claro que antes, quiero sus Miraculous.

—Lo lamento Sherlock, pero creo que un gato y mariquita te sean de gran ayuda—hablo el de ojos verdes mientras se recargaba en su bastón—son mejores los perros si quieres rastrear algo.

—Eso no será necesario un gato y una mariquita me vienen bien, o al menos sus joyas—dijo al momento de verlo a través de su lupa y a su vez llevándose una grata sorpresa—Pero creo que tu serias perfecto para modelar, no sé tal vez para Agreste.

Chat Noir se tensó en cuanto escucho esas palabras salir de la boca del detective. Entonces comprobó que la teoría de su compañera era cierta, aunque también había comprobado algo más, daba pistas sobre las identidades, no decía completamente la verdad, tal como hacían todos los detectives. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, _Crawler Clon_ se multiplico, ya no era una persona, ahora era cuatro más. Ordeno que fueran tras de ellos y que trajeran sus Miraculous, mientras que el seguía con su trabajo inicial.

Mientras los héroes huían de los clones, en otra parte, una persona de baja estatura trataba de protegerse con su escudo en forma de caparazón, estaba seguro que esa batalla la perdería y que posiblemente también perdería su Miraculous y en el peor de los casos, a la caja con los demás prodigios. Se lamentó no haber sido tan claro con Marinette y haberle dicho la noche anterior que debía de llevarse el fonógrafo a su casa y mantenerlo a salvo, porque tal vez, esa ya sería su tarea, porque era cierto, desde que ella apareció a su puerta con el Grimorio, decidió que ella sería su sucesora, y en todos esos meses él, la había estado preparando, sin que la propia Ladybug se diera cuenta.

Cuando Le Papillon levanto su bastón para enterrarlo en el pecho de Jade Turlte , él fue más rápido y logró colocar su escudo entre su pecho y el bastón, provocando que el hombre de traje morado saliera disparado. El portador de la tortuga aprovecho para levantarse y ponerse en guardia, aún no había utilizado su poder especial pero la edad no estaba jugando a su favor, ya estaba cansado y en cualquier momento la fatiga le tendría una mala jugada, causándole su propia muerte, algo de lo que estaba seguro, pasaría ese mismo día, pero no podía irse sin antes intentar hacer que Le Papillon entrara en razón.

—No lograrás nada bueno al obtener los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Tendré el poder absoluto, Emilie volverá y entonces todo habrá terminado—Dijo mientras intentaba golpear al guardián, pero este era ágil, aunque ya no era tan rápido como antes.

—¿Te has preguntado a qué precio? O tal vez ¿Quién pagará ese precio?

—Soy un hombre que no tiene nada que perder, no me afecta.

—¿Qué hay de tu hijo?

—Estoy seguro que él lo entenderá.

Pero por lo visto, Gabriel Agreste no había entendido las palabras del Guardián. Sabía que era un caso perdido y esperaba que Ladybug y Chat Noir lograran purificar el akuma.  
Había visto como Le Papillon, había dado las órdenes a su akuma de lo que tenía que hacer, ir a las orillas del rio Sena, buscar y encontrar la caja de los miraculous y traérsela, además de conseguir los miraculous del gato y la mariquita, le había dado el poder de clonarse y destapar las pistas que encontrara. Algo que ya había intentado Lady Wi-fi sin éxito, pero por alguna razón, vio en los ojos del Agreste, que esta vez estaba seguro que lo conseguiría.

Y su lucha entre ellos dos seguía, mientras más pasaban los minutos, era mayor el cansancio en el guardián y al momento, creía el regocijo y la esperanza dentro del diseñador, casi podía sentir el éxito de su akuma y de su lucha con el guardián. Vio que la ventana por donde había salido el akuma, seguía abierta, y se dio cuenta que si no quería que Wayzz terminara en manos de Le Papillon, era momento de rendirse. Así que cuando Le Papillon volvió a intentar golpear al guardián, este colocó nuevamente el caparazón entre el bastón y obtuvo el efecto que necesitaba, alejando a Le Papillon al lado contrario de la ventana, dejándolo inmovible por unos segundos.

—Caparazón fuera.

—¿Maestro, pero que hace? —dijo la criatura verde con gran preocupación en la voz, se podía ver en sus ojos que le preocupaba el estado de su maestro, tanto como Le Papillón se incorporara.

—Mi tiempo ha llegado a su fin Wayzz, tienes que llevarte el prodigio de la tortuga y encontrar a La Guardiana.

—Pero maestro, creo que tenemos una oportunidad.

—Yo ya no, pero ustedes sí, aunque lo veo un poco injusto que no se les permita revelar la identidad de los portadores, ellos tendrán que averiguar quien es Le Papillon, aunque creo que cuando lo sepan, el chico no sabrá en quien confiar, no renunciare a ti para que puedas llegar con La Guardiana. Sólo espero que puedas llegar antes de que…—No pudo continuar pues la voz comenzaba a quebrársele, se quitó el prodigio de la tortuga y se lo entregó al Kwami, confiaba en que encontrará a Ladybug a tiempo. Antes de irse, inclino su cabeza en forma de respeto hacia su maestro y salió por el mismo lugar en donde salían los akumas. Tenía que darse prisa, o podía que esta vez el Miraculous de la tortuga cayera en manos equivocadas.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **Esta novela estará basada en los spoilers y teorías que han salido de la tercera temporada, no digo que las teorías estén hechas por mí, porque eso no es verdad. Cada teoría tiene su autor, pero a veces incluso no se sabe quién las invento, solo es algo que pasa de voz en voz.**

 **No me fui capaz escribiendo lo que sería la posible muerte del Maestro Fu. Pero creo que lo doy a entender.**

 **Daganme ignorante, pero estoy segura que si no renuncian al Kwami y se quitan el prodigio, el Kwami no será absorbido por el prodigio. Y refuerzo esto con el capítulo de Lady Wi-Fi, en el cual cuando Chat Noir queda atrapado en el congelador, su prodigio sale disparado y Plagg sigue con Él. Así que… Por eso creo que Wayzz puede cargar con su propio prodigio sin que el Maestro tenga que renunciar a él.**

 **La novela se dividirá en un Antes y después, les aclaro esto, porque no quiero confundirlos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adrien y Marinette tienen una amistad más concreta, a tal grado de que pareciera que pasan más tiempo juntos (debemos darle las gracias a Lila).**

 **A lo largo de la novela se van a aclarar algunos puntos tratados en este prefacio.**

 **Actualizare el próximo capítulo si hay buen recibimiento por parte de ustedes. Si no, creo que dejare esta novela inconclusa.**


	2. Nictografía

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen las Teorías sobre las que se está basando esta novela.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

 **ANTES.**

 **Nictografía.**

Era viernes y resultaba ser uno de los recesos más aburrido que habían tenido. Estaban sentados sobre las escaleras, observando como sus demás compañeros de clases rodeaban a la chica italiana, seguramente ya les estaba contando alguna de sus "historias" y tanto el rubio como la azabache tenían expresiones cansinas en sus rostros, pues no podían hacer nada contra ella.

El día anterior, Marinette había estado decidida a exhibir a Lila en frente de sus amigos, pero Adrien—como siempre—le había hecho entrar en razón. Si lo hacía, haría que todos estuvieran en contra de ella. Algo que a la oji-azul le hubiera dolido mucho.

Pero a pesar de que la castaña le hubiera declarado la guerra, la portadora del kwami de la creación tenía algo que la consolaba, sólo bastaba con que ella y Adrien supieran la verdad.

—Me preguntó qué estará inventando—dijo el rubio. Tenía su mentón recargado sobre la mano que portaba su prodigio, sin apartar la vista de sus compañeros de clase.

—Probablemente algunas hazañas con Ladybug, escuché que ahora es verdad que son amigas—comentó. Tenía la misma expresión que el rubio y frunció el ceño al ver que faltaba alguien entre la multitud— ¿Y Chloé?

—Oh, bueno, no soporta que Sabrina este detrás de alguien que no sea ella misma, así que vienen a recogerla en cuanto comienza el almuerzo y la traen en cuanto termina.

—Qué suerte la de ella... —suspiró— Por cierto—desvío la mirada de sus compañeros y la fijo en el oji-verde— ¿Tu no también ibas a tu casa a la hora del receso?

—Bueno, sí, pero no quería dejarte sola Marinette —esta vez ambos se miraron y Adrien por su parte esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que la azabache comenzará a imaginar cosas—Convencí a _Père_ de que era buena idea almorzar con una amiga.

Pero esas últimas palabras no las había escuchado la Dupain, en sus pensamientos solo estaba los nombres de los tres hijos que tendrían, Emma, Hugo y Louis, tal vez Emma tendría los ojos verdes y el cabello rubio al igual que Él, y Hugo, él tendría ojos azules y heredaría el color de su cabello, y no podría olvidarse de Louis, él puede que tenga los ojos verdes o azules y el cabello de cualquiera de ellos... Serían los bebés más hermosos de París. Oh y su Hamster al cual nombrarían…

—Marinette. ¿Me estas escuchando?

Era bueno que la confianza entre ellos dos comenzará a crecer, a tal punto de que ella ya no se escondía detrás de Alya cuando Adrien se acercaba a hablar con ellas, o que comenzará a tartamudear o decir oraciones sin sentido. Ahora ya mantenían conversaciones con más sentido y duraderas.

—P-perdón ¿decías?—sonrió a modo de disculpa.

Bueno, algunas cosas no podían cambiar de la noche a la mañana, y el rubio se alegraba de poder tener una amiga, al principio se había preguntado la causa del comportamiento de esa chica de hermosos ojos azules; había pensado que tal vez él no era de su agrado, porque se había percatado que cuando ella hablaba con los demás, siempre se mostraba alegre y muy parlanchina, pero con él, oh con él era una cosa muy diferente. Tartamudea y era de pocas palabras, e incluso había veces que las oraciones que decía no tenía sentido. Pero en esos momentos, se alegraba de tener un vínculo—así le gustaba llamar a eso que sabían Marinette y Él, sobre las mentiras de Lila—con ella, al menos ya tenían temas de los que podían hablar y Marinette ya casi no tartamudeaba, bueno, lo seguía haciendo, pero con menos intensidad.

—Sí, te preguntaba que si el Lunes... Tal vez tú me querías acompañar a mi sección de fotos. Sé que ya te lo había prometido hace unos días, pero apenas me dieron luz verde para que alguien me acompañe. ¿Qué dices?

Había reprimido un grito, de ninguna manera podía demostrar que esa propuesta la hacía saltar de la emoción, bueno, no tanto, claro que debía de demostrar entusiasmo, pero con moderación, ya se veía comprando ese Hamster al que nombrarían…

—Marinette...

—Digo que sí, me gustaría mucho, Adrien.

—Increíble, nos iremos después de clases.

—Perfecto.

Esa tarde, cuando el modelo regreso a ese frío hogar —al cual a veces creía que no debería de llamarle hogar—, se encontró con una enorme sorpresa. Su padre lo estaba esperando en lo alto de la escalera frente a la gran pintura de ellos dos. Y aún lado, se encontraba cierta chica castaña.

Ladeo la cabeza con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

¿Qué hacía Ella, en su casa?

¿Cómo había llegado antes que él?

Bueno, esa última pregunta estaba más que clara, pues en cuanto terminaron las clases él se había quedado platicando con cierta chica de cabellera azabache. Pero después de todo sólo habían sido unos cinco minutos como máximo.

— ¿ _Pére_...?

—Adrien, visto que la señorita Rossi y tú van en el mismo colegio y son amigos.

—Ella y yo no...

—Somos los mejores amigos, Señor Agreste —dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa. Gabriel por su parte asintió y continúo con lo que debía decirle a su hijo.

Claro que a Adrien le tomaba de sorpresa que Lila estuviera en su casa y más aún que este a un lado de su padre.

—La verás muy seguido en la compañía, pues he decidido que será una perfecta modelo, y tal vez, puedan hacer un par de secciones juntas.

Dicho esto, la italiana bajo las escaleras corriendo y tomó al rubio del brazo mientras recargaba su cabeza contra su hombro. A él le molestaba un poco ese gesto—por no decir demasiado—Ya que era un gesto muy típico de Chloé.

Al menos no le decía Adrinkis, Adriboo, Adriku, o Adriancito

—Pero padre... —intento replicar por la repentina decisión de su padre, pero al tratarse de Gabriel, era casi imposible.

—Sin peros, Adrien, mañana espero que puedas mostrarle la compañía.

Sin esperar a una contestación por parte del rubio, Gabriel bajo de las escaleras y entró a su oficina seguido de Nathalie.

— ¿Cree que es buena idea? A Adrien parece no agradar le la chica—comento la de lentes al cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Gabriel ya se encontraba frente al retrato de su esposa.

—Es la única manera en la que se me ocurre que podemos tenerla vigilada, hay tanto odio en esa chica que tenemos que aprovecharlo al máximo, por lo que me tiene sin cuidado si le agrada o no a mi hijo.

Mientras tanto, Adrien no veía la hora en la que fueran sus clases de esgrima, ver a Kagami, ciertamente le vendría bien, algo que le gustaba de esa chica, era que, a pesar de que hayan quedado en plan de amigos después de esa cita, las cosas parecían ser más amistosas entre ellos dos, claro que siempre con competencia, y sin duda alguna, las pláticas y reprimendas por parte de la Tsurugi por algunas actitudes de él hacia algunas cosas, siempre le venían bien. Ahora sólo tenía que ver cómo podía zafarse del brazo de la Rossi, sin verse algo grosero.

—Seremos la mejor pareja de modelaje, tanto que todo París nos envidiaría y en las revistas estaremos en el puesto número uno como la mejor pareja y...

—Lila... Eso no pasará—Se había zafado sutilmente de su agarre. Deteniéndose frente a ella pudo ver algo de desconcierto en la chica.

—Cierto tienes razón —dijo y al momento vio como sus ojos destellaban chispas—Ladybug y ese gato pulgoso, Chat Noir, siempre tendrán el primer lugar... Menos mal que soy muy buena a... Amiga de Ladybug.

También notó que le costaba admitir que ahora, tanto Ladybug como ella, eran… tal vez no eran las mejores amigas, pero ahora esa mentira que habia dicho hace unos meses atrás, se habia vuelto realidad, Ladybug le había ofrecido su amistad. Y el hecho de que notará el odio que tiene hacia su Lady, hizo que dejara pasar el gran detalle de que lo llamó gato pulgoso.

Por favor, claro que no era tan perfecto como Ladybug, pero al menos su traje tenía bolsas para guardar cosas.

—Ni si quiera sé si hay una revista que haga un "Top" sobre las mejores parejas de París, pero de una vez te digo que no pasará, porque... No tengo ningún interés amoroso en ti, te dije que podíamos ser amigos pero nada de inventar algo que no es—explicó lo más calmado que pudo. Lo último que quería es que Le Papillon la volviera a akumizar.

La chica Italiana, por su parte se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, estaba molesta. Era la segunda persona y la segunda vez que una misma persona se interponía en sus planes. ¿Porque no simplemente podía aceptar que ellos dos eran la pareja perfecta?

Nunca nadie en su vida le había llevado la contraria, siempre se hacía lo que ella quería, y los tenía a todos en la palma de su mano, porque decía lo que la gente quería escuchar, pero simplemente no podía con esa pareja de listillos.

¿Qué les sucede?

Bien, aceptaba que tal vez la torpe de Marinette se resistiera a creer en sus mentiras... En sus historias porque ambas estaban enamoradas de Adrien, pero eso no le importaba, porque ya le había declarado la guerra y sabía que tarde o temprano, el modelo sería de ella y Marinette se quedaría sin amigos.

¿Pero que se hacía en caso de que el chico que te gusta también se niegue en hacer lo que tú quieres?  
¿Se le declara la guerra?

Tal vez... Y sólo tal vez, si lo hacía, el terminé por caer, al igual que todo el mundo.

—No quiero ninguna amistad contigo, y desde ahora, haré que cada parte de tu vida sea realmente una molestia para ti—Sí, definitivamente le acababa de declarar la guerra a su enamorado, porque sabía que tarde o temprano, Él caería a sus pies, al igual que todo el mundo.

El rubio por su parte, le obsequio una sonrisa arrogante al estilo Chat Noir, haciendo que la chica cerrará sus puños del repentino enojo que sentía.

—Suerte con eso, ahora que veo que también me declaraste guerra, tal vez haga una alianza con Marinette, después de todo, dos es mejor que uno. Nos vemos mañana para tu recorrido en la empresa.

Antes de darse la vuelta para subir a su habitación, le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que la castaña lo fulminara con la mirada para después salir por la puerta principal. Se le estaban ocurriendo millones de formas para joderles la vida, y algunas de ellas implicaban un Akuma, porque lo admitía, definitivamente no podía con esa pareja de listillos.

En otra parte, aparcado en el río Sena, se encontraba la embarcación Liberty, y sobre ella estaban las chicas, las cuales habían arrastrado a Marinette después de clases al ver que el día anterior y ese día, había pasado más tiempo del que se hubieran imaginado con Adrien.

Por su parte la oji-azul, les había contado sus pláticas con el rubio y de la invitación para verlo posar frente a las cámaras. Algo a lo que esperaba ansiosa.

—Es una cita—dijo Rose en cuanto la azabache terminó de hablar.

—Claro que lo es—La secundo Alya—y era obvio que este asunto de Lila los uniría, aunque no entiendo por qué parece que a ustedes dos les cae mal.

—Yo también me lo he preguntado. Lila es increíble—Sonrió Mylène.

«Sí como no» pensó la Dupain-Cheng, mientras que se desataba otra charla sobre las hazañas hechas por la "Increíble"—Sarcasmo—Lila Rossi.  
Estaban tan enfrascadas en la conversación, que no se percataron cuando ella decidió levantarse de su lugar y salir a cubierta a tomar aire y sin rastro de "Lila es increíble" y todas esas palabras que decían sobre ella. El simple hecho de escuchar que alaben a una mitómana, la ponía de malas.

—Hola Ma-ma-ma-Marimanette, ¿problemas en el colegio? —sonrió dejando de tocar las notas en la guitarra.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —suspiro resignada al momento de sentarse a su lado.

—Ya sabes, es fácil leerte, y en lo que a mí respecta, suenas así—la melodía en cuestión, comenzaba con notas relajadas, convirtiéndose en otras más graves, lo que proponía enfado, dejándolo en tensión.

—Oh sí, es exactamente como me siento—contesto la chica, ofreciendo una sonrisa.

—Pero te deberías sentir así —comenzó a tocar una nota más alegre, una un tanto familiar—una que va de acuerdo a tus sentimientos por esa persona especial.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento que Luka despertaba en ella. Se sentía culpable por haberlo arrastrado ese día a la pista de patinaje porque era incapaz de pasar un tiempo a solas con Adrien y Kagami. Y a pesar de que sabía o se daba una idea de los sentimientos que tiene por ella, ese día, lo dejo sólo porque ella salió corriendo tras del auto de Adrien.

Sin duda era de las peores personas, algo que debió bastar para que el guitarrista se enfadara con ella o ya no quisiera hablarle. Pero no, Luka no es como ella lo esperaría de las demás personas, Luka es un chico increíble que siempre intenta subirle su estado de ánimo y que a pesar de que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene con el modelo y que posiblemente lo esté afectando, él la sigue apoyando, justo como en esos momentos, cosa que hace que su culpabilidad vaya en aumento.

Y antes de que pudiera agradecerle por hacer que su repentina molestia desapareciera, vio una playera hawaiana bastante conocida; quien la utilizaba, estaba caminando cerca de la embarcación.

—Merci, mejoraste mi ánimo, como siempre, pero recordé que tengo que hacer algunas cosas—se levantó despidiéndose de su amigo con un ademán de mano—nos vemos pronto Luka, ya les aviso a las chicas que me fui—dijo el momento en el que mostraba su celular.

—No te preocupes Mari, yo les aviso.

—Merci Luka. Adiós.

Prácticamente bajo corriendo del Liberty, dejando a un chico de mechas turquesa con una sonrisa en los labios, le agradaba pasar tiempo con Marinette y a pesar de que desde el primer momento en que convivieron juntos, había mostrado un crush por la amiga de su hermanita, había aprendido que posiblemente sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos y se dio cuenta de ello ese día que fueron a la pista de patinaje. Marinette estaba tan enamorada de Adrien como Adrien lo estaba de ella, o al menos eso le pareció ver, pues a pesar de que Adrien estaba con esa chica, parecía que estaba más atento a los movimientos de su pareja de patinaje.

Sí, había algo entre ellos dos que tal vez ni ellos mismos se habían dado cuenta, pero los demás sí que lo alcanzaban a percibir.

—¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! —gritaba la azabache al momento de llegar a un lado del mencionado. Este a su vez, esbozó una enorme sonrisa al momento en que pasaba su bastón por su espalda.

—¡Ah Marinette!, pero que agradable encontrarte por aquí. Y aprovechando, hay algo que encontré en el Grimorio que quiero que pruebes.

—¿Probar?

—Bueno, sí, o algo así, a veces el Grimorio es analítico, así que no es tal cual lo que dice. Tal vez deberías probar a intentar descifrarlo.

—Oh no maestro, yo no sé, probablemente haría que explotara algo, sí, algo fallaría si lo intento.

—Que la cosecha no se haya dado en esa temporada, no quiere decir que haya fallado para las demás cosechas, Marinette. Andando.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar, seguido por la portadora de la mariquita, a veces no entendía lo que él maestro le quería decir, pues casi siempre parecía que dictaba un acertijo el cual esperaba poder ser resuelto, pero cada vez parecía comprenderlos más.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Wayzz y Tikki salieron de sus escondites y se comenzaron a perseguir por toda la habitación, ganándose una risita cómplice por parte de la Oji-azul. Al verlos jugar, se imaginaba al Kwami de Chat Noir —tan protector y despreocupado a la vez—, detrás de Tikki y Wayzz, molestándolos, o tal vez sólo coqueteando con Tikki. El día que lo conoció, le pareció curioso ver como convivían Tikki y Plagg, inmediatamente le habían hecho recordar como era su relación con Chat Noir. Y el imaginarse al Kwami de la destrucción, le hacía imaginar que no sólo ella le ayudaba al Maestro Fu a preparar algunas pociones y hechizos o trucos que venían en el Grimorio, sino que también estaba Él, en su forma de civil, tal vez un chico de cabellera rubia y de posibles ojos verdes, o de ese color creía que eran los ojos de su compañero, antes de conocer a Plagg estaba segura de que ese es su color de ojos, pero al ver al Kwami, le hacía dudar, tal vez su compañero era de ojos grises y al convertirse en Chat Noir, adquiría el color de los ojos de Plagg.

Suspiro. No debería de pesar en la identidad de ese gato, ella fue la primera en decir que sus identidades deberían de permanecer ocultas y así debería de continuar pensando.

—Estoy seguro de que el Kwami de Chat Noir no estaría persiguiéndose con Tikki y Wayzz, lo más seguro es que estaría comiendo.

— Oh… ¿Cómo supo que yo estaba pensando en Plagg?—Sólo esperaba que no supiera que también estaba pensando en Chat Noir. Tomó con ambas manos la tasa de té, que el Maestro había colocado frente a ella y después de soplar para enfriarlo un poco, le dio un pequeño trago.

—Noté que ambos se agradaron cuando se conocieron, y al ver como observabas a esos traviesos, me fue fácil suponerlo—Comentó en el momento que los Kwamis se acercaban para tomar de las galletas que había puesto el Maestro.

—Maestro… ¿Nos podremos quedar? —preguntó la criatura verde después de terminarse su bocado de galleta. Ante esa pregunta Tikk puso ojos de cachorrito y Marinette los vio con una ceja alzada.

—No, tengo cosas que hablar con Marinette, y ustedes saben que no pueden saber nada que venga dentro del Grimorio, lo lamento chicos.

—Está bien maestro.

Los Kwamis tomaron una galleta cada uno y salieron volando de la habitación principal, pues Marinette no sabía, pero estaba por comenzar su primera clase. Por su parte, el Maestro Fu, sacó la tableta en donde tena escaneadas las páginas del Grimorio, tenía que poner manos a la obra, pues ya había comenzado con sus investigaciones sobre quien tenía el grimorio y los Miraculous perdidos, por suerte había logrado remplazar al maestro de Chino de Adrien Agreste, y a parte de enseñarle Chino al chico—Idioma que casi dominaba—También era cuidadoso al momento de enseñarle los poderes que poseía el Miraculous del Gato, pues sabía que Adrien era uno de los portadores del Miraculous del gato, con el corazón más puro que hay, pero si Le Papillon vivía bajo el mismo techo que el rubio, podía que el revelar cosas sobre los mraculous, resultara un peligro para Adrien y Plagg.

—Te voy a enseñar a decodificar el libro, algo que realmente es fácil y requiere de concentración y memoria, pero a veces las cosas en este libro no tienden a ser muy claras, y tú misma lo viste el día que Le Papillon akumizo a Syrena, con la lagrima de felicidad.

—¿Está seguro de esto, Maestro? —cuestiono la chica con inseguridad, pues ella no pensaba que sería buena idea, posiblemente confundiría lo que dice el libro y podría poner la vida de Tikki en peligro. Incluso la de ella, o la de Chat Noir.

—Muy seguro, Chat Noir comenzó hace unos días y aprende rápido.

—¿Chat Noir, ha venido? —intento recordar de las veces que ella ha ido a visitar al Maestro y ha habido clientes al momento de su llegada, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con más intensidad al momento de imaginarse que ella pudo haber estado cara a cara de su compañero y ninguno se había percatado de ello.

—No, aún no, pero algún día lo hará.

—¿Entonces cómo..?

—Suficientes preguntas Marinette, es momento de prestar atención.

La azabache de inmediato guardo silencio y espero atenta a lo que parecía ser, una clase.

—El libro está escrito en _Nictografía_ —dijo al momento en el que le entregaba una tarjeta rectangular con dieciséis cuadrados—este es un _Nictógrafo_ , y sirve para dibujar los símbolos del alfabeto nictográfico, aprendí a usarlo en el templo de los guardianes y también a utilizar la cabeza para poder memorizar el alfabeto—decía al momento de entregarle una hoja con el alfabeto nictográfico y debajo de cada símbolo, venia una letra del abecedario.

Marinette observaba con asombro la tarjeta rectangular y la hoja con el abecedario, viendo pequeños cuadritos en la tarjeta y en la hoja diferentes símbolos, los cuales eran líneas y puntos colocados en forma que parecieran cuadrados, estaba segura que entre el colegio y salvar parís, tendría suerte si lograba diferenciar al menos cinco símbolos del abecedario.

—Estoy seguro que dominarás esa escritura en una semana, incluso puede que antes.

Si el Maestro confiaba en que se podría aprender el alfabeto, entonces no lo decepcionaría y lo lograría, ya vería como haría para poder administrar su tiempo, pero estaba segura que para la siguiente semana, posiblemente ya podría leer el libro de los Miraculous y ayudar al maestro.

—¿Maestro?

—¿Sí, Marinette?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardo Chat Noir en aprender el alfabeto nictográfico?

—Una semana.

Y tanto en el rostro del Maestro Fu, como en el de la portadora del Miraculous de la creación, apareció una sonrisa. Esto significaba una competencia, quería a Chat Noir y estaba segura de que ambos son igual de asombrosos, pero esto proponía un reto para ella y estaba dispuesta a aprender ese alfabeto en menos de 7 días.

 **N/A.**

→ **Nictografía:** **Es un tipo de** **escritura** _ **taquigráfica**_ **inventada por Charles Dodgson (más conocido por su seudónimo** **Lewis Carroll** **) en** **1891** **con el objetivo de poder escribir en la oscuridad. Es el texto en el que está escrito el libro de los Miraculous.**

→ **Como se pudieron dar cuenta, esto es Antes de llegar a la muerte de Jade Turtle, son los orígenes de como él comienza a enseñarles a Ladybug y a Chat Noir, más sobre el grimorio.**

→ **Tenía planeado tocar en este primer capítulo, el capítulo recién estrenado de Papa garou/Weredad, pero admito que hubiera quedado muy largo, así que tocaré el tema para el siguiente capítulo, (pequeño spoiler).**

[…]

 _Muchas Gracias a aquellos que comentaron en el Prefacio:_ _ **Black Phoenix92**_ _,_ _ **Shaikey**_ _y_ _ **Cranberrylarry**_ _. Además de a las personas que comenzaron a seguir y agregaron esta novela en favoritos 3_

 _Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho tiempo para este capítulo y que haya sido de su agrado, en verdad que me apuré para poder tener un buen segundo inicio y poder comenzar a tratar las teorías que hay para esta tercera temporada._

 _Por cierto, una disculpa si tengo faltas de ortografía. Pero a veces al momento de revisar los errores, se me escapa una que otra letra o acento._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	3. Grimorio

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen las Teorías sobre las que se está basando esta novela.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **ANTES.**_

 _ **Grimorio.**_

Por suerte había terminado todos sus deberes esa mañana de sábado, ahora tenía toda la tarde libre y el domingo para aprender el alfabeto nictografíco. No tenía idea de que tan ajetreado puede estar el horario de ese gato, pero él hacía que su lado competitivo saliera, ella podría memorizar ese alfabeto en menos de una semana. Aunque lo tendría que hacer muy discretamente, estaba segura que el día de mañana asistiría Alya a su casa para ayudarle para la cita con Adrien.

Aunque sólo lo iría a ver posar frente a las cámaras, pero según sus amigas, esa era su segunda cita, y se aseguraría de que estuviera más presentable y que no solo estuviera vistiendo un pijama como en la primer cita no planeada que tuvieron.

Hizo de lado sus recuerdos y pensamientos, para comenzar con su labor, en su diario comenzó a hacer unas planas de cada letra del alfabeto.

En otra parte, el rubio regresaba de la compañía, pues había cumplido con la orden de su padre sobre el recorrido que debía hacer a Lila, estaba cansado tanto emocional como físicamente, y la única razón era esa chica. Nunca nadie había logrado terminar con su paciencia tan rápido, incluso lograba lidiar con Chloé y seguir con su actitud amable con todo mundo. Pero definitivamente, después de que Lila se hubiera enojado con él, había tomado una actitud que claramente era propia de ella, una cosa era soportar las mentiras que seguía soltando sin culpa frente a él y a las demás personas, y otra cosa era que en cada oportunidad que veía o lo abrazaba hasta asfixiarlo, o "por accidente" lo golpeaba o pisaba. Francamente, de todas esas fases que había tomado con él, claramente prefería los golpes.

Se lanzó a su cama y se quedó sin moverse por unos instantes. Podía escuchar como Plagg sacaba su queso del pequeño mueble que tenía adaptado para mantener fresco el camembert.

—Algo me dice que el lunes que vayas con tu amiga de coletas, esa niña estará insoportable—comentó el pequeño kwami, mientras flotaba sobre la cabeza de su mentor y a su vez comía parte de su queso.

—Del simple hecho de imaginarlo me da dolor de cabeza, pero con suerte y el lunes sus secciones de fotos estén programadas para una hora diferente a la mía—aún estaba en su cama y tenía la cabeza hundida entre las almohadas.

—Eres mi portador—se tragó su último pedazo de queso y continuo con su charla—es normal que la mala suerte te persiga. Al menos cuando estás sólo, pero si estás con Ladybug, tu mala suerte disminuye o puede que desaparezca en ese lapso de tiempo.

Suspiró. Faltaba solamente media hora para su clase de mandarín, en concreto, para la clase de ese día, el Maestro Fu le había dicho que comenzarían a descifrar las páginas que venían en el grimorio sobre el Miraculous del Gato.  
Por suerte el día anterior había terminado con sus deberes, la ventaja de tener un horario ocupado, era que debía de aprender a hacer y comprender las cosas lo más rápido posible, así que no dudaba que en esa hora y media que le dedicaban el maestro y él al Grimorio, sabía que era tiempo suficiente para terminaría de descifrar las páginas que le correspondían.

Pero una vez que terminaran con las páginas sobre Chat Noir… ¿qué sucedería?  
Decidió no pensar más en eso, pues no tenía idea de que tan grande sea el libro, o cuanto ocuparan las páginas que le correspondían, pero si el libro era como el que tenía su padre, lo cual, parecía que así era, podría que tardara mucho más tiempo en comprender esas páginas.

Tomó los muñecos de acción que tenia de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pues cuando estaba aburrido o estaba triste, jugaba con ellos. Seguramente si Ladybug o el maestro lo veían jugando con ellos, no dudarían en reírse, pero eso era algo que no le importaba, incluso Nino, cuando había ido a visitarlo—que era cuando Adrien tenía un espacio libre en su horario—en dos ocasiones lo había encontrado jugando y a pesar de que Nino se había burlado de él por el simple hecho de saber que su mejor amigo jugaba con muñecas. Lejos de entristecerlo, le pareció agradable poder ser molestado por su amigo, incluso en ambas ocasiones, Nino había terminado jugando con él, siendo Ladybug o algún villano, sin duda se habían divertido.

—Bien _Ma Lady,_ ¿gustarías ir al cine con tu caballero de armadura de cuero? —Movía el muñeco de Chat Noir, el cual tenía en la mano izquierda, mientras que la muñeca de Ladybug la sostenía con la mano derecha.

—Por supuesto que sí, Chat Noir, yo iría hasta el fin del mundo contigo—Intentaba hacer una voz femenina, algo que le divertía mucho a su Kwami, cosa de la que el modelo nunca se enteraba, porque cuando comenzaba a jugar, su Kwami intentaba no reírse para no herir los sentimientos de su portador, porque él, más que nadie, entendía como Adrien se sentía cada vez que Ladybug lo rechazaba.

Había estado tan entretenido jugando que no se percató cuando abrieron la puerta, incluso Plagg logró esconderse, pero en cuanto sintió la presencia de Wayzz salió de su escondite y se encontró con el Kwami de la tortuga y su portador.

—Oh pero yo te amo, Chat No…—Seguía imitando o tratando de imitar la voz de su Lady, pero un carraspeo, hizo que las palabras quedaran en el aire. Aún acostado, giro su cabeza hacia donde había escuchado el sonido, encontrándose con el Maestro Fu, de pie a unos pasos de su cama, haciendo que se levantara de golpe—Ma-Maestro, Bienvenido—hizo una inclinación de cabeza. La cual fue correspondida por el hombre—Yo estaba… eh…

Estaba apenado, no sabía que decirle al Maestro Fu, por haberlo encontrado jugando como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, él con seguridad había pensado que no le importaría que lo encontraran jugando, pero una cosa era pensarlo a vivirlo. Por suerte vio que el Maestro esbozaba una sonrisa, no una burlona, más bien, una comprensiva. Ese gesto hizo que el rubio soltara todo el aire que había estado reteniendo y sonriera.

—No hay nada que explicar, Adrien, ahora, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con la lección del día de hoy? —se había sentado sobre el sofá blanco que tenía el rubio en medio de su habitación, seguido por el portador del kwami de la destrucción—Desde nuestra última clase, pude notar que ya dominas el mandarín.

—No creo dominarlo a la perfección pero ya puedo comprenderlo.

—Ya lo dominas, sólo que tienes que llevarlo a la práctica, ahora, ¿Qué opinas si pasamos directo a las páginas del libro?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Plagg, Wayzz? —llamó el de rasgos asiáticos, ambos Kwamis se encontraban sobre el futbolito del modelo, estaban lazándose la pequeña pelota, haciendo que por el llamado del maestro, esta callera sobre la cabeza del de color negro.

—¿Sí, Maestro? —Pregunto el de verde al momento de llegar con su portador.

—No estamos escuchando nada—hablo Plagg al momento de llegar a un lado de Wayzz. Se sobaba su cabeza por el golpe que había recibido hace unos segundos.

El Maestro asintió y segundos después, ambos kwamis regresaron al futbolito para continuar con su juego. Mientras tanto el maestro había sacado la tableta en donde tenía el libro escaneado. Quería ver la reacción del joven modelo, pues el libro lo había obtenido por Marinette, quien lo obtuvo por él. Y aunque sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que Chat Noir estuviera trabajando con Le Papillon, se había dicho así mismo que primero debía de investigar antes de sacar conclusiones por sí mismo. Porque era verdad que Adrien es uno de los mejores portadores del gato que ha habido, tiene un corazón muy puro, incluso se atrevería a decir que es más puro que el corazón de Ladybug, pero esa virtud del chico, era algo que lo podría hacer caer fácilmente en manos de Le Papillón. Pues no era coincidencia que el libro saliera de esa casa.

—Aquí tengo el Grimorio de los Miraculous—vio la expresión del chico y parecía un poco decepcionado— ¿sucede algo?

—Nada malo, Maestro, es sólo que pensé que sería un libro antiguo o bueno, algo con una pasta y hojas…

—Sucede que sí es un libro antiguo, pero fue tomado junto al prodigio de la mariposa y el pavo real—Continuo observando las expresiones del chico y ahora pareciera que había asombro y tal vez temor.

—¿Quiere decir que Le Papillon tiene el Grimorio? —Asintió con la cabeza—Entonces él sabe los secretos… quiero decir, que él…

—No te mortifiques, Adrien, algo me dice que aún no logra saber todos los secretos del Libro, tal vez por el momento sólo se está enfocando en saber sobre su Miraculous, y lo compruebo por lo que sucedió con _Le Jour de Héros._ Aprendió a utilizarlo. Y ahora, mi deber como guardián, es enseñarles tanto a ti como a tú compañera, los secretos que tienen que ver con su prodigio.

En cuanto el guardián le entrego la tableta en las páginas que corresponden al Miraculous del gato, se tensó, él conocía muy bien esas páginas, pues había tomado prestado ese libro de la caja fuerte de su padre. De inmediato las palabras que su compañera le había dicho hace algunos meses comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, acompañadas de las que le había dicho el guardián recientemente.

 _« Tengo razones suficiente para creer que Gabriel Agreste es Le Papillon» « Quien tiene el libro, probablemente tiene los prodigios de la mariposa y del Pavo Real»_

No. Eso no podía ser cierto, ese libro era un regalo de su madre, su madre se lo había regalado a su papá en un viaje que habían hecho al occidente. Tenía que investigar más por su cuenta, de ser así, podría ser que su mamá fue quien había robado ese libro y los prodigios, y su padre, entonces él podría ser Le papillon. Le daban escalofríos de tan sólo pensar eso de sus progenitores.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —sabía que esa pregunta se debía a la reacción que él había adquirido al haber visto las páginas del libro.

—De maravilla—mostró una de esas sonrisas falsas que daba para la cámara, pues no quería que el Maestro pensara que algo iba mal referente al libro, primero él quería sacar sus conclusiones antes de comentarle que conocía ese libro. —Es solo que al ver la nictografía, me sorprendió mucho de lo compleja que se ve.

—Oh en ese caso, deberías de intentar leer lo que dice.

Adrien asintió al momento en el que gracias a ese alfabeto, ya comenzaba a entender lo que decían esas páginas. Pero aún en su mente seguía el tema del libro.

— _Miraculous de la destrucción. Gato Negro._ Disculpe maestro… ¿Por qué piensa que quien tiene el libro tiene los prodigios?

Ahora que lo analizaba bien, su padre fue akumizado por la razón de perder el último regalo que su madre le había hecho. Él no podría ser Le papillón, pero por alguna razón, volvía a dudar.

—El libro junto a esos prodigios se perdió hace algunos años por un error que cometí, cualquiera puede tener ese libro, Adrien.

Esa respuesta no era la que esperaba, realmente no contesto a su pregunta, al menos no completamente, pero por otra parte era algo en lo que el Maestro no quería entrar a detalle, al menos no por el momento, ya habría tiempo de hablar con el portador del prodigio del gato, pues él pensaba enseñarle a ambos chicos las mismas cosas que en el templo de los guardianes le enseñaron a él alguna vez en su vida.

Después de todo, era el único guardián vivo que quedaba, sabía que existían más cajas de los Miraculous, pero estas yacían escondidas. No había más orden de los guardianes, por lo tanto, no existían más guardianes que hayan comenzado con sus conocimientos desde que eran infantes, la única opción que tenía eran esos chicos, después de todo ya habían sido tres años desde que había entregado los Miraculous. Por supuesto que confiaba en que Adrien y Marinette fueran perfectos para proteger la caja, pero admitía que con quien debería de tener cuidado, era con el chico.

Las dos horas que dedicaron a descifrar las páginas del Miraculous del gato, vio como funcionaban sus poderes tanto en el agua, como en el hielo, algo de lo que ya había aprendido sin siquiera leer el libro, pero lo sorprendente había sido que había uno que le permitía utilizar en más de una ocasión, su poder especial sin preocuparse en transformarse a los 5 minutos. Se sentía bien al aprender más cosas con el Maestro Fu, de alguna manera ya no se sentía excluido, pero más le hubiera gustado, compartir esas cosas junto a su Lady, y no cada uno por su parte, pero entendía que eso era un peligro para las identidades.

La luna había caído sobre la ciudad de parís cuando el Maestro Fu dio por concluida la lección de ese día, se despidió de él y había decidido que era buen momento para ir a dormir, pues había sido un día con muchas cosas que digerir y no ayudaba el hecho de que Plagg quisiera comer ese queso apestoso que tenía añejándose—si sus cálculos no le fallaban, ya eran más de 900 días—,la razón del problema era que apestaría toda la habitación si se le ocurría sacar ese queso de ese frasco.

Por fin había logrado convencer a su kwami que podría comerse ese queso cuando no estuvieran en un lugar cerrado, logrando así, que él pudiera retirarse a dormir, vio su reloj y eran alrededor de las 10:30 de la noche, no era tan tarde, pero incluso del cansancio que tenía, sentía que el piso y todo a su alrededor se movía.

Un momento. No, no era su cansancio, realmente el piso y las cosas se habían movido, por un momento creyó que se trataba de un terremoto o algo parecido, pero al verlo pasar por su ventana no le quedo de otra más que transformarse y vencer al akuma. Algo bueno, era que vería a su Lady antes de ir a dormir.

[…]

Realmente no era como ambos héroes planeaban pasar su noche de sábado. El akuma había resultado ser el pequeño Augusto que quería un bocadillo nocturno. No entendían que le ocurría a Le Papillon, estaba claro que un enorme bebé no lograría quitarles sus prodigios y lo único que lograba era causar destrozos en la ciudad, nada que el Lucky Charm no arreglara en segundos, pero eso era cansado para los héroes, después de todo, esa era la tercera vez que lo akumizaban, aunque en una de esas veces, por suerte tuvieron ayuda de los parisinos para distraer a ese bebé y ellos poder enfocarse más en los demás akumas que los perseguían.

Por otra parte y dejando el tema de Gigantitan de lado, ambos se habían metido en un grandísimo problema, era gracioso que ella siendo Ladybug rechazar a Chat Noir, pero siendo Marinette le confesaba su amor, y todo para que el héroe no llegara a la conclusión de que ella era la súper heroína de parís. Sin duda, se sentía una de las peores personas, ni Chloé o Lila hubieran hecho eso, pero de todas las cosas que se le habían ocurrido, esa fue la primera que atravesó su cabeza.

Estaba casi segura que Chat Noir, no se presentaría a desayunar con ellos, porque él estaba enamorado de Ladybug, pero la decepción en su rostro no se hizo esperar en cuanto llegó el héroe, haciendo que una parte de su corazón comenzar a sentirse extraña. ¿Tan fácil la cambiaba el héroe?

El joven felino ya le había mostrado su lado más sensible esa vez de Glaciator, mostrándole cuan enamorado estaba de su alter-ego, y cuando la rechazó en su forma civil, esa parte decepcionada en su corazón, comenzó a formar otro sentimiento por su compañero, después de todo, sus sentimientos son más que verdaderos.

Ese domingo, a pesar de que su papá había sido akumizado y desakumizado, ese día no solo habían forjado aún más su amistad, habían asegurado ese vínculo que tenían desde que aceptaron ser los defensores de parís, desde que Adrien le entrego su sombrilla a Marinette ese día de lluvia. El hecho de que Chat aceptará que recibiría los consejos de su papá para conquistar a Ladybug, aseguraba que posiblemente lo vería más tiempo en la panadería.

—No será casi seguido, señor Dupain, en mi forma de civil tengo un horario muy ocupado—Le había dicho el súper héroe, el cual seguía en los brazos del padre de su amiga. Por otra parte, Marinette se había dado cuenta que su papá seguía con una pequeña esperanza de que Chat Noir cambiara de parecer.

No tenía caso llevarles la contraria. No la escucharían.

—No hay problema Chat Noir, estaré encantado de darte consejos y enseñarte a preparar pan.

La sonrisa que tenía su compañero no tenía precio, hacía que se sintiera feliz haciendo de lado todo lo que había aparecido anteriormente. No parecía incomodo, parecía todo lo contrario a incomodo, lo que le hizo preguntarse el ¿Cómo será la vida de ese gato callejero?

A la mañana siguiente Marinette se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, estaba contenta, pues ese día acompañaría a Adrien a una de sus secciones de fotos, y no sólo eso, estaría en la empresa de su diseñador de modas favorito, eso era más que asombroso. Mientras ella se preparaba para asistir a clases, a unas cuantas calles de ahí, Adrien se había levantado tan ansioso como su amiga, pero no por las mismas razones que ella. Era muy claro que Marinette no tenía idea de que él era Chat Noir, pero a pesar de que habían arreglado su amistad de héroe a admiradora, seguía el hecho de que la había mandado a la friendzone y no tenía idea de cómo actuaria frente a ella durante todo el día.

—Sólo para confirmar, hoy iras con la señorita Dupaing-Cheng a la agencia, ¿cierto? —Hablo la voz monótona de Gabriel, antes de que su hijo saliera por la puerta principal.

—Así es, Padre.

—Bien—Asintió sin ninguna expresión en el rostro—Sólo asegúrate de no fastidiarla, esa señorita tiene un gran futuro por delante.

Adrien reprimió una expresión de asombro al darse cuenta de que su padre estimaba a su amiga y asintió antes de retirarse al colegio. Nunca antes lo había visto hacer eso con alguna otra persona, —incluso con Nathalie era algo frio—, y no era por el comentario que había hecho apenas hace unos segundos, de hecho, lo había rectificado con ese comentario, pues no era demasiada coincidencia que hablara con gran alegría cuando le presento a Audrey Bourgeous a la diseñadora del bombín de la pasarela. También, cuando se enteró que Marinette había rechazado irse a Nueva York con Audrey, no fue pasada por alto la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en ese rostro frio y sin expresiones, no le sorprendería si en un futuro, su padre decidiera darle un puesto a su amiga en las prácticas de su empresa. De hecho, casi estaba seguro de que así sería, aunque claro, todo lo que hacía Gabriel era con un fin, su beneficio.

Al llegar al salón de clases, pudo notar como Marinette y Alya estaban sentadas en la última mesa de la fila que estaba cerca de las ventanas. Ambas platicaban aunque no tan alegremente como él hubiera esperado, igual, vio como Nino, estaba sentado en el que era el lugar de Alya.

—¿Tan rápido otro cambio de lugar? —Arqueo una ceja en dirección de su compañero.

—Lila sigue mal de su Timitus, así que volvimos a los lugares que nos habían asignado la semana pasada—Cohibió una mueca. No quería sentarse con Lila, ella no respetaba el espacio personal.

—Entiendo, en el oído izquierdo.

—No viejo, en el derecho.

—Cierto, lo olvide—Torció la boca, no le gustaba nada las mentiras que decía Lila, pero tampoco quería exhibirla, porque no estaba bien.

—No puedo con Marinette—había dicho la de lentes al momento de sentarse a un lado de su novio—Insiste en que Lila sigue diciendo mentiras y yo le digo que esta celosa.

—¿Por qué debería estar celosa de Lila? —pregunto el blondo, claramente le había molestado ese comentario.

—Pues porque a ella le gus…—no termino de decir la palabra al darse cuenda de con quien estaba hablando. Podría estar molesta con la actitud de su amiga, pero por nada en el mundo hablaría sobre sus sentimientos que tenía por el modelo. Era algo que su amiga debía hacer.

Por suerte la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases, había sonando, salvando así a Alya de dar una explicación al modelo. Entró Lila saludando a todo el salón de clases y tomo asiento en el lugar que el viernes pasado, había pertenecido a Nino. Adrien, por su parte, aún no había tomado asiento, discretamente dirigió la mirada a su amiga y noto que estaba decaída, no tanto como los días anteriores, pero no le gustaba verla así.

—¿Adrien, no tomarás asiento? —Había preguntado la señorita Bustier al momento de entrar al salón y ver a todos sus alumnos sentados, salvo al rubio.

—Eh… sí señorita Bustier, es sólo que…quera preguntarle si… ¿me podría sentar con Marinette?—Sabía que lo más posible es que no lo dejarían porque la última vez que se sentaron juntos, Marinette parecía que no podía prestar atención. Pero tenía un as bajo la manga—Ha tenido problemas últimamente con Literatura e Historia y quisiera ayudarle.

—Que amable Adrien, por supuesto, últimamente la he visto baja en esas asignaturas, pero nada de estarse distrayendo. Los dos—Dijo a modo de advertencia mientras intercalaba miradas entre la azabache y el rubio—si no tendré que bajarles puntos, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí señorita Bustier—Dijeron los chicos al unísono.

Todos en el salón de clases a excepción de dos personas estaban sorprendidos por la petición del oji-verde. Lila estaba molesta, se supone que ella debía de estar sentada con Adrien, no calculó que él cambiara sus planes, y Marinette, ella estaba en shock. Eso era una mentira, ella no necesitaba ayuda en Historia y Literatura, sólo habían sido unos pequeños errores.

Sonrío al momento en el que el modelo se sentó aún lado de ella, y si el creyó que iba a estar incomodo por el asunto de Chat Noir, pues estaba muy errado, pues todo lo contrario había pasado, se sentía tan bien y correcto estar sentado con Marinette.

—Sé que fue una mentira. Pero una mentira piadosa no le viene mal a nadie, ¿no crees? —Había dicho en un tono que decía "confidencialidad" en cada palabra, después le dedico un giño de ojo cómplice y continuo prestando atención al tema que comenzaba a dar la señorita Bustier.

 _«Muy bien Marinette, tienes que concentrarte. ¡Concéntrate!»_ Se decía a sí misma la azabache.

—Te ves muy hermosa el día de hoy—Escucho como le decía el chico de sus sueños, mientras un rubor recorría las mejillas de ambos.

—Gra-Gracias, tú también te ves hermosa, eh hermoso, digo, quise decir que te ves bien como siempre ugh…—el blondo esbozo una sonrisa, definitivamente el estar sentado con Marinette seria de lo mejor.

—Gracias, Nette, ¿Te molesta si te digo así?

—No, para nada—dijo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Recordando las palabras de la señorita Bustier, se obligó a prestar atención a esa clase sobre argumento inductivo y deductivo.

Adrien, por su parte, no podía dejar de ver a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, se veía hermosa con ese cabello suelto, definitivamente le sentaba bien, hacia resaltar esos enormes zafiros que tenía por ojos. Pero también se dio cuenta que le cubría la cara al momento de escribir, y notaba como lo ponía detrás de su oreja para evitar molestias, pero de alguna u otra manera se zafaba.

 _«Tal vez le gustarían unos prendedores»_ Sonrío por el rumbo que iban tomado sus pensamientos, puede que un regalo le suba el ánimo y también le servirían si decidía seguir utilizando su cabello suelto.

—¿Señor? —Dijo al momento de asomarse por la puerta de la oficina que estaba en la compañía Gabriel's.

—Sí Nathalie, ¿Todo está listo para la sección de mi hijo? —Cuestiono a su asistente sin voltear a verla. Encontraba más entretenido observar por su ventana, en cualquier momento llegarían su hijo y la señorita Dupain-Cheng.

—Todo listo para la sección con Lila Rossi. Pero aun no entiendo ¿Cómo nos va a servir esto?

—Confió muy bien en los gustos fotográficos de Delacour, no dudara en remplazar modelo, tal vez no sirva para enfurecer a la señorita Rossi, pero estará reteniendo enfado, tarde o temprano nos servirá.

Sonrío al momento en el que vio cómo su hijo venia caminando por los jardines de la empresa, acompañado por la chica que había ganado su concurso de diseño de bombines, ambos se veían felices, y lo podía notar en su hijo, el cual también reía por algo que había dicho la azabache y de inmediato supo que estaba en lo correcto, el fotógrafo cambiara de modelo

 **N.A.**

→ **No tengo idea de cómo se llama el fotógrafo de Adrien, Así que decidí que se llamaría Christophe Delacour. Según yo, el fotógrafo no tiene nombre, pero en caso de que yo ignore ese dato, me gustaría que me hicieran saber cuál es su nombre.**

→ **Puse que ya habían sido 3 años desde que el Maestro Fu había entregado los miraculous, así que si ellos iniciaron con la edad de 13 años, ahora tienen entre 15 y 16, y me baso en el hecho que en el capítulo de "Le Collectionneur", Plagg saca su queso añejado de 900 días, lo que me lleva a pensar que el Kwami lo comenzó a añejar en el momento en el que Adrien se convirtió en su portador, así que eso me hace pensar que en la serie ellos llevan siendo Ladybug y Chat Noir por más de un año. Claro que esto no está confirmado, es sólo mi idea.**

→ **A mi parecer, la trama de la historia esta yendo muy lenta, y es por el simple hecho que en este capítulo habían cosas que tenían que pasar pero no las puse porque quiero que los capítulos sean cómodos para ustedes al momento de leerlos, mi meta por palabras de capitulo que tengo designada es de 2000 como mínimo y 3000 como máximo —sin contar el Disclaimer y las "Notas de Autor"— en este capítulo me excedí, fueron más de 4000 palabras. Sólo espero que ese hecho no haya convertido a este capítulo en algo tedioso de leer.**

→ **Tengo escrito el summary de tres capítulos de esta novela, lo que serían el capítulo 3 y dos capítulos que serán del "Después", que posiblemente sean de los últimos capítulos, pues tengo planeado escribir 26 capítulos, como si de la serie se tratase.**

→ **Tal vez tengan duda de los shipps que se van a tocar en esta novela, y obviamente voy a tocar el LadyNoir, Ladrien, Marichat y Adrinette, en especial esos dos últimos, debo confesar que tengo una debilidad por el Marichat y Adrinette.**

 **[…]**

► _Muchas Gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, y aquellos que singuen esta novela y la marcan como favoritos. Ya respondí a sus Reviews en inbox. Aunque debo preguntarles, ¿Prefieren que les conteste los comentarios por inbox o al final de cada capítulo?_

► _De todos modos hago mención honorifica de los comentarios del capítulo 1._ **Shaikey** , **ChrisBooth-Grey** , **Karen Agreste** , **Cranberrylarry** **.**

•—• •—•

Nos Leemos pronto.  
 _~Chatonette._

•—• •—•


	4. Mavenger

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen las Teorías sobre las que se está basando esta novela.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **ANTES.**_

 _ **Mavenger.**_

—¡No! ¡No¡ ¡ _Molto Male_ !

Se quejaba Delacour mientras observaba su cámara por... En realidad, la azabache había perdido la cuenta después de contar las diez veces en las que el fotógrafo de Adrien, se quejaba por las fotos.

—Y eso que aún no comienza a tomar las que irán para el catálogo—dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a su amiga quien estaba sentada en uno de los sofás color azul marino, que tenía la sala, a una distancia prudente de la Italiana—Esto es sólo un calentamiento.

Se sentó a su lado y por fin podía mostrar una sonrisa verdadera, no como la que ofrecía a Lila o a las cámaras.  
Era cierto. Al parecer la mala suerte del gato negro, estaba de su lado. Había llegado feliz, platicando con Marinette y reía por una anécdota que la azabache le contaba, y en cuanto ambos vieron a la italiana en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo su sección... Toda felicidad se esfumó.

Porque sí, la sección de fotos era con ella. Como calentamiento, posaron frente a la cámara y por más que el modelo intentará mostrar una sonrisa convincente, el que la castaña lo estuviera abrazando, no ayudaba, había más muecas de desagrado e incomodidad que sonrisas. Por eso Christophe estaba muy molesto con las fotos.

—No, no, no, no... —gruñía por lo bajo mientras pasaba una a una las fotos que había tomado—comió demasiado spaghetti, ¡ _maledizione_!, Odette—miró a una de sus asistentes— no es solo la expresión de _signorino_ Agreste, no veo química, no veo amor, no... ¡Aja! Eso es lo que busco. 

Su mirada se había desviado por unos segundos señalando a una de las esquinas de la habitación, descubriendo como Adrien despeinaba la cabellera de su amiga en un gesto amigable, mientras que Marinette hacia un puchero el cual pronto fue sustituido por un ataque de risa, causado por el rubio quien había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas. Sonrió complacido—eso era lo que buscaba para esa campaña de modas de Gabriel's—, y con ambas manos con sus dedos índice y pulgar figuro un rectángulo y apunto hacia los chicos, como si de una cámara se tratase.

—Odette, ¿Vez lo que veo? —Habló con su acento italiano.

—Por supuesto, Chris... Amistad. Afinidad. Amor... —contestó su asistente con una sonrisa en el rostro, al momento de que les tomaba una foto a ambos chicos.

El Flash hizo que prestaran atención tanto los chicos como cierta castaña, la cual hace unos momentos se encontraba entretenida en su celular en lo que ella suponía, el fotógrafo veía lo bien que ella y Adrien se veían en las fotos, por supuesto, porque era imposible que alguien no viera esa química que existía entre ellos. Pero ese flash solo hizo que la distrajera de su teléfono y viera algo que claramente no era de su agrado, haciendo que al instante, gruñera por lo bajo.

Minutos más tarde, estaban frente a la cámara: Adrien. Vestido con un jersey color melocotón, con un pantalón negro de mezclilla con la parte de las rodillas roto, y utilizaba unos tenis de un azul de la tonalidad de los ojos de la azabache. Su cabello estaba desordenado y portaba unos anteojos redondos al estilo _Harry Potter,_ con la única diferencia que los cristales, lejos de ser transparentes, eran de un color negro transparentoso, pues dejaba ver el verde de sus ojos.

Marinette llevaba un vestido azul marino, del mismo tono que los cordones de los tenis de su pareja, le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, y traía puesta una sudadera del mismo tono que el de Adrien, sólo que esta transparentaba su vestido, haciendo parecer que lleva falda y una blusa en lugar de ese hermoso vestido. También traía unos tenis de un verde olivo, con cordones del color de su sudadera. Su cabello suelto fue arreglado a modo de que fueran dos trenzas que cayeran sobre sus hombros. Sobre su hombro, portaba un pequeño bolso café.

Ambos se veían tan bien a ojos de los demás y frente a las cámaras. Ambos se sentían bien, aunque la azabache estaba más que nerviosa, estaba posando para una revista de modas de su diseñador favorito, junto al amor de su vida, se sentía como en un sueño y estaba segura que lo disfrutaría al máximo.

—Esta es la última foto con ese vestuario, _Segnorino_ Agreste, por favor, tome a la _Segnorina_ Dupain de la mano—Adrien dudo al momento de hacerlo, pues no estaba seguro de si eso incomodaría a Marinette, así que vio hacia Delacour para estar seguro.

—¡ _Perfetto!,_ No se muevan. —Y de inmediato tomo la foto. — _Perfetto, meraviglioso, sensazionale, splendido, magnifico._ ¡El _Spaghetti_ está servido!

Les mostró la foto, en ella ambos estaban tomados de la mano, Marinette veía a Adrien con un leve sonrojo, con su mano desocupada sostenía la aza de su bolsa. El rubio, por su parte, veía a la cámara, no tenía una sonrisa, era más bien como si estuviera intentando evitar sonreír—Aunque quería—, tenía su mano libre dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, dejando al pulgar fuera de este.

Mientras tanto, la italiana iba llegando indignada a su casa, la habían cambiado por la panadera con la excusa de "La cámara adoró a esos dos en cuanto les tome la primera foto", Idiota. Se supone que ella tenía que salir en esa sección con Adrien, eran Lila y Adrien la pareja para modelar, No Marinette y Adrien. El simple hecho de recordar el sonrojo de la diseñadora le revolvía el estómago. Pronto, su indignación fue sustituida por una chispa que iniciaría un incendio que Dupain-Cheng ni nadie podría apagar, había encontrado la solución perfecta a sus problemas mientras navegaba por _Twitter._

Sabía que la sección de fotos ya había acabado porque Chritophe Delacour habia publicado una foto de su pareja de listillos favorita—pensaba con sarcasmo—Adrien estaba en el suelo, recargando su rostro sobre su codo, con una cara de disgusto—fingida—y sobre su espalda, estaba Marinette sentada, con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas mientras mostraba una manzana mordida en su mano. Sobre la foto, como enunciado tenía " _La cámara los adora AdrienAgreste MarinetteDC_ ".

Al ver la cantidad de _Retwitts_ y comentarios, su cólera comenzó a crecer, en especial a leer unos tantos comentarios que decían algo de "La novia de Adrien es maravillosa" o "Yo sabía que eran novios", porque sabía, que si hubiera seguido con la sección como la tenían planeada, ella era la que en esos momentos estaría recibiendo la atención y no "La novia de Adrien".

Cerró su laptop de golpe, si molestaba a la hija de los panaderos, no sólo conseguiría que ella se sintiera mal, sino que también conseguiría hacer sentir mal al joven modelo.  
Esos dos no lo habían notado, porque están completamente cegados, pero cualquiera a su al rededor—Incluido Gabriel Agreste—Habían notado que entre ellos había un vínculo, eran tal para cual, y a la vez muy opuestos, pero esa misma tarde, ambos le habían dado la clave para arruinar su vida por completo. Su empatía.

A la mañana siguiente, la Rossi salió con una curita sobre su frente del lado izquierdo y con maquillaje intento hacer unos moretones creíbles por su rostro y cuerpo, además de que se vendo el brazo derecho y utilizo un cabestrillo para que su plan no fallara, sonrió al mirarse frente al espejo y ver que en efecto, parecía que había tenido un feo accidente, sería su palabra, contra la de Marinette, incluso ya lo tenía todo planeado en caso de que Adrien intentara desmentir su treta.

A Marinette nuevamente se le volvía a hacer tarde para asistir al colegio. Pero nada en ese día podría borrar la sonrisa deslumbrante que tena su rostro. La tarde anterior, después de que Adrien la dejara en du casa y se despidiera de ella con un beso en cada mejilla y un abrazo, su celular no dejaba de sonar con notificaciones de algunas de sus redes sociales, en las que le preguntaban por su supuesto "noviazgo" con Adrien—el cual ya se había disculpado por las molestias que volverá a causar una foto de ellos dos—, pero ciertamente, le gustaba imaginarse que era cierto, que ambos eran una pareja que brindaba amor por ambas partes y que modelaban para la marca Gabriel's, que tal vez Adrien la visitaba con pequeñas serenatas o incluso iba con ella y sus padres a cenar en alguna ocasión especial, y que ella conocía a Gabriel y lograba tener su aprobación, tanto como novia de su hijo y como diseñadora. Pero solo era eso, simples imaginaciones de una chica enamorada.

Cuando llego corriendo a su salón, llevaba un chongo en lo alto de la cabeza, con unos mechones fuera por correr de su casa al colegio. Logró entrar antes que la señorita Bustier, incluso faltaban algunos de sus compañeros, sólo estaban Chloé, quien la miraba con una ceja levantada, tenía duda en su rostro. Alya y Nino, los cuales la miraban con el ceño fruncido y un poco de molestia. Rose y Juleka, ellas la veian con decepción, y al final estaba Adrien, él le dedico una sonrisa preocupada.

—¿Por qué parece que todos saben algo que yo no? —Se sentó a un lado del modelo y el al notar las miradas que se habían posado sobre ellos, la abrazo, gesto que tomo por desprevenida a la franco-china.

—Está corriendo el rumor de que ayer antes de la sección de fotos tú golpeaste a Lila—dijo a su oído, y su sonrisa desapareció—Que por eso ella no salió en las fotos conmigo.

—Eso es ridículo, yo no haría algo así—lo miro preocupada. Estaba segura que sus compañeros lo creían, por eso la miraron de ese modo al entrar.

—Lo se, Nette, pero…—Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, los compañeros que faltaban, comenzaron a llegar, y todos, le dedicaban miradas de odio, desde Mylène, hasta Sabrina, incluso habían muecas de decepción, como la de Nathaniel.

Pero en cuanto vio a lila llegar con su brazo vendado, la curita en su frente como si se tratara de un golpe y esos moretones sobre su cuerpo, supo que no importaba si intentaba ignorar lo que hacía Lila para hacerla quedar mal frente a sus compañeros, ese era un truco muy sucio del cual estaba segura que Lila había planeado por lo de las fotos.

La clase había pasado de lo más lenta posible, cada que alguno de sus compañeros se volteaba, le dedicaban una mueca de disgusto a la azabache, o decían algunas palabras de mal gusta, cosa que la hacía sentir mal. Adrien por su parte, no dudaba en devolverles un gesto de molestia, odiaba el comportamiento que sus compañeros estaban tomando.

Cuando llegó el momento del receso, Marinette y Adrien esperaron a que salieran todos, pues era mejor evitarlos. Una vez que el salón se vacío, Adrien se levantó de su lugar y le ofreció una mano a su compañera, pues sabía que en ese momento necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse.

—No les hagas caso, Nette, ambos sabemos que eres mejor que eso, yo lo sé.

—Sí, lo sé, no quiero atraer un akuma—dijo sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, mostrando angustia que pudo percibir el rubio.

—¿Pasa algo? —La detuvo antes de salir del salón.

—Mmm… no…

—Marinette—su voz sonaba con advertencia, estaba preocupado y necesitaba saber que su amiga no sintiera emociones demasiado negativas.

—P-puede ser que…ya estuve a p-punto d-de—trago seco— ser a-akumizada…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —La azabache solo se escondió entre sus manos.

—No lo sé, no habíamos tocado este tema nunca, yo… es que la primer vez.

—¿Primera…?

—Sí, la primera vez fue en el cumpleaños de la señorita Bustier, logré calmarme pero la señorita estaba asustada y el akuma termino siendo para ella…Y la segunda vez, fue cuando Lila fue akumzada, ese akuma posiblemente era para mí pero logre calmarme y … Oh Adrien, ¡Soy una horrible persona!, son dos akumas que provoco—seguía tapando su rostro con sus manos, no quería llorar, pero no estaba segura si soportaría más. De pronto, sintió unos brazos rodeándola, dándose cuenta de la calidez que mostraba esa persona, a los segundos termino por corresponder el abrazo.

—Encontraremos una solución, Nette, trabajaremos juntos, inventaremos un programa o algunas actividades para evitar a los akumas, así como la señorita Bustier nos enseña—se separó unos centímetros de ella para mirarla a los ojos—Yo te ayudare, no dejare que te derrumbes—le dio un beso en la frente y la tomo de la mano para poder salir rumbo a la cafetería.

Antes de que llegaran a la cafetería, ambos notaron que su grupo estaba reunido, incluida Lila, intentaron no acercarse a ellos y pasar de largo a la cafetería, pero la voz de Lê Chiến interrumpió su andar.

—¡Agreste! ¿Cómo es que después de los rumores que todos escuchamos, vas agarrado de la mano de ella?

—Porque son sólo rumores—lo encaró el rubio—Marinette no lo hizo.

—Pero Lila ya nos dijo que sí.

—Entonces elige bien las palabras que vas a utilizar, Kim—advirtió el blondo con una expresión seria.

—Tal vez Marinette lo hizo sin querer—hablo la Rossi después de ver como ambos chicos se retaban con la mirada.

—Eres demasiado gentil Lila—Dijo la Césaire al momento en el que se ponía frente a Kim—Nadie deja así—señaló a Lila—por accidente, así que Adrien, abre los ojos y date cuenta de la clase de persona que es Marinette.

Ese comentario hizo que Adrien mirara con mala cara a la novia de su amigo, por otra parte, las palabras que decía su amiga, calaron en el fondo del corazón de la Dupain, intentaba que las lágrimas no salieran, pero era difícil cuando alguien que se dice llamar "Mejor amiga" habla de ese modo.

—Eres su Amiga Alya, ¿en verdad crees que Nette va a hacer algo de lo que dice Lila?

No paso por alto el término que utilizaba Adrien para dirigirse a Marinette, además de que había gran cariño en cada palabra que el rubio decía hacia la azabache, y cuando la morena vio que ambos estaban tomados de la mano, toda duda que hubiera tenido, se esfumó.

—Jugaste sucio Marinette, dudaba que fueras capaz, pero ya vi que tu si aplicas eso de en la guerra y el amor todo vale. Eres una horrible persona, no te mereces llamarme tu amiga, eres tonta, infantil y desesperante.

—Tienes serios problemas—dijo Iván.

—Según mis cálculos, decía que una persona como tú, era imposible que fuera como te estás presentando ahora, pero has demostrado que no es así, sí se puede ser mustia, agradable y muchas cosas a la vez—decía Max mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

—Todo por celos—continuo Alya—debí de haberlo esperado, esta demente.

La azabache no lo soportó más y se soltó del agarre del rubio. Comenzó a correr a los baños de chicas, los ojos le picaban por la lágrimas que estaba reteniendo desde que Alya comenzó a decirle todas esas cosas horribles, le dolía saber que sus compañeros pensaban así de ella, eran sus amigos y ella les había ayudado y había sido gentil con ellos, nunca trataría mal a nadie a propósito. Pero parecía que lo que pasará antes de que llegará Lila, no les importaba. Entro a uno de los cubículos y se sentó sobre la taza del baño, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, ya no lo aguantaba más.

—Marinette, tienes que tranquilizarte—Salió su Kwami de su bolso y abrazó su mejilla, tenía miedo de que un akuma se apoderara de ella en esos momentos, pero por suerte la chica comenzó a inhalar y exhalar para intentar calmarse.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y cerraba, acompañada de unos pasos, sólo esperaba que no fuera nadie de los que considero sus amigos.

—¿Dupain-Cheng…?

Intento ir detrás de su amiga, pero tenía que hacer algo, sus compañeros le daban lastima, no estaba bien que Lila hiciera eso. Chloé quien se había mantenido callada, observando el ridículo espectáculo que estaban dando sus compañeros de clase—los demás grupos habían dejado su almuerzo para salir a ver qué es lo que estaba pasando—, se acercó a su amigo al ver como se debatía entre hablar o ir con Marinette, ahora se podía dar cuenta de ese vínculo que ellos tenían.

Suspiro.

—Iré a verla—anuncio a su amigo y comenzó a caminar hacia los baños.

—¡Sólo no la hagas sentir mal! —Grito el blondo a su compañera y ella hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Se merece que Chloé la haga sentir mal—dijo Nino.

 _« Oh No. No lo dijo»_ Pensó el Oji-verde.

No le dio tiempo de lamentarse el haber dejado que su amiga fuera, pero ya era tarde, además estaba seguro que Chloé no la trataría mal, se veía en su mirada que estaba igual de preocupada que él.

—Marinette no le hizo eso a Lila porque estábamos en la sección de fotos, y después de ella, la deje en su casa.

—Fue antes de la sección, por eso Lila no modelo contigo—le "recordó" Sabrina.

—Ah… entiendo, así que eso fue…—Suspiró—Lila, Christophe cambio de modelo porque fue lo que el creyó conveniente, Marinette no te dejo así para que tú no posaras conmigo—puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, Claro, Marinette no fue, y yo me hice todo esto, me vende el brazo y utilice maquillaje para poner a Marinette en contra de todos, ¿eso es lo que estás diciendo? —Había sarcasmo en las palabras que dijo, acompañada de una sonrisa satisfactoria, Adrien por su parte sólo se quedó callado, había confesado lo que hizo, pero todos parecían ser leales a la mentira—Entiéndelo, sé que te duele creer que tu novia es una psicópata.

—Sólo piensen en lo que han estado diciendo frente y a espaldas de Marinette. Un día la verdad saldrá y van a estar muy arrepentidos con su actitud.

Dejo a todos en el patio y salió hacia los baños de chicas, tocando la puerta al instante.

—¿Todo bien? —se golpeó mentalmente ante la pregunta estúpida que acababa de hacer, pero no sabía que decir, pues era claro que todo estaba mal.

—No es precisamente lo que esperaba escuchar—Hablo la Bourgeois quien estaba intentando hacer que no pareciera que hubo rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de la Dupain—Pero podrías ir por nuestras cosas, creo que es mejor que por hoy no estemos con esa bola de ridículos.

Adrien y Marinette sonrieron ante el comentario de Chloé, era una nueva fase de la rubia que no estaba dispuestos a rechazar. Después de decir un "ya regreso" se dirigió al salón de clases y tomó las cosas de Marinette, Chloé y las suyas, sabía que probablemente se metería en problemas, pero era primero su amiga, si su Père lo llegaba a castigar, podía convertirse en Chat Noir e ir a visitarla.

Estaban a nada de que el descanso terminara, así que aun había poco tiempo para que los tres pudieran salir del colegio. Iban los tres, Chloé, Marinette en medio y Adrien, se dirigían a la salida, por su parte el rubio llevaba su mochila y las de sus compañeras, mientras que Chloé tenía uno de sus brazos entrelazados con el de Marinette. Ya habían llegado a la salida, cuando alguien jaló la chaqueta de la azabache y si no fuera por los rubios que estaban pendientes de ella, ella hubiera caído al suelo, en su lugar, solo lograron romper un costado de su chaqueta.

—No me interesa si te vas o no, pero creo que Lila se merece una disculpa—Hablo un Alya enojada.

Lejos de entristecer el comportamiento de la Césaire, le molesto, ella no se iba a humillar así, y Adrien estaba a punto de decirle algo que probablemente lo haría arrepentirse, pero la franco-china fue más rápida.

—¿Esperas que haga eso?, ¿adivina qué?, No lo voy a hacer—La miro con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna expresión.

—Te conozco, Marinette, lo vas a hacer. Mi instinto de periodista lo sabe.

—Eso es mentira Alya, si me conocieras, sabrías que yo nunca lastimaría a nadie, y ese instinto ha de estar dañado, como tú lo dijiste, un periodista primero investiga y luego comprueba, eso no te hace buena en tu trabajo.

—¿Cómo te…?—Las intenciones de golpear a la azabache estaban en el aire, todos podían verlo, así que el modelo se colocó frente a ella.

—Nino, detén a tu novia, o yo voy a…

—¿Tu que Agreste? —Cuestiono retante la morena—No puedes hacerme nada.

—Él no, pero yo sí—Dijo la reina abeja al momento en el que se ponía frente a Adrien quien estaba frente a Marinette y comenzaba a empujarlos hacia la salida—Pero no me voy a rebajar a su comportamiento ridículo, altamente ridículo.

[…]

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver llegar a ambos rubios con su hija, y aún más al ver que esta estaba con su chaqueta rota y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. La azabache de inmediato corrió a los brazos de sus padres y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con más intensidad. Sabine estaba desconcentrada y antes de que pudiera hablar, el rubio se apresuró a explicar.

—En la salida todos comenzaron a insultarla y tuvo una pelea con Alya—Hablo tratando de resumir todo lo que sus compañeros habían hablado sobre su amiga. Odiaba verla así, casi poda sentir la tristeza que Marinette sentía.

—Su actitud de todos fue ridícula, totalmente ridícula—dijo la rubia al momento en el que se cruzaba de brazos, le sorprendía y desconcentraba la actitud que una simple italiana podía influir en todos sus compañeros. Y admiraba por eso a la hija de los panaderos, porque a pesar que prácticamente todo ese grupo estaba en contra de ella, se mostraba fuerte al momento de enfrentarlos, a simple vista parecía que no le afectaban los comentarios, pero la Bourgeois sabía que en su interior, sí que la estaban dañando.

—Lila logró poner a todos en mi contra con sus mentiras.

—No a todos, Dupain-Cheng, Adrienboo y yo te creemos, ¿cierto? —Volteo a ver al chico y este asintió.

—Así es, tarde o temprano todos se darán cuenta de que se comportaron como

—Como unos Estúpidos.

—Chloé, no les digas así—le reprendió el chico.

—¿Cómo quieres que les llame entonces? Sé que yo no he sido la mejor persona con Marinette, pero tratarla así, sólo porque Lila dijo que ayer que salieron de la sección de fotos, Marinette la golpeo, creo que es caer muy bajo por parte de todos, ¿no crees?

Adrien se quedó callado, Chloé tenía razón, pero de ningún modo podían ser como ellos, no debían ser así, porque eran mejor que eso.

—Mañana iremos a hablar con el director Damocles y con tus compañeros—Comentó Sabine.

—No, maman, no tiene caso.

—Puede que la molesten más, querida—Dijo Tom y después de pensárselo unos momentos volvió a hablar—Pero esto tiene que parar. Pensaremos en algo, por lo mientras, ¿porque no tú y tus amigos suben a tu habitación?

—Les llevaremos unos bocadillos, tal vez algo de chocolate caliente, el clima sigue nublado desde el domingo—Comentó la madre de la azabache mostrando una sonrisa para tratar de influir animo a su hija.

—Maman… no creo que quieran…—Pero fue interrumpida por su padre.

—¿Quieren chocolate caliente?

—Espero que no sea una molestia, Señor Dupain.

—No es ninguna molestia Adrien, adelante, están en su casa—Dijeron señalando la salida que daba a las escaleras para ir al departamento que estaba sobre la panadera.

—Este Yo creo que debería de…—decía la rubia mientras se acercaba a la puerta que daba a la calle.

—Chloé, tú también estas invitada, ¿Te gustaría chocolate caliente o tal vez prefieres una taza de té o café?

A la rubia le sorprendía la familiaridad con la que la trataban los padres de Marinette, tanto, que pensó que posiblemente eran así con todos sus amigos. Antes de poder responder, una sensación de calidez le invadió su corazón y termino aceptando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Chocolate caliente está bien, señora Dupain.

—Bien, entonces suban y en unos minutos les llevamos sus bocadillos.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera decir algo, Chloé entrelazó su brazo con el de ella y comenzaron a caminar, seguidas del modelo.

—Vale, Dupain-Cheng, tienes que indicarme el camino—Y para sorpresa de Adrien, tanto como para la ya mencionada, Chloé mostró una sonrisa sincera y en sus palabras había cada pisca de amistad.

Al momento de entrar a la habitación de la azabache, Adrien se sintió como si esa fuera su casa, pues recordaba esa sensación acogedora que otorgaba la habitación de su amiga, cosa que Chloé también pudo sentir, además que le pareció de lo más linda, aunque su habitación tenía más espacio que la de su compañera.

En lo que los chicos estaban jugando videojuegos y consumiendo los alimentos que Tom y Sabine les habían llevado, ellos a su vez, aprovecharon para cerrar la panadería e ir a hablar con el director Damocles, pues hace unos minutos acababan de terminar con una llamada proveniente del colegio.

—Adelante—Hablo el director tras oír que tocaban tras la puerta. Al entrar los padres de Marinette el director ya sabía a qué venía su visita—Señores Dupain-Cheng, tomen asiento por favor. Señalo las sillas acolchonadas de color guinda y los aludidos tomaron asiento— ¿Cómo está Marinette?

—Ya está mejor, estamos tan desconcentrados por lo que acaba de pasar.

—Ni lo mencionen. La señorita Bustier y yo estamos consternados, su hija pasó de ser de las más queridas y respetadas por sus compañeros, a las más odiadas de la noche a la mañana, pero no es porque su hija sea una mala persona, ha demostrado que es de las mejores, pero al parecer hay rumores que dicen que atacó a una de sus compañeras, y bueno, por lo visto, todos le creyeron más a la señorita Rossi. —Suspiró al momento de masajearse las sienes—La razón de mi llamada era para informarles sobre la situación y ver si podemos encontrar alguna solución…el caso es que no puedo expulsar a ninguna de las señoritas, pero la suspensión ya está hecha, tres días para la señorita Césaire y Rossi—La pareja asintió ante las palabras del director, no sabiendo en que podría ayudarle a su hija la suspensión de sus compañeras—Y los insultos y disgustos por parte de sus compañeros seguirá ahí, aunque ya es su último año escolar y la solución que veo es que podrían cambiarla de salón o continuar en su grupo, aunque les repito que no se si vaya a estar a gusto. Otra de las soluciones es que podríamos iniciar el trámite para cambiarla de colegio, aunque esto no es muy recomendable, dado que es su último año.

—Me gustaría cambiarla de salón, aunque no garantiza que la dejen de molestar, pero aun así deberíamos de hablarlo con ella, tiene que decidir.

—Lo sé señor Dupain, díganle que cuando tenga su decisión, que me lo haga saber, pero no debe pasar de esta semana.

Salieron de la oficina del director con un mal sabor de boca, a pesar, de que había soluciones para el cado de su hija, ninguna creían que fuera lo correcto, aunque la cambiaran de grupo, era probable que la molestaran y estaría sola, a comparación de que en su grupo tendría el apoyo de Adrien y sorprendentemente, de Chloé. Por otra parte, estaban decepcionados de los "amigos" de su hija, tantos años de conocerse para que de la nada, le dieran la espalda y la trataran de lo más ruin que se podría tratar a algún ser vivo.

Pero un sentimiento de enojo se apodero de Sabine, al ver a la que hasta esa mañana, había sido la mejor amiga de su hija, estaba en la entrada del colegio, de brazos cruzados y con una mueca de molestia que hizo al ver a los progenitores de la azabache.

—Me voy a quejar en el blog de la escuela.

Fue lo que dijo con la clara intención de molestar, pero ellos siguieron con su camino a la panadería.

—Ah… el sentimiento de impotencia de una madre al no poder proteger a su hija… ese sentimiento sirvió muy bien con Malediktor, y esta vez estoy seguro de que habrá éxito, las madres darían todo por sus hijos—tomo una de las mariposas blancas entre sus manos y la convirtió en una de color negro con destellos violetas—Vuela mi pequeño Akuma y obscurece su corazón.

Mientras tanto, en la panadería Dupain cheng, Tom estaba consolando a Sabine, pues entendía como se sentía y no quería que nada malo pasara, pero los sentimientos de una madre son poderosos, porque un Akuma entro volando por la ventana justo en el momento en el que el rubio iba bajando de las escaleras que daban a la habitación de su compañera, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Akuma entró en el anillo de bodas de la señora Dupain-Cheng.

—No lo escuche—Hablo con gran autoridad el oji-verde desde las escaleras.

— _Mavenger, Soy Le Papillon, ¿Estas cansada del abuso que sufre tu hija en el colegio? ¿No puedes hacer nada para detenerlo?, bueno yo te daré el poder de vengarte de aquellos que alguna vez fueron bien recibidos en tu hogar y ahora sólo decepción es lo que dejan. Harás que sientan lo que tu hija sintió, a cambo, sólo te pido un pequeño favor, tendrás que traerme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir._

—Sabine, Cariño intenta tranquilizarte—decía su esposo con gran temor.

—Todos ellos pagaran, Le Papillon. Cuenta conmigo.

Era inevitable, el Akuma ya había corrompido en su interior, el color de su piel pasó a ponerse de un color rosa pálido y su cabello negro azulado paso a teñirse de un color Fucsia, llevaba un traje como el de ladybug, sólo que este era completamente negro, y tenía manchas de distintos colores, y en su mano llevaba una especie de bastón.

Cuando se volteo hacia su esposo, vio justo cuando el Agreste iba saliendo por la puerta principal, esto no le importó mucho a _Mavenger_ , pues Adrien nunca había sido una mala persona con su hija, de hecho es el que más la había estado apoyando en esos momentos.

—Supongo que no iremos a la práctica de esgrima—dijo el Kwami al momento de salir de su camisa.

—No, primero vamos a poner a quien pueda estar en peligro a salvo.

—Y supongo que cuando dices "Quien pueda estar en peligro", te refieres a Marinette—sonrió con malicia, prácticamente desde que paso lo de _Papa Garou_ , ese era el tema con el que más le encantaba molestar el Kwami a su portador.

—¡Plagg las garras! —dijo ignorando las insinuaciones del Kwami. A los pocos segundos ya se encontraba transformado en Chat Noir e intentaba entrar a la casa, pero la puerta parecía estar con seguro.

La única manera de entrar era por el balcón, así que bajo de nuevo las escaleras y salió de la panadería. Con la ayuda de su bastón, se impulsó y bajo en el techo del lugar, intento abrir la trampllilla que daba al cuarto de su amiga, pero esta también se encontraba atorada, al asomarse se percató que sus dos amigas se encontraban en la habitación, pero las cubría unos barrotes de metal, como si de una jaula se tratase.

—¿Jugamos otra partida? —Comento con una sonrisa. Pues esa era la tercera vez que le ganaba a Marinette en ese juego raro que alguna vez había jurado no jugar, pero sabía que no debía de emocionarse por haberle ganado a la azabache, pues era de las mejores jugando, y el que perdiera puede que se debiera a su mal día.

Pero nadie podía culpar a Chloé. Adrien había sugerido jugar una partida de _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_ y como la rubia no sabía jugar, entre Marinette y Adrien le enseñaron lo básico, ya ahora, había ganado una partida contra Adrien y otras tres contra Marinette. Realmente eso le divertía.

Marinette, por su parte lejos de sentirse más triste porque Adrien se haya ido, convivir con Chloé, le levantaba un poquito el ánimo, pues admitía que desde que es Queen Bee, la actitud de su amiga había cambiado para bien, y el hecho de que le estuviera ganando en las partidas le hacía gracia, pues en ese día, haba visto más facetas de la Bourgeois que nunca antes se hubiera imaginado ver. Tomo su control y seleccionaron a sus jugadores, e iniciaron con una nueva partida.

Cuando Tom abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija de golpe, ambas chicas se sobresaltaron por el ruido, y después de ver como el susodicho entraba a la habitación. Se veía normal, pero parecía que fuera un robot, no analizaba y tampoco hablaba. Seguido de él entro _Mavenger,_ y al observar a ambas chicas, sonrió con cariño.

—No se preocupen mis niñas, aquí van a estar a salvo, ahora, Tom, cariño, vamos a visitar a unos niños mal portados—y acto seguido salió por la trampilla que daba al balcón seguida de Tom, antes de irse con lo que parecía ser un bastón, dio tres toques en el techo de la habitación de Marinette y una enorme jaula con barrotes de hierro se comenzó a formar sobre las chicas.

La franco-china entro en panco, no había duda de que el akuma era su madre, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a purificar al akuma si estaba encerrada junto a Chloé?, algo se le tenía que ocurrir para salir sin tener que revelar su identidad. Mientras ella efectuaba un plan en su cabeza, Chloé sacaba su teléfono celular para marcar a su padre y fuera a librarlas, pero al parecer los barrotes interferían con la señal.

—Creo que el único que podría sacarnos de aquí, ese gato—Bufo la rubia al momento en el que se acostaba sobre el diván de color rosa —espero que se entere sobre el akuma.

Y otra duda entro a la cabeza de la azabache, no tenía idea si el akuma de su mamá hará tanto desorden como otros akumas, y al ver a su padre parecía que creaba medio-zombies, si no hacia tanto alboroto, había una enorme posibilidad de que Chat Noir nunca las encontrara, pero…analizándolo bien, tenía que salir Chat a enfrentar al akuma, pues el fin de Le Papillon es tener sus prodigios…

Pero en ese momento, ambas escucharon unos pasos sobre el techo y cuando vieron al Héroe de antifaz negro, ambas se alegraron, pero no contaban con que su mamá haya trabado la escotilla.

— _¡Cataclismo!_ _—_ tocó la escotilla y esta se desintegro al momento, ahora sólo faltaba la jaula en la que estaban ambas chicas.

—¿Princesse, estas bien? _—_ la miró preocupado.

—Sí, Chaton, pero mi mamá…

—Descuida, Ladybug purificara el akuma—Su miraculous comenzó a sonar, y pudo ver que Marinette hacia una mueca que supuso que se debía a su prodigio y no al comentario que hizo—Lamento no poder sacarlas, pero tengo que ir a recargar energía—dijo al momento de mostrarles la mano con el prodigio el cual marcaba cuatro espacios de la huella.

—Pues yo creo que tu mamá tiene razón y aquí estaremos a salvo—Chat vio que Chloé hablaba desde el diván—Así que mejor ve a alimentar a tu Kwami y a buscar a Ladybug.

Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de la Dupain, era el cómo purificarían al akuma.

—Entonces las dejo en su seguridad de _miautal_.

—Ya vete—expreso la rubia con fastidio ante el chiste de gatos que acababa de hacer el rubio.

Salió de la habitación de la azabache y se des transformó a en un callejón que encontró a unas casas de la casa de su amiga. En cuanto el Kwami salió, su portador le ofreció queso al momento de apresúralo a que coma.

—Chico, tenemos que ir a visitar al maestro.

—Tiene que ser después de que se purifique el akuma, ¿te sientes mal? —el Kwami negó con la cabeza y se comió el ultimo pedazo de su queso—Muy bien, entonces ¡Plagg…!

—¡No! —Gritó al momento en el que le cubría la boca con sus pequeños brazos—Escúchame Adren, tenemos que ir con el maestro porque Ladybug no va a poder venir a purificar el akuma, no al menos por ahora.

 **N.A.**

→ **Este capítulo salió más grande de lo que planee, de hecho son como dos capítulos en uno—6116 palabras—Y aun así lo corte. En mi mente no terminaría así, de hecho la verdadera acción apenas iba a comenzar, pero bueno, eso será en el próximo capítulo.**

→ **Sé que se habla que el akuma de la mamá de Marinette será Bakerix, pero bueno, en esta ocasión no quise pegarme tanto a la teoría, así que hice mi propia invención. Eso sí, el diseño del Akuma se parece a uno que dicen que probablemente es el Akuma de Sabine.**

→ **Tal vez dirán, ¿Copiaste la idea de esa pelea de Marinette con sus compañeros?, La respuesta es sí pero no, quiero decir que claro que copie lo de ALya siendo muy mala con Marinette, pero ya que lo analice en el diagrama de árbol que tengo sobre la novela, claro que Alya tenía que ser así con Marinette, pero créanme que lo que escribí está así porque es necesario para su desarrollo, ya cuando vayamos en los últimos capítulos, se darán cuenta. Si les interesa leer más Novelas con el tema de Lila haciendo que todos se pongan en contra de Marinette, pues aquí les dejo 2 grandes opciones para leer.  
** **Alma de Cristal por** _ **sonrais777**_ **  
Unbroken por** _ **Queen-Werempire**_

 **Esperen, ya son 3, no 2, y está igual de increíble que los anteriores.  
** **Viaje al Oeste por** _ **Abby Lockhart1**_

→ **Amé el cambio que le di a Chloé, sinceramente, en el capítulo de Chamaleon, me dejó con ganas de ver que pensaba Chloé sobre el asunto de Lila, pero por desgracia, sólo saló al inicio y no hubo interacción de su parte.**

→ **Adrinette, Adrinette, Adrinette, dice mi subconciente, porque creo que en este capítulo hay muchos momentos Adrinette.**

•—• •—• **  
Traducción.  
•—•** **•—•**

 _ **Molto Male:**_ _Muy Mal.  
_ _ **Maledizione:**_ _Maldición._ _  
_ _ **Senorigno/a:**_ Señorito/a. _  
_ __ _ **Perfetto:**_ _Perfecto._ _  
_ _ **Meraviglioso:**_ _Maravilloso._ _  
_ _ **Sensazionale:**_ _Sensacional._ _  
_ _ **Splendido:**_ _Esplendido._

 **[…]**

► _Gracias a todos por leer el largo capítulo de hoy. Iba a contestar sus comentarios en este capítulo pero, ya va siendo demasiado largo y mis ojos se están cerrando (Es la 1:17 a.m en México, no es tan tarde pero estoy desde las 3:00 p.m escribiendo el capítulo xD) Prometo que en el próximo capítulo respondo a sus comentarios. Me encanta leerlos y saber que les está gustando el curso que lleva la novela._

► _Eh aquí la mención honorifica para mis_ _Chaton's_ _(He decidido llamarlos así, espero que no les moleste), que comentaron en el capítulo 2._ _ **Karen Agreste**_ _,_ _ **ChrisBooth-Grey**_ _,_ _ **AquaticWhisper**_ _,_ _ **misaki uzumaki**_ _, y a_ _ **Cranberrylarry.**_ _Y por supuesto que le mando saludos y agradecimientos a quienes leen la novela y la siguen y agregan a sus favoritos. Enserio me emociono al ver que crece el número de lectores, lo que me motiva a continuar escribiendo._

► _Por cierto, pido una enorme disculpa si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía, ya lo revise dos veces pero el cansancio me toma malas jugadas muy a menudo._

•—• •—•

Nos Leemos pronto. Tal vez Muuuuuuy pronto mis Chaton's.  
 _~Chatonette._

•—• •—•


	5. Multimouse

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen las Teorías sobre las que se está basando esta novela.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **ANTES.**_

 _ **Multimouse.**_

—¿Otra misión secreta? —Corría por las calles de París sin su transformación, tenía que llegar a orillas del río Sena, tal como su kwami le había indicado— ¿Porque nunca me habla de ellas? ¿Y cómo es que tú sabes y yo no?

—¿A qué te suena se-cre-ta? Además, Ladybug y yo somos muy buenos amigos, por si no lo sabías—dijo una voz desde el bolsillo de su playera.

Estaba molesto, ¿cómo no sentirse excluido? Aparte ¿Qué era eso de que eran buenos amigos? Estaba claro que sólo quería molestarlo.

Era la segunda vez que su Lady iba a una misión secreta y no le decía específicamente la razón de porque sólo ella tenía que ir. Él podría cubrirle la espalda.

—Bien, détente, es aquí—comentó el dios de la destrucción.

Kwami como Portador, se encontraban frente a un edificio de dos pisos, tenía ese toque francés, como todos los edificios de su ciudad pero a la vez había un toque de la cultura china, la puerta era de un color café y había un letrero en el que decía que se hacían masajes y ese tipo de terapias del occidente.

—¿Seguro que es aquí? —arqueo una ceja en dirección dela pequeña criatura.

—Niño, no hagas preguntas y entra, ese Akuma está resultando ser muy silencioso.

Y era verdad, durante el trayecto de la casa de Marinette hacia ese lugar, no había habido ningún desastre, de hecho, no había nada, todo estaba en completa calma, y ahora que lo pensaba no había habitantes que rondaran por las calles como solían hacerlo a pesar de que fuera tarde, era como si todos estuviera escondidos a la espera de algo.

Entró al edificio y siguió las órdenes de Plagg, el cual ya se encontraba fuera de su playera. Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta que daba al guardián, su voz se hizo presente del otro lado, invitándolos a pasar.

—Sé que no querías que lo trajera aquí—se apresuró a decir el felino en el momento en el que se acercaba a Wayzz y al Guardián—Pero necesitamos ayuda. Dile—vio a su portador e inclino su cabeza hacia el guardián.

—Maestro, hay un Akuma y es la madre de mi amiga, Marinette y no tengo idea de cómo voy a lograrlo sin Ladybug.

—Porque usted la envió a una misión secreta, maestro—continuo el Kwami—la chica de la que habla este niño, está encerrada en una jaula junto a la portadora de Pollen.

—Entiendo—Respondió con esa calma que era parte de su carácter. Se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta el fonógrafo, después de colocar la contraseña, de ese aparato sacó una caja en forma de hexágono—Por lo general es Ladybug quien viene por la ayuda, pero no dudo en que algo se te ocurrirá para detener al Akuma hasta su regreso.

A ojos de Adrien, esa caja era como la que recibió hace tres años sólo que más grande. La observo detenidamente hasta que el maestro la colocó frente a él.

—Adrien Agreste, escoge un compañero en quien confíes para pelear contigo en esta misión— Abrió la caja de los Miraculous y el oji-verde quedó sorprendió al darse cuenta que existían más prodigios de los que él pensaba—escoge con sabiduría. Estos poderes sirven para el bien común, nunca deben de caer en manos equivocadas.

—Se refiere a Le Papillon—Miro al maestro a los ojos en el momento en el que tenía una de sus manos sobre el miraculous del Zorro. El maestro asintió, recordando la primera vez en el que el amuleto encantado había traído a Marinette. —No sé cómo hacerlo—retiro su mano—, ¿cómo sabré cuál es el correcto?

—Confía en tus instintos—lo animó su kwami.

«Confiar en mis instintos»

Sabía que tenía que actuar con rapidez, pero tenía que asegurarse de tomar el prodigio indicado. Vio el Miraculous de la serpiente, y recordó que ellas tenían un poder para hipnotizar a sus presas, pero no estaba seguro si eso serviría con Madame Dupain-Cheng, entonces pensó en el Akuma. Se encontraba en el anillo, lo que lo convertía en una tarea difícil. Vio el Miraculous de la abeja, y estuvo por tomarlo, pero recordó la vez en la que el alcalde Bourgeois fue Akumizado, Chloé fue la elegida para ayudar.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, ya sabía que Prodigio le serviría y quien lo utilizaría.

—Éste —cogió entre sus manos un pequeño guardapelo, el dije era un círculo plateado con cinco orificios. El maestro Fu sonrió ante la decisión del blondo.

Se había percatado de cómo analizó los Miraculous, era lo que su instinto felino le había brindado. Sabía que sería buen compañero de Marinette en el momento en que ella fuera la Guardiana.

—Sabia elección, cuando la misión acabe, debe entregarte el miraculous para que lo traigas ante mí. Creo que no hace falta aclarar que no debe haber más miraculous utilizándose por mucho tiempo, no al menos hasta que el libro este allá afuera.

En casa de los Dupain, las chicas se encontraban en diferentes situaciones, por una parte, estaba Chloé, quien hablaba sobre el día de los héroes, le contaba a Marinette como había sido su experiencia al volver a portar el Miraculous de la abeja, cada palabra que decía, transmitía el amor que sentía al ser súper heroína, y el cómo trabajó en equipo con los demás héroes, en especial con Ladybug. Y Marinette, sabía mejor que nadie, las sensaciones que uno siente al ser portador Miraculous, pero también sabía que Chloé no estaba hablando con la intención de alardear. Era más bien para mantener distraída a la azabache, pues había notado que a pesar de estar decaída por los acontecimientos recién ocurridos, notó que estaba mordiendo las uñas de sus manos, en su opinión, algo anti-higiénico, pero también notaba como los ojos azules de la franco-china viajaban de un lado a otro, cómo si tratara de averiguar si había una forma de escapar, lo que le hizo pensar que probablemente, Marinette era claustrofóbica.

—Si hubieras conocido a Pollen, puede que hubieras muerto de ternura, metafóricamente hablando—sonrió la chica mientras se miraba sus uñas—era la cosita más tierna que había visto nunca. Lástima que sólo convivimos muy poco.

La Dupain, no pudo evitar distinguir el tono melancólico que utilizaba su nueva amiga. Ahora que sabía de la existencia de los Kwamis y en especial de la de Tikki, no quería estar en su lugar. Amaba a Tikki y no se imaginaba sin ella.

Estaba a punto de contestar a las palabras de la rubia, pero el ruido de alguien aterrizando en su azotea, hizo que mirara hacia el gran hueco que había dejado el felino. En menos de unos segundos, una figura negra cayó por ese hueco, al momento en el que activaba su cataclismo. Se acercó a la jaula tocándola y al instante quedo en cenizas.

—Son libres Mesdemoiselles—hizo una reverencia y ambas chicas mostraron una sonrisa.

—Ya era hora —dijo la rubia con la intención de hacer un comentario desagradable, pero algo le decía que no era correcto— ¿Encontraste a Ladybug? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

—No, no encontré a _Ma Lady,_ ella se encuentra en una misión secreta.

La Dupain estaba desconcertada, ¿Cómo que Ladybug estaba en una misión secreta?, admitía que era una buena cuartada para explicar por qué no se había presentado, pero también no tenía idea de cómo es que el súper héroe había llegado a esa conclusión.

—¿Y cuándo va a regresar? ¿Cómo capturarán el akuma? ¡Nos va a _zombificar_ a todos!—la rubia comenzaba a entrar en pánico, no era muy normal en ella, pero el pensar de que podía ser un zombie como el padre de Marinette, no le agradaba en absoluto.

—No tengo idea de cuando vaya a regresar, ya se me ocurrirá algo sobre la marcha pero…¡Marinette! ¿A dónde vas? —gritó en cuanto vio cómo su amiga se escabullía de ellos.

—Ah… y-yo tengo que buscar a mi maman e intentar ayudarla.

—Debes quedarte aquí, te van a zombificar y no te encuentras bien, ella dijo que aquí estaríamos a salvo.

Para sorpresa del rubio y la franco-china, Chloé la estaba regañando. Ante la acción de la hija del alcalde, la de coletas sonrió enternecedoramente, era una acción que no había tomado con nadie y el hecho de que lo hiciera con ella, le hacía pensar que las personas si podían cambiar para bien. Pero ese pensamiento no duró mucho al momento de recordar cómo sus compañeros de clase cambiaron, y no precisamente como a ella le hubiera gustado.

—Es mi maman, no me haría daño—y sin dejar que pudieran detenerla, bajo corriendo las escaleras de su habitación.

—¿Qué esperas? —Sacó al superhéroe de sus pensamientos—tu miraculous ya está parpadeando y Marinette puede estar en peligro, haz tu labor y protégela.

—Chloé, no ira a ninguna parte, la puerta de entrada esta atorada, no se puede abrir—escucharon el romper de unas maderas en la habitación de abajo, dejando al felino más sorprendido por la actitud tenaz y valiente de la azabache, y a Chloé un poco molesta con la seguridad del felino—Tu quédate aquí, no te muevas, iré por ella—hablaba en el momento que salía corriendo de la habitación.

—Incompetente—Bufó la rubia, volviendo a tomar asiento en el diván. No todas las actitudes podían cambiar tan pronto, algunas llevaban tiempo.

Al bajar, notó como su amiga estaba rompiendo la puerta de su casa con un martillo, y lo estaba logrando, pues ya le faltaba poco. Ella era consciente de que no se podía transformar en Ladybug en esos momentos, no cuando Chloé y Chat Noir se encontraban en su habitación, así, que no se inmuto cuando sintió que Chat la tomara de los hombros, volteándola hacia el al instante.

—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando derribes la puerta, Princesse? —enarcó una ceja y tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios, admitía que Marinette se veía tierna al momento de golpear la puerta con ese martillo que tomaba entre manos.

—Pues salir Chaton, ¿Qué no es obvio? Tengo que encontrar a mis padres, estoy segura que está buscando a algunos de ms compañeros de clases y no tengo idea de que les puede hacer, aparte de encerrarlos o convertirlos en personas que no piensan y sólo siguen sus órdenes—dijo recordando el estado de su padre.

—Hey, tranquila, todo saldrá bien, se purificará el akuma cuando llegue Ladybug, pero primero tenemos que liberarlo—le dedico una sonrisa tierna.

—¿Tenemos? —cuestiono. Algo en el tono en el que lo dijo le asustaba.

—Así es, Marinette Dupain-Cheng—extendió en su mano la pequeña caja negra en forma de hexágono con pequeños detalles de la cultura china en color rojo. Por su parte, la aludida no sabía qué hacer, sabía que tenía que sorprenderse y pretender que no sabía de qué se trataba, pero tendría que aceptar el Miraculous y no ser Ladybug por esa ocasión, aunque le atormentaba el hecho de que no sabía cómo detendrían al akuma sin que este se multiplicase—Te entrego el miraculous del ratón con el poder de la intuición, utilízalo para el bien común y ayúdame en esta misión. ¿Puedo confiar en que me lo regresaras al liberar el akuma?

Marinette asintió y tomo la caja entre sus manos, a pesar de que mostraba una sonrisa entusiasta, por dentro su mente estaba hecha un lío, no tenía idea de que haría para ser dos súper heroínas a la vez. Abrió la caja y de esta salió un destello rosa, el cual, en segundos termino mostrando a una criatura gris con un cuerpo pequeño, dos bigotes y una cola delgada, con ojos rosados y las orejas grises con el interior rosado. Inconscientemente exclamo enternecida, le encantaban los Hámsters y no podía evitar compáralo con uno. El kwami, se talló los ojos con sus patitas para después ver al portador del Miraculous del gato, haciendo que fuera a esconderse detrás de Marinette.

—Lo asustaste—le reprochó la azabache.

—Perdón, no tenía idea que esto pasaría—estaba totalmente apenado, cuando escogió el prodigio, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, había leído que los ratones no les temen como tal a los gatos, le temen a su saliva, por eso, al ser un Kwami, no pensó en que eso afectaría.

—No me asustó—dijo el ratón, volviendo a posicionarse frente a Marinette—Es sólo que ver la transformación de Plagg por primera vez en muchos años, no es algo que hubiera esperado ver al despertar— volteo a ver a la oji-azul y la inspecciono por unos segundos, sentía la presencia de Tikki, ella debía ser Ladybug, después, volvió a mirar al portador de Plagg, intentaba unir las piezas de ese rompecabezas, pues no entendía la necesidad de entregar otro prodigio a alguien que ya tenía uno, a no ser que… Entrecerró los ojos al seguir inspeccionando y al cabo de un segundo lo entendió. Él no sabía que ella era Ladybug—Soy Mullo—dijo después de esa larga inspección.

—Bien, ya conociste a tu Kwami temporal, es momento de capturar un Akuma.

—P-pero yo creo que no voy a poder…—No tenía las mismas inseguridades que tuvo la primera vez que se transformó en una súper heroína. Ahora lo único que tenía era miedo, no sabía qué pasaría con Tikki o cómo afectaría el hecho de tener otra transformación mientras que tenía puestos los pendientes.

—Lo vas a lograr, confía en mí.

Mullo intuía lo que pasaba con su nueva portadora, así que con su astucia que los caracterizaba a él y a Trixx, se acercó al su portadora con la excusa de que quería familiarizarse con ella, sabía que si decía algo, el felino lo escucharía. Por suerte, el portador de la destrucción vio un frasco de galletas que tenía Marinette en su cocina, se acercó mientras lo inspeccionaba, ya tenía una idea de cómo haría para retener al akuma.

—Tienes que quitarte los pendientes—susurro el Kwami al oído.

Un pitido se comenzó a escuchar, anunciando que al gato solo le quedaba un punto de su anillo para transformarse, y para su mala suerte, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

—Marinette, te veré en el parque en unos cinco minutos, lleva este frasco de galletas, ya se me ocurrió como podremos capturar al akuma—salió por la ventana y en cuanto el gato se fue, Tikki salió del bolso.

—Tienes que renunciar a mí, Marinette, pero no será permanente, será sólo por esta misión. Confía en mí. —La azabache asintió mientras que se quitaba sus prodigios.

—Tikki, renuncio a ti—El Kwami de la mariquita fue absorbido por los aretes y su portadora sintió tristeza, pero la voz de Mullo hizo que lo mirara.

—Guárdalo en tu bolsa, así no podrá afectarme o afectarla a ella cuando te transformes—Hizo lo que el pequeño ser le sugirió y se colocó el guardapelo—, tu poder es el de la intuición, es algo así como el _sentido arácnido de Spiderman_ , pero funciona de diferente forma, puede encogerse o multiplicarse. Tu intuición te dirá cuando puedas activar tu poder.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño.

—Viene bien elegir—sonrió el Kwami—Y ya sólo tienes que decir "Mullo, Bigotes", pero hay que apurarnos, Chat Noir espera.

—Será como comenzar de nuevo—suspiró— ¡Mullo, Bigotes!

El Kwami fue absorbido por el guardapelo circular plateado, con una forma de estrella al centro y un fondo rosa claro entre los brazos de ésta, al momento apareció un antifaz gris con las orillas que se encuentran cerca de su nariz, de color rosa y una franja negra en cada lado, su traje era de un color gris, la parte de brazos y piernas, es de un color negro con bordes rosas, el guardapelo fue adherido a la parte rosa que se había formado en torno a su cuello. En lugar de estar peinada con dos colitas como Ladybug, llevaba dos rodetes, los cuales simulaban las orejas del ratón y alrededor de ellos, salían listones rosas. Lo que parecía ser su arma, era una cuerda de saltar que rodeaba su cintura y a la vez simulaba la cola del ratón. No se detuvo mucho tiempo y vació las galletas a una bolsa, tomando el frasco corrió hasta la ventana y preparada para saltar fuera de su casa, se impulsó comenzando a avanzar por los cielos, dándose cuenta que ese traje le permitía saltar más alto que cuando era Ladybug.

Llegó al parque y de inmediato localizo a héroe felino, estaba sentado sobre la fuente. Él, al verla, no pudo evitar pensar en que realmente se veía bien siendo una súper heroína, se veía tierna, pero a la vez sexy.

—Miau, Princesse, te queda bien el ser un ratoncito, grrr—sonrió burlón.

Y en ese momento, Marinette se dio cuenta que en esa batalla habrían más chistes de gato. Por suerte ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar gran variedad de chistes y juegos de palabras, pero esta vez se trataba de un Ratón y no de una simple Mariquita. Trago en seco y caminó hasta posicionarse frente a él.

—Ay que encontrar a mí maman.

—A tus ordenes—Hizo una reverencia y tomó su mano con la que no sostenía el frasco—¿eh…?

— _Multimouse._

—A tus ordenes, Multimouse—Besó su mano y Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa. Esperaba que sólo coqueteara con ella porque sabía quién era, aunque también recordó que tuvo el mismo gesto con Rena Rouge. —Será un placer enseñarte a como ser una súper heroína.

Fingió una sonrisa tímida. _Te sorprenderías Chaton._

[…]

Una vez que salió de la habitación de Marinette, acompañada de su esposo, se propuso a observar a su alrededor, hasta dar con el colegio François Dupont, rápido dio saltos hasta llegar ahí, encontrándose con la clase de esgrima y el profesor Armand D'Argencourt.

Sin que los chicos o el profesor se percataran de su presencia, _Mavenger_ se dedicó a observar. Alguno de ellos tendría que estar en el grupo de su hija o al menos tuvo que haberla insultado, pero parecía que no era el caso.

Gruñó. Tendría que tomar otras opciones para poder encontrar a sus objetivos. Con el bastón que traía formó una enorme bola de brillos de colores y la lanzó contra todos en ese lugar, convirtiéndolos en sus seguidores.

—Bien—Sonrió al ver como volteaban a prestar atención—Su tarea es encontrar a todos aquellos que traicionaron a mi pequeña Marinette. Capturarlos y llevarlos hasta mí al estadio, yo me ocuparé del surgimiento de sus problemas.

Sonrío con satisfacción mientras veía como sus seguidores comenzaban a salir del colegio y comenzar a distribuirse en busca de lo que ella quería, a lo lejos observo como el héroe de traje de cuero, salía del balcón de su hija.

— _Chat Noir—_ escucho a una voz dentro de su cabeza, la misma que le había dado esos poderes.

—¿Quieres que vaya tras de él? —cuestiono a través de la figura morada que aparecía frente a sus ojos.

— _Aún no, seguro que ir a buscar a Ladybug, para cuando ellos lleguen, tú tendrás a todo París a tu merced, al igual que ya habrás castigado a quienes lo merecen._

No muy lejos de ahí, aparcado en el río Sena, se encontraban las chicas, hablando y criticando lo que había pasado durante ese día. En cuanto las clases terminaron, habían decidido ir a hacer sus deberes a la casa de Juleka, al igual que todos los martes, lejos de sentirse mal a falta de la presencia de cierta chica azabache, se sentían bien, pues se habían desecho de una "amistad toxica", tal como Lila les había dicho esa tarde de camino a casa.

—Es que aún no me creo que Marinette pudiera hacer eso—comentaba Rose sin apartar la mirada del piso, pues se sentía decepcionada de lo que decían sobre la azabache, era la presidenta de la clase, y la admiraba por eso y por más, por haberse enfrentado a Chloé y ahora parecía que eran iguales.

—Yo no me creo que la tenía en prospecto de mejor amiga—bufó molesta la Césaire. Nunca le perdonaría el hecho de que esa chica torpe le dijera que era mala reportera—Incluso estoy de acuerdo con Kim en que hablemos con la señorita Bustier para que cambien de presidenta.

—Tú eres la suplente, ¿no es así? —Arqueo la ceja la Rossi, estaba sentada con su brazo "fracturado" recargado sobre el respaldo de un sofá azul marino. Por su parte Alya asintió a su nueva amiga—Puedes hablar con ella y nosotros te apoyaríamos, somos mayoría. ¿Qué dicen?

—Que mañana habría que hablar con todo el grupo, incluso con Adrien y Chloé—dijo Alix con una mueca de desagrado.

—Y con Marinette, ya saben—dijo por lo bajo Juleka.

—Sí, tenemos que hablar con todos, incluso Marinette debería de renunciar después de lo que te hizo—resalto Myléne llevándose muchos asentimientos de cabeza.

—¿Qué hizo Marinette? —Comento una pacífica voz que recién venia saliendo de su habitación. Había estado escuchando la plática de las chicas y le molestaba la forma en la que habían estado hablando de Marinette, lo que no lograba entender, era lo que hizo exactamente.

—Golpeo a una Lila por celos—el comentario de su hermana lo sorprendió a tal grado de que sus ojos pudieron haberse salido, pero por suerte, las cosas no eran así.

—No estás hablando en serio, hermanita.

Esa chica no podría ni lastimar una mosca, menos golpear brutalmente a una chica, y menos por celos, no la conocía lo bastante bien pues solo había cruzado con ella unas cuantas ocasiones, pero eran las suficientes para poder oír su interior e interpretarlo.

Su mirada cruzo con la chica italiana y notó como tenía unos moretones más falsos que el color turquesa de su cabello y ese brazo con la férula que claramente de estar fracturado como había escuchado, la chica lo tendría que tener enyesado, y de ser así, de tan solo haberlo recargado en el sofá, era suficiente para tenerla llorando por el dolor.

—Está hablando muy enserio, Luka, ella es Lila—Los presento Alya— y Marinette la dejó así.

—Es un gusto conocerte Luka—sonrió la italiana, intentando levantarse del sofá y haciendo una supuesta mueca por el dolor. El mayor, por su parte solo atino a negar con desaprobación.

—Deberías de tener más cuidado, no te vayas a lastimar alguna otra parte de tu cuerpo—respondió a la castaña, fingiendo simpatía, cosa que no sentía, admitía que era bonita, pero no se comparaba con la belleza de la azabache y algo en su interior le decía que no debería de confiar en ella.

—Ay… eres muy tierno, claro que lo tendré—movió sus pestañas con coquetería.

—¿Estas segura que Marinette te hizo eso?

—Sí, lo hizo porque yo iba a modelar con Adrien y ella estaba celosa.

Sabía que a la amiga o ex amiga—por lo que ahora veía—de su hermana, le gustaba el joven modelo, lo dejo muy claro ese día que fue su cita doble en la pista de patinaje, pero no la creía capaz de una cosa así, lo que decía esa chica era descabellado, incluso para Hollywood.

—Mmm pobre de ti—giro su mirada hacia su hermana—saldré con los chicos, nos vemos en la noche.

Salió del interior del barco, no acepto pero tampoco negó nada sobre ese asunto, algo le decía que debía tenerse cuidado con sus pensamientos, sobre todo con esa chica Lila, visitando su casa.

Subía las escaleras, analizando ese asunto, cuando aparecieron dos figuras sobre la proa, reconoció a Chat Noir al instante, pero se sorprendió al ver a su nueva acompañante, el observarla, le resultaba vagamente familiar.

[...]

Ambos héroes se encontraban corriendo sobre los tejados de las casas, habían estado dando vueltas sin encontrar algún indicio del akuma, pues como temía Marinette desde un principio, su mamá había mostrado ser muy silenciosa y reservada con ese asunto. Las calles estaban vacías, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, incluso cómo si ellos fueran los últimos en el mundo, o al menos en la ciudad de las luces. Multimouse estaba a punto de decir que una buena idea era separarse, pero entonces escucharon pisadas fuertes a unas calles cerca de ellos, era como si un ejército estuviera marchando. Se dirigieron a donde el sonido los guiaba, hasta que pudieron apreciar cómo los ciudadanos marchaban en dirección del estadio, incluso notaron que sobre sus hombros cargaban a algunas personas, y al parecer estaban inconscientes.

De inmediato, la heroína del miraculous del ratón pudo reconocer a una cabellera pelirroja, era muy difícil no reconocerlo a cierta distancia. Y fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre sus hombros.

—Creo que ya encontró a sus víctimas—le comento a su compañero. Él seguía observando y aparte de reconocer a Nathaniel, también reconoció a Kim, Max, Iván, Nino y a Sabrina.

Frunció su ceño al instante.

—No a todas, por lo visto.

—¿Qué? —regreso su mirada a los seguidores con aspecto de zombie de su maman. Analizó a las personas que llevaban y se dio cuenta de que ese gato tenía razón, les faltaban personas—Son chicos de mi grupo.

—Quienes te trataron mal—Aseguró Chat. La chica asintió y Chat se alivió al ver que ella seguía analizando ese asunto, pues justo acababa de cometer un gran error que le pudo haber costado el posible descubrimiento de su identidad.

—Les faltan mis amigas… quiero decir—suspiró—tenemos que encontrarlas antes de que vayan por ellas.

Notó como su ánimo volvió a decaer, no le gustaba verla así, por lo que tomo su mano enguantada de color negro, al igual que la suya y besó el dorsal de su mano, dejando sorprendida a la roedora. Inmediatamente un sonrojo comenzó a aparecer por sus mejillas, no quería que Chat la viera, por lo que desvió su mirada hacia el río Sena.

El felino sonrió. Al menos ya no tenía ese deje de tristeza en su semblante. Recordaba que apenas hace cuatro días ella le había declarado su amor a él siendo Chat Noir, sólo esperaba no haber empeorado las cosas en esa repentina amistad que comenzaban a tener.

—Tenemos que ir a ponerlos a salvo—comento con una mueca, pues la idea no le agradaba del todo, creía que sus compañeros se merecían aun pequeño susto, después de todo, Él y Ladybug siempre purificaban al Akuma, pero al ser superhéroe, tenía la moral y responsabilidad muy en lo alto—Deberíamos separarnos si queremos encontrar a todos antes que los seguidores de Mavenger.

—No hace falta chaton—aún seguían tomados de la mano, pero eso a ambos no parecía importarles—Están en _La liberté_ de _Capitaine_ Anarka, nos reuníamos después del colegio todos los martes con mi ami…con Juleka.

—Vamos Princesse—le dio un pequeño apretón de manos, regresando esa sonrisa a la chica—No hay tiempo que perder.

—Tienes razón. Asumo a que sabes llegar a la embarcación—asintió el felino—Bien, lleguemos por diferentes lados, así, sabremos si hay algo más en el plan de Mavenger, aunque debo de admitir que aun no entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere hacer.

Chat estuvo de acuerdo, aunque temía que le pasará algo a su compañera, pues era la primera vez que Marinette usaba un miraculous, no era como Chloé que ya lo había utilizado tres veces. Impulsado por su bastón, se fue por el lado izquierdo, mientras que Multimouse decidió ir saltando de tejado en tejado a por la derecha, por el momento no necesitaba su cuerda, sabía que se podía impulsar con ella, pero no lo creía conveniente, después de todo, en ese frasco guardarían al akuma y no se podría dar el lujo de romperlo.

Llegaron a _La Liberté_ al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que Chat había tomado el camino más largo, se había apresurado, tenía que cuidarla.

—El cielo sigue nublado—dijo la chica.

—Sólo espero que no nos sorprenda con una tormenta.

—Claro, como el gato le teme al agua. El ratón por su parte es un buen nadador.

—Que conste que eso de que los gatos le temen al agua es un mito, Princesse.

—¿Chat Noir? ¿Pasa algo? —Cuestiono el joven guitarrista, mientras que en el interior de la embarcación, Alya, al escuchar el nombre del Héroe, preparo su celular y corrió a la superficie, con sus amigas pisándole los talones.

—Ataque de akuma, no se emitió alerta porque resulta ser silencioso—respondió el felino, mientras tanto, Multimouse se mantenía callada al momento que observaba a su alrededor, a la espera.

Las chicas salieron y se sorprendieron al ver que el Héroe hablaba con el hermano mayor de Juleka, y aún más, al ver a la chica que estaba de espaldas sobre la cabina de Cpitaine Anarka.

—Chat Noir—lo llamó la de lentes—Preguntas para el Ladyblog. ¿Sucede algo?, ¿Dónde está Ladybug?, ¿Hay ataque de Akuma? ¿Quién es tu nueva compañera?

El felino no pudo disimular su disgusto al ver a todas esas chicas, en especial a la novia de Nino, aún no podía creer la actitud que habían tomado hace unas horas, intento disimular al momento en el que esbozaba una sonrisa coqueta, llamando a su compañera.

—¿Princesse?, ¿Por qué no vienes y te presentas?

Esas palabras hicieron que la aludida se tensara. No quería, sabía que si las volteaba a ver o se pondría a llorar, o se enojaría, pero no podía ignorar a Chat, se escuchaba que estaba orgulloso y emocionado porque París la conociera. Aún con el frasco en brazos, bajo brincando del camarote y se posiciono a un lado de su compañero, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

Alya estaba emocionada, era un nuevo súper héroe, sin duda, después de ver que sus poderes y su desempeño en la batalla, lo primero que haría después de que Ladybug purificara el Akuma, sería abrir un apartado para esa chica con tema de ratón en él Ladyblog.

—Multimouse—dijo a modo de saludo mientras intentaba mantener esa sonrisa, pues al ver que Lila la miraba con mala cara, lo único que quería hacer era dejar que su maman las encontrará, pero no podía, por más molesta que estuviera, debía demostrar que era mejor de lo que pensaban—Deja las entrevistas para después de que las pongamos a salvo—reprendió a la dueña del Ladybug al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de bombardearlos con preguntas.

—¿Como saben que estamos en peligro? —cuestionó el chico de mechas turquesas.

—Tu no, ellas sí—señaló el felino—creemos que así es, al parecer alguna de ellas ocasiono el akuma.

El nombre de la que era su amiga apareció inmediatamente en la mente de las chicas, algunas se sintieron tremendamente culpables, pero otras sólo se encogieron de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Se lo merece—dijo Alya—golpeo cruelmente a Lila.

La mencionada hizo un puchero, cosa que hizo molestar a ambos portadores, Multimouse puso los ojos en blanco dándoles la espalda, sus amigas eran un caso perdido, pero eso solamente lo haría por su maman, no por ellas.

—Hay que irnos Chat, ellas servirán de carnada—Sin importarle si Chat Noir la seguía o no, bajó del barco y comenzó a saltar a un lugar en el que pudiera tener buena vista de todo el panorama. De inmediato, vio como un grupo de los seguidores se dirigía a la embarcación— ¡Maman!

Había exclamado al localizar que ella se encontraba entre ese grupo, desde esa altura no podían oírla, pero pudo observar como su compañero se ponía en guardia, preparado para pelear.

No. No lo iba a dejar sólo.

Se aseguró de dejar el frasco en un lugar en el que ella pudiera recordar. Desató la cuerda de su cintura y la lanzó. La punta de esta se aseguró en una de los faroles que alumbraban la calle que daba a la embarcación, y se impulsó. Al momento llego tirando a un par de zombies que estaban acorralando a su compañero.

—Me alegra ver que hayas decidido regresar.

—No podía perderme de la fiesta—Sonrió y se puso a la par de su compañero—¿Alguna idea de donde pueda estar el akuma? —comentaba al momento en el que su maman ordenaba a sus seguidores que registraran el barco, comprobando, aliviada que Luka tanto como las chicas se pudieron esconder—Creo que puede estar en ese bastón, aunque no me suena de algo que hubiéramos podido tener en la casa.

—Eso es porque el bastón no lo tenía, el akuma se encuentra en su argolla de matrimonio—y entonces fue cuando logró divisar en la mano izquierda del akuma, la sortija con la que su papá y ella se habían comprometido, era de un color plateado y claramente resaltaba en el color negro de su traje.

Con su látigo logró quitar a tres de esos zombies a la vez y lanzarlos al río, por suerte, comprobó que podían nadar, por su parte, Chat Noir peleaba con algunos que parecían ser de su clase de esgrima, lo que era como volver a enfrentarse contra _Dark Blade,_ habían comprobado que los seguidores de Mavenger, tenían habilidades especiales, como el hecho de los esgrimistas, conservaban esa habilidad después de haber perdido su capacidad de comprender y reflexionar.

—¡Perfecto! —Exclamó Mavenger, al ver como salían cinco de sus seguidores con Alya, Juleka, Rose, Mylène y Alix. Estaban inconscientes y las llevaban sobre su hombro como si fueran costales de papa—Falta una. Oh, olvídenlo, era a quien buscaba—Sonrió mientras observaba como su recién seguidor le llevaba a la chica italiana quien se quejaba y pataleaba.

—¡Luka! ¡Bájame! —golpeaba la espalda del chico con ambos brazos, en su rostro tenía una mueca de furia—Ladybug es mi mejor amiga y ella junto a ese gato y ratón, vendrán a salvarme—dijo en cuento luka la tiro frente a Mavenger.

—OH, pero cariño, yo no veo a Ladybug por aquí—hizo el ademan de colocar su mano sobre su frente y observar a su alrededor—De hecho, no veo a ningún gato o ratón como tu mencionaste, estás sola a mi merced.

—Eres una…

—Vámonos al estadio, tengo algo preparado para esos bellos durmientes, Luka, querido, puedes dormirla—ante la orden de su líder, el chico toco la sien de la Rossi con su dedo índice, durmiéndola al instante.

Bajó de la embarcación junto a sus seguidores con rumbo al estadio. El akuma tanto como Le Papillon estaban desconcertados, no había rastros de Ladybug, pero sí de Chat Noir, y así como lo habían visto, lo habían vuelto a ver en el momento en el que desaparecía junto a otra chica.

— _Tal vez es parte del plan que no veamos a Ladybug—_ dijo el villano— _Pero tarde o temprano tiene que aparecer para intentar purificar el akuma…Mavenger, ya no esperaremos a que aparezca, ahora la prioridad es el Miraculous de Chat Noir y de su nueva compañera._

—Por supuesto, Le papillon.

Ambos héroes, al ver que comenzaron a salir con las chicas desmayadas, se dedicaron a observar desde el lugar en el que Multimouse había dejado el frasco, ese lugar les daba la vista perfecta. Las nubes comenzaban a parecer más grises y el retumbar de los truenos se comenzaba a escuchar por los cielos de París.

No tenían idea de que hacer, necesitaban el Lucky Charm y a Ladybug para poder purificar el akuma. Ya era bastante difícil con ver como esos zombies podían desmayar a las personas, se atreverían a decir que eran los únicos que quedaban, ellos y posiblemente Chloé.

—Por primera vez, no tengo idea de que podemos hacer—Admitió el superhéroe, se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en una barda.

—Incluso no tengo idea de cómo funciona mi poder especial—bufó la azabache—Mullo me dijo que era como el _sentido arácnido_ del _hombre araña,_ que puede multiplicarse o disminuir… No pude preguntar a qué se refería exactamente. Pero mi intuición dirá cuando podamos utilizarlo.

—Tal vez a que te puedes hacer pequeña como los ratones o multiplicarte como una plaga de ratones—se encogió de hombros—No lo sé Multimouse, creo que es engañoso pero tenemos que pensar en un plan.

—O actuar en la marcha—lo miro con una sonrisa ladina. Logrando borrar esa expresión seria del rostro de su compañero.

—Sí, creo que debemos hacer eso.

Cuando llegaron al estadio, se dieron cuenta que estaba repleto, los compañeros de Marinette se encontraban aparentemente dormidos en lo que era la cancha de futbol, en medio de ella, estaba el akuma, y hablaba a sus seguidores quienes estaban sentados como si de aficionados por un partido se tratasen. Ovacionaban el discurso que ella daba.

—Es curioso como algunas personas que queríamos y creíamos conocer nos dan la espalda. Pues aquí, justo frente a mí, tengo el salón completo de mi hija… Casi completo, sólo dos personas la apoyaron, pero estos traidores, sentirán lo que ella sintió—dio un chasquido de dedos y los chicos despertaron al instante, desorientados pues no tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo ahí. Alya estaba a punto de comenzar a transmitir en vivo para su Ladyblog, pero fue interrumpida por Mavenger—No creo que tengas visitas, por si no te has dado cuenta, todo París se encuentra aquí.

—¿Les va a transmitir lo que yo sentí? ¿Cómo? —se cuestionó la azabache. Veian todo lo que pasaba desde lo alto del estadio.

—No creo que los trate como te trataron, algo me dice que eso es como una varita mágica—dijo señalando el bastón del akuma—haremos esto, en cuanto tu instinto te diga que es momento de activar tu poder, planeamos, no me parece lanzarnos al ataque en estos momentos, sólo somos dos y ellos son miles.

Marinette asintió, su compañero tenía razón, atacar en esos momentos, sería como entregar sus miraculous en bandeja de plata. Continuaron observando, notando que Lila en cuanto despertó y escuchó que Mavenger decía que ella era una arpía, comenzó a quejarse de su brazo, diciendo que ella la había lastimado, provocando muecas de disgusto por parte de los chicos, cuando la realidad era que ambos superhéroes habían visto como luka la sacaba de _La Liberté,_ y ella golpeaba su espalda.

—Es una increíble actriz—dijo Chat Noir con sus palabras cargadas de sarcasmo. En su interior se lamentaba el haberle dicho a Marinette que no sería buena idea exponerla, ahora creía totalmente lo contrario, era una muy buena idea, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mavenger, había tomado su bastón, apuntando contra Lila, llevándose exclamaciones negativas por parte de sus amigos y otras de alegría por parte de los seguidores, del bastón, se comenzó a hacer una bruma de brillos de tonalidades obscuras, y con una sonrisa malévola lo lanzó contra la Rossi. Provocándole un llanto instantáneo.

Las carcajadas y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar en el estadio. Era como si de un partido de futbol se tratase y uno de los equipos hubiera anotado "Gol".

—¿Quién sigue? —dijo con una voz acaramelada y en ese instante, Multimouse sintió un escalofrió.

Aunque era un escalofrió fuera de lo normal, lejos de haberle recorrido todo el cuerpo, solo fue en su cabeza.

—Creo que es hora—dijo a su compañero, antes de que él pudiera voltear a verla, activo su poder especial.

—Creo que vamos a jugar al gato y al ratón—Sonrió, aunque estaba sorprendido, eso no le quitaba el hecho de poder lanzar un buen chiste de gatos al ver a su diminuta compañera, si pudiera compararla con algo, la compararía con el tamaño de Plagg, incluso más pequeña—¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a ese superhéroe que se hace tan pequeño como una hormiga.

—No es momento para juegos, Chat Nor.

—Lo lamento Princesse.

Al ver el tamaño de su compañera, una idea le pasó por la cabeza, era arriesgada y cabía la posibilidad de que él pudiera perder su miraculous, pero tendrían que intentarlo.

—Es brillante—dijo Multimouse después de escuchar el plan de su compañero. Estaba orgullosa, si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado, le tendrían que dar el crédito a él.

Tomo a Marinette entre sus manos y la colocó sobre su hombro, confiando en que no fuera vista por el akuma. Con el frasco entre sus manos, dio un salto hasta caer en medio del estadio, llevando exclamaciones por parte de los chicos y dejando a una Lila un tanto aliviada, aunque aún se sentía pésima, pues lo que el bastón había producido atacándola al instante, le había hecho sentir un sentimiento de traición, acompañado de otros tantos como la tristeza, desamor y rabia. Estaba decidida que en cuanto ese akuma se liberara, las cosas no se iban a quedar así, algo le decía que posiblemente ese akuma era la hija de los panaderos.

— _No hay rastros de Ladybug y de su otra compañera_ —sopeso viendo a través de los ojos de Mavenger— _No te dejes engañar, estoy seguro que en cualquier momento vendrán._

—¿Todos vinieron a ver cómo voy a vencerte? —pregunto el felino con socarronería.

—¿Tu sólo? Por favor, está claro que necesitas de Ladybug—soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—¿A caso la vez por aquí? Y por cierto que me duele que pienses así de mi—Se hizo el ofendido, pasando el bastón por su hombro. La pequeña superhéroe, subió al bastón, si nada se interponía en sus planes, en menos de diez minutos tendrían el akuma en el frasco.

—Serías un perfecto zombie—con su bastón comenzaba a formar una bola de brillos de colores, y en cuanto apunto hacia el héroe, él lanzó su propio bastón.

La azabache se agarró bien de ese frio metal y cuando llegó el momento de saltar, cayó justo en la cabeza de su madre, por otra parte escucho el golpear de ambos bastones, cayendo en el suelo al instante. Rápido y con cuidado comenzó a bajar de la cabeza de su madre, aunque no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Mavenger estuviera en movimiento.

—Cuiden esto, no se debe romper—dijo el oji-verde a sus compañeros de clases, después corrió hacia donde estaba su bastón, pero se le complicaba el hecho de que el akuma hubiera dado la orden de atacarlo. Cuando pensó en el plan, era a lo que se refería con la posible pérdida de su prodigio.

Saltaba y esquivaba cualquier ataque, tenía que llegar hasta su arma, agradeció cuando el padre de Marinette le propicio un golpe que lo lanzó hasta donde había caído su bastón, pero para su mala suerte no estaba el arma de Mavenger, no habían caído en el mismo lugar. Tomó su arma en el momento que se ponía de píe, ahora era más fácil atacar a los seguidores, aunque intentaba no hacerles daño, después de todo, no sabía en qué momento su Lady regresaría.

Mavenger, por su partae observaba la pelea desde un lugar alto, seguía las instrucciones de Le Papillon, esperaría al ataque del ratón y la mariquita, incluso había perdido interés en su objetivo principal. Marinette por fin había llegado al anillo, le había costado demasiado ser cuidadosa, a modo que su mamá no sintiera movimiento en su brazo.

El plan principal de Chat Noir, no especificaba como sacaría el anillo, incluso si intentaba, estaba segura que Mavenger lo sentiría y toda esa operación hubiera sido en vano, como extrañaba su amuleto encantado. Analizo el anillo y recordó como su papá una vez se sacó su sortija, pues se le había atorado porque se la colocó en el dedo equivocado. Tomó la cuerda que rodeaba su cintura y con sumo cuidado, amarro un lado de ella al anillo, el traje era resbaloso pues había estado a dos veces de caerse, entonces confiaba en que al correr y saltar al vacío, el anillo saldría del dedo de su madre.

Sólo esperaba que funcionara.

Aseguro el amarre y poco a poco y con cuidado comenzó a girar la cuerda asegurando que el akuma no sintiera lo que estaba pasando, el ver que parecía que no le molestaba, le dio más confianza para seguir haciéndolo. Estaba a nada de sacar el anillo, pero un movimiento hizo que miles de alarmas sonaran en su cabeza, al parecer Mavenger se había dado cuenta, pero ya era demasiado, porque justo se encontraba cayendo con el anillo. Con su tamaño y visto de la altura donde estaba cayendo y a la velocidad por el peso del anillo, sabía que se haría daño, pero no tenía idea de cómo volver a su tamaño normal. Ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que quedaría al igual que los insectos que aplastan al pisarlos, cuando un pitido proveniente de su guardapelo, le advertía que le quedaban cuatro minutos para volver a su forma civil. Cerro los ojos ante el impacto que nunca llegó, cuando los abrió estaba con su tamaño normal, frente a Mavenger que la miraba sorprendida.

—¿De dónde saliste? —Ambas se miraban perplejas, pues al parecer el hecho de que cayera no se debía a que se había dado cuenta.

— _¿Teletransportación?_ —Al igual que Mavenger, no se explicaba cómo es que esa chica se había aparecido sentada sobre el suelo, frente a ellos, tenía que tener ese prodigio— _No importa de donde haya salido, ¡Mavenger! Quítale su miraculous._

—¿Cuál es? —reflejo la misma expresión que el del miraculous de la mariposa, no recordaba haberle prestado mucha atención al miraculous del ratón cuando estaba ojeando el Grimorio.

—Si me disculpan, yo tengo que…—Se levantó señalando a su compañero, traía el anillo en su mano, tratando de que el akuma no lo viera. Antes de que ella pudiera saltar a ayudarle a su compañero, Mavenger ya estaba tomando su bastón.

—Yo creo que no, querida—comenzaba a formar esa bola de colores, no había duda de que la quería como parte de sus seguidores.

—¡Chat Noir!

El héroe levanto su cabeza cuando escuchó el grito de su compañera, recibiendo un golpe por parte de uno de eso zombies, pero el dolor no importaba en ese momento. Al ver que su compañera esquivaba los ataques, suspiro, aunque debía estar con ella. Le quito de las manos el frasco de galletas a Nino, sin decir palabra, pues aún seguía enojado con todos ellos. Saltó hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontraban Mavenger y Multimouse.

Cuando Chat Noir llego con su compañera, el prodigio de esta última ya iba por su tercer pitido, tenían dos minutos para liberar al akuma. Coloco el frasco de galletas a una distancia prudente de ellos. En cuanto la heroína lo vio, no dudo en acercarse a él y entregarle el anillo.

—¡Oh! ¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio? —Bromeo el gato, tomando el anillo con su mano izquierda, y Marinette sonrío siguiéndole la broma.

—Así es—con su cuerda tomo al akuma de las manos para impedir que volviera a tomar su bastón— ¿Qué dices, Chaton?

—¡Cataclismo! —sonrío fingiendo estar apenado, pues el anillo ya había quedado hecho cenizas.

La mariposa negra salió volando, haciendo que los chicos que observaban esa escena, emitieran un grito de temor, pues no había rastro de Ladybug. Así que Multimouse, tomó el frasco y al instante saltó atrapando con él al Akuma. El felino vio maravillado como su compañera atrapaba a esa mariposa, sonriendo, porque no había resultado como el esperaba, sabia de la torpeza de su amiga, pero esta impresionado y orgulloso. Prácticamente lo hizo ella sólita.

 _« ¿Así se sentirán los padres cuando sus hijos hacen un logró? »._ Pensó al ver a su princesse que caminaba hacia él entregándole el frasco con el akuma.

No. Definitivamente no creía que fuera correcto que un padre se sintiera de la misma forma en la que él se estaba sintiendo al ver a Marinette con ese traje de ratoncita.

—Chaton, ¿Me estás escuchando? —Pasó su mano frente a su rostro, pues tenía esa sonrisa boba que le dedicaba cuando ella era Ladybug.

—¿Princesse? —frunció el ceño al momento de salir de sus ensoñaciones.

—Te decía que me tengo que ir—le entrego el frasco—estoy a nada de volver a mi forma civil y no quisiera ser descubierta.

Sonrió de lado al ver a su mamá, que se encontraba en los brazos de su padre.

—Está bien, en cuanto Ladybug purifique el akuma, ¿está bien si te voy a visitar a tu casa? Eh quiero decir—se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza—para ir por Mullo y devolver el anillo a tu mamá.

—Está bien, ¿ganamos? —ofreció su puño y el héroe con una sonrisa choco su puño contra el de ella.

[…]

Había llegado justo a tiempo a un callejón—era una suerte que la mayoría de los parisinos, aun siguieran en el estadio—. Atrapo al pequeño ratón entre sus manos y sonrió al ver como la pancita del kwami gruñía.

—Prometo que llegando a casa te daré algo de comer—el ratón asintió y ella renuncio a él. De su bolso sacó la cajita en la que venía el prodigio del ratón. Al abrirla recibió a Tikki con una sonrisa. Se colocó los pendientes de Ladybug y guardo el Guardapelo de Multimouse en la caja.

—¿Ya es de noche? —Pregunto el kwami de la creación viendo hacia el cielo nublado.

—Y está a nada de comenzar a llover—suspiró su portadora—nos llevó toda la tarde liberar al akuma.

—Falta purificarlo—recordó la Kwami. Y la azabache asintió.

Transformándose al instante, lazó su yo-yo y se dirigió hacia el estadio, cuando llegó, vio a sus amigas con tristeza, seguían consolando a Lila quien de tanto llorar había comenzado a hipar, algo le decía que al saber que el akuma fue su madre, le haría la vida más imposible. Notó como Alya bombardeaba a Chat Noir con preguntas, lo más seguro es que fuera una entrevista.

—¿Dónde está Ladybug? —cuestiono con gran interés la bloguera. Todos los presentes callaron, pues estaba muy claro que querían saber la razón por la que la heroína de París, no se presentó en la pelea.

—Aquí—contesto la azabache bajando hasta quedar a un lado de su compañero—Lamento la tardanza.

—No te preocupes _Ma Lady—_ Sonrió el gato y no fue pasado por alto, el hecho de que no saludo a su lady como siempre estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Dándole un beso en el dorsal de su mano—tuve una exquisita compañía.

Sonrió en cuanto lo escucho decir ese chiste, era claro que lo decía porque él era un gato y ella fue un ratón.

—Menos mal—comento la del traje de motas negras y activo su Lucky Charm, el cual, le entregó una cuerda de saltar— ¿Te suena?

—Tal vez se deba a mi… eh quise decir, nuestra nueva compañera—Sonrió apenado, sentía que estaba traicionando a la portadora de la buena suerte, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que Marinette había revuelto algo en su interior.

Destapó el frasco y el akuma salió volando. Ladybug, tomo su yo-yo y lo lanzo hacia el akuma, atrapándolo al instante. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, paso su dedo por la mitad de su yo-yo y de este, salió una mariposa blanca.

—Au revoir petit papillon. ¡Miraculous Ladybug! —Lanzó la cuerda de saltar al aire y en poco tiempo, todo volvió a la normalidad—Nos vemos gatito, tengo que regresar a ya sabes dónde.

—Por supuesto Ma Lady. Ya te contaré como es que estábamos perdidos sin ti durante la pelea.

—Seguro que sí.

Después de que Ladybug se fuera a su casa, Chat Noir hizo lo mismo, tomo el anillo de la mamá de Marinette y lo guardo en su bolsillo, con esa excusa iría a verla después de que Plagg recargara energías, posiblemente cenaría con ella y su padres. Ya se imaginaba las insinuaciones que el pequeño kwami de la destrucción haría al llegar a su casa.

 **N.A.**

→ **Admito que si salió así de largo es porque al momento de leerlo, podrán notar que le di muchas vueltas al asunto y es que sí mis Chatos's, creo que es el capítulo más difícil que he escrito hasta el momento, ni si quiera me he complicado tanto mi existencia en el fandom de HTTYD o de Teen Wolf (menciono esos fandoms, porque en Wattpad tengo fics de las parejas Hiccstrid y Stalia), pero creo que el hecho de que se me complicara al escribir, es porque el Fandom de Miraculous te hace pensar formas en las que puede haber una batalla contra el akuma y que a su vez no descubran sus identidades (en el caso de este capítulo).**

→ **En el capítulo anterior, la imagen que describí de la sección de fotos de Marinette y Adrien, es de un FanArt de Ceejles, ¡Por Thor! Amo su arte.**

→ **Yo creo que su prodigio del ratón puede ser un relicario, collar o un guardapelo, me fui más por la idea del guardapelo.**

→ **Su alimento favorito no es el queso (porque es el de Plagg), ellas prefieren frutas o semillas, así que estoy pensando que cualquiera de esos alimentos puede ser el favorito de Mullo.**

 **Curiosidades en las que me basé para darle vida a los poderes de Multmouse:**

→ **Para ver los poderes de Multimouse, tuve que dedicar una investigación de dos horas sobre los ratones y el zodiaco chino. Ya que no hay mucha información sobre ella, incluso creo que haré lo mismo con Viperion, Aspik y DragonBug (al menos en la parte del Dragón). Pero encontré que los nacidos en el año de la rata o ratón, sus principales cualidades son: Intuición, astucia y sabiduría, son poseedores de gran creatividad e inteligencia. Creo que logré plasmar eso en Multimouse.**

→ **También, para darme una idea de sus poderes, me guíe por su nombre, en especial por el "Multi" suena a muchos y siendo que es un ratón, pues se me ocurrió que su poder especial es encoger su tamaño, como lo demostré en el capítulo, o bien, multiplicarse al igual que lo hacen las plagas de ratas. Por eso Mullo le dijo** _ **"Tu poder es el de la intuición, es algo así como el sentido arácnido de Spiderman, pero funciona de diferente forma, puede encogerse o multiplicarse. Tu intuición te dirá cuando puedas activar tu poder."**_

→ **Seguí el ejemplo de** _ **Spiderman**_ **y** _ **Antman.**_ **Lo curioso es que están basados en insectos y no en mamíferos, en este caso, roedores.**

→ **Los ratones no les temen a los gatos, más bien le temen a la saliva de los gatos, ya que produce una sustancia que parece ser que les da asco.**

 **Poderes en los que pensé que podría tener, pero inmediatamente fueron desechados:**

→ **Salto. Este no fue rechazado del todo, de hecho, a mi parecer, Multimouse puede brincar mucho más alto que los demás superhéroes debido a que los ratones puedes saltar hasta un metro en vertical.**

→ **Flexibilidad. Porque vamos, creo que todos los héroes que nos ha mostrado Thomas, son muy flexibles.**

→ **Intimidación. Los ratones intimidan a algunos animales más grandes que ellos, sinceramente, no supe cómo podría hacer que esto fuera un súper poder. Es como en Deadpool, ¿La suerte es un súper poder?**

→ **Pensaba aplicar el mito o hecho verídico (depende de cómo lo quieras ver) del Rey de las ratas. Pero no lo encontré muy útil siendo que sólo serviría con ratas.**

→ **Distinguir Luz Ultravioleta. Eso no sirve de mucho.**

 **[…]**

►Merci, a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta novela de lo más anormal que pueda existir y a los que llegaron a esta parte, es como los créditos xD

• _ **Emely-nya:**_ Muy acertada, aunque debo admitir que en un principio si pensé en que Queen Bee saliera en este capítulo. ¡Viva Chloé!

• _ **misaki uzumaki:**_ Sí, es que sinceramente, el cambio de Alya lo veía muy necesario, ya que ella fue quien animo a Marinette a no dejarse intimidar por Chloé, por lo tanto, de dud amigas es la traición que más le duele. Incluso a mí me dolió escribirlo y leerlo en las demás novelas. Igual, creo que aquí habrá un buen cambio por parte Chloé, ya le hace falta y siento que también lo hará en la serie. Oh que bueno que me entiendas, sí a todos nos pasa eso de la ortografia.

• _ **Cranberrylarry:**_ Me alegra que compartamos el mismo pensamiento, yo también pienso que ellas dos se llevarían bien y terminarían peleando por las cosas más tontas para después reírse de su pelea. Incluso creo que Chloé dirá algo así como: "Subiere de peso por la culpa de estos deliciosos pastelillos, Dupain-Cheng"  
Sí, va a crecer, incluso Rena Rouge afectará en algo. Sí, son magníficas las demás historias :3 Awww por supuesto, todos somos Chaton's ¡Yuju! C:

• _ **karen Agreste**_ : Sí, definitivamente es un pastelito de azúcar, no está discusión, de hecho, tolero más a Chloé y a Kagami que a Lila. No estoy segura si Sabine les dio un buen susto, pero creo que hizo lo que pude escribir, pero creo que fue bastante para que Lila siguiera siendo Lila. Yo también espero que Alya crea en Marinette, pero lo veo muy poco probable. ¡Viva Adrinette!  
Ay es que mi favorito es Chat Noir, por eso el Chaton's, además creo que si yo tuviera el Miraculous del gato me llamaría Chatounette jajaja xd Hasta pronto Bichito :D

• _ **ChrisBooth-Grey:**_ Sí, es que siento que Chloé es un personaje incomprendido que tiene un buen corazón. ¡Oh muchas gracias!, me emocioné al escribir las partes entre Adrien, Marinette y Chloé, espero que la visita con el Maestro Fu y todo lo que pasó haya sido como esperabas, en verdad no estoy segura si lo hice bien, pero nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, saludos :D

• _ **Fanekonoir:**_ Salut! Eres de los nuevos comentarios, me alegra que hayas tomado tu tiempo para poder leer y comentar la novela, estoy muy feliz por ello y de leerte, y aún más que te haya gustado, eso es algo grande :D

►Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y agregar a sus favoritos y seguir la novela, creo que a partir de aquí, se vienen capítulos más emocionantes y emocionales. Actualizare Miércoles y Sábados, esto, en caso de que haya inspiración de sobra, y en caso de que no, será una vez a la semana, probablemente viernes o sábado. En este caso, actualice en jueves porque no calculé bien mis tiempos, pero es como si hubiera actualizado miércoles en la noche.

►A los amantes del Adrinette o bueno de Miraculous en general, en Facebook esta la: "Pagina Que te Avisa Cuando Adrien y Marinette Sean Pareja". Mi amigo Adrikins es el creador y administrador principal de esa página y yo apenas comencé a ayudarle. Si quieren, pueden darle un vistazo, hay buen contenido, memes, y avisos graciosos. Espero que la pagina sea de su agrado mis Chaton's.

•—• •—•

Nos Leemos pronto.  
 _~Chatonette._

•—• •—•


	6. Memorias

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen las Teorías sobre las que se está basando esta novela.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **ANTES.**_

 _ **MEMORIAS.**_

 _[Primavera de 1994]_

Desde el asiento de la última banca, Intentaba poner atención a la clase, ella, a pesar de que los Astruc habían sido muy aclamados en el cine francés, y en el mundo. No disfrutaba de esa fama, pues era bien sabido que aún no iniciaba del todo en su carrera, había hecho pequeños papeles en algunas películas de su abuelo, pero nada del otro mundo.  
En esos momentos, su mente viajaba al chico que estaba al otro lado de la fila, con su cabello de un rubio cenizo y esos ojos grises con esa expresión tan fría que mostraba a los demás. Menos con ella.

Habían cumplido once años de conocerse, al principio ambos se negaban a jugar el uno con el otro, era en esa edad—6 años—que decían que las niñas tenían liendres y los niños portaban virus. Razones que todo niño llegaba a creer, obligándolos así a jugar con pequeños de su mismo género. Pero ese pequeño niño de hermosos ojos grises cual mercurio, era demasiado inteligente para su edad, y se negaba a creer en esos juegos.  
Así que de modo que cuando su familia fue a visitar a unos viejos amigos, no le importo mucho saludar a otra niña de su edad, rubia y de ojos Jade.

— _Ma Chérie_ , no hagas esa mueca—Comentaba la madre de la pequeña al ver cómo su hija hacia unas pequeñas muecas graciosas, después de que el niño besará sus mejillas— asustarás a este apuesto jovencito—tenía el mismo tono de cabello que la pequeña, sólo que a diferencia de ella, tenía los ojos del color de un cielo despejado.

—Tiene virus _maman_... —susurró con esa voz angelical que hizo sorprender al pequeño oji-gris.

Las risas de los adultos no se hicieron esperar, negando con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de los niños. Pronto dejaron a ambos niños en el jardín, mientras ellos iban a ponerse al corriente sobre sus vidas.

—¿En verdad crees que tengo virus? —arqueo una ceja el niño, esperaba que esa linda niña fuera más lista que los demás.

Negó con la cabeza, haciendo que las dos trenzas que usaba se movieran.  
Y ahora que lo pensaba, no creía que los niños portarán virus, había visto como su _père_ y _maman_ compartían babas y nunca veía a su _maman_ enferma por eso.

Colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y con una sonrisa inocente lo miró.

—Yo... Lamento haber dicho eso—extendió su mano frente a él— ¿Amigos?

El pequeño cuestiono la estabilidad de esa niña, pero aceptó estrechar su mano, no le haría mal tener una amiga, después de todo, no convivía con casi nadie en su colegio.

Desde ese día se volvieron inseparables, el carácter serio y malhumorado de _Él_ , era compensado con el carácter divertido y amable de _Ella_.

—¿En verdad diseñarás mi vestido para la obra de teatro que _Mademoiselle_ Flamel está organizando? —cuestionó con gran ilusión en sus ojos. Se había sentado a su lado en esa banca que tenía el colegio.

—¿No querías que lo hiciera? —levantó su vista de su libreta de bocetos. Arqueaba una ceja en su dirección.

—Claro que quiero, pero me hubiera gustado más, que actuaras en la obra.

—Lo mío es encargarme de tu vestuario, no actuar. Además no disfruto de salir en público y lo sabes.

—Sólo digo que hubieras sido mi Romeo—junto ambas manos y lo miró al momento en el que movía sus pestañas coquetamente, llevándose una mueca divertida por parte del chico.

—Bueno, Thomas Dupain será buen Romeo. Ahora _Julieta_ , ¿qué opinas sobre lo que será tu vestido? —le dio la libreta en la parte de su diseño, tenía una expresión neutra en el rostro, pero esperaba que a su amiga le gustará.

La rubia admiraba el dibujo maravillada, desde que conoció a ese chico frente a ella, se dio cuenta del talento nato que portaba, incluso sus padres y abuelos lo habían alabado en sus dibujos y no sólo era el hecho de que sabía dibujar bien, él hacia hermosas creaciones, tanto en bocetos, ropa y joyas.

—Es precioso, en verdad eres un increíble diseñador—lo halagaba mientras abrazaba la libreta de sus diseños—pero era de esperarse _Co-co_.

—Oh por favor, no me llames así—bufó tomando su libreta y continuando puliendo algunos detalles.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —le cuestionó divertida.

—Que el que mi nombre sea el masculino de _Gabrielle_ , no quiere decir que me guste el apodo de " _Coco_ ".

—En ese caso, _Chanel_ será—sonrió burlona mientras se levantaba de la banca que estaba en el patio del colegio—Voy a ver a Anarka, deberías de venir conmigo. Veremos el ensayo de su banda y tal vez te podrías unir, les hace falta un tecladista.

—Los Agreste somos solistas Emilie.

—Que gruñón—le dio un beso en la coronilla y se despidió de él con su mano— ¡ _Au revoir_ , Gabriel!

El oji-gris agitó su mano mientras veía como su amiga salía del colegio, había muchas veces en las que se preguntaba cómo era que Emilie aguantaba su carácter malhumorado, Él mismo no se hubiera soportado de haber sido otra persona, por eso agradecía de tener a esa rubia amigable en su vida.

—Sí que te tiene enamorado—dijo una voz a su lado. Encontrándose con Tom Dupain, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—¿Emilie ? —Negó sonriendo—es sólo una amiga.

 _[Actualidad]_

Tocó la puerta tres veces, esperando a que alguien al otro lado abriera.  
No sabía que diría, estaba nervioso, no como el domingo que lo invitaron a desayunar, ese día se sentía nervioso, pero ahora el sentimiento no era igual. Era una magnitud de nervios todavía más grande.  
Cuando Sabine, Tom e incluso Marinette lo vieran parado frente a la puerta, ¿Qué pensarían? Y mejor aún ¿Qué diría él?

"Eh traído su anillo, señora Dupain-Cheng y lo utilizo de excusa para ver a Marinette" o "eh venido a ver a su hija, le presté mi libro de matemáticas..." e incluso "Decidí que quiero ser un panadero"

Claro que no diría nada de eso, incluso lo del libro de matemáticas sería una excusa muy tonta, ya que se supone que Chat Noir no asiste al mismo colegio de Marinette, o al menos ellos no tenían por qué saber eso.

Pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unos pasos del otro lado, y al instante la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un sonriente Tom Dupain.

—Pasa Chat Noir, llegaste justo a tiempo para la cena—Se hizo a un lado para que el héroe pasara, y éste aceptó la invitación.

—¿La Cena? —frunció el ceño, en su voz se escuchaban esos nervios que iba sintiendo en cuanto salió de su habitación por ese enorme ventanal.

—Claro, Marinette nos dijo que vendrías a cenar—sonrió al escuchar las palabras provenientes de la señora Cheng. Era claro que Marinette diría eso para justificar su visita.

De pronto recordó el pequeño aro dorado que traía en uno de sus bolsillos, lo tomó entre sus garras y el señor Dupain soltó un gritito, tomándolo por sorpresa, parecía que fuera a saltar de alegría.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano nuestra pequeña te atraparía—se acercó a él y le brindo una palmada amistosa en el hombro—Incluso ya le vas a pedir matrimonio.

—¿Que? Oh no señor Dupain—se apresuró a decir, no quería que hubiera mal entendidos—quiero decir, Marinette es hermosa e increíble, pero este anillo es de su esposa, lo dejó en el estadio.

—Creí que lo había perdido. _Merci_ Chat Noir—Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, salvando al blondo de dar más explicaciones — ¿porque no subes con Marinette? nosotros les hablaremos cuando la cena esté lista.

—Por supuesto—Asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

—Sabine, dijo que nuestra pequeña es hermosa e Increíble—susurro a su esposa mientras caminaban a la cocina—yo creo que la panadería algún día se llamará "Chat Noir-Dupain".

—Tom... —negó con una sonrisa en los labios. Su esposo aún tenía esperanzas en qué el joven héroe cambiara de opinión respecto a sus sentimientos.

—Yo sé lo que te digo mujer, lo presiento.

Se sentía cómodo el estar con los Dupain-Cheng. Casi tan cómodo cómo cuando su mamá aún estaba con él. Pensar en ella lo ponía triste, ya habían pasado tres años desde que se fue y la extrañaba. Intento hacer a un lado esos pensamientos, en ese momento, no quería estar triste, quería ver como se encontraba Marinette y no ayudaría en mucho un gato depresivo. Antes de tocar la puerta que daba a la habitación de su amiga, pudo escuchar voces, de inmediato identificó a Mullo y a la azabache, tocó la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba frente a la chica.

—Pasa _mon Chaton_ —abrió completamente la puerta para dejarlo entrar al interior de su recamara volviendo a su trabajo. Estaba haciendo una muñeca de Multimouse.

—Veo que esa nueva heroína tuvo mucho impacto en todos—sonrió el chico mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Así es _Chaton_ , antes de que llegaras Mullo y yo— _también Tikki_ , pero no podía decirle eso—estábamos hablando de ti.

—¿Ah sí ? Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas—dijo con una sonrisa en el momento que se sentaba en un banco que estaba a un lado de la franco-china.

–Oh, claro que lo son—dijo el Kwami, acababa de terminar de comer una manzana—Le dije que serías una buena Ladybug, eso de planear se te da bien.

—Oh pues gracias—sonrió agradecido por las palabras del ratón—Pero Ladybug se ve más guapa con el traje.

—¿Cómo sabes si nunca has sido Ladybug? —arqueo una ceja la azabache, había dejado la muñeca de lado y comenzaba a centrarse en ese gato callejero.

—Sólo lo supongo, además, no creo que alguna vez yo sea Ladybug—se encogió de hombros—A todo esto, ¿Y Queen Bee?

—Enojada Contigo. Se fue después de que volví a casa, bueno unas dos horas después… ¿Sabías que ella descubrió que yo soy Multimouse? —Arqueo una ceja. Chat la analizó, parecía que estaba bien con que su amiga rubia, supiera la identidad de la nueva superheroina—estábamos viendo el Ladyblog y fue fácil leer mis expresiones al escuchar las preguntas de Alya.

—Expresión dolida—susurró el gato— ¿Porque está enojada conmigo?

—Porque me pusiste en peligro—Se encogió de hombros mientras que cortaba el hilo que sobresalía de la muñeca.

—¿Estamos hablando de Chloé Bourgeois? —arqueo una ceja, no podía creerlo.

— Lo sé, no es muy común en Chloé, pero también se enojó porque no pediste ayuda de Queen Bee—se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca graciosa. Está bien, ahora sí que estaban hablando de la misma Chloé Bourgeois—No lo sé con exactitud.

—¿Cómo supo que tú eras Multimouse?

—Ambos desaparecieron y después apareciste con una nueva heroína—comentó el ratoncito desde la cabeza del rubio. Estaba acostado entre sus orejas de gato, disfrutando de la suavidad del cabello del portador de Plagg— ¡Hey, intenta no mover mucho tu cabeza!

—No te acostumbres, tienes que volver con el guardián—le advirtió.

—Ya lo sé, genio—rodo los ojos.

—Tiene el mismo carácter que Plagg. Sólo espero que no tengas el mismo apetito.

—Deduzco que Plagg es tu kwami—tenía que decir eso, si no levantaría sospechas. El Héroe asintió.

—Sí, es un tragón de queso, en especial el camembert, en mi habitación tengo un mueble dedicado a queso añejado—suspiró.

—Hala… entonces yo creo que también Mullo es de buen comer—Tomó entre sus manos un bote del tamaño de su mochila, estaba lleno de corazones de manzana.

—Al menos las manzanas huelen bien—sonrió el rubio —Yo tengo que oler a queso apestoso.

Ahora entendía por qué el aroma de su compañero. Ante eso sonrió. Debía tener gran amor por su kwami si no intento privarle de su queso favorito.

—¿Porque Madame Cheng fue akumizada? —Tenía que preguntar a su amiga que tal estaba emocionalmente, pero ella no había hablado muy bien del tema

Notó que su amiga se tensó un poco, tan pronto como vio que ese tema incomodaba a la oji-azul, se arrepintió. Lo último que quería, era incomodarla.

—Supongo que tienes derecho a saber la razón, después de todo, me confiaste un prodigio—Sonrió de lado— Imagina esto. Estas en el colegio y de pronto, escuchas que una de tus compañeras golpeó a otra brutalmente, según, por celos. Dime ¿creerías esos rumores? Toma en cuenta que la "golpeadora" la conoces por tres años y a la "golpeada" la conoces apenas de unas semanas, y cabe aclarar que fue quien inició los rumores.

—Veamos. Claro que esos rumores me tomarían de sorpresa, pero conozco a esa persona desde que entré al colegio—No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba hablando como si no portara su transformación—, y sé que sería incapaz de dañar a alguien, incluso, primero me tomaría la libertad de investigar, de hablar con ella, pero aun así... Sabría quien dice la verdad.

La azabache lo miro sorprendida, sabía que su compañero era justo, pero eso demostraba que era leal con las personas que verdaderamente conocía. Aunque parte de su respuesta la dejó pensando.

—Bueno, eso me pasó, Lila, la conoces, inventó que yo la golpee porque estaba celosa de la sección de fotos que ella iba a tener con Adrien... —suspiró con tristeza—Todo mi salón de clases le creyó, bueno, excepto Chloé, algo que es sorprendente. Y Adrien. Él siempre ha sido muy bueno... Y estoy feliz porque al menos aún hay personas que puedo considerar mis amigos, incluso a alguien que nunca me hubiera imaginado que me defendería. Mamá y papá fueron a hablar con _Monsieur_ Damocles y bueno, las alternativas que dio, no eran justas, pero es lo que la situación amerita. Y pues a mamá le dolió el hecho de que mis amigos me hayan dado la espalda, por eso esas emociones negativas...

Guardaron silencio, sólo se escuchaban los relámpagos que caían fuera de su habitación, ya estaba a nada de que comenzará a llover.

—Marinette yo... —iba a hablar con ella, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por su voz.

—Chaton, ¿No tienes que devolver el prodigio?

—Sí, pero primero vamos a cenar —sonrió de lado.

La azabache por su parte negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pronto comenzará a llover. Yo sugiero que vayas a devolver el prodigio y regreses para cenar, ya si comienza a llover, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que cese la tormenta.

Torció la boca. Ella tenía razón, se supone que debió de haber entregado el prodigio en cuanto acabó la batalla, pero hubo complicaciones. De modo que aceptaría su oferta de regresar el prodigio y volver para cenar, de ninguna manera se quedaría a abusar de la hospitalidad de los Dupain-Cheng, así que sólo asintió, no tenía caso decirle que no se quedaría, incluso dudaba que comenzará a llover, pues toda la tarde hubo relámpagos y ni rastros de gotas de lluvia, pero sería caso perdido batallar con su amiga, había aprendido con el paso de los años, que ella puede ser igual de terca que Ladybug, incluso, que él mismo.

Observó cómo se despedían ambos, Mullo se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algunas cosas a las que la oji-azul sólo asintió riendo, sin dudarlo, fue una excelente portadora para el ratón. La extrañaría en las próximas peleas con los akumas, aunque también, le aliviaba que sea portadora temporal, no le gustaría verla en peligro como el que casi a diario él y Ladybug se enfrentaban.

Tomó la caja del Miraculous y salió por la escotilla—dile a tus padres que no tardo.

—por supuesto Chaton, dejaré la escotilla abierta.

[...]

—Entonces... ¿Qué decisión vas a tomar, _princesse_? —arqueo la ceja el blondo. Ya había ido a entregar el prodigio y había compartido una deliciosa cena brindada por los progenitores de su amiga, en ese momento, se encontraban acostados en la cama de la azabache, escuchando el caer de las gotas de lluvia. Pues la tormenta iba para largo.

—Me quedaré en el colegio. Sé que mis compañeros... Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta que no he dicho mentiras—suspiró. Estaba cansada, el día había sido uno muy largo y complicado—sólo intentaré controlar mis emociones, pero creo que será más fácil porque Adrien y Chloé me apoyan.

—y no dudes que si me entero que te volvieron a molestar, iré y les cerraré la boca, porque nadie se mete con _mon princesse_ —concluyó con una sonrisa mientras con su pulgar se señalaba a sí mismo.

—No lo dudo _mon chaton_ —sonrió. Sus ojos ya pesaban y un bostezo traicionero se escapó—Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, mis papás no tuvieron problema con ello, siempre y cuando te comportes.

—Gracias, pero en cuanto cese la tormenta me iré... De todos modos seré un buen minino.

—Sé que lo serás... —dijo antes de caer rendida por el cansancio. Ante esto, Chat sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar que su "Sólo es una amiga" era realmente bella.

Bueno, eso ya lo sabía desde que la conoció, pero el hecho de que él fuera fiel a los sentimientos que tiene hacia su Lady, no le permitía fijarse en otras chicas. No en el ámbito amoroso.  
Pero... Esa tarde que vio a Marinette convertida en Multimouse, algo dentro de él se revolvió, y no fue el hecho de que la Franco-china, se viera realmente apetecible en ese traje. Era el hecho de que había convivido más tiempo con ella en el colegio, y habían platicado como si lo hicieran de toda la vida, incluso se sentía tan cómodo como cuando hablaba con Ladybug, aunque también era bien sabido que no se atrevía a coquetear con Marinette, como lo hubiera hecho con la heroína del traje moteado.

Y para eso había dos razones.  
1.- Tal vez haría que Marinette se incomodara.  
2.- Plagg tenía que ver en esos coqueteos.

Lo máximo que había llegado a hacer fue abrazarla, besar su frente y tomar su mano. Y al hacerlo, no dudó, porque sentía que era lo correcto, porque sé sentía cómodo con ello.

Con la lluvia como una melodiosa canción de cuna de fondo, sonrió al ver a esa chica que comenzaba a mover sus sentimientos, se acercó a ella y le brindo un beso en la frente antes de acobijarla.

— _Bonne nuit mon_ _princesse_ —susurró ante la pequeña sonrisa que se asomó en su rostro.

—Bonne nuit... Mon... Chat...on—respondió entre sueños. Sin poder evitarlo, le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios, para después bajar de la cama de la azabache y acostarse en el desván. Quedando dormido a los pocos instantes. 

_[Otoño de 1997]_

A pesar de que era su segundo año estudiando diseño de modas, ya había recibido un reconocimiento en uno de los concursos de diseño que _Gabrielle "Coco" Chanel_ había hecho para su colegio, y se sorprendió cuando la diseñadora se acercó a él comentándole que uno de los premios era para diseñar los vestuarios de una de las filmaciones que se comenzarían a grabar en esa misma semana.

En cuanto llegó su contrato, no dudó y aceptó, aunque aún tenía duda en quien hizo esa petición, sabía que la mayoría de las cosas dependían del director, pero, no le habían dado el nombre. Sabía que ese sería un gran paso para ser más reconocido. Pues Él a sus 19 años recién cumplidos, era ambicioso e inteligente. Y sabía que ese era el comienzo de su carrera.

Esa tarde que visitó el set de grabación junto a una de sus amigas—Nathalie Sancoeur—para tomar medidas y saber que era lo que el director del rodaje de la película tenía en mente, mientras pasaba por el set de grabación, iba tomando nota de todo lo que veía.  
Al parecer la película sería romántica, de esa época en la que se cortejaba a las damas y pedían su mano en matrimonio, o incluso, se llegaban a casar por acuerdos entre familias, algo, en lo que definitivamente, no era un género que le gustara, pues él era muy frio y serio.

—¡Gabriel Agreste!—Gritó una voz masculina que se le hizo muy conocida, al darse la vuelta lo reconoció, era un hombre alto y de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, ya era algo grande, pues debería de tener alrededor de setenta años.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo por sus labios.

— _Monsieur_ Astruc—Respondió el saludo mientras se acercaba a él junto a Nathalie—Nunca me imaginé que trabajaría para usted.

—Debí suponer que cuando _Coco_ nos dijo que sería el ganador del _Ecole De La Chambre Syndicale,_ hablaba de ti, por supuesto que hablaba de ti—Estaba emocionado, era un muy buen amigo de los Agreste y no dudaba del talento que rodeaba al joven Gabriel— Oh espera a que te vea _Ma petite-fille,_ se va a alegrar, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no se ven? ¿Dos o tres años?

El joven de ojos grises sintió una repentina oleada de nervios en cuanto Astruc había mencionado a su nieta, lo que decía que era posible que ella fuera a actuar en esa película, trago seco, la última vez que vio a la hermosa Emilie fue cuando ella continuo con sus estudios en casa, porque recién comenzaba con su carrera en actuación.

—Eh… sí, tenemos tres años que no nos veíamos.

—Entonces a los dos les tomará por sorpresa esta visita, nada de que ponerse celosa _Mademoiselle,_ Gabriel y Emilie son " _solo amigos"_ , ¿No Agreste? —Al decir esas palabras, en la voz del longevo se escuchaba algo de reproche. El Agreste no necesitó preguntar por qué esa actitud, al ver esos ojos verdes iguales a los de Emilie, lo supo.

— _Monsieur_ Astruc, ella no es mi novia, es Nathalie Sancoeur.

—¿También es tu " _Sólo es una amiga_ "? —Arqueo la ceja. Ante la confirmación de lo que él esperaba, se sintió nervioso, sabía que había cometido un error, pero ahora estaba preparado para enmendar ese error.

—Eh no…digo, Nathalie es una muy buena amiga que se ofreció a ayudarme en tomar medidas y notas de los actores.

— _Oh, C'est un plaisir, mademoiselle_ Sancoeur, soy Alexandre Astruc.

Ambos estrecharon manos, Nathalie algo incomoda porque era evidente que ese hombre le estaba echando en cara a Gabriel, algo del pasado, y Alexandre estaba aliviado, ahora que Gabriel estaría trabajando con ellos en el transcurso de grabación de la película, sus esperanzas de que ese chico viera a su nieta con otros ojos volvían a crecer. Porque era claro que su querida Emilie gusta de ese joven, pero él siempre insistía en que Emilie sólo era una amiga.

—Bueno, será mejor que se pongan en marcha, la siguiente semana comenzamos a rodar la película y los vestuarios tienen que estar terminados.

 _[Actualidad]_

Al día siguiente del ataque del Akuma, Marinette había llegado al colegio temprano, pues quería evitar las miradas de sus compañeros y llegar lo antes posible a sentarse en la última banca del salón, y ¿porque no? Esconder su rostro entre las hojas de su libreta de diseño. Cuando despertó esa mañana, ya no estaba Chat Noir en su habitación, supuso, que en cualquier momento de la madrugada, la lluvia cesó y su compañero felino decidió regresar a su casa.  
Se sentía un poco desanimada por no haber recibido una despedida de él, pero también pensaba que su transformación pudo estar a punto de acabarse.

Suspiró al tomar asiento en la última fila. Tenía claro que no se cambiaría de colegio, aunque sus padres le habían dicho que lo pensara bien, pero ella estaba decidida en que no se rendiría tan fácil. Ahora tenía el apoyo de Chloé, además del de Adrien y la verdad era que... Lo había pasado muy bien en compañía de la hija del alcalde.

—Muy bien Dupain-Cheng—dijo una voz femenina, haciendo que levantara su mirada de sus bocetos. —A partir de hoy te voy a enseñar a ignorar los comentarios de los demás y si se puede, a insultarlos, pero de una manera sofisticada—Dejó su bolso en la banca que estaba frente a la de ella y al ver que el modelo aún no llegaba, fue a sentarse a su lado.

Mentalmente, la franco-china, se preguntaba si las akumizaciones causadas por la Bourgeois se debían a sus insultos sofisticados.

—Imaginemos que te digo algo de lo que ya estás acostumbrada a escuchar. Pero que venga de mí.

—¿Cómo ya estás buscando tu almuerzo en la basura?—arqueo una ceja. En cuanto hizo esa pregunta, vio el rostro apenado de su amiga.

—Siento haberte dicho eso, Yo...

—Chloé —colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa —Ya no importa.

La francesa asintió y pronto regreso a esa expresión de superioridad.

—Ese mi querida abeja obrera, es un insulto sofisticado, como vez, no utilice palabras altisonantes, ¿o sí? —arqueo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tienes razón, mi abeja reina—rieron por esos chistes de abeja que se estaban lanzando desde el crepúsculo anterior.

—Basta de risa—colocó su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios, al ver eso, Marinette decidió callar— ¿cómo contestas a ese "insulto"? Recuerda que puedes ignorar, y sí estás muy molesta, puedes atacar con otro insulto, siempre y cuando sea...

—Sofisticado, lo sé —se quedó pensando unos instantes hasta que se le ocurrió algo—Yo podría decir... "Oh no, estoy buscando tus neuronas, porque vi hoy tu desempeño en clase y creí que aquí las habías guardado". ¿Qué tal?—la miró con una sonrisa.

—Eh... Voy a decir que no me sentí ofendida porque era un ensayo, pero nada mal—sonrió satisfecha—creo que no lo necesitas, tienes talento nato, justo ahora me voy acordando que sí que me has dejado varias veces con la boca cerrada, pero creo que muy en el fondo, me lo merecía, pero muy en el fondo.

—Muy en el fondo, por supuesto —sonrió negando con la cabeza, y volvía a su boceto de un vestido que estaba haciendo basado en Queen Bee.

Por su parte, Chloé, de su bolsa, sacó una lima de uñas y prosiguió a arreglarse algunos detalles que no habían quedado bien la noche anterior.

Ninguna decidió levantar la vista, pues era lo último que querían, pero las voces de sus compañeros les hacían pensar que ya faltaba poco para que el timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases de ese día, sonara.

—Chloé, te estoy hablando—decía una voz masculina, llevaba unos segundos diciendo el nombre de la rubia, pero ella no apartaba los ojos de sus uñas mientras tenía una goma de mascar en la boca—Chloé, ¿me estas prestando atención?

—Ay que molesto, ¿qué quieres Kim? —frunció el ceño, estaba fastidiada por esa molesta voz.

—Quiero que quites tu bolsa de nuestro asiento—señaló la bolsa blanca con rayas negras—A parte... ¿Qué haces sentada aquí?

—Cariño, eso a ti no tiene por qué importarte, yo me siento en donde yo quiera—alzó la voz, captando las miradas de algunos curiosos, en ese momento iba entrando el portador de la destrucción—Así que dejas de molestar y vas a buscar otro lugar, porque de ahora en adelante me voy a sentar donde está mi bolso.

—¿Y qué haces sentada con ella? —señaló a Marinette, la azabache por su parte intento no levantar la vista, estaba preparada para contestar, estaba preparada para ignorar— ¿Que no te das cuenta que por su culpa suspendieron a Alya y a Lila?

—Ya decía yo que el salón de clases se sentía un poco menos molesto que de costumbre—Lo miró—Se lo tenían merecido. Ellas la atacaron.

—Porque ella atacó a Lila. Y créeme que si vuelve a hacer algo yo mismo.

—Cuida tus palabras Lê Chiến—le advirtió el rubio. Este a su vez volteó para encararlo.

—El hecho de que tú y Chloé la defiendan, no quiere decir que ella va a dejar de ser una paria—dijo lAlix, robando las palabras de la boca del atleta—y el hecho de que su madre fuera akumizada refuerza nuestros comentarios.

—Cierra la boca pelos de brocha—gruñó la Bourgeois.

—Di lo que quieras Chloé, pero incluso ni ella sola se puede defender, Agreste y tú tiene que hablar por ella. Me das lastima Marinette.

—¡Basta! —grito la azabache. Estaba enojada y decepcionada con sus compañeros—Es suficiente, Alix. No me importa si dicen que no me puedo defender sola o que soy una mala persona porque mi madre fue akumizada. Pero ya no me importa lo que digan, incluso si quieren mirarme mal, háganlo, pero cuando la verdad salga a la luz, todas las mentiras serán reveladas y ustedes se van a arrepentir.

—Mejor ni hables—dijo Max —te haces quedar mal.

—Sí—lo secundo Kim—Yo quiero que haya un cambio de delegado. ¿¡Quien está conmigo!?

Todos a excepción de Chloé y Adrien, habían levantado la mano, y les dedicaban caras de disgusto al trio recién formado. Marinette ya esperaba eso, pues era lo primero que podrían hacer para marginarla.

—Perfecto—dijo el oji-verde—lo hablaremos con _Mademoiselle_ Bustier, y le diremos porque queremos o no queremos que haya cambio de delegada.

—Como sea, somos la mayoría de votos—esta vez la que había hablado fue Mylène —son ustedes tres contra todo el salón. Claro que habrá cambio de delegada, sea cual sea la razón.

—Unas razones ridículamente estúpidas —se levantó la rubia del lugar de Adrien para que este se pudiera sentar a un lado de la azabache—Pero si uno de ustedes queda como delegado del grupo, espero que puedan hacer su trabajo, aunque sea la mitad del excelente trabajo que ha hecho Marinette—movió su cabello golpeando la cara de Kim para apartarlo de su camino y sentarse en su nuevo lugar.

—Bueno, creo que los bandos ya están tomados. De ahora en adelante estamos en guerra—declaró la pelirosa, haciendo que tanto Marinette como el modelo, pusieran sus ojos en blanco, pues esa frase ya les sonaba bastante familiar.

—Hagan lo que se les dé la gana—dijo la azabache cruzándose de brazos—No me importa.

—Incluso tu comentario está fuera de lugar—la secundo la Bourgeois—pobrecita, cree que esto es como una película. Ridícula totalmente ridícula.

Estaban tan sumidos en su discusión que no se habían percatado que ya tenía tiempo que había sonado el timbre de inicio de clases y Mademoiselle Bustier ya había entrado al salón.

— _Bonjour_ —habló con su voz suave– ¿Que está pasando ahí atrás? —arqueo una ceja al ver como todos sus alumnos estaban con expresiones molestas.

—Queremos un cambio de Delegada—para sorpresa de todos, fue Juleka quien había hablado.

Eso había dejado sorprendida a la rubio-fresa, pues Marinette había hecho muy bien su labor como delegada durante esos tres años, y no se explicaba la razón de sus alumnos por querer un cambio.

—Veamos... Tomen asiento por favor.

Todos acataron la orden de Mademoiselle Bustier y fueron a tomar sus lugares correspondientes, Kim y Max, fueron a sentarse en el que era el lugar de Adrien y Nino. Quedando desocupados el lugar a un lado de Chloé, uno a lado de Sabrina y el que era el lugar de Alya, a un lado de Nino.

En el transcurso de que todos tomaban su lugar y así comenzaba el orden de la clase, la profesora notó, cómo sus alumnos lanzaban unas miradas de inconformidad contra tres de sus alumnos en particular, y sabía que era comprensible con la hija del alcalde, pero no se imaginaba porque lo harían con dos de sus mejores estudiantes.

—Supongo que hoy veremos lo del cambio de delegado a... Mitad de año—frunció el ceño— ¿Me pueden decir las razones?

—Marinette no está cumpliendo con su trabajo, _Mademoiselle_ —habló Sabrina mientras alzaba la mano.

Ante esa aclaración la profesora había quedado sorprendida. Su delegada nunca había faltado a su labor.

—Digan las cosas como son—dijo Adrien al momento en el que se ponía de pie—Quieren que se cambie de delegada porque Marinette "golpeó"—hizo énfasis con sus dedos anular e índice de ambas manos—a una de nuestras compañeras, pero eso es mentira y lo sé porque yo estuve cuando se supone que Marinette cometió la agresión. Pero ellos no quisieron escuchar y fueron directamente a atacarla—se escuchaba molesto mientras las palabras salían de su boca—ayer hubo un Akuma y no quería decirlo, pero en parte todos nuestros compañeros tuvieron la culpa, y ahora en lugar de comprender que hicieron mal, siguen atacándola, y no conformes quieren cambiar de delegada.

Todos pudieron percibir el coraje que emitían las palabras dichas por el Agreste, y la franco-china no podía saber si un Akuma estaba a punto de akumizarlo, pero de ser así, era mejor que él se calmara.

—Adrien—tomó la mano del chico, esta estaba sobre la mesa en un puño—No vale la pena, por favor, intenta tranquilizarte.

El rubio al ver los ojos de su compañera, los cuales expresaban tremenda preocupación y temor. Decidió intentar calmarse, inhalo y exhaló para alejar esos sentimientos negativos que embargaban su cuerpo.

—Está bien—sonrió a la azabache—ya estoy bien, gracias Nette.

Ella sólo sonrió y Adrien volvió a tomar asiento, seguía sosteniendo la mano de su amiga y no pensaba soltarla. No por el momento. La primera hora de lo que tenía que ser Literatura, lo pasaron discutiendo y comentando lo que había pasado el día anterior, y no era porque Marinette Dupain-Cheng fuera de sus alumnas predilectas, pero al escuchar las versiones de lo que había pasado, pudo deducir que había una mentira, pero no era por parte de la franco-china, incluso le entristeció el hecho de que la mayoría de sus estudiantes le haya dado la espalda, llamándola mentirosa y lanzándole esas miradas de enojo.

—Por supuesto que no fue después de la sección de fotos Chloé, Lila dijo que Marinette la atacó antes de la sección—Exclamo la Kubdel molesta por la versión que contaba la Bourgeois.

—No es por ponerme del lado de Chloé, pero yo escuche que Lila dijo que fue después—Dijo Rose y Juleka junto a Nathaniel también asintieron con la cabeza, pues cuando Lila les estaba contando, era la misma versión que había escuchado la rubia.

—Pues no la ataco ni antes, ni después de la sección—dijo el Agreste con cansancio, su cabeza estaba recargada sobre su mano izquierda, mientras su mano derecha seguía entrelazada con la mano de la franco-china—Simplemente no la atacó. Pero si me hubieran dejado contarles lo que sucedió, lo más probable es que el día de ayer, no hubiera habido ataque akuma.

—Bueno, Adrien, ¿Por qué no nos explicas? —sugirió la profesora con voz amable—así podrían quedar aclaradas algunas cosas.

—Por supuesto Mademoiselle Bustier—sonrió el chico. Estaba convencido que las cosas podrían quedar aclaradas si él explicaba lo que pasó—Yo el viernes había invitado a Nette, perdón a Marinette, a mi sección de fotos que tendría en la tarde de lunes, porque sé que a ella le encanta el trabajo de mi padre, entonces quise complacerla. Llegamos al Gabriel's ahí se realizaría la sección de primavera-verano y como Lila es la nueva modelo de la compañía, pues me tocaba hacer sección con ella.

—Y Marinette se puso celosa y atacó a Lila y así fue como ella salió en las fotos. Ya lo sabemos, Agreste—dijo Kim con molestia.

—Eso no pasó—negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a retomar su relato—Mi fotógrafo, Christophe, es algo especial con las fotos, primero toma unas fotografías de prueba, antes de las que irán al catálogo y bueno, eso hizo, nos tomó a Lila y a mí las fotografías de prueba, pero no le gustaron y nos mandó a descanso, y vio que Marinette y yo quedábamos bien frente a las cámaras, así que decidió cambiar de modelo, por eso Lila no salió en el catálogo de primavera-verano. Ella se fue en cuanto Marinette y yo comenzamos a posar para las cámaras. Si Lila esta así, no fue por culpa de Marinette.

—Bien, creo que ya vimos que todo fue un mal entendido, ¿Por qué no piden una discul…?

—Pues yo no te creo—dijo Kim—está claro que estas mintiendo para salvar el poco respeto que tenemos hacia ella.

—Por favor Adrien, deja de defenderla, y abre tus ojos—decía Max.

Pronto todos en el salón comenzaron a hablar, algunas personas como Nino, Rose, Juleka y Nathaniel, comenzaban a tener dudas de la palabra de la Rossi al escuchar el relato del Agreste, pero otros, como lo eran Kim, Alix, Max, Sabrina, Myléne e Ivan, seguían decididos a defender a su compañera italiana, porque para ellos estaba claro que Adrien quería defender a su novia.

—Mejor di la verdad Adrien—Insistía Alix.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, no sé qué es lo que quieren escuchar —Frunció el ceño. Muy en el fondo, sabía que nada de lo que dijera, ayudaría a que ellos cambiaran su actitud. Lila los tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—Fácil. Que inventaste eso porque Marinette es tu novia.

—Yo no invente nada—gruño mirando a la chica de lentes—lo que dije es la verdad.

—Claro, te conviene inventar eso porque el que Marinette haya golpeado a Lila es mala imagen para Gabriel's y para ti, ¿no?

—Kim, eso no es…

—Ya no tiene caso que sigamos insistiendo—susurro la azabache—Mademoiselle Bustier—alzó su mano en lo alto. La profesora asintió con un semblante preocupado—Estoy dispuesta a dejar mi puesto de delegada, creo que es lo mejor.

—Sí, creo que lo es—acepto resignada la profesora. Estaba decepcionada con sus alumnos, a lo largo de esos tres años que les había enseñado, le habían demostrado que es uno de los mejores grupos.

Era cierto que la mayoría de ellos había sido akumizado—unos más veces que otros—, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran jóvenes muy sobresalientes y parte de ello, se debía a que en ese grupo había personas como Marinette, se había dado cuenta que ella era un gran ejemplo a seguir para todos, porque siempre encontraba soluciones a sus problemas, pero esa simple mañana le habían dejado un mal sabor de boca. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto una vez que Lila Rossi y Alya Cèsaire volviera a retomar las clases, y por lo que veía, iba a ser una tarea un tanto complicada, pues pudo notar que eran Marinette, Adrien y Chloé contra sus demás compañeros, aunque también vio duda en los rostros de algunos, no podía negar que la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

 _[Finales de Primavera de 1998]_

Estaba nervioso. Era la única palabra con la que Nathalie podría describir a Gabriel Agreste en esos momentos, y no lo culpaba, ella simplemente estaba ansiosa, ese día era el estreno de la película en la que habían trabajado al vestir a los actores, y con el estreno de ella, verían si la compañía, Gabriel's—el pequeño proyecto ambicioso de Gabriel—, sería reconocida, para, posiblemente, colocarlo a él, en lo más alto como diseñador de modas.

Pero los nervios de Gabriel se debían a otra cosa a parte del estreno de la película, esa noche le pediría a Emilie Astruc matrimonio, con un exquisito añillo que Él había diseñado desde hace unas semanas atrás.

—Nathalie… ¿Crees que le guste? —La de lentes observó la caja que portaba el anillo, el cual era una elegante pieza de oro blanco, con un discreto diamante en forma de corazón y a ambos lados del corazón, salían en forma de pétalos unas esmeraldas.

—Gabriel, así le regales un anillo de juguete ella lo va a amar, porque viene de ti—esbozó una sonrisa, pero no le llegaba a sus ojos.

—Bien, entonces, es momento de irnos, ya tengo todo preparado.

—Perfecto.

Era lo único que podía hacer, apoyar a su amigo aunque por dentro su corazón se estuviera rompiendo; pero el verlo feliz, la hacía feliz a ella y estaba feliz porque había encontrado una mujer como Emilie, en cuanto la conoció, sabía que ella estaba perdida por Gabriel, al igual que él lo estaba por ella, aunque dijera que sólo eran amigos.

—Hola Nath—Sonrío la rubia oji-verde al ver a la azabache de lentes. Ya estaban en la sala de cine, esperando a que diera inicio a la película— ¿sabes que tiene Gabriel? Ha estado muy extraño.

—¿Gabriel extraño? —arqueo la ceja esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo sé, tienes razón—correspondió a la sonrisa—Gabriel siempre es extraño, a veces está feliz y otras es tan frio como una roca—suspiró— es sólo que tengo miedo… ¿crees que quiera terminar conmigo?

—¿Qué?, No Emilie, no pienses en eso, tal vez sólo quiere darte tu espacio.

—Oh Dios—se llevó las manos a la boca—eso quiere decir que él necesita su espacio y posiblemente quiera terminar.

—No, no pienses en eso—se apresuró a decir—tú sólo disfruta tu momento, ya hablaras con él más tarde.

—Tienes razón, tal vez y está nervioso por el futuro de su compañía.

—De hecho—sonrió animando un poco a la rubia, sí, definitivamente Gabriel y Emilie se complementaban.

Anotó mentalmente que en cuanto viera a Agreste, le daría un buen golpe en la cabeza por ser, precisamente, tan cabeza hueca, era la premier y en lugar de sentarse junto a Emilie, decidió ir a sentarse con el director y productores. Claro que comprendía el temor de su amiga, de haber estado en su lugar, probablemente hubiera tenido los mismos pensamientos.

[…]

Se encontraban en el restaurant del hotel " _Le Grand París_ ", de uno de sus compañeros de clases de la preparatoria, ahí seria la cena por el buen recibimiento que tuvo la película y sería el lugar en donde él llevaría al cabo su propuesta.  
Tocaba simultáneamente el bolsillo de su saco que tenía la caja con el anillo, pues en esos momentos sólo tenía dos temores, uno era que el anillo no estuviera con él y el segundo, era que Emilie rechazara su propuesta. Aunque sabía que si llegaba a pasar, se lo tenía bien merecido por decir a lo largo de los años que llevaban conociéndose, que ella era "sólo una amiga".

Se levantó de su asiento con una copa de vino tinto en la mano y con una cuchara golpeo delicadamente la copa, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. Inhaló profundamente antes de hablar, nunca antes había sentido nervios al hablar frente al público, pero esa se trataba de una ocasión especial y diferente.

—Ya que tengo su atención—dejo su copa en la mesa y se dirigió hacia la chica rubia que tenía a su lado—Quiero pedirte una disculpa Em, por estar tan distante en esta última semana, y por no haber estado contigo durante la función, pero era porque antes quería pedir el consentimiento para algo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Recordaba el golpe que Nathalie le había propiciado al llegar al Hotel, sí que se lo merecía. Se comenzó a agachar, quedando sobre una de sus rodillas y tomó la mano de la rubia, no podía evitar pensar que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, con su cabello peinado en una elegante trenza y esos ojos verdes que hacían que viera su propia alma, era simplemente perfecta.

—Siempre te había catalogado como mi "Sólo una amiga", a pesar de que todos me decían que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti y yo lo negaba, pero tenían razón, Emilie, perdóname por ser tan ciego y no darme cuenta que todo lo que siento por ti, son las emociones más sinceras que pueden existir, porque estoy seguro que estoy enamorado de ti, me atrevería decir que lo estuve en cuanto dijiste que tenía virus, y eso fue a los seis años—había algunas personas en la sala que rieron por su comentario, entre ellos los Astruc, porque recordaban ese día que los habían presentado, y había otras personas que estaban conmovidos por la escena—pero en cuanto te volví a ver, ese día que comenzaron las grabaciones de la película, supe otra cosa—de la bolsa de su saco sacó una cajita de terciopelo negra.

Emilie al ver eso se llevó sus manos a su boca, intentando reprimir una mueca de asombro, pues en ese momento había un enjambre de emociones dentro de ella, quería llorar, quera gritar y abrazarlo, porque al fin se estaba cumpliendo una de sus fantasías.

—Emilie Astruc, ¿Te gustaría ser hoy y siempre la musa de mi inspiración? —Abrió la cajita, mostrando el hermoso anillo— ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?

—Sí, Hoy, mañana y siempre—El oji-gris colocó el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, y cuando este por fin estuvo en su lugar, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Emilie se acercó a su prometido con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba feliz. Y entonces, fue cuando ambos unieron sus labios en un beso que era el principio de algo maravilloso.

 _[Actualidad]_

Había estado toda la mañana observando a su esposa, en esa capsula de cristal, a simple vista era como ver a la bella durmiente, tan hermosa y sin preocupaciones. Le dolía en el alma verla así y no poder sacarla de ese estado y más aún no poder decirle a su hijo que su mamá estaba debajo de sus pies, viva, gracias a esa capsula, pero si le decía eso, tendría que hablarle de todo lo que él estaba haciendo para poder regresar a su esposa a sus vidas.

Sabía que en cuanto Adrien se enterara que él, Le Papillon, ha estado produciendo todos esos Akumas durante esos tres años, no se lo perdonaría, pero no tenía otra opción, su única esperanza eran los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Y estaba seguro que esa vez lo lograría, Mavenger era un akuma prometedor al igual que lo llegó a ser Style Queen, pero nuevamente todo se derrumbó inesperadamente. Las ideas ya se le estaban terminando.

Estaba seguro que el día de los héroes no sólo conseguiría los Miraculous de Chat Noir y Ladybug, sino que también tendría los prodigios de Rena Rouge, Queen Bee y Carapace, pero no contó con que toda la ciudad confiaba plenamente en sus héroes. Incluso había puesto a Nathalie en peligro.

—Seguiré intentando _Mon_ **Amour** , así tenga que reutilizar akumas, pero conseguiré esos prodigios y regresarás con nosotros. Lo lograré. Yo lo sé.

—Lo lograremos—dijo una voz a sus espaldas—Regresaremos a su esposa, _Monsieur_ Agreste.

 **N.A**

→ **Creo que este capítulo se puede tomar como importante, pero a la vez no, demostré algo de cómo me imaginé que Emilie y Gabriel se conocieron. Incluso pienso que algunos de los adultos de la serie, se pudieron conocer cuando eran adolescentes.**

→ **Realmente no se sabe gran cosa de Emilie, así que espero que les haya gustado como intenté plasmarla, aunque sé que no fue mucha su aparición, pero no será el único capitulo en el que habrá este tipo de "Flas-Backs"**

→ **Calculo que los personajes adultos (al menos algunos) tienen la edad de Thomas Astruc, y bueno, supongo eso ya que Tom y Sabine están basados en el mismo Thomas y una novia que él tuvo. Así que la edad de Gabriel y los demás, tienen alrededor de entre 40 y 44 años.**

 **-Curiosidades en las que me basé.**

→ **No tengo idea de cuál sea el apellido de soltera de Emilie, así que me base en Alexandre Astruc. Un director de cine, guionista y escritor de nacionalidad francesa, murió en 2016, por eso lo puse como abuelo de Emilie, aunque las fechas no concuerden como tal.**

→ **El significado del anillo con el que Gabriel propuso matrimonio a Emilie:**

 **-** **Anillo de tres piedras:** **Significa la etapa de la relación de pareja. El pasado de novios. Presente de casados, y Futuro con el "Hasta que la muerte nos separe".** _Algo que consideré perfecto para Gabriel._

 **-** **Esmeralda:** **En el mundo antiguo las esmeraldas eran símbolos de esperanza, renacimiento y primavera. Como piedra sagrada de la diosa Venus, era utilizada durante rituales proféticos y se cría que gracias a ella se mantendría el verdadero amor. Para los cristianos significa esperanza y fe, mientras que para muchas religiones paganas era un símbolo de fertilidad. Se piensa que las esmeraldas representan e incitan la armonía, sabiduría y amor, así mismo pueden reforzar los lazos entre dos personas.**

 **-Diamante:** **representa la perfección, la voluntad, del triunfo, la firmeza y la rectitud. Eleva la energía física.** **Simboliza la unión eterna e indestructible entre los amantes.**

 _Creo que el amor que Gabriel siente por Emilie, es uno de los más puros, leales y sinceros que hay en la serie._

 _ **[…]**_

►Bienvenidos a los créditos. Por cierto, perdón por la demora del capítulo.

• _ **Fanekonoir:**_ _Exacto, tienes mucha razón, aunque sigo viendo cómo puedo meter a Kagami en la trama sin caer en lo cliché, pero lo más seguro es que termine siendo cliché xD_

• _ **Emely-nya:**_ _Sospechó y ya hizo sus cálculos y Bum! Pasó lo que tarde o temprano alguno de los personajes tenía que hacer xd_

• _ **mesias619**_ _: Ah sí que lo es, espero que no hayas necesitado todos esos pasos._

• _ **Cranberrylarry**_ _: Sí, Luka es así de lindo y comprensivo, es lo que me encanta de ese personaje. Oh, por supuesto, pronto pasará eso. No es nada, gracias a ti por leer :D_

• _ **karen Agreste:**_ _Sí les hubiera dado un buen susto, si yo hubiera estado enojada en el momento de escribir el capítulo, pero no resultó. Descuida bichito, tarde o temprano a todos les llegará su castigo :D Perdón por la demora del capítulo._

• _ **ChrisBooth-Grey:**_ _Sí, es que yo creo que va a elegir a Marinette, no sé en qué circunstancias, pero mi instinto me dice que él será quien le entregue el miraculous. Oh muchas gracias, fue difícil pero logrado. Claro, Sass no tardará en aparecer :0_

►Creo que sí respondí a todos los comentarios, una enorme disculpa si no le contesté a alguien pero tenía en mente publicar este capítulo desde el viernes, pero hubo unos problemas con mi perro y el cable de mi laptop y el punto es que no se guardó el capítulo. Aunque debo admitir que me gustó más este resultado.

►Merci a todos por seguir leyendo esta novela, me estoy apurando a escribir o planear los capítulos antes de que se comiencen a emitir los demás capítulos de esta tercera temporada. ¿Cuál es el capítulo que esperan? Yo espero el de _Animaestro_ y _Silencer_.

•—• •—•

 _Au Revoir:_ Adiós.  
 _Ma Petite-fille_ : Mi Nieta.  
 _C'est un Plaisir:_ Es un placer.  
 _Ecole De La Chambre Syndicale_ : Es uno de los colegios de modas más prestigiados de París. 

•—• •—•

•—• **/** **•—•**

 **Nos Leemos pronto mis Chaton's.  
** _ **~Chatonette.**_

•—• **/** **•—** **•**


	7. Compatibles

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen las Teorías sobre las que se está basando esta novela.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **ANTES.**_

 _ **Compatibles.**_

—Me estoy quedando sin ideas—escuchaba atentamente a la voz monótona de Gabriel. Estaba sentado sobre ese pequeño sofá color blanco y Nathalie le masajeaba sus hombros.

Habían estado toda la mañana observando la capsula en la que se encontraba Emilie. Nathalie sólo estaba al pendiente del portador de la mariposa, pues estaba segura que si alguien más fuera Le Papillon, Gabriel podría ser akumizado en esos momentos.

Él no lo estaba pasando bien, había muchos recuerdos que tenía a lado de Emilie y el hecho de que Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre purificaran el akuma, no le ayudaba en nada. El día de los héroes había estado a nada de tener los prodigios, pero todo su plan se fue a la basura. Le era difícil pensar en algún nuevo poder que le sirviera en sus objetivos para cada persona akumizada; si bien tenía pensado en algunos poderes, no siempre le eran eficaces.

—Ahora tenemos a Mademoiselle Rossi y a Mayura—hablo con esa voz gélida tan propia de su actitud.

El diseñador no lo había pensado bien, simplemente lo había dado por hecho, pero gracias a Mayura, sí que podría tener una nueva oportunidad. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro terminando con el agobio y la desesperación que comenzaba a formar parte de él.

[…]

Ya era viernes y los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado al hecho de que todos sus compañeros los vieran con mala cara. Mademoiselle Bustier el día anterior, había intentado hacer que la relación en su grupo, fuera como antes, amistosa y tranquila, de modo que decidió hacer equipos para la realización de una actividad de Literatura, pero pudo notar que sería imposible que la convivencia entre sus alumnos fuera amistosa. Los equipos a los que había seleccionado a Adrien, Chloé y Marinette, se empelaban a ignorar la presencia de cualquiera de los chicos o bien, comenzaban a insultar, como fue en el caso de la azabache, de modo que termino por reubicarlos en otro equipo conformado por ellos mismos. Sin duda alguna se estaba llevando un mal sabor de boca por parte de sus alumnos.

—Aun lado, _Trio d'idiots—_ Dijo Alix en el momento en que empujó a Marinette, haciendo que esta tropezara y callera de bruces en el suelo.

—¡Marinette!, _Ça va?_ —El blondo se apresuró a ayudarla a ponerse de pie. En cuanto estuvo de pie comenzó a cerciorarse de que no hubiera un mal golpe.

—Estoy bien Adrien, Merci—Sonrió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

— _Je t'emmerde,_ Alix _!_ _—_ Gritó la rubia con molestia. Había visto como Kim, Max y Alix chocaban las cinco en cuanto Marinette besó el suelo. — Si Chat Noir o Ladybug llegan a requerir mi ayuda, voy a darles su merecido.

—No vale la pena Chloé—Colocó Adrien una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga—Sé que no podemos dejar que nos traten así, pero tampoco podemos pagarles con la misma moneda.

—Sabes que no pienso igual, pero te hago caso porque lo dices tú, Adriboo. —Sonrío retomando su camino junto al rubio, por su parte, la franco-china se había quedado atrás, en lo alto de las escaleras, sobando su brazo derecho, con la mirada gacha.

— _Je suis désolé_ _—_ Dijo con voz apagada, se sentía mal porque sus compañeros también los trataban mal por su culpa.

—¿Qué dices Dupain-Cheng? No hay nada que disculpar—comenzaba a subir las escaleras de la entrada hasta llegar a su lado, aún habían algunos de sus compañeros de grupo y de otros grados y salones—Ellos son los que deben de disculparse, en especial contigo—Pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la Dupain y comenzaban a caminar nuevamente hasta llegar con el joven modelo.

—Pero por mi culpa, también los tratan mal a ustedes, incluso nos apodan _Les trois idiots_ —La Bourgeois soltó una carcajada, mientras que el modelo intentaba no reír ante la inocencia de su amiga.

—Sí, escuché que Alix nos llamó _Trio d'idiots,_ pero no es algo que me afecte, porque yo sé que no lo soy, incluso sé que a Adriboo le divierte ser molestado.

—Es la verdad, por primera vez ignoran el hecho de que soy alguien famoso—Se encogió de hombros al momento en el que se rascaba su nuca—Me siento como un adolescente normal.

—¿Lo ves Dupain-Cheng? No hay nada de que disculparse, ahora vamos que es viernes y podemos ir al centro comercial ¡Oh Por dios! Hay que ir a Gabriel's a comprar algo de la nueva colección.

—No lo sé Chloé…no soy de dar paseos por el centro comercial, prefiero quedarme en casa a diseñar—dijo con una mueca en el rostro, mientras que el Agreste veía como chocaban los hobbies de sus amigas.

—Oh, pero eso no es problema, la semana pasada abrió una nueva tienda de telas, que sé que ahora que lo sabes, estarías encantada de ir.

—¡Estás de broma! —dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos que el rubio pudo identificar de inmediato. Después de todo, sí que podrían congeniar bien.

—De ninguna manera, podríamos…

—¡Hey Ma-ma-marimanette! ¡Adrien! —Los ya mencionados voltearon hacia la voz que los llamaba, mientras que la Bourgeois estaba molesta por tal interrupción.

En la entrada del colegio, estaban Rose, Juleka y Luka, este ultimo los saludaba con la mano. Rose y Juleka, por su parte tenían unas sonrisas un tanto incomodas. Pues desde el miércoles habían pensado que era extraño un comportamiento agresivo por parte de una de sus mejores amigas. Aunque aún lo ponían en duda.

—Ya vuelvo—Les dijo a su hermanita y a la vocalista de su banda, antes de correr hacia donde se encontraban los dos rubios y la azabache—Salu!

—Salut Luka—contestó la azabache mientras que el rubio sólo daba un asentimiento de cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Qué bueno que los veo, ya que a ninguno de los dos los vi para los ensayos de la banda, ¿sucede algo? —Arqueó una ceja. Aunque ya sabía los motivos de cada uno para no asistir a los ensayos, estaba consciente de que quería escucharlo salir de sus bocas, en especial las razones de la azabache, pues no se quería considerar un entrometido que se entra de todo por otros medios.

—Père—se encogió el Agreste de hombros y Luka asintió compresivo—Pero ya me aprendí las canciones.

—Eso es genial, tenía miedo de que tuvieras problemas con algunas, mañana ensayaremos una hora antes de la demostración que daremos al público—miró de soslayo a Marinette y a la Bourgeois—, para que ayuden a escoger la canción que presentaremos en el concurso.

—Espera, ¿dijiste mañana? —arqueo una ceja la azabache.

—Sí… —comentó con una sonrisa, estaba emocionado, pero al ver el rostro de la azabache, su ánimo decayó un poco—¿no me digas que lo olvidaste?.

—¿ _Je suis désolé?_ —vio como la azabache jugaba con sus dedos índice con una sonrisa apenada que aparecía en su rostro.

—Lo olvidó—esta vez se dirigío al blondo.

—De hecho…yo también—sonrió apenado.

—No lo puedo creer—hablaba divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza. En el fondo pensaba que eran tal para cual—Bueno, les vuelvo a avisar, a ti—señaló al modelo—te quiero una hora antes para ensayar las canciones.

Adrien asintió con la cabeza, mientras veía como el gorila iba llegando. Se despidió de sus amigos, prometiéndole al guitarrista que ahí estaría al siguiente día, estaba haciendo cuentas y le daba tiempo para tener sus clases con el maestro Fu y llegar una hora antes de lo acordado a la presentación de sus canciones. Entro al auto y este avanzó hacia su casa, en menos de tres horas tendría que regresar para su práctica de esgrima.

—Y a ustedes dos, Mademoiselles, las quiero entre los espectadores.

—Luka, yo…no creo que sea buena idea que nosotras estemos ahí, en estos momentos mi relación con tu hermana y las chicas no es muy buena que digamos.

—¿Es porque ya te juntas con Queen Bee? —Señaló a la chica quien hasta esos momentos se había mantenido con la boca cerrada.

— _Excusez moi?_ _—_ cuestiono con indignación.

—Sin ofender—Miró a la chica y le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta, a lo que esta puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, Chloé no tiene nada que ver, de hecho es algo largo de explicar…

—Tengo tiempo.

—Pero…

—¡Mira la hora! —fingió ver la hora en su supuesto reloj de mano—Se nos hace tarde, porque tenemos cosas que hacer—La reina abeja entrelazó su brazo con el de la azabache, mientras que le lanzaba una sonrisa forzada al guitarrista—Así que…Au Revoir!

—Au revoir! Quen Bee.

[..]

En cuanto se habían despedido de Luka, ambas se dirigieron a la panadería para pedir permiso para ir al centro comercial, a lo que los padres de la franco-china, asintieron gustosos.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron de boutique en boutique por petición de la Bourgeois, pero cuando terminaron sus compras, habían pasado al nuevo local de Telas, del cual, compró unas telas que tenían un efecto de gamuza. Y en cuanto terminaron de hacer sus compras, la Dupain logró zafarse de su nueva amiga, con la excusa de que tendría que terminar el vestido en el que había estado trabajando desde el miércoles pasado.

Tenía muchas ansias cuando llegó con el maestro Fu, y todo se debía a la clase que tomaría ese día, porque estaba segura que había logrado aprenderse el alfabeto nictográfico —o al menos estaba segura de haberse aprendido la diferencia de cada letra—, aunque también, no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza, el cómo es que Chat Noir había llegado a la conclusión de que Ladybug estaba en "otra" misión secreta para no haberse presentado ese martes por la tarde.

—Fue Plagg tu pequeño cómplice, Marinette—le había dicho el maestro Fu, tras agregar 2 bayas de muérdago a un pequeño caldero que tenía, y a un lado había un pequeño libro de pasta gruesa de un color azul marino. Su aspecto, le hacía creer a la azabache que era una antigüedad.

—Creí que había sido su idea—Comentó con sorpresa, seguía observando lo que el Maestro agregaba al caldero—tendré que agradecerle apenas lo vea.

—Sí, no creo que falte mucho para eso—suspiró con su mirada perdida en esa pared color beige de la pequeña habitación, había dejado su mano suspendida sobre el caldero, el cual comenzaba a sacar vapor.

Llevándolo al descubrimiento que había hecho ese sábado que fue a impartir las clases de Chino al joven modelo. Y todo sucedió una vez que estuvo fuera de la mansión Agreste. Wayzz le había dicho que pudo sentir la energía de dos Kwamis a parte de la de Plagg, aunque una de ellas era menos intensa que la primera. Para después ver como un akuma volaba sobre los jardines de la mansión Agreste, en busca de su próxima víctima.

—¿Maestro?, ¿A qué se refiere?

La voz preocupada de la azabache lo hizo salir de ese trance en el que había caído. Si bien era cierto que posiblemente había dado con la guarida de Le Papillón, también había una posibilidad de que sus sospechas sobre el portador de Nooroo fueran ciertas. Sin embargo, no podía decirle nada a los chicos, principalmente porque aún no les había enseñado nada que pudiera servirles de ayuda en un futuro a ambos portadores, no estaban preparados para enfrentarlo.

—Palabras de un viejo cansado, no me hagas mucho caso—continuó vertiendo las hiervas de menta que tenía en su mano, haciendo que la poción comenzara a tomar un color azul turquesa—¿Qué tal te llevaste con Mullo?

Cuestionó. Quería hacer que la chica olvidara sus palabras, porque dudaba mucho que lo hiciera tan fácil, era igual de terca que Chat Noir.

—De Maravilla, aunque Chat Noir dijo que tiene un carácter parecido al de Plagg.

—Es verdad, son muy parecidos, pero Mullo piensa dos veces antes de actuar, tiene sus cualidades.

—Lo noté, antes de despedirnos me dijo que Chat fue demasiado ciego al otorgarme el miraculous del ratón. Porque pudimos haber perdido los prodigios al no tener a Ladybug y su Yo-yo mágico—suspiró con una sonrisa recordando que esas no fueron las palabras exactas que uso el ratoncito, porque siendo sincera, había sido algo brusco pero a la vez divertido al expresar su punto de vista.

—No juzgues a tu compañero, Marinette, él no sabe que eres Ladybug, pero puedo ver que confía en ti en todas las maneras posibles—había mezclado el ultimo ingrediente, "Elixir de una reina" que no era más que miel de abeja.

—Sí, yo también confió ciegamente en él—dijo con un aire soñador en sus palabras.

—Lo sé, ahora… Estás segura que Trixx y Wayzz, llegado el momento, no estarán con los portadores que ya habías elegido—quería estar seguro, pues había entendido a la perfección el mal momento que todos habían hecho pasar a su sucesora, pero también sabía que eran sus amigos, y las personas solían cambiar, aunque después de escuchar las palabras de Chat Noir cuando fue a regresar el prodigio, no estaba dispuesto a cometer más errores.

— _Es curioso que las chicas que se hacían llamar sus amigas, hubieran pensado que Marinette fue el akuma—había dicho el superhéroe con gran amargura en la voz—A la creadora del Ladyblog ni siquiera le remordió la conciencia, lo único que dijo fue que se lo merecía._

—Confiaba en ellos pero me dieron la espalda, y… tengo miedo de que si les doy el miraculous, también le den la espalda a Ladybug.

El maestro asintió. No debían poner los miraculous en peligro.

—Supongo que entre Chat Noir, Queen Bee y tú se pueden arreglar al momento de combatir, a no ser que conozcas a más personas de confianza.

—Aún tengo dos personas de confianza. Y estoy segura de que no me fallarían—Sonrió al momento en el que pensó en el modelo y el guitarrista.

El maestro comenzó a explicarle lo que había estado preparando durante su charla—antes de fijarse en el Grimorio por completo—, le mostró el pequeño, pero útil libro de pociones que tenía en su poder desde que estaba en el templo de los guardianes, y la poción que estaba preparando era un antídoto muy eficaz contra venenos; esa mañana que estaba haciendo un inventario de las cosas que tenía, el frasco de esa poción estaba vacío.

Siempre venía bien, tener pociones preparadas, porque algunas podían tomar días en prepararlas. Aunque ese no era el caso de ese antídoto.

—También te enseñaré a preparar esas opciones, al igual que las que le dan poderes a los kwamis pero lo primero será memorizar las páginas de Ladybug y las de tus compañeros.

Saco la tableta en donde tenía el libro escaneado y se lo tendió a la chica, era como un padre que le enseñaba a leer a su pequeña hija, porque así parecía, admitía que el chico tuvo más fluidez al leer el apartado del gato, pero cada quien aprendía de una forma diferente.

—¿Maestro? —El mencionado asintió en su dirección, indicando que estaba atento a cualquier cosa que ella pudiera necesitar— ¿Qué significan estos símbolos? —Se acercó al libro y observó lo que su novicia señalaba. Eran unos símbolos con rayas, unas eran verticales y otras horizontales, las cuales se entrelazaban entre sí.

—Los siete prodigios principales, ya los conoces… y cada uno tiene su compatible del zodiaco chino— comentó, explicándole como le habían enseñado a él—En el caso del prodigio de Ladybug y Chat Noir, solamente son compatibles con un prodigio del zodiaco, los demás son compatibles con dos prodigios. Este glifo que vez aquí—señaló el símbolo que le llamo la atención en las páginas del miraculous de la creación—es el glifo del Dragón, lo que quiere decir, que llegado el momento, podrá haber una fusión entre esos prodigios.

—Quiere decir que el Miraculous del Dragón y el de la Mariquita ¿Pueden ser uno sólo?

—Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, y te otorgarían ambos poderes y armas, pero no es momento de esa lección.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestiono al momento de fruncir el ceño. Estaba muy interesada en las compatibilidades entre miraculous.

—Porque así como destrucción y creación son el Yin y el Yang. También lo son el dragón y la serpiente. La serpiente es el compatible del Prodigio de Chat Noir. Se complementan entre sí.

[…]

Era alrededor de las ocho de la noche, acababa de terminar su lección del día con el maestro Fu, encerrándose en su habitación al momento de decirle a Natalie que ya iba a dormir, aunque la realidad era otra, saldría por su ventana convertido en Chat Noir y llegaría al ensayo de la banda.

Cosa que logró con éxito.

—Woaw, primera vez que estamos fuera de casa al anochecer—Dijo con burla el Kwami al salir del anillo—Tengo hambre.

—Plagg, antes de venir te comiste un queso entero—le reprocho el muchacho. Estaban en un callejón, no muy lejos de la embarcación.

—Aunque no uses tu Cataclismo, el convertirte me deja agotado, ¡necesito mi queso, niño! —El modelo rodo los ojos en el momento que sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su playera y le entregaba una rebanada de queso—Menos mal que hoy no hay un akuma, nos vamos a divertir—tomó el queso comenzando a degustar ese exquisito manjar.

—No sé si divertir sea la palabra que busco. Curiosamente toda la banda no se lleva bien conmigo en estos momentos.

—No te preocupes chico, ¿Crees que a Ladybug le gustaría verte dudar en estos momentos?

—No, pero…

—Nada. Ahora vamos, que ya vas cinco minutos tarde

El Kwami voló a su escondite y el chico salió corriendo en dirección de la _Liberté,_ Sólo esperaba que Marinette y Chloé si asistieran, en verdad las esperaba ver.

[…]

—Me siento marginada—susurró la azabache a su amiga en cuanto pusieron un pie sobre la Liberté de Capitaine Anarka. No pensaba asistir por las principales miradas de inconformidad que sabía que vería, pero Chloé había llegado a su casa una hora antes de la presentación de "Kitty Section" y logró convencer a sus padres y aún más sorprendente, a ella, de asistir.

Y ahora se encontraba viendo las expresiones molestas e incomodas en la mayoría de sus compañeros, aunque también vio a algunos chicos del otro grupo y a algunos que supuso eran compañeros de Luka.

—No lo demuestres. Cabeza en alto y no te sientas inferior. Eso a mí me funciona.

—Llegamos media hora antes—dijo entre dientes, ya se encontraban adentrándose en la embarcación, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la banda, los cuales tomaban un pequeño descanso.

—Mejor. Podemos hacerle compañía a Adrikins—Sonrío al momento en el que veía a su amigo de la infancia, estaba hablando con el chico de mechas turquesas.

—¿De que estarán hablando? —Frunció su entrecejo al observar como Adrien y Luka se habían apartado de la banda, estaban en un rincón, cerca del teclado y el blondo movía sus manos mientras hablaba con el Couffaine—Se ven serios.

—Ah…no lo sé, ¿ropa?

—¿Enserio, Chloé? —soltó una pequeña risita, la cual pronto fue interrumpida por unas personas que se interpusieron en su camino.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Se cruzó de brazos, no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia ver a ambas oji-azul en ese lugar.

—Venimos a ver a la banda, Alya—Respondió la azabache, con la misma mueca de molestia que tenía su ahora examiga.

—¿Qué no les basta con vernos suspendidas hasta el Lunes? —Esa era la voz de Lila, ahora sólo llevaba su "brazo enyesado" y esa bandita en la frente.

—Ay querida, creo que les debieron de haber dado la expulsión definitiva—sonrió con sorna al ver los rostros de disgusto de sus compañeros de clases, eso era algo que siempre le gustaría ver a la Bourgeois, el impacto de sus comentarios.

—Te recuerdo que soy hija de los embajadores de Italia, y no te gustaría estar en problemas conmigo—había acercado su rostro amenazadoramente hacia el de la rubia, tal y como lo había hecho con Marinette en el baño, unos días atrás.

—Y yo te recuerdo—picó uno de sus hombros con su dedo índice —que no me trago eso de que seas sobrina de uno de esos italianos. Aquí la que tiene más poder, soy yo—La aparto de su espacio personal y tomó a la azabache del brazo—vámonos Marinette, debe de haber personas más agradables que estos ridículos.

Había dejado a la Rossi con una mueca de indignación, pero sobre todo, con algo de sorpresa pues era la primera persona que dudaba de esa mentira que se había inventado en cuanto llegó a esa ciudad, tanto que ni le dio tiempo de quejarse o inventarse algo para poner a sus compañeros, aún más en contra de esas chicas.

Chloé aparto a Kim y a Max de un empujón, no importándole las caras que habían puesto estos. Las dos, con sus brazo entrelazados, se dirigieron con el modelo, el cual, había dejado su charla con el Couffaine al escuchar el alboroto que habían hecho, y ahora las miraba con un semblante preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —por fin las había alcanzado, colocándose a un lado de su amiga de coletas.

—Que puse en su lugar a esos perdedores—sonrió como si de un logro se hubiera tratado.

—Chloé…—repuso y pareciera que comenzaría a dar un sermón.

—Adrien… nunca creí admitirlo, pero Chloé hizo bien, creo que si no hubiera tenido un enfrentamiento así, nos hubieran corrido de la embarcación.

—Eso no hubiera pasado—comentó una voz a sus espaldas—Ya estabas invitada Marinette, y te volví a invitar, y a ti también, Bee—volteo a ver a la rubia que tenía una pequeña sonrisa—Ahora si me disculpan, antes de comenzar a tocar, me gustaría hablar contigo.

—¿C-conmigo…?—repuso con nerviosismo al ver esa sonrisa en los labios del guitarrista, mientras asentía a esa pregunta—C-claro.

—Se las devuelvo en unos minutos—sonrió mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la azabache y caminaban hacia la rampa que daba al muelle en donde estaba aparcado La Liberté.

Dejando a ambos rubios en una esquina del escenario, Chloé pudo apreciar ese cariño que el guitarrista desprendía hacia la azabache, pero también pudo ver otra cosa, ese gesto amistoso que había tomado al bajar de La Liberté con la azabache, al parecer, alguien no lo había tomado como "amistoso".

—¿Algo que deba saber Adriboo? —cuestionó a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. Admitía que podía tomar esa oportunidad para molestarlo cómo cuando eran niños.

—¿Qué dices? —frunció el ceño en cuanto salió de ese trance. Tenía esa misma mirada que puso en cuanto vio la gran química que compartían Marinette y Luka en esa pista de hielo.

—Que tienes una cara épica—le tomo una foto, aturdiéndolo al instante—la pondré de fondo de bloqueo, o no, aun mejor, se la enviare a Dupain-Cheng, creo que a ella le "gustará" más—Hizo énfasis en la palabra "Gustará", porque cualquiera que tuviera ojos se daba cuenta de cómo babeaba la azabache por su amigo.

—Chloé, ya te dije que no hagas eso, y menos si tienes el flash—dijo tallándose los ojos—y por favor tampoco hagas esa otra cosa, no le pases la foto a Marinette.

—Me gustaría saber a qué se debe esta expresión—miraba la foto, ignorando las palabras que había dicho su amigo—sólo te he visto hacer esa mueca tres veces y eran de cuando éramos niños y recién comenzaba a juntarme con Sabrina.

 _«_ Oh no… No lo digas por favor _»_ pensó el Agreste.

—¡Son Celos! —Gritó triunfadora por su reciente descubrimiento, haciendo que Rose, Juleka y Mylène, quienes estaban cerca de ellos, voltearan a verlos—Nadie les llamó, métanse en sus asuntos—bufo en dirección de las chicas. Haciendo que estas la miraran con expresiones molestas.

—Chloé.

—Claro que estás celoso Adrichu… Y es de Marinette a no ser que sea de ese chico… ¿Cómo se llama?, estoy segura que su nombre termina en "Ka".

—No estoy celoso de Luka—respondió con una mueca divertida.

—Cierto, bueno, entonces es de Marinette—Insistió. No pensaba ceder en ese tema.

—Nette es sólo un amig…

—¡Silencio! —puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de su amigo. Incluso antes de llevarse tan bien con la hija de los panaderos, ya lo había escuchado usar esa frase, al principio le había parecido satisfactorio escucharlo, pero después de oírlo en un sinfín de veces, comenzaba a molestarle, y aún más porque se había dado cuenta que no estaba enamorada de Adrien—Debes cambiar de mantra.

—Pero…

—Suerte en tu concierto, aunque sé que no la necesitas, nos vemos más tarde—se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba su amiga, dejando al rubio con su mente confundida. Ya había regresado de lo que ese chico le tenía que decir, ahora, era momento de interrogarla a ella.

Ambos habían bajado de la Liberté, y el guitarrista había estado pensando en cómo abordaría el tema con Marinette sin que el hablarlo, la dañara, porque estaba sintiendo su melodía y en esos momentos estaba abatida pero con algo de alegría. Antes de que comenzaran a ensayar una de las canciones que tenían preparada para esa noche, había hablado con Adrien, y si bien, el rubio no le contó todo, sí se mostraba preocupado por "Nette" cómo él la había llamado, algo que lo había hecho sonreír, porque después de todo, puede que el amor de su crush, si fuera correspondido por el tecladista de su banda.

—No te vi en toda esta semana en sus reuniones de tareas, ¿pasó algo? —Arqueo una ceja el de mechas turquesas. Estaban sentados en una banca que había cerca del muelle.

—He, yo eh estado algo ocupada…

—¿Deberás?, es que me extrañó no ver a la musa de mis creaciones y…bueno, supuse que te habías peleado con Jules y por eso no venias, y en cambio venia esa chica, Lila.

—Pues la verdad es que no estoy peleada con ellas, o bueno, no directamente, lo que quiero decir es que el problema es con Lila, e hizo que todos se pusieran en mi contra.

—Todos excepto Adrien y Bee, ¿no?

—¿Bee? —arqueo una ceja ante el apodo que tiene para Chloé.

—Cosas de músicos—sonrió—No te preocupes Ma-ma-marimanette, yo no creo que puedas lastimar a una mosca.

—Te enteraste de lo que supuestamente hice—No preguntó, porque era claro que Lila iría contando la "razón" de su "accidente".

—Sí, y por eso te digo que no creo que puedas lastimar ni a una mosca. Ese no es tu estilo.

—¿Estás comparando a Lila con una mosca? —cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo no la compararía con una mosca, más bien, lo haría con una arpía—le guiño un ojo mientras se levantaba de la banca y extendía una mano—Vamos, tengo que dar un concierto y tú, tienes que votar por una de las canciones que podrían concursar.

—E-está b-bie-n—acepto su mano, entrelazado sus dedos con los de él, sentía que sus mejillas ardían, pero no tenía idea del "porqué", ella no dudaba de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Adrien, pero podía ser que era porque no estaba acostumbrada a tomar de la mano a ningún chico, excepto quizás Adrien y Chat Noir.

Volvieron a retomar su camino hacia la Liberté, ya habían llegado más personas que les ayudarían a escoger la canción que se tocaría en ese concurso de bandas.

—No tienes que preocuparte Mari, La verdad siempre sale a la luz, y estoy seguro que Jules y los demás tienen sus dudas—despeino su cabellera en un gesto amistoso y regreso con los integrantes de su banda.

[…] 

Chloé y Marinette se fueron a la parte alta en donde al menos, no sentirían las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ellas, aunque había algunos, como lo eran Marc y Wayhem que las saludaron con normalidad, incluso se habían acercado a hablarles. Y sorprendentemente, la Bourgeois no los había tratado mal.

—¿Por qué no estás con Nathaniel? —le preguntó la azabache al joven escritor, el cual le contestó con algo de recelo.

—Está más interesado en estar con esa chica Italiana.

—Oh Marc, lo siento creo que te entiendo.

Iba a seguir hablando pero sintieron el flash sobre sus cabezas, volteando a ver de inmediato al causante de tal interrupción.

—Novia y mejor amiga de Adrien, vienen a verlo tocar con su banda—hablaba el castaño mientras escribía en su celular.

—¡Wayhem ! —Gritó la Bourgeois—Te dije que nada de fotos. En primera, nunca sacan bien mi ángulo y en segunda, Monseur Agreste no tiene idea de que Adrien está en esta banda, por lo tanto, no lo dejó venir—El chico asintió, borrando la foto al instante—A parte creo que ya se desmintió que Marinette no es su novia.

—Oh entiendo, no es su novia—guiñó uno de sus ojos mientras guardaba el teléfono.

Ese gesto hizo que un rubor apareciera en las mejillas de la azabache, mientras que la Bourgeois sonreía, porque sabía que sería increíblemente divertido molestar a sus amigos con ese tema.

—Hola, soy Luka, y somos "Kitty Sectión"—dijo a través del micrófono—Y a continuación vamos a...

—¿¡Ese Hobbit Rubio también es parte de tu banda!?—grito la rubia desde la parte de arriba del barco, mientras que Marinette se escondía entre sus brazos, apenada por la actitud de su amiga, pero a la vez divertida.

—Eh sí, lo es—dijo con cara de pocos amigo, mientras que Rose le mostraba el dedo de en medio a la Bourgeois.

—¡Perdedores! ¡Menos tú Adriboo!

—¡Chloé! —la reprendió la azabache—no seas grosera.

—Es parte de mi encanto—sonrió sin que le afectara la mueca de desaprobación que vio en el rostro de sus amigos.

—Y bueno, como les decía, este primer tema se llama I Love Unikorns.

—Esperamos que les guste—habló la voz chillona de Rose, la que pronto se convertiría en una voz estrepitosa mientras cantaba la letra de la canción que ella había escrito.

Marinette estaba encantada con las canciones que había escrito Rose y aún más con las escritas por Luka, en especial con la última, que hablaba sobre Chat Noir. Sabía que sí el héroe la llegaba a escuchar, estaría ronroneando de alegría. Pero también se encontraba apenada, porque en cada bloque que hacían entre cada canción, la hija del alcalde se dedicaba a gritar cosas hacia los integrantes de la banda—menos a Adrien e increíblemente, a Luka—, y a algunos compañeros de clase.

—Bien, la siguiente canción va dedicada a la chica que sigue gritando desde el balcón—anuncio el Couffaine desde el micrófono—se llama: Te odiamos y ojalá te mueras.

Todos, inclusive la banda, estaban impactados al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del hermano mayor de Juleka, porque fue idea de él decir esas palabras, ni siquiera tenían una canción con ese título, pero lejos de hacer que la chica se callara y dejara de molestar, fue todo lo contrario, al parecer le gustaron esas agallas en el chico.

—Lindo, creo que me va a gustar—dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Y Marinette no pudo saber a qué se refería, si al chico o a la canción. Mientras ella se dedicaba a pensar sobre la situación que se acababa de plantar—porque todos habían quedado en silencio—Chloé y Luka habían mantenido contacto visual, uno que fue roto por el guitarrista en el momento que volteo a indicarle algo a su banda.

—Bien—habló por el micrófono unos minutos después—No cantaremos esa canción porque…

—¡No existe! —gritó la Bourgeois.

—Porque no vale la pena—La ignoro el Couffaine —sin embargo vamos a cantar _Sous la pluie._ Es la melodía que desprende el corazón de mi musa—esta vez, a quien miró, fue a la franco-china, a la cual se le tiñeron las mejillas al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

Entonces, se comenzó a escuchar una exquisita melodía producida por las teclas del teclado al ser tocado, primero fue una nota, pudo haber sido _Do_ , quizá _Sol,_ acompañada de otras más, formando una tonada romántica pero a la vez melancólica.

— _ **Miro los días de lluvia con melancolía pura**_ —Seguía la melodía creada por el teclado de fondo, mientras que la voz de Luka los sorprendía, pues realmente cantaba bien y producía el mismo tono melancólico de la canción— _ **El recuerdo de aquel día en mi mente aún perdura.**_

— _Entonces te gusta Adrien_ —había dicho preguntado por fin el chico, aunque bien sabía la respuesta, quería escucharlo de la azabache.

— _¿A-a mí?, ¿Adrien?_ —sonrío nerviosa— _Nah, claro que no._

Luka la observó con una ceja alzada, demostrando, que no creía esa negativa que acababa de darle.

— _Está bien, sí, me gusta. ¿Se nota?, digo… crees que Él ya lo notó_ —se encontraba nerviosa al hablar eso con Luka, pero le había tomado mucho cariño y confianza desde que lo conoció que, suponía, por eso se atrevía a hablar de ese tema.

— _Mmm no, no creo._

— _ **Mi corazón no te puede olvidar**_ —La azabache se encontraba asombrada de las palabras que había escrito el hermano de Juleka. Era tan cierto lo que desprendía su corazón— _**Aquella mirada esmeralda me hace soñar.**_

— _Eso explica la razón de que salieras corriendo detrás de su auto_ —sonrió de lado— _¿Cómo lo conociste?_

— _Bueno, yo…eh, No me gustó en cuanto lo conocí, porque creí que era igual a Chloé, mimado, presumido, rubio cabeza hueca… pero en la salida, había comenzado a llover y sé que pude haber saldo corriendo hasta mi casa, pero soy muy torpe y lo más probable era que me caería en un charco de lodo._

Suspiró al momento en el que se perdía en sus recuerdos

— _Él y yo éramos los últimos en salir del colegio y…fue a disculparse conmigo, explicándome la razón de esa goma de mascar en mi asiento, y… en cuanto mire esos hermosos ojos verdes, supe que era un chico especial, uno muy dulce y noble que no había vivido su vida como cualquiera de nosotros._

— _ **¿Tú piensas en mí? ¿Qué soy para ti**_ _?_ —Cantaba Rose, sólo que su voz se había adaptado, no era una canción fuerte, era una balada. Al momento, al piano, se unieron la guitarra, el bajo y la batería, convirtiéndola en algo hermoso de escuchar— _ **Acércate a mi ¿Es qué no ves que estoy aquí?**_

— _Y creo que ese día hice un amigo, me regaló su sombrilla, la cual dude unos minutos en tomar, pero cuando la acepte, la sombrilla se cerró y por primera vez escuche su risa, y yo estaba apenada pero también reí por mi mala suerte… aunque, admito que ya no lo veía cómo mala suerte._ —Suspiró — _El gorila, su guarda espaldas_ —se corrigió— _cuando llego por Él, nos despedimos y todo el valor que tenía como para dedicarle la ley del hielo, se esfumó, y por primera vez, no supe pronunciar alguna oración coherente frente a él._

— _ **Te veo marchar, me quedo atrás**_ _—_ La voz de luka se escuchaba nuevamente. Transmitiendo las palabras justas que Marinette pensó en cuanto se despidió del modelo _—_ _ **Reúno mis fuerzas para sonreír sin más.**_

— _¿En ese momento caíste enamorada de él?—_ la cuestionó.

— _No, no creo que enamorada sea la palabra correcta, ahora si estoy enamorada pero creo que en ese momento, sólo me gustaba._

— _ **No me ves, y no sé, que he de**_ __ _ **hacer**_ _—_ Mientras cantaba Rose, una lagrima traicionera bajo por la mejilla de la azabache. Nunca antes había escuchado esa canción, pero tendría que agradecerle e Luka en cuanto terminara. _—_ _ **Pero aun así, no me voy a rendir.**_

— _Creo que debería decirle_ —la animo el guitarrista— _Puede que él también te corresponda._

— _No…_ —suspiró con pesar, eliminando esa hermosa sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro al recordar cómo fue que se enamoró del Agreste— _No puedo, ese día…estaba dispuesta a decirle y al final me acobarde._

— _Puedes volver a intentarlo, Ma-ma-marimanette, lo peor que puede pasar es que te digo una respuesta negativa, pero estoy seguro que será amable al momento de decirlo_.

— _Sí, yo también creo eso…algún día se lo diré._

De un segundo a otro, los instrumentos dejaron de sonar, dejando nuevamente al piano como única melodía.

— _ **Quiero mostrarte mi yo de verdad**_ —Cantó el Couffaine, haciendo referencia al amor secreto que Marinette sentía por su tecladista— _ **Y esta mascara algún día poder retirar**_ —, aunque no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, al momento de referirse a "Desenmascarar"— _ **Y al fin lo sabrás.**_

Terminaron la canción y todos en La Liberté estallaron en aplausos, estaban conmocionados, algunos más que otros, porque era una canción con la que pocos se llegaban a identificar. Mientras que Marinette aseguraba con su "yo" interno, sobre que esa era la canción que tanto mente como corazón cantaban, Adrien se preguntaba quién podría ser la musa de Luka. Y suponía, que podría ser alguien de ojos verdes, ya que la canción, hablaba sobre alguien de ojos esmeralda.

Su mirada se dirigió a la parte en la parte de arriba del barco, y observo a sus amigas, Chloé tenía una enorme sonrisa y Marinette, su rostro era algo increíble, estaba llorando, pero pudo notar que no era de tristeza, era por los sentimientos que la canción le había transmitido, tenía una sonrisa, que hacía que se viera aún más hermosa cuando llora. Quería subir con ella y darle un abrazo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer que sus pensamientos concordaran con su cuerpo, Luka le hablo para reunirse, ya comenzarían con la votación de las ocho canciones que habían presentado, pero a juzgar por las expresiones de todos, podía deducir cual sería la canción que presentarían en ese concurso de bandas.

 **N.A.**

→ **Pues… ¿Qué puedo decirles? Ya tenía escrito el capítulo desde el Lunes y aparentemente mi computadora no lo guardo, las ideas que había tenido se esfumaron al igual que todas mis esperanzas y salió este capítulo. Siéndoles sincera, estoy un 80% conforme con este escrito.**

→ **Esta última parte está basado en un comic que tiene las pintas de ser Lukloe pero en enemistad. El comic es de** **fukingchatnoir** **en Tumblr.**

→ **Con todos los spoilers que salieron, estoy como bloqueada con el seguimiento de la novela. Fue mucha información para procesar, incluso la sigo procesando y ya lleva… ¿Una semana? ¡Maldición! ¡Sí ¡Una semana! Bien, les cuento, tenía planeado akumizar a Chat Noir y a Ladybug (no en este capítulo), llevarían los nombres de Chat Blanc y Miss Fortune, (como siempre ha sido en el fandom), pero ya no estoy segura de continuar con esa trama, porque, admito que estoy siendo muy lenta al escribir los capítulos y publicarlos, así que decidí que probablemente no voy a akumizar a alguno de los héroes, así que me voy a mantener con los spoilers que salieron en diciembre, y me mantendré fiel a mis ideas que mantuve con el inicio de esta novela.**

→ **Una disculpa si Kagami no ha tenido protagonismo en esta novela, pero es que no he encontrado un buen momento en el cuál pueda agregarla. Sólo la menciono Adrien en el primer capítulo, y de ahí no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ella.**

→ **Creo que Luka tiene muy desarrollada su empatía, al grado de poder saber el estado de humor de Marinette con tan sólo verla y poder transmitirlo al tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra. Así que dije, ¿Por qué no hacer esto? Y fue el resultado de la última parte del capítulo.**

 _ **[…]**_

►Bienvenidos a los créditos.

• _ **Maretta**_ _: Merci!, y sí, te entiendo, creo que si eso llega a pasar en la serie, Kim, Alix y Alya, serían los primeros en portar una actitud pesada, principalmente porque se ha demostrado en la serie que ellos no tienen miedo de lo que dicen. Sí, Chloé es de lo mejor. Y bueno, ya tengo escrita la revelación de identidades, no te puedo decir mucho, sólo te diré que aún falta para eso.  
Por supuesto, Adrien será más romántico en cuanto le pida Matrimonio a Marinette xd_

• _ **Fanekonoir**_ _: Sí, ya estoy planeando un posible accidente de alguno de ellos, ah te creas, pero sí, es lamentable que sigan con esa actitud, aunque algunos de ellos comienzan a poner en duda todos los acontecimientos ocurridos._

• _ **Cranberrylarry**_ _: Bueno, ya comenté lo que Mullo le dijo a Marinette, espero que haya acertado en alguna de tus teorías, y si no, me gustaría saber que era lo que pensabas que el Kwami le había dicho. Sí, son unos desgraciados UwU  
Sí, ya tengo planeado quien será la pareja de Chloé, aunque no estoy segura si a muchos de ustedes les gustará la pareja, y creo que en este capítulo di pistas del shipp que voy a tratar._

• _ **karenAgreste**_ _: Sí, creo que entre escritores nos entendemos, igual pensé eso, dije, Adrien tiene mucho parecido a su mamá, pero… ¿Qué tal si su "Sólo es una amiga" lo heredo de Gabriel?, seria genial que así fuera. Chloé está razonando como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
Oh créeme chica, yo también estoy esperando a un Adrien en mi vida.  
Espera a que alguno de mis amigos me haga enojar y tendré la inspiración suficiente para hacer una buena venganza contra todos los compañeros de clases de Marinette._

 _Bueno, ahora que se reveló la sipnosis, hay más curiosidad._

• _ **Niorima:**_ _Hey, muchas gracias por leerlo, sí, la situación de los clichés, creo que es en lo que todo escritor cae, por mínimo que sea. Creo que hubo un poco de Lukanette, pero no estoy segura si el shipp que se comenzará a formar a partir de los demás capítulos te vaya a gustar._

• _ **Ladyfloragirl:**_ _Lamento que te tenga angustiada, espero terminar con eso, pero antes, estamos de acuerdo en que deben de sufrir sus compañeros, ¿no?_

 _Bueno, antes había dicho que publicaba Miércoles y Viernes, pero resulta que luego la inspiración no llega y tengo que dejar el capítulo a medias o luego no me gusta el resultado, así que es posible que sepas de mis actualizaciones una vez por semana, y puede ser en Lunes, Miércoles, Viernes o Sábado._

►Bueno, eso es todo Mon Chaton's, Merci por seguir leyendo y una enorme disculpa si a partir de aquí, salgan aspectos que puede que no les guste.

•—• •—•

Glosario: Francés-Español.

 _-Trio d'idiots: Trio de Idiotas.  
_ _-Je t'emmerde: ¡Que te den!  
-Ça va?: ¿Estás Bien?  
-Je suis désolé: Es pedir una disculpa, puede ser, Lo lamento o Perdón.  
-Excusez moi?: ¿Disculpa?  
-Les trois idiots: Los tres idiotas.  
-Sous la pluie: Bajo la lluvia. Ustedes conocen la melodía cómo "In The Rain"._

•—• •—•

•—• **/•—•**

 **Nos Leemos pronto mis Chaton's.  
** _ **~Chatonette.**_

•—• **/•—•**


	8. Amoris

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen las Teorías sobre las que se está basando esta novela.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **ANTES.**_

 _ **AMORIS.**_

 _ **[Enero de 2000]**_

Se encontraba observando a través del enorme ventanal de cristal, el paisaje que el Tíbet ofrecía, las enormes montañas que se apreciaban con nieve en sus puntas, los árboles y el césped verde, se veían como una postal. Se escuchaba a las aves cantar y ella se encontraba más feliz que nunca. Llevaba un año y medio de casada y era cómo estar en un sueño, porque podía sentir el amor que su esposo le transmitía así como el que ella le daba.

Acaricio su vientre. Sabía que había indicios de un bebé ahí dentro, pues el médico le dijo que llevaba apenas una semana. Gabriel aún no lo sabía, pero se lo diría esa noche que fueran a cenar al restaurante del Hotel, en esos momentos, su esposo se encontraba haciendo negocios con la persona que "lo descubrió", Audrey Bourgeois. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Audrey Friedman —Amiga de Gabriel—se hubiera casado con André Bourgeois, es chico que siempre estaba dispuesto a tomar la presidencia de su salón de clases en el _Collège._ Eran polos opuestos, pero era bien sabido que los polos opuestos se atraían, sólo bastaba con ver su matrimonio con Gabriel.

Ya se imaginaba cuando tuviera a su bebé en brazos, traería más alegría de la que ya había en la mansión, sería un pequeño, o probablemente una pequeña de cabellos rubios o podía que castaños por su abuelo materno, y tendría unos enormes ojos Grises cómo los de su padre o Verdes como los suyos.

Suspiró saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, tomó una bolsa que se cruzaba por su pecho y salió de la habitación, no le gustaba quedarse encerrada, de modo que llamó a su esposo contándole que saldría a dar un paseo.

—Voy a comprarle algo a Nathalie— le comunicó a través del teléfono. Al momento que salía del hotel y comenzaba a caminar por unas calles transitadas.

—No me gusta la idea de que vayas sola…

—Mon Chérie, no me voy a perder, una vez vine con mis padres—sonrió, aunque sabía que su esposo no la podría ver—Además, tengo muy buena memoria fotográfica, todo saldrá bien.

—Emilie… ¿no podrías esperarme?, iríamos después del almuerzo.

—No, Gabriel. Después del almuerzo tienes otra cita, nos veríamos hasta la cena.

—Es verdad, se me había olvidado Ma Chérie, por favor, cuídate mucho.

—No lo dudes, diviértete en tu trabajo—colgó el teléfono y continuo con su caminata. Llegando a un lugar en el que había comercio de hiervas, joyas, ropa entre otras cosas. Lo que la hizo imaginar que se encontraba en esas épocas de antes, en las que existían los trueques.

No había caminado mucho, hasta que vio una pequeña joya que llamo su atención, al verla, tiene forma de letra _**delta**_ con una perla azul en el centro, y nueve plumas verdes con una perla del mismo tono, de inmediato le recordó al pavo real y su majestuosidad. Era pequeña, tal vez era un prendedor para la ropa, pero era verdaderamente hermosa. Se acercó al lugar en donde estaba la joya y comenzó a ver las cosas que habían ahí con disimulo. Sabía que si mostraba verdadero interés en algo, podía que aumentaran el precio de la cosa en cuestión.

A un lado de la joya, se encontraba un libro de aspecto antiguo. Lo tomó y lo comenzó a ojear, dándose cuenta que había imágenes de lo que parecían ser superhéroes, joyas y también, se encontraba escrito en otro idioma.

—¿Disculpa? —Llamó al señor que atendía ese local—que idioma es este.

—Oh… no es un idioma como tal, es Nictografía—le explico el anciano—Se puede leer si tienes el alfabeto Nictografico, pero tiene cosas sin sentido, pienso que una mente abierta podría comprenderlo. ¿Te interesa llevártelo?

—Se ve interesante.

—Adelante, llévatelo, tengo ese libro desde hace años junto con esas joyas a la venta—señaló la joya que le había llamado la atención y a otra que era de un color morado y pareciera que le salían alas—Y nadie se anima comprarlos, el libro porque es algo que no le ven el caso de tener, y las joyas porque según las personas que las han visto, son de fantasía.

—Fantasía o no, son hermosas.

[…]

La noche había caído, y Gabriel ya tenía una hora esperando a su esposa en la suite del hotel, estaba preocupado, ella no le había llamado y tampoco sabía si se encontraba bien o si se habría perdido, y no contestaba sus llamadas.  
Había decidido que le llamaría una última vez. Y sí no contestaba, saldría a buscarla, pero su intento de volver a marcar su número fue interrumpido por su esposa, quien había entrado por la puerta de la suite. Se veía bien, mostraba una sonrisa, pero había algo que no cuadraba, ella estaba más pálida de lo normal.

— _Em_ , ¿Te encuentras bien? —Cuestionó en cuanto fue a recibirla—Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

—Sí, eso…—dudó—Se supone que te lo iba a decir en unos momentos en la cena, pero te veo muy preocupado… Gabriel, estoy embarazada y me veo así porque son las náuseas…— _Las náuseas y cierto prendedor._

—¿Quieres decir que voy a ser…?—No termino de formular la pregunta, porque al ver los ojos de su esposa, supo que era algo que ya estaban deseando ambos.

Emilie asintió con una sonrisa, ya imaginaba que esa podría ser la reacción de su esposo, y no era porque no estuviera feliz con la noticia, sabía que era porque sería uno de esos cambios que llegaron de golpe. Así, que se acercó a él y lo abrazó, transmitiendo todo ese cariño y amor que comenzó a sentir por el desde sus 14 años.

—Merci Ma Chérie, es la mejor noticia que me has dado.

—Es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, después de nuestro matrimonio, Mon Chérie.

No quiso agregar más, le bastaba con estar abrazada a su esposo, pues tenía muchas cosas que pensar en esos momentos, tendría a su bebé, pero a la vez, era poseedora de un libro que al parecer era mágico y agregado a ese libro, ahora tenía dos joyas. Miraculous, así los había llamado Duusu, su Kwami.

— _Escucha querida_ —Dijo la criatura pequeña de un color azul eléctrico con forma de pavo real, mientras cubría la boca de la oji-verde con sus patitas— _Antes de que digas algo, tengo que dejarte en claro que nadie, ni siquiera ese tal Gabriel, puede saber que yo existo. ¿Bien?_ —Emilie asintió pensando que eso era un sueño del que no había despertado, pero se dedicó a observar a esa criatura— _Perfecto_ —sonrió dejando su faceta de ruda a un lado mientras apartaba su patas de su boca— _Soy Duusu, el Kwami que da poderes al portador del Pavo Real, y resulta que tú me despertaste de ese largo sueño_ —comentó alargando la "a" en la palabra "largo".

Emilie la dejo hablar, y escuchó atenta a lo que Duusu le explicaba todo lo que sabía sobre el Miraculous del Pavo Real. Estaba muy sorprendida por el sueño que estaba teniendo, posiblemente uno de los más locos y descabellados que podría haber tenido en su vida. Le hacía gracia el tan sólo de pensar en que podría ser una heroína-pavo.

— _Yo me he estado encargando de que nadie que no sea digno, se haga de ese libro y de mi joya tanto como de la de Nooroo_ —Señaló el libro antiguo que la Agreste traía en sus brazos, junto al prendedor que portaba en su traje. La joya que supuso que era de Nooroo, la tenía guardada en su bolso. — _No me había mostrado antes ante nadie porque sus energías de aquellos que tocaban mi Miraculous no me gustaba, pero si hubieran dicho "Duusu, transfórmame" hubiera terminado transformando a esa persona, ¿sí me explico?, Además_ —La blonda sólo podía asentir, pues ten pronto como esa criatura comenzó a hablar, se dio cuenta de que era muy parlanchina— _Tú energía me gustó mucho y sé que con tu ayuda encontraremos al Guardián de los Miraculous. Para entregar el libro y las joyas, con suerte y deja que me conserves_ —y puso unos ojos que a Emilie le recordó a un perrito regañado.

— _¿Guardián?_ —Arqueo una ceja, tomando asiento en la banqueta de ese callejón en el que se encontraba.

— _Sí, es quien protege la caja de los miraculous._

— _¿Entonces no sólo son tú y Nooroo?_ —El Kwami negó con la cabeza y entonces Emilie recordó que antes de que Duusu se presentara frente a ella, se encontraba ojeando el libro y ahí pudo ver a un súper héroe con tema de pavo real, además de ver a otros súper héroes _—¿Son los que vienen en el libro?_

— _Sí_ —asintió— _Este… ¿Tendrás algo de comer?_

Emilie busco en su bolsa, encontrando un paquete de galletas que tomo de su suite.

— _No sé si esto es lo que comes, pero es lo único que tengo por el momento_ —dijo apenada. Pues no se había molestado en pensar si el pequeño kwami tenía hambre.

— _Me gustan las zanahorias, aunque nunca he probado las galletas, así que creo que está bien—_ tomó la galleta de chocolate que le ofreció la mujer.

— _No sé si te pueda ayudar a encontrar al guardián_ —habló después de unos momentos de estar callada.

— _No te preocupes, conozco a alguien que podría ayudarnos, pero también puede que él nos termine encontrando_ —le dio un último bocado a su galleta y se acercó a su nueva portadora— _Ahora… ¿Qué dices si vamos a dar un paseo?_

—¿ _Hablas de transformarme?_ _—_ La miró perpleja.

— _¡Sí!_ —Rio estrepitosamente— _¡Me refiero exactamente a eso!_

— _Eh no lo sé_ —dudó llevando sus manos a su vientre— _no creo que este bien, Duusu…_

— _No hay nada de qué preocuparse Emilie_ —se acercó a ella y abrazó su mejilla— _Tu bebé estará bien, el traje lo protegerá_ —sonrío intentando no preocuparla. — _Solo será un pequeño paseo._

La Agreste, después de pensarlo unos minutos, asintió, pues estaría mintiendo si decía que no quería probar ser una superheroina, pero la responsabilidad de llevar a su pequeño en su vientre, la hacía detenerse a pensarlo más de dos veces. Pero en cuanto Duusu prometió que su hijo estaría bien, termino aceptando mientras decía las palabras mágicas.

—¡ _Duusu, transfórmame!_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba con un trae de superhéroina, era un traje de cuerpo completo que tomaba las tonalidades de un pavorreal macho, alrededor de su cintura, caía una falta que llegaba hasta la altura de sus talones simulando la cola del pavo real. Su antifaz era de un color verde mar y del centro salían pequeñas plumas, del antifaz salían pequeños destellos. En su mano izquierda portaba un abanico y en la derecha una de las plumas del abanico, pero daba la impresión de que se trataba de un dardo. Su cabello fue recogido en una cola alta, dejando unos mechones sueltos a sus lados y a su vez, salían rayos del color de su antifaz de su cabello. Sus ojos dejaron de ser verdes, para tomar el color de los ojos de su kwami, se veía hermosa, pero a la vez parecía que estaba embrujada, gracias a la apariencia de los ojos.

Cuando llegó el momento de des transformarse, ya había llegado al Hotel, y siendo cuidadosa quito su transformación, atrapando al pequeño Kwami en sus manos, y ella a su vez sintiéndose un poco mareada, pero supuso que se debía al bebé, por eso cuando llegó a su habitación, parecía que había visto un fantasma.

 _ **[Actualidad]**_

Se encontraba frente al retrato de su esposa, como todas las mañanas, la contemplaba y hablaba con ella, cómo cuando lo hacía frente a la capsula en la que se encontraba. A Él le era inevitable no pensar en qué pronto, habría un Akuma que sería difícil incluso para Ladybug y su equipo, porque tendría que haberlo, no perdía las esperanzas. Y si lo había, pronto estarían juntos, y serían una familia feliz. Nathalie estaba a punto de entrar en su oficina, pero lo escucho hablar. Estaba decidida a irse y dejarlo a solas, pero sus palabras hicieron que se detuviera a escuchar. 

—Sé que le había prometido a Nathalie que ya dejaría de ser Le Papillon, pero no puedo, simplemente no te puedo dejar ir así tan fácil. Hay nuevas oportunidades y sé que una de ellas nos volverá a reencontrar... Mon Amour.

No sé había dado cuenta, pero ya tenía lágrimas sobre sus ojos, porque muy en el fondo, sabía que Gabriel no renunciaría a Emilie. ¿Porque quien podría renunciar a esa mujer?, y estaba claro que ella no quería tomar el lugar de la señora Agreste. No pensaba suplantar a la madre de Adrien—por mucho que le hubiera llegado a tomar gran cariño—No. Ella quería hacer las cosas bien. Ella quería que Gabriel correspondiera sus sentimientos, así como ella le ofrecía los suyos. Pero sabía que así no serían las cosas; porque podía que Gabriel sí sintiera algo por ella, pero no era tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Emilie. Y no podría culparlo. Emilie siempre había sido tan hermosa y con un carácter agradable. Incluso ella quería que regresara.

Salió de la mansión con la cabeza gacha y sintiendo su corazón cada vez más roto. Aún, con sus lentes empañados en lágrimas fue a sentarse en una de las bancas que tenían en el jardín, no quería que nadie la viera así, tan triste y desecha al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué pensaría Adrien si la viera así? —Pensaba, pero era una suerte que el chico estuviera en el colegio—Sabía que así como ella le había tomado gran cariño a él, podía ser que él también lo haya hecho con ella.

Gabriel sintió un pequeño parpadeo proveniente de su prodigio, de inmediato apretó los botones exactos del cuadro de su esposa y bajo a su guarida. Sentía un corazón roto y desalmado, y pronto, tuvo el plan perfecto en su mente para ese Akuma.

—Percibo los sentimientos de desilusión y desamor... Uh sí, un corazón roto siempre viene bien—tomó la pequeña mariposa blanca entre sus manos, haciendo que sus poderes comenzarán a convertirla en una mariposa negra con destellos violetas—sentimientos negativos al borde—sonrió con malicia y liberó al Akuma—Vuela mi pequeño Akuma, y encuentra a ese corazón roto.

La mariposa salió volando de la guarida de Le Papillon, encontrando muy fácilmente su víctima. Ahí sentada, frente a la escultura de Emilie Agreste. Se encontraba un alma hecha pedazos. Quien pronto estaría recibiendo al Akuma en sus lentes.

—Amoris, soy Le Papillon y te... —a través de los ojos de su nueva víctima, pudo ver el ventanal de su casa que daba a la estatua de su esposa, y a su vez, vio en los enormes vidrios, el reflejo de su secretaria.

En el fondo sabía que probablemente, era su culpa que ella fuera una de sus víctimas, pero ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que aprovechar el momento, y sabía que Nathalie sería un perfecto Akuma.

—Te otorgo los poderes de odio y desamor. Haz que los que amen, odien y los que odien, amen. Podrás crear los sentimientos que quieras, pero a cambio te pido los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Cuento contigo.

Esta vez no pregunto. Era Nathalie, a ella no tendría por qué preguntar, porque ella más que nadie, entendía la razón de sus akumas.

—Cuenta conmigo, Le Papillon.

Una sonrisa macabra apareció en sus labios justo en el momento en el que era cubierta por una especie de resplandor de un color negro con morado. Dejando así, con su atuendo de Akuma. Su piel era completamente blanca, su cabello era de color rosa y este se había hecho largo, cayendo en una trenza que llegaba a sus talones. Usaba un atuendo griego, uno como los que utilizaban las musas, solo que en lugar de ser de color blanco, era rosa pastel. Sus gafas se transformaron en un hermoso antifaz de grecas, hecho de oro. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color lila, mostrando unas pestañas de envidia, en sus oídos, aparecieron dos aretes dorados con forma de rosa. Oh, y sus labios, eran diferentes, tenían forma de corazón y estaban pintados de un rojo carmesí. En su muñeca izquierda, enredada en ella, apareció una serpiente de oro. Y en la mano derecha, llevaba una rosa del mismo metal precioso, enredada a su muñeca.

Este, era uno de los akumas más hermosos que había creado Le Papillon. Y era muy claro a ojos de los parisinos que la vieron salir de la mansión Agreste. Ellos estaban sorprendidos por dos razones. Una era, la belleza que desprendía, y la segunda, era que al parecer no estaba dispuesta a dañar a alguien. Pero lo que no sabían, era que para _Amoris_ , por el momento, eso era lo de menos, porque, no buscaba vengarse de nadie, sólo había dejado salir sus sentimientos negativos y se sentía bien, porque Gabriel había aprovechado esa oportunidad para akumizarla. Ahora tendría que tener un plan para poder comenzar a llamar la atención de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

[…]

—Déjame adivinar—dijo la rubia mientras saludaba a su amigo de beso en sus mejillas. Pues lo había encontrado de pie, en la entrada del Collège—Dupain-Cheng no ha llegado.

—Estaba tentado en ir a buscarla hasta su casa—respondió mientras veía hacia la panadería de su amiga.

—Tal vez está dormida, Adriboo, no te preocupes, ya llegará—escucharon como el timbre de inicio de clases sonó y ambos junto a otro grupo comenzaban a entrar— ¿Ya llegaron las expulsadas?

—Cuando llegué estaban rodeadas por nuestros compañeros, pero en cuanto me vieron decidieron entrar—suspiro resignado—espero que cambien.

—No seas tan inocente Adrichu, si llegarán a cambiar, no podríamos confiar en ellos.

—Pero podría…

—No, nada de segundas oportunidades—andando, hay que esperar a Mari, adentro.

La azabache seguía durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama, la noche anterior se había quedado dormida mientras comenzaba a hacer el vestido que llevaba dibujando entre bocetos para Chloé, pues pronto seria su cumpleaños y quería sorprender a su nueva amiga con un diseño.

Un ruido la despertó de golpe, haciendo que a su vez se sobresaltara; estaba desorientada y vio que Tikki seguía dormida en su almohada, tomó su celular y lo prendió dándose cuenta que las clases habían comenzado hace media hora. Salió de su cama y corrió rápido al baño para asearse, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar, otro ruido la alertó. Se acero a su ventana para observar bien, y se dio cuenta que una mujer que estaba de espaldas a su ventana con una larga cabellera rosa que terminaba en trenza. El ruido que hacía era producido por ella al apartar los autos de su camino.

—Le Papillon liberó otro akuma—Dijo la kwami al pararse a un lado de su portadora.

—Creo que hoy no iré al colegio—suspiró— ¡Tikki transfórmame!

[…]

—Pssst Chloé—susurró Adrien desde el asiento de atrás. Todos en la clase de la Mademoiselle Bustier, se encontraban leyendo un capítulo de Drácula, de Bram Stoker—Clo…

—Adrikins…Guarda silencio—Volteo disimuladamente manteniendo el tono de confidencialidad que había empleado el rubio.

—Es que creo que Nette no va a venir.

—Ha llegado hasta una hora tarde—miró su celular—apenas va media hora de la clase, no debe de tardar…

Un ruido de metal golpeando con el pavimento los alertó, haciendo que dejaran de leer y algunos curiosos fueran a asomarse a la ventana. En cuanto Mademoiselle Bustier vio al Akuma, de pie a mitad de la calle, mandó a todos sus alumnos a que tomaran asiento.

—Es muy peligroso que salgan ahora… está muy cerca de la escuela—decía mientras mantenía la calma, lo último que quería era que hubiera pánico entre sus alumnos, pero por suerte—Esperemos a que Ladybug y Chat Noir vengan a enfrentarlo.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que tanto el Kwami de la destrucción, cómo el portador se alertaran. Si no podía salir de su salón de clases, entonces Chat Noir no podría aparecer en acción, para ambos su única escapatoria era que Ladybug apareciera.

—Pues si ellos quisieran ya hubieran aparecido y purificado el akuma—comentó la Rossi—no son más que unos incompetentes. Pero no debo de quejarme, son mis amigos—se encogió de hombros.

La Bourgeois puso los ojos en blanco y levanto su mano.

—¿Sí Chloé?

—Mademoiselle, si me permitiera salir, yo podría ir a buscar a Ladybug.

—¿Cómo Chloé? —Preguntó la Cèsaire desde la ventana, ya tenía su celular en mano, preparada para comenzar a grabar en cuanto aparecieran el dúo de superhéroes —¿Con tu señal de abeja que prendes cada que hay un ataque de akuma? ¿Dime cuantas vece te ha funcionado? —se burló y pronto la mayoría de la clase se unieron a sus burlas.

—Las suficientes—Se cruzó de brazos—Además, creí que ese tipo de comentarios los hacia yo, no unas ridículas como ustedes—dijo refiriéndose al comentario anterior que había hecho Lila—Y por si no te has dado cuenta, Rossi, no han aparecido porque el akuma está resultando ser silencioso. Así que ahórrate tus palabras.

—Le doy la razón a Chloé en que el akuma está siendo silencioso. Por eso no han aparecido Ladybug o Chat Noir—Se volteó Alya.

 _Chat Noir ya se enteró del akuma, es sólo que lo mantiene encerrado_. Pensó el Agreste.

—Alya, a tu lugar por favor, no es seguro que estés ahí—la reprendió la profesora.

—Pero tengo que cubrir para el Ladyblog…

—Es primero tu seguridad—La miro con expresión seria, haciendo que Alya fuera a sentarse a un lado de Nino sin rechistar.

—¡Ah! —Grito de pronto Rose. Había levantado sus pies abrazándolos al momento, mientras que todos volteaban a ver a su compañera, dándose cuenta, como una fila de arañas comenzaba a salir desde los libreros, hasta una de las ventanas, intentaban huir del akuma.

—Iré a avisar al Monsieur Damocles y a los demás profesores—Comentó con pánico en la voz, las arañas no eran de su agrado. Se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes advertir a sus alumnos que tuvieran cuidado y no salieran del salón.

Ante la salida de Mademoiselle Bustier, el salón quedo en un enorme silencio, Rose y Juleka se encontraban abrazadas, al igual que Mylène e Iván. Mientras otros se habían resignado a quedarse sentados en sus asientos, observando cómo las arañas salían de sus escondites, decidieron sacar sus celulares y grabar cómo fue el caso de Alya, quien comenzaba a grabar para el Ladyblog.

—Está pasando algo fuera de lo normal, y al parecer es por el akuma que se acaba de presentar—hablaba la bloguera mientras enfocama con la cámara a la mujer que estaba fuera del colegio y a las arañas que parecían huir de ella.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —habló Chloé con autoridad mientras veía a Adrien caminar intentando pasar por desapercibido. —Tenemos que quedarnos aquí.

—Exacto Agreste. Vuelve a tu lugar si no quieres que le diga a Mademoiselle Bustier.

—Vaya Kim, 18 años y sigues comportándote como un niño—puso los ojos en blanco el blondo—acúsame, no me interesa—Se acercó a su amiga y se sentó a su lado para poder hablar con ella sin que alguno de ellos lo interrumpirá—Tengo que ir al baño Clo.

—Pero me vas a dejar sola en un ataque de akuma—hizo un puchero a lo que el rubio solo rio, ahora esas caras ya no funcionaban con él, tal vez de haberse tratado del Adrien de 10 años, le hubiera creído, pero ahora Chloé había demostrado que no le tenía miedo a casi nada.

—¿No tienes miedo, o sí? —Arqueo una ceja.

—¿Miedo yo? Bah, por favor, estás hablando con Queen Bee, lo que no quiero es quedarme con estos perdedores.

—Chloé…

—Ya vete al baño, no quiero que ocurra un accidente, no sería tu estilo.

Puso los ojos en blanco, y se dirigió a la puerta del salón con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras que era advertido por la Cèsaire, que el akuma ya se había movido. Pero Adrien ya se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, y corría hacia los baños de los chicos para poder transformarse.

El akuma se encontraba a la espera de los héroes, pero también estaba pensando en que era mejor actuar en la marcha, por lo que cuando estaba hablando con Le Papillon se percató de la presencia de uno de los héroes, sabiendo al instante que se trataba de la heroína.

— _Bien Amoris, ahora ya sabes que Ladybug te está observando, pero nos hace falta Chat Noir para poder atacarlos_ —se llevó una mano a su barbilla mientras pensaba en algo que pudieran hacer— _Creo que estaría bien que mostraras tus poderes a los estudiantes del colleg_ _è, es seguro que eso termine por traer al felino, recuerda mantener a salvo a Adrien._

—Claro Le papillon.

Sonrió de lado y se dio la vuelta para poder entrar por la puerta al colegio, estaba dispuesta a hacer que todos amaran u odiaran, o tal vez con cualquier parejita que encontrara, la podría hacer a uno de ellos algo un poco—muy—empalagoso, para que el otro saliera huyendo, sí sin duda alguna eso sería divertido, pero cómo cualquier otro villano de Le Papillon, necesitaba seguidores, aunque necesitaba personas igual de rotas para que la pudieran seguir.

En cuanto entró al colegio, pudo observar que el patio estaba completamente vacío. Se detuvo a la mitad del patio, y tomó la rosa dorada que estaba alrededor de su brazo, y en cuanto lo hizo, esta se transformó en una rosa natural, de un color Blanco, mezclado con lila y morado, era hermosa a los ojos de la mariquita y Amoris lo sabía. Dio un beso a los pétalos antes de soplar sobre ella como si de un dandelion se tratara, y estos salieron volando hacia sus víctimas. Estos afectarían a las personas que tuvieran odio hacia alguno de sus compañeros, no importaba si era uno o dos, los pétalos crearían una sensación de obsesión hacia las personas que anteriormente fueron odiadas, haciéndolo pasar por "Amor". Sonrío satisfactoriamente al sentir que uno de los pétalos había tocado a una de sus víctimas.

—¿Todo bien Ma Lady? —preguntó el gato en cuanto encontró a su Lady sobre la azotea del colegio.

—Baja la voz Chat Noir. Estoy tratando de comprender que quiere lograr este akuma.

—Hummm así que es misterioso—se agacho a un lado de ella y se dedicó a observar.

—Sí… tenía una rosa amarrada en su brazo derecho, era dorada y en cuanto la tomó, se convirtió en una rosa blanca con detalles lilas y morados y soplo hacia ella.

—Ahora entiendo porque vi pétalos de rosas de camino hacia aquí. Sin contar con las arañas que salen de sus lugares recónditos.

—¿Arañas? —Negó con la cabeza —No importa, eso puede ser normal, ¿Te tocó alguno de los pétalos?

—No, ninguno.

Estaba frustrada, no lograba comprender los poderes del akuma, ni siquiera sabía que tan peligroso podría llegar a ser y no sabía si era momento de activar su Lucky Charm, pero posiblemente podrían llegar de sorpresa e inmovilizar al akuma sin la necesidad de usar sus poderes especiales.

—No podemos enfrentarla si no conocemos en donde se encuentra el akuma—dijo la mariquita sin apartar la vista de la mujer de la cabellera rosa, quien ahora tomaba el tallo de la rosa, el cual estaba plagado de espinas, y hacia el mismo procedimiento cómo el que hizo con los pétalos de la rosa.

—Tal vez está en su antifaz o en la serpiente que tiene amarrada a la mano—opinó el de negro.

—Bueno, podríamos quitar ambas cosas, yo voy por el antifaz y tú por la serpiente.

—Muy buen plan Ma Lady, _C'est du gâteau_.

—Espero que así sea gatito

Amoris no pretendía dejar que los superhéroes se salieran con la suya, esta vez ella seria quien le entregaría los miraculous a Le Papillon, de modo que en cuanto sintió que ambos héroes comenzaban a planear sobre lo que harían con ella, tomó el tallo de su rosa, el cual estaba lleno de espinas y soplo sobre él, liberando así las espinas, las cuales irían a parar a todos los que amarán a Ladybug y a Chat Noir. Era un plan tan fácil y sin que los héroes pudieran verlo venir.

Cuando pudo sentir la presencia de los héroes, se volteó riendo de forma burlona mientras tomaba con su mano derecha a la serpiente dorada que tenía enredada en su brazo izquierda.

—¿En verdad pensaban atacarme por la espalda? —Cuestiono con voz severa—No saben en lo que se están metiendo.

—Por favor Mademoiselle, entréguenos su akuma y todo saldrá bien—habló la heroína del traje moteado mientras extendía su mano hacia la oji-violeta.

—Mmmmm no, creo que ustedes no están entendiendo—apartó la mano de la azabache de un manotazo— entréguenme su miraculous o sufrirán las consecuencias.

—No gracias, no le entregamos nuestros prodigios a ningún títere del mariposón—dijo el gato mientras se recargaba sobre su bastón, haciendo reír a su lady con el apodo hacia el portador del broche de la mariposa.

—Pequeño minino, lamentaras haber llamado así a Le Papillon—Lanzó la serpiente de oro sobre el suelo haciendo que los héroes miraran con cara de desconcierto a la inmóvil figura.

—Escucha, no queremos hacer esto…

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ver la enorme serpiente que se comenzaba a formar alrededor del akuma. Esta media alrededor de unos 15 metros de largo, y su cuerpo estaba protegiendo a Amoris. Era algo que la mariquita nunca había visto, pero si había podido con un dinosaurio, también podría con otro reptil. Antes de que se decidiera a lanzar su yo-yo contra el animal, Chat Noir tomó desprevenida la mano de la heroína y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de la salida.

—¿Qué te pasa Chaton? —frunció el ceño mientras intentaba soltarse.

—No te resistas Ma Lady y vámonos de aquí, esa cosa—señaló hacia la serpiente, y Ladybug intento ver, pero Chat se lo impidió mientras utilizaba su bastón para subir de nuevo al techo del collège—No mires… no debes mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no? Es como una serpiente enorme.

—Exacto, los basiliscos son representados en la mitología de diferentes maneras.

—Entonces ¿cómo sabes que esa serpiente es un basilisco? —Arqueo una ceja hacia su compañero.

—Por las arañas. Ellas huyen ante la presencia de uno, es su enemigo mortal—suspiró—tenemos que planear muy bien lo que aremos, el basilisco nos puede matar con la mirada si lo vemos directamente, pero si lo vemos por un espejo sólo quedaremos petrificados.

—Vaya, casi como la medusa—Suspiró—antes de pensar en que vamos a hacer, tenemos que sacar a todos del colegio.

Chat Noir asintió, y ambos se dirigieron al primer salón de clases que vieron, al asomarse, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de su salón, notaron algo extraño, Alya se encontraba algo más acaramelada de lo normal, mientras que Nino la intentaba apartar de su espacio personal, y lo mismo pasaba con Iván y Mylène, sólo que en este caso, era Iván el que estaba sobre el espacio de su novia. Kim y Alix se encontraban besándose, mientras que Juleka y Rose estaban abrazadas y Juleka depositaba pequeños besos en la cabeza de Rose. Por otra parte, Nathaniel y Sabrina se encontraban peleando frente al lugar de Chloé y la rubia estaba un poco asustada mientras abrazaba sus pies. Lila por su parte, se encontraba proyectando las fotografías de Marinette en el pizarrón, explicando a la clase—aunque el único que parecía prestar atención era Max—que Marinette era su mejor amiga y que la amaba y entregaba su lealtad para siempre. Haciendo que la azabache sintiera escalofríos al momento.

—Algo me dice que se debe a los pétalos—dijo el gato mientras abría la ventana, llamando la atención de todos en el aula—Pero no sé si esas caras de odio que todos nos lanzan, sean por los pétalos.

—No lo sé gatito—habló sintiéndose cohibida ante sus compañeros, ya se había acostumbrado a esas miradas siendo Marinette, más no Ladybug.

—¡Chat Noir! ¡Ladybug! —Dijo la Bourgeois agitando una de sus manos mientras se levantaba de su lugar dejando a Nathaniel y a Sabrina discutiendo y se acercaba a ellos—Tienen que sacarme de aquí, o sea, sé que soy una increíble persona y que traigo a más de uno babeando por mi atención, pero no es precisamente la atención que quiero por parte de esos dos tomates —dijo señalando a sus compañeros y poniendo ese apodo por sus tonos de cabello—Además todos están actuando muy extraño.

—Ustedes dos—habló Lila— largo de aquí, su presencia no es bien recibida en esta escuela.

—Ni en el país—repuso Max—son un asco de superhéroes.

—¿Por qué parece que todos nos odian?

—Hug es por esos pétalos y espinas que llegaron, si se dan cuenta—señalo a sus compañeros—tienen las espinas enterradas en el cuello.

—Hay que sacarte de aquí—dijo la de rojo y Chat Noir la tomó de la cintura y la cargo fuera del salón de clases—tenemos que sacar a los demás parisinos que están en las instalaciones del colegio.

—Yo creo que no, parece que todos los odian.

—¿Y porque a ti no te afectó, Chloé? —arqueo una ceja el felino. Los tres se encontraban sobre el tejado de una casa, ya no se encontraban sobre el colegio.

—Tengo mi teoría—comenzó a hablar la Bourgeois— Creo que el akuma puede hacer que odien o amen, o incluso, se vuelvan insoportables. Yo no odio o amo, a ustedes los admiro, más no los amo, y a mis compañeros no los odio, simplemente me gusta molestarlos. Creo que por eso ningún pétalo o espina me buscó.

—Creo que ya entiendo el plan de ese akuma—suspiro el héroe—Con quien hay que enfrentarnos es con el basilisco para poder llegar a ella, pero hizo que probablemente todos los parisinos nos odien para terminar con nuestras esperanzas en esta batalla. Si te pones a pensar, es un plan igual de elaborado como en _Le Jour de Héros_ de hace cuatro años.

En su guarida, Le papillon se encontraba a la espera, rodeado de sus mariposas de ese blanco tan brillante que le recordaba tanto a la pureza de su esposa. Y a pesar de que el plan que tenía con Amoris estaba resultando muy bien planteado, la espera estaba resultando tediosa, sólo veía al basilisco pasearse por los pasillos del colegio donde estudia su hijo, tenía la esperanza de que él estuviera a salvo.

— _¿Dónde están Ladybug y Chat Noir?_ —dijo a través de la máscara que se formaba frente a Nathalie— _Necesito ya los Miraculous._

—Calma Papillon, has esperado durante casi 5 años para obtener esos prodigios, pienso que puedes esperar un poco más.

— _¿Y mi hijo? ¿Lo tienes alejado de esa bestia?_ _—_ Preguntó con gran preocupación.

—Oh…no llames bestia al pequeño _Sly_ —sonrío—tu hijo en estos momentos debe estar en su salón, siendo un meloso con su amiga la diseñadora y probablemente odiando a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

— _¿Meloso?_

—Me diste poderes para hacer que amen u odien. Tu hijo debe estar amando a su "sólo es una amiga" —Puso los ojos en blanco, el recordar la infinidad de veces que escuchó decir ese término a la franco-china, aunque para todos, era claro que ahí había algo más—Estoy tratando de ayudarle, a él y a ti.

— _Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con eso héroes?_ _—_ Frunció el ceño—necesito sus prodigios.

—En estos momentos tienen que estar planeando y no tienen a quien recurrir para la ayuda, puesto que todo parís los debe de estar odiando en cuanto los vea—dijo mientras se quitaba los pendientes de rosas que traía en sus oídos, y al tenerlos en sus manos, se convirtieron en unas pequeñas rosas de un color rojo carmesí igual al de sus labios—Y facilitare la entrega de los prodigios, ¿sabes lo que significa el rojo en una rosa?

— _Amor eterno, deseo, pasión._

—Será difícil pelear mientras esos dos se amen, estarán más entretenidos en saber si se van a amar por siempre, en lugar de querer liberar el akuma, tendremos esos prodigios antes del anochecer.

Mientras tanto, Marinette se encontraba corriendo hacia la casa del Maestro Fu, dejando a Chloé en su habitación y a Chat Noir buscando a Adrien, según su amiga, el modelo se encontraba en el baño cuando pasó lo del akuma.

—Menos mal que estaba en los baños, Tikki, ¿te imaginas si lo hubiera visto besándose con Lila o con alguien más? —La Kwami rio desde el bolso de su portadora, porque no se imaginaba al portador de Plagg besando a otra chica que no fuera Marinette.

—Lo lamento Mari, pero no me lo imagino.

—No importa, tendremos que pensar como haremos para terminar con el akuma, sin morir en el intento.

El Maestro Fu, lejos de recibirla con su amabilidad habitual, la recibió algo serio, pero la azabache no lo culpo, sabía que se debía a las espinas de la rosa. Se dirigió a la caja de los Miraculous mientras escuchaba lo que la azabache le contaba.

—Ahora entiendo porque estoy algo resentido contigo, Marinette, no te lo tomes personal.

—Lo sé maestro, ya pensaba en acudir con usted y el Lucky Charm se encargó de reforzar mi idea—hablaba mientras tomaba el Miraculous de la abeja.

—Llévate el Miraculous de la serpiente—dijo el maestro al momento de entregar el brazalete.

—Pero Maestro, No tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir.

—El otro día mencionaste que había dos personas en las que confiabas plenamente.

—Sí, pero puede que hayan sido alcanzados por una espina—se excusó.

—Inténtalo Marinette.

Suspiro resignada mientras tomaba el Prodigio de la serpiente y salía de la casa del maestro. Corrió unas calles hasta encontrar un callejón en el que pudiera transformarse y así lo hizo, saliendo en dirección de su balcón. Cuando llegó, al asomarse por la puerta que daba su habitación, se encontró con Chloé, sentada sobre el diván, hecha ovillo.

Esto sorprendió a la azabache pero antes de entrar, sintió un pequeño golpe en su espalda, haciendo que se girara de inmediato, encontrándose con nada, pero comenzando a sentir una sensación extraña en su ser. Encogiéndose de hombros entro a su habitación sorprendiendo a la Bourgeois.

—Marinette no está y tampoco Adrien, estoy muy preocupada por ellos—dijo al ver a la superhéroina.

—Descuida Chloé, ambos están bien, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda, ¿estas dispuesta? —La rubia asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tomó la cajita y se alegró de ver a Pollen.

—A tus ordenes mi reina—el kwami hizo una reverencia, y Chloé pronuncio las palabras mágicas convirtiéndose en Queen Bee.

—Vamos a buscar a Adrien y a Chat Noir—dijo antes de salir de su casa.

Ambas heroínas saltaron del balcón al techo del colegio Francoise Dupoin, comprobando que el akuma seguía de pie en el mismo lugar en el que lo vieron, pero esta vez sin el basilisco protegiéndola. La mariquita llamó a su compañero, pero este la enviaba a buzón, haciéndola sentir una sensación de desesperación.

—Oh no, ¿y si algo le pasó? —Pregunto al borde de un ataque de nervios, lo extrañaba tanto, quería verlo con esos hermosos ojos verdes y ese cabello dorado como los rayos del sol, quería tocar su sedoso cabello y escuchar ese ronroneo que había salido de su interior cuando le acariciaba su cabeza.

—Está bien, Ladybug, Chat Noir sabe cuidarse sólo, si yo fuera el akuma pensaría dos veces antes de meterme con Él—Dijo la reina abeja al percatarse de la preocupación de su compañera.

—No me contesta, ¿puedes llamarlo?

—Sí…—y lo intentó, pero tuvo el mismo resultado que Ladybug, la mandaba a buzón.

—Oh no… ¿y si el basilisco lo petrifico?

—Ladybug, basta. Pareces una esposa preocupada, cálmate, lo más seguro es que esté con Adrien y sin su transformación.

Ante sus palabras la heroína se levantó y se dirigió hacia los baños de chicos, con la esperanza de que su gatito estuviera con el modelo, incluso se había olvidado de Adrien. Sólo pensaba en su guapo caballero de armadura de cuero.

—¿Cómo que no tienes mi queso? —preguntó Plagg enojado.

—Lo lamento, está en la mochila—se disculpó el rubio, se encontraban en un cubículo del baño de chicos.

Y sentía que estaba envuelto en un embrollo, primero, tuvo que utilizar su cataclismo para liberar a unos chicos que estaban ahí, después, sintió un golpe contra su espalda, creyendo que se trataba de uno de sus nuevos heater's que había acumulado gracias a Amoris, supo su nombre cuando la escucho hablando con Sly, su basilisco. Y Ahora se encontraba intentando en contentar a su Kwami y sin oportunidad de transformarse.

—Ladybug me matará cuando me vea por dejarla sola.

—Ah, pero querías ayudar a esos malagradecidos, ¿no? —dijo dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya Plagg, lo lamento, prometo darte doble ración de queso.

—Triple.

—¿Eh? No, para nada.

—Entonces consigue otro Kwami que te quiera transformar el resto de tus días porque yo…—el dios de la destrucción se calló en cuanto sintió la presencia de Tikki, y rápido se escondió en la playera de su portador.

—¿Chat Noir? —escuchó como lo llamaban. Pero decidió no moverse, en esos momentos no era el héroe.

—¿Marinette? —susurro el blondo. Esa voz se parecía mucho a la de su amiga.

—¿Adrien? ¿Están aquí?, Chat…

Antes de que la mariquita siguiera gritando sin tener respuesta, el rubio salió del cubículo llevándose la sorpresa al encontrarse con su Lady y no con la azabache.

—Oh que alivio—se veía desilusión en su mirada, y Adrien se dio cuenta de eso—¿Dónde está Chat Noir?

—Oh él… hizo algo muy tonto—sintió como su kwami lo pellizcaba—Auch… quiero decir, hizo algo muy estúpido.

—¿El basilisco? —Puso una cara de horror al imaginarse las cosas estúpidas que pudo haber hecho su gatito—¿Lo petrifico…? ¿Él mu-mur…?

—¿Qué?, no, no, no fue eso, él no trajo más comida para su Kwami y se encuentran indispuestos.

—Oh bueno—expulso aire aliviada, su mente la había llevado a imaginar algo con lo que no estaba preparada para vivir—Puedo conseguir algo de galletas.

—Oh no, no te preocupes, su Kwami es algo especial con la comida, sólo queso camembert—le regaló una media sonrisa, que esa mañana, hubiera hecho que se derritiera en ese mismo instante, pero ahora sólo esperaba ver a su gatito a salvo.

—No tenemos que perder tiempo—sacó la caja del miraculous y la extendió frente a Él—Adrien Agreste, te otorgo el Miraculous de la serpiente con el poder de la hipnosis, utilízalo para ayudarme en esta batalla y devuélvelo al finalizarla. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

—Por supuesto Ladybug —Tomó la caja y la abrió, despertando al Kwami al instante.

—Te esperamos afuera—Y la chica salió por la ventana, para volver a reunirse con la abeja.

—Después de todo creo que ya conseguí otro Kwami—dijo el chico, recibiendo otro pellizco por parte de Plagg—Oye, relájate.

—Adrien, te presento a _Sass_ —Señaló el kwami del gato a su compañero.

—Él si es un digno portador tuyo—comentó el Kwami verde-azulado.

—Créeme que estoy sorprendido, a veces lo dudo—susurró al de la serpiente— es un completo ciego con su compañera.

—No debería de sorprenderte Plagg, así son todos los portadores del gato y la mariquita—dijo Sass.

—Woow, ¿puedo transformarme con ambos? —comentó sorprendido mientras tocaba la pancita del nuevo Kwami con su dedo índice, tal y como lo había hecho hace cuatro años, cuando conoció a Plagg.

—Sí puedes—dijo su Kwami.

—Pero aún no estás preparado—se apresuró a decir, antes de que Plagg metiera la pata—tienes que renunciar a Plagg en lo que vencemos al basilisco. Nosotros nos encargaremos de él, Adrien.

—Qué bueno, dormiré un rato—sonrió el kwami negro fingiendo un bostezo—cuando me despiertes quiero mi queso apestoso, amigo mío.

El blondo negó con la cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Dime _Sass_ , hay alguna forma de que yo sea tu portador permanente—comentó a forma de broma, no sin antes ganarse otro pellizco por parte de su kwami y una carcajada por el ya mencionado.

[…]

—Bien, ¿alguien sabe en dónde está el basilisco? —Preguntó la abeja a sus compañeros—No es que esté emocionada por verlo, pero tampoco quiero morir.

—Ha de estar en las alcantarillas—dijo el chico, el cual había decidido tomar la actitud de Adrien y no la de Chat Noir.

—Qué asco—se quejó—¿Me quieres recordar tu nombre?

—Queen Bee, te dije que soy Aspik —dijo el héroe por décima vez en ese rato que llevaba con las chicas. Incluso ya se había acostumbrado a que Chloé lo llamará _"Le papillón tsss"_ , porque no llevaba antifaz y llevaba mascara al igual que su enemigo, y el "Tsss" se debe al sonido que hacen las serpientes.

—Chicos, hay que concentrarnos—hablo Ladybug, ya había pensado en cómo harían que el basilisco saliera, ahora sólo le faltaba sacar el Lucky Charm—Yo bajare y hare salir el basilisco, haremos creer a Amoris que vengo sola. En cuanto salga el basilisco, Aspik lo hipnotizara en lo que tú y yo acorralamos a Amoris y le quitamos su miraculous.

— _C'est du gâteau—_ Dijo el de la serpiente, con el mismo tono que había utilizado Chat Noir, haciendo que Ladybug lo mirara confundida.

—¿Y qué Hay del Lucky Charm? —preguntó la reina abeja, haciendo que su atención se centrara en ella.

—Lo veremos a continuación. ¡Lucky Charm! —al convocar su amuleto encantado, de este salió una pequeña pieza negra, y al caer en sus manos, los tres quedaron sorprendidos, principalmente, porque no era cómo los demás Lucky Charm que había tenido. No era rojo con puntos negros, este era completamente negro, con una huella de gato roja al centro.

—¿El anillo de Chat Noir? —Frunció el ceño la abeja.

—No, este es diferente. La huella es roja en lugar de verde.

—Supongo que lo necesitaremos—dijo la del traje moteado, mientras se colocaba el anillo en su mano izquierda—Ya es hora.

[…]

—Ah Ladybug, creí que ya no los vería—dijo Amoris, portando una sonrisa cuando la vio—¿Dónde está Chat Noir?

—Cuidando mi espalda.

—Oh sí, seguro.

La azabache escucho como detrás de ella algo se arrastraba y pudo ver un cuerpo escamoso rodeando el patio de la escuela, dejándolas a Amoris y a ella encerradas a la vez. Entonces, detrás de ella sintió una respiración, haciendo que su piel se le erizara.

—No te he presentado formalmente a Sly, Ladybug—dijo el akuma mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No estoy interesada en conocerlo, gracias.

—Oh, qué pena, pero Sly, sí que quiere conocerte, date la vuelta y conócelo, pero cuando lo hagas, míralo a los ojos, porque es de mala educación no ver a los demás cuando hablan.

—No lo voy a hacer, déjame purificar el akuma o Chat Noir destruirá a tu mascota—dijo con decisión.

—Oh pero niña…si Chat Noir estuviera aquí, no se hubiera arriesgado a dejarte sola conmigo, y con Sly—Sonrió, no diciendo que una parte de su plan se estaba yendo a la basura al darse cuenta que en efecto, el felino no estaba en esa batalla. De haberlo estado él sería la carnada y ambos estuvieran derramando miel con todas esas palabras melosas que probablemente se dirían. —Pero es una pena que no quieras saludar mi pequeño, entonces él lo hará por ti, Sly, saluda a tu amiga.

Ladybug cerró sus ojos, maldiciendo internamente el no haber previsto eso y amarrarse una cinta. Escucho como la serpiente comenzó a arrastrarse y todo su cuerpo se movía a los alrededores del patio, y la carcajada de Amoris de fondo hacia que se pusiera de nervios. Porque ella no lo veía, pero tanto Aspik como Queen Bee, estaban aterrados, el enorme reptil se había parado frente a Ladybug, y al notar que está no caía muerta, opto por abrir su hocico, dispuesto a comerla.

— _Quítale los Miraculous primero, el de ella y el de Chat Noir, lo tiene en su mano—_ Habló en la cabeza del akuma. Está dejo de reír para hacerle una seña a su mascota y acercarse hasta Ladybug para poder obtener su premio. Había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Entonces una melodía producida por un instrumento de arpa comenzó a sonar, afectando al Rey de las Serpientes. Aspik con el arpa, producía la melodía que sus pensamientos transmitían, hacer que el basilisco estuviera a su merced y mantener a salvo a su Lady.

—Queen Bee, tienen cinco minutos para actuar—decía mientras intentaba concentrarse en su melodía y en el reptil.

Ante esto, la reina abeja asintió, aterrizando frente a Ladybug y Amoris, confiada de que el basilisco tuviera los ojos cerrados. Al sentir la presencia de Queen, Ladybug sonrió y abrió los ojos, notando el rostro perplejo de Amoris.

—Sly, debes atacarlas.

—No lo creo, él ahora tiene nuevo dueño—sonrío la abeja mientras con su cabeza señalaba en lo alto a Aspik, logrando hacer que el akuma se distrajera. Activó su poder especial y la pico en el brazo, logrando que está quedara paralizada al instante.

Al verla notaron que el único lugar en el que podría estar el akuma, era el antifaz, en cuanto se lo quitaron, perdió toda comunicación con Le Papillon, quien gritaba de enfado al haber estado tan cerca de tener a su esposa de vuelta.

—No puedo romperlo—dijo La reina abeja, la melodía aún se escuchaba de fondo, habían utilizado al menos dos minutos—Es oro.

La mariquita analizó el antifaz y todo a su rededor, tenía que haber algo con lo que pudieran romperlo, posiblemente en la habitación en la que guardaban las cosas de limpieza pudiera haber algo que les ayudaría a romperlo.

—Podemos fundirlo—comentó la reina abeja.

Ladybug estaba a punto de salir en busca de un encendedor y algo para provocar fuego, pero entonces su vista se posó en el anillo que le dio el Lucky Charm, y después en el antifaz. Negó con la cabeza, porque no podía ser cierto eso que su instinto le decía, pero… cada vez había menos tiempo antes de que el basilisco volviera en sí y todos quedaran muertos.

—¡Cataclismo! —Levanto la mano que tenía el anillo, como había visto a su compañero amado hacerlo y sabía que podía que no funcionara, pero no tenía nada que perder. Pero para su sorpresa como la de la abeja, el Luky Charm funcionó y había invocado los poderes de la destrucción, destruyendo así el antifaz y liberando al akuma—Ya no harás más maldades pequeño akuma, ¡Yo te libero del mal! —Atrapo la mariposa negra con su Yo-yo y al pasar su dedo índice, la dejo libre, al igual que había hecho con todas los akumas que ha akumizado durante ese tiempo que era Ladybug. —Au Revoir Little Papillon! ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Lanzó el anillo en el aire, regresando todo a su normalidad, el basilisco desapareció, por lo que Aspik pudo ir a unir su puño con el de sus compañeras.

—¡Ganamos!

Separaron sus puños y en medio del patio el akuma había desaparecido, dejando ver a una mujer de edad adulta, quien tomaba sus lentes—que anteriormente había sido el antifaz—Y se los colocó, mirando desorientada el lugar en el que se encontraba y a los tres súper héroes.

—Nathalie—Susurro Aspik, en cuanto la reconoció, corrió hasta ella a ayudarla—Se encuentra bien Mademoiselle.

—Tuve una mala mañana, eso es todo—dijo con su voz gélida al percatarse de su akumización. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Gabriel esa noche.

Adrien, por su parte se preguntaba en el fondo de su ser, la razón que hizo que Nathalie tuviera tanto odio como akuma, pues nunca antes había existido un akuma que tenía una bestia a su disposición y utilizaba a los ciudadanos de parís como pequeños distractores para su plan.

Sólo se alegraba de que no hubiera obtenido los prodigios. Porque por un momento sintió que alguno saldría petrificado en esa batalla.

 **N.A.**

→ **¿Creyeron que se desharían de mi tan fácilmente? Oh no, no, será difícil deshacerse de mí. El retraso del capítulo—Porque tenía planeado sacarlo la semana pasada—fue porque no sabía cómo meter a Aspik en la historia, porque estaba pensando que en la serie en un principio, el Miraculous de la serpiente pertenecerá a Adrien Agreste, porque puede que lo utilicen en Silencer (Ya sabía que el esperar este capítulo era porque sería importante, pues es la Akumización de Luka) y después sería para Luka Couffaine, porque pienso yo que Ladybug se lo dará a Chat para que lo entregue a Adrien, pero él, por obvias razones se lo dará a Luka.**

→ **Esté capitulo está plagado de referencias a la mitología y a Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos, en especial a Slytherin, (de ahí el nombre del basilisco xd) porque, sé que tal vez no les interesa, pero yo pertenezco al fandom de Harry Potter (Potterhead) y soy de la casa de Slytherin, entonces se me ocurrió que sería perfecto que Aspik saliera en este capítulo.**

→ **Muy en el fondo, sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta para que Le Papillon, Howk Moth o Lepidoptero, se hiciera de los miraculous, porque Amoris, al poseer un basilisco, prácticamente tenía la batalla ganada, y a esto le llamo: "El poder del guion". Algo a lo que ya estamos acostumbrados.**

→ **Yo voy ligada a la idea de que en cuanto la serie salió (2015), los chicos tenían esa edad, porque no se ven de 13 o 14 años, Así que pienso que los sucesos de la primer temporada, ocurrieron en el 2015 y los de la segunda temporada, en el 2016, Por eso han pasado 4 años desde el día de los héroes con los acontecimientos de Catalizador y Mayura (Ya estoy contando 2019 como si ya hubiera pasado).Por lo mismo es que los chicos están en sus 18-19 años, rayos soy malísima para los cálculos y fechas.**

→ **Plantee mucho el cómo iba a tratar las teorías de Duusu y Emilie, y esto fue lo que salió. En los demás capítulos se verán más flash backs de cómo es que pienso que Emilie fue empeorando su estado de salud.**

→ **Disculpa si se me fueron muchas faltas de ortografía UwU**

 _ **[…]**_

►Bienvenidos a los créditos.

• _ **Fanekonoir:**_ _Gracias por leer, en verdad me alegro que haya sido de tu agrado :D_

• _ **AitoLight145**_ _ **:**_ _Yo también espero que Nath se arrepienta, que mira que Lila no es del agrado de Marc. Pero pronto todos comenzaran a abrir los ojos, de uno por uno._

• _ **karen Agreste:**_ _Sí incluso yo cuando escribí la canción me transporte al momento (es que la estaba escuchando), Si Chloé comenzará a sacar un lado nunca antes visto, pero sin perder su escencia._

• _ **RoseWeapon:**_ _Llegó algo más tarde de lo planeado, pero espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu gusto nwn_

• _ **Cranberrylarry:**_ _Espero que te haya ido muy bien en eso exámenes. Sí yo creo que cómo son polos opuestos, se pueden terminar atrayendo, aunque en la serie no hemos vista verdadera interacción entre ellos, seria esperar y ver qué sucede. Oh no es nada, de hecho ya me estaba desesperando por no haber sacado el capítulo la semana pasada, pero espero que este haya cumplido las expectativas de todos._

►Bueno, eso es todo Mon Chaton's, Merci por seguir leyendo y una enorme disculpa si a partir de aquí, salgan aspectos que puede que no les guste.

•—• •—•

Glosario: Francés-Español.

 _ **C'est du gâteau:**_ En Francés se traduce (litera) como "Es Pastel", pero ellos lo utilizan para decir "Pan comido".

•—• •—•

•—• **/•—•**

 **Nos Leemos pronto mis Chaton's.  
** _ **~Chatonette.**_

•—• **/•—•**


	9. Silence

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen las Teorías sobre las que se está basando esta novela.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **ANTES.  
**_

_**Silence.**_

La semana había más rápido de lo que esperaban. El lunes había sido desastroso para los tres héroes. Amoris y Sly les había dado dolor de cabeza así cómo les había dejado secuelas a todos.

Kim y Alix no se podían mirar a los ojos, lo mismo pasaba con Juleka y Rose. Nathaniel y Sabrina parecía que tenían una pequeña rivalidad por la Rubia, pero el hecho de que fuera parte de Le Troi d'idiots, hacía que se mantuvieran a raya. Lila, ella parecía estar más al pendiente de la Dupain-Cheng, y menos en el modelo.

Y Marinette, ella no dejaba de pensar en ese gato y había dejado de pensar en Adrien. Aún lo amaba, pero ya no era cómo antes. Cada que pensaba en las veces que Chat Noir había declarado su amor a su alter ego, se daba topes en la cabeza por haberlo rechazado, era un sentimiento de frustración el que venía con esos pensamientos.

Adrien, por otra parte, parecía que no tenía secuelas, aunque la rosa le hubiera dado en la espalda, a él no le afectaba del todo. Y era por la razón de que él siempre pensaba en su Lady, pero ya había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos de coqueteo—Lo que había sido de gran ayuda en cuanto fue portador de Sass.

Estaba nervioso el joven modelo, esa noche era el concurso de bandas, tendría que arreglárselas para escaparse de nuevo, aunque esperaba que la suerte estuviera de su parte y que Nathalie no fuera a certificar que se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación—aunque era muy rara la vez que su padre daba esa orden—, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto y que todas las noches activarán la seguridad de la mansión.

Tomó la maleta en la que guardaba su equipo de esgrima, y salió de su habitación, esa mañana tendría un enfrentamiento con Kagami, y está vez no se dejaría ganar por su amiga. Aunque una vez estando en el auto, iba con la seguridad de que así sería. Le ganaría a Kagami cómo las clases anteriores, porque algo había cambiado en ella, cuando la veía, tenía un brillo peculiar en los ojos, ese que él tenía cuando hablaba con Ladybug. Aunque también pudo notar, que la Tsurugi, estaba más atenta a sus acciones, y lo comprobó cuando Marinette le dio esa lista de medicamentos, que según chloé, le había comentado, que esa no era la nota que Nette debía entregarle.

Por otra parte, Chloé se encontraba en una de las tiendas de ropa prestigiadas de París, era nuevo local y se podía ver que era la nueva competencia de Gabriel's. Había quedado con Marinette, pero ella le había cancelado en último momento diciendo que tenía que ir a visitar a su abuelo. Al parecer le estaba dando clases de sanación.

A la Bourgeois no le quedó nada más que asentir y decir que la vería en la noche.

Vio el letrero de Thorton&Thorton que brillaba de un color amarillo chillón, con un fondo negro y entró con una sonrisa, porque al ver a la gente, se dio cuenta que tendrían diseños tan buenos como los de Gabriel.

A lo lejos, un chico de cabellera azabache con mechas turquesas, iba bajando las escaleras eléctricas junto a sus amigos de la universidad. Iban platicando de temas triviales y comparando cosas de Francia con Noruega, porque esos chicos eran de intercambio.

—¿Thorston&Thorston? —Leyó el letrero de la nueva tienda, esa en la que vio a la chica de la cabellera rubia entrar.

—Vaya, después de todo los Gemelos lograron traer sus diseños a París—Sonrió un chico castaño de ojos verdes con admiración.

—Bueno, Haddock, tienen un buen gusto para el sentido de la moda, en especial Tuffnut—dijo una chica azabache de ojos verdes.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a visitarlos?—propuso el guitarrista.

Los chicos asintieron y entraron al lugar en el que había personas, era como ver una segunda boutique de Gabriel's. Tenía tanto éxito, que los chicos quedaron asombrados, en especial los residentes de Noruega.  
Había maniquíes con ropa de mujer, tanto como para caballero, los colores que reinaban en esa tienda eran, rosa, blanco, verde y negro. Claro que había otros colores, pero esos eran los que se veían con más lujo de detalle. Era ropa bonita y de actualidad, aunque también tenían un apartado de disfraces y ropa de época.

—Ese color es muy del _snoggletog_ pasado—dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules mientras agarraba con desagrado la chaqueta de la rubia.

— _Excuses moi_? —Cuestiono ofendida, llevándose una mano a la altura de su corazón—esta chaqueta es el último grito de la moda.

—Lo fue ayer querida, hoy entraron los colores rosa, verde, blanco y negro—comentó mientras enumeraba con sus dedos—. Y si no me crees asómate y observa a la competencia—Puso los ojos en blanco antes de dejar a la chica con su hermano. La Bourgeois sabía que no tenía caso discutir con esos idiotas, así que siguió observando la ropa, mientras ignoraba la cara de desagrado del rubio de rastas.

—Vaya, me sorprendió que Bee no les hiciera un escándalo en cuanto le criticaste su atuendo Tuffnut—comentó el de mechas turquesas en cuanto los gemelos se acercaron a ellos.

—Escándalo o no, no me hubiera importado, tengo que salvar la moda, Luka—Sonrió mientras pasaba un brazo por su hombro y Ruffnut se acercaba peligrosamente al guitarrista—aléjate Bruta, estoy hablando con mi amigo.

—Ugh nunca dejan que pase tiempo a solas con este bombón francés, grrr—Sonrió con coquetería mientras se alejaba cotoneando sus caderas hacia el mostrador. Tenía que arreglar el vestido floreado que un maniquíe tenía.

—Merci Tuff, te debo una.

—Compra algo del apartado de disfraces y estamos a mano. Y si te preguntan en donde los compraste, di que en Thorston&Thorston.

—Déjame adivinar—dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules—¿Su apartado de disfraces no está funcionando?

—Nadie se toma la molestia de ir a verlo, pero tal vez si los ven a ustedes observando y probándose las cosas, la gente se anime.

—Yo paso—dijo la rubia oji-azul—no me agrada la idea de probarme disfraces para atraer clientes.

—Por favor Astrid, Hay vestidos de novia escandivos —Ella se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—Hiccup y yo aún no nos vamos a casar.

—Sí como no. ¿Qué hay de ti Heather? —Pregunto volviéndose hacia la azabache oji-verde—Se te vería bien el disfraz de Ladybug.

La chica rio ante el comentario del Thorston.

—No lo creo Tuff. Tengo que ir al bar a ayudarle a Dagur y Mala con los preparativos para el concurso de bandas de esta noche. Kitty section tiene que ganar—guiñó un ojo mientras le daba un codazo cómplice al guitarrista.

—Tenemos nuevos disfraces de superhéroes—siguió intentando el Thorton sin darse por vencido.

—Tuff—se acercó el castaño a su amigo de la infancia—Tal vez si pusieras un pequeño cartel en los aparadores, los niños vendrían a ver los disfraces.

—Mmmm no suena mal...

Mientras ellos hablan, Luka vio que la Bourgeois se encontraba viendo unos vestidos muy cerca de los antifaces de los héroes. Y a pesar de que no la conocía del todo, había escuchado hablar a su hermana y a sus amigas, que Chloé era insoportable, se creía la reina abeja, y que estaba por encima de todos, pero en cuanto fue a recordar a Adrien y a Marinette lo del ensayo, al verla y ver que se enojara por haberla interrumpido de su plática—aburrida—con Marinette, no le pareció que fuera ni la mitad de lo que había escuchado que era, por boca de las chicas.

Ese día no sólo le apodo "Bee", ese día decidió que sería divertido molestar a esa rubia, y sabía que sería de las mejores decisiones que podría tomar en su vida.

—Creo que yo sí iré a probar esos antifaces—dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro a Tuffnut y se encaminaba hacia los antifaces, tomando uno de color rojo con puntos negros—Hey Bee—saludo a la chica colocándose a un lado de ella.

—Couffaine—dijo sin apartar la mirada. Era imposible no reconocer esa voz y para ser sincera, era el único que la llamaba Bee. — ¿Te aburriste de las chicas y por eso estas aquí? —arqueo una ceja sin voltearlo a ver, seguía estructurando los vestidos, los tomaba, los sacaba y después observaba y comparaba con otro, apartando los que le gustaban.

—De hecho vine con unos amigos al cine—Inclinó su cabeza hacia su grupo. Haciendo que la rubia por fin se decidiera a verlo y reconoció que se veía bien con el antifaz de Ladybug.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro. Realmente Luka se veía bien. ¿Cómo era posible que en todos los años que llevaba conociendo a Juleka e incluso a Marinette, no se hubiera topado con el guitarrista?, pero no podía dejarse llevar por esa sensación de agrado que comenzaba a sentir por ese chico, pues su hermana se juntaba con "señorita mentira Rossi", y no se olvidaba que fueron las personas que le hicieron pasar malos ratos a Dupain-Cheng, sabía que Luka estaba de su parte, pero no podía bajar la guardia, en las pocas semanas conviviendo con la franco-china, había desarrollado una afinidad leal, al igual que la que tenía hacia Ladybug. Además en el ensayo pasado, le habían dicho que le dedicaban una canción que se llamaba: ojalá que te mueras.

—Te ves ridículo con ese antifaz—se limitó a decir para continuar con su observación sobre los vestidos.

El Couffaine, por su parte, logró percibir los sentimientos de la Bourgeois, al igual que el cambio de actitud que temó—por ligero que haya sido—,y también notó que le era más fácil leer a esa chica rubia mimada, que a su sencilla amiga. No le tomó importancia a su comentario, pues deducía que "Ridículo" era su palabra favorita.

Despego el antifaz de su rostro y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar para tomar otro de color amarillo con detalles negros, colocándoselo al instante.

—Antes era _Lord Bug—_ dijo, haciendo que la Bourgeois pusiera los ojos en blanco—Pero mírame ahora Bee, soy _King Bee_.

Eso llamó su atención. Despego su vista de los shorts y volteo a ver a "King Bee", encontrándose con que tenía puesto su antifaz y no feliz con eso, le dedico un guiño de ojo con una sonrisa de lado. Ahora sí que estaba perdida, sintió que sus mejillas se habían puesto del color rojo, tan rojo cómo el traje de Ladybug y de pronto, en su cabeza podía encontrar millones de palabras para decir al Couffaine.

 _Oh dios mío, tiene una encantadora sonrisa. Se ve muy tierno y guapo._ Movió su cabeza despejándose de pronto de esos pensamientos.

— _King Bee,_ mejor ayúdame a cargar las prendas que llevaré.

—Está bien—dijo aún con el antifaz puesto. Chloé por su parte le entrego cinco vestidos, tres blusas y dos shorts, además de unos jeans y algunos sacos—Iras a _Kanten av dragen._

—Obviamente, tengo que ir a apoyar a Adrikins—habló mientras ambos caminaban hacia los vestidores.

—¿Lanzarás palabras hirientes de nuevo? —arqueo una ceja mientras caminaba detrás de ella. Llevaba la guitarra colgada a su espalda y en sus brazos llevaba la ropa.

—Me encantaría, pero la última vez el guitarrista me dijo "ojalá que te mueras" —Dijo encarándolo. En ese momento le habían gustado sus agallas, pero ahora solo quería saber, si ese ojala que te mueras, iba realmente enserio.

—Oh... Eso... Yo, lo lamento, es sólo que habías logrado sacar de sus casillas a toda la banda—se excusó realmente apenado.

—Y a ti—arqueo una ceja—Escucha. Entiendo que me hayas querido dedicar esa canción inexistente, pero si los saque de sus casillas, que quede claro que los insultos eran para Iván, Rose y tú hermana. Adrikins y tú, no entraban en mi lista.

—Me di cuenta. Así que bien por ti—y ambos retomaron su camino hacia los vestidores. Definitivamente, algo que no haría, era interesarse por el hermano mayor de Juleka.

Simplemente, estaba fuera de su radar.  
[…]

Se encontraron en la entrada del colegió, se saludaron de beso en las mejilla., Adrien no podía evitar pensar que Kagami era hermosa, pero el saber apreciar la belleza de la Japonesa, no era símbolo de debilidad, para nada, agradecía el poder tenerla y tampoco era su segunda opción—cómo alguna vez le llegó a decir Plagg—pero si no estuviera enamorado de Ladybug, lo más seguro es que estuviera perdido por ella, esa seguridad que transmitía, le gustaba, pero le gustaba aún más ver esa cualidad en su Lady. En cambio, apreciar la belleza de su compañera de batallas, era símbolo de debilidad, porque podría hacer todo lo que ella le pidiera, incluso con los ojos cerrados. Nunca dudaría de la mujer que ama.

Antes de entrar a su clase, Kagami entrelazó su brazo con el de él y lo guio dentro del colegio. Este gesto hizo que sus mejillas ardieran, pues ya se habían tomado de la mano y no había sentido nada, pero el que Kagami tomara esas libertades con él, lo tomaba de sorpresa y en parte lo hacía sentirse incomodo, pero no tanto como cuando Chloé o Lila hacían los mismo.

—Bien Agreste, esta vez sí te voy a ganar—dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

—Llevas diciendo eso clases atrás—sonrío, sería lo mismo de siempre, la amenaza de te voy a ganar para después combatir contra ella y encontrar el momento en el que esté distraída, para por fin, poder ganarle. Porque ya era una rutina la que llevaban.

—Esta vez lo haré.

Y sí, admitía que Kagami intentó vencerlo, pero no había podido. Él estaba mejorando y ella estaba más distraída que de costumbre. Al terminar la clase, ambos fueron a los vestidores y una vez que ya se habían cambiado, se encontraban saliendo del colegio François Dupont, justo como habían entrado, con sus brazos entrelazados.

—¿Cómo harás para escapar? —arqueo la ceja la de cabello corto. Quería saber más sobre lo que Adrien haría en su noche de sábado.

—Por la ventana, tengo que estar a las 8 en el bar de la Orilla del Dragón.

—Oh el nuevo bar Noruego, siempre he querido ir.

—Deberías ir algún día. Esta decorado con la época vikinga y con dragones, muy inspirador, fuimos el domingo pasado para ver algunas cosas.

Sonrió la chica. Le hubiera gustado oír una invitación por parte del oji-verde, pero parecía que no captaba sus indirectas. No era su estilo salir a donde había muchas personas, pues hacía que—la mayoría de las veces—se pusiera de mal humor. Así que intentaba no darle importancia a no escuchar una invitación.

—Qué bueno.

—Sí. Marinette quedó fascinada cuando lo conoció—el nombre de la franco-china hizo que prestara especial atención—ese día conocimos a los dueños del bar. Fue una suerte que ya tuviéramos la mayoría de edad.

—y dime, Agreste. ¿Marinette irá este sábado?

—Claro, es la musa de la canción que tocaremos—Sonrió. Sin darse cuenta que al mencionar y el que Kagami haya mencionado a la azabache, hizo que un brillo peculiar iluminara sus ojos—También irá Chloé, ya la conociste, creo que no se llevaron muy bien.

—Es una niña mimada.

Ante eso Adrien sólo rio.

—Es mi mejor amiga de la infancia—y al escuchar eso, sabía que tenía que ir por un terreno tranquilo con la Bourgeois si quería tener alguna oportunidad con el chico.

En la esquina, un grupo de chicos, dieron la vuelta, acababan de bajar del autobús y ya sólo les quedaba caminar unas cuantas calles hacia la casa del Couffaine. Tenían que ir por los instrumentos.

—¡Hey A! —lo saludo el de mechas turquesa en cuanto lo vio hablando con la chica asiática.

—¡L ! —Sonrió el blondo. Ellos se llamaban por la inicial de su nombre, era eso, o llamarse "Gata pasiva" en su caso, o en el del guitarrista "Juleko" y ganar burlas por parte de la banda.

—¿Listo para ganar esta noche?

—Lo estoy.

—El Bar estará a reventar, incluso ya estamos apartando mesas, ¿cierto chicos? —los tres chicos que lo acompañaban, asintieron con sus cabezas detrás de él—Oh por cierto, te presento al pescado parlanchin—señaló a un chico castaño de ojos verdes—As—señaló a la chica Rubia oji-azul—Y a desquiciada Jr—Señaló a la chica pelinegra de ojos verdes—Amigos, él es A y ella es la reina de hielo.

—¿Que? —frunció el ceño la Tsurugi al escuchar cómo la presentó. Y Adrien ya había entendido porque Marinette dijo que ella era la Reina de hielo, uno de los apodos que Luka asignaba a las personas.

—Es un gusto. Soy Adrien Agreste.

—Ah sí, te conocemos—dijo desquiciada Jr.—cuando llegamos lo primero que vimos fue tu cara en los anuncios de la marca Gabriel's. Soy Heather, y ellos son Hiccup y Astrid.

—Vamos a ir a la embarcación por los instrumentos, Dagur, lo conoces ¿verdad?

—Sí, el dueño del bar.

—Y hermano de Heather, pasará por ellos, para tener todo preparado para esta noche—dijo el Couffaine.

—Vamos Luka, ya me mando mensaje diciendo que en 10 minutos estará en tu casa—dijo el castaño al momento de mostrar el celular.

—Vale, ya vamos. Aparte una mesa en el balcón, para que te sientes con Mamamarimanette y Bee, estará a un lado de la de nosotros, para que no tengan problemas con las chicas.

—Gracias Luka—dijo el rubio con agradecimiento, pues era más que cierto que todo el salón de clases iría a apoyar a Kitty Section.

—Hey reina de hielo, ¿irás? —arqueo una ceja mientras reparaba en que ellos tenían sus brazos entrelazados.

La japonesa bufo al escuchar de nuevo el apodo que el guitarrista le había asignado.

—No vuelvas a decirme así, ni siquiera lo pienses—respondió fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Nos vemos esta noche A.

Fue lo último que dijo el guitarrista, pues no le gustaba la actitud de la amiga de Adrien. Entendía que tal vez el hecho de que le pusiera apodos a todas las personas que conocía y que sabía, le podían llegar a caer bien, era muy posible que a esas personas no les gustara su actitud confiada, pero debía admitir que en un principio él era más tímido y con la única cosa que se podía expresar muy bien, era con la música, pero eso había cambiado cuando conoció a los que ahora son sus mejores amigos, esos chicos acababan de llegar de intercambio a París, y si algo no conocían, era la vergüenza, era por esa razón que su actitud había cambiado, por eso se tomaba libertades al momento de poner apodos.

—Nos vemos L—El blondo vio cómo su amigo se iba con los recién conocidos y sin verse grosero, se deshizo del agarre de la Tsurugi—Entonces… ¿Quieres venir esta noche a la orilla del dragón?

—¿Me estas invitando porque quieres o porque fue una sugerencia de tu amigo? —arqueo una ceja a la par de que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Porque quiero—dijo no muy convencido ante la actitud de la chica—no pienses así, por favor.

—Está bien, Agreste. ¿Porque dijo que te apartó una mesa en el balcón, lejos de las chicas?

—Digamos que hay problemas en el salón de clases, nada grabe—comentó sin entrar en detalles, era lo último que quería, ya que el problema no era directamente con él, por eso, si llegaba a contar algo a Kagami, quería hacerlo con Marinette presente, aunque le gustaría más que Marinette fuera la que le contara. —Nos vemos esta noche—dijo despidiéndose al ver que habían llegado por su amiga.

El anciano se encontraba caminando hacia la casa del modelo, estaba a nada de que sus clases comenzarán, pero esta vez se iría con cuidado, si sus sospechas—que más que sospechas estaban confirmadas— eran ciertas, podía que Gabriel Agreste no tardará en ponerse en marcha en su investigación de encontrar al guardián de los prodigios. Tenía que cuidarse las espaldas.

Tocó el timbre y a los pocos segundos una voz habló por el parlante, y una cámara salió en su encuentro.

—Soy el maestro de Chino de Adrien—Sonrió a la cámara y las rejas de la entrada de la mansión se abrieron, invitándolo a pasar. Nathalie ya lo esperaba en la entrada, mostrando una expresión serena, aunque tenía una leve curiosidad que recién comenzaba a crecer.

Ambos entraron y en el pie de las escaleras, el señor Agreste ya los estaba esperando.  
El de playera hawaiana hizo una inclinación de cabeza, en señal de saludo y respeto—tal y cómo su cultura le había enseñado—, Gabriel, solo se limitó a asentir. Pues necesitaba sacar una duda que tenía, algo que daba paso a descubrir la localización del guardián y la identidad de Ladybug. Sólo le faltaría buscar la de Chat Noir, pero seguía con sospechas sobre su hijo.

—Bienvenido ¿Señor...?

—Cheng Yu—contestó con el nombre que utilizo esa vez que se había enfermado, haciéndose pasar por el abuelo de su aprendiz.

—¿Es usted familiar de Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng? —preguntó de manera casual, aunque era la cuartada que quería aparentar.

—Así es, veo que conoce a mi nieta.

—Una joven promesa para el mundo de la moda, además es compañera de clases de mi hijo.

—No sabía que asistía con el Joven Agreste al colegio—Se encogió de hombros—es bueno saberlo. Si me disculpa Monsieur Agreste, tengo que ir a dar clases a su hijo. Con permiso.

Caminó hasta subir las escaleras, mientras lo hacía, se apoyaba en su bastón, fingiendo que por su edad, se le dificultaba subir un peldaño de los escalones. Ante esto, comenzó a surgir un lado que Gabriel creía que se había perdido cuando Emilie quedó en estado vegetativo.

—Permítame ayudarlo—comentó tomando el brazo del "Señor Cheng", pero este con un gesto amable, lo aparto.

—Yo puedo. Aún estoy joven con estos ochenta años—tenía que disimular bien.

—No lo dudo señor—volvió a su posición sería de hace unos momentos. Permitiendo que el anciano continuará con su camino.

Cuando "el Señor Cheng" se perdió de su vista al entrar a la habitación de su primogénito, Gabriel volvió a su oficina, seguido de Nathalie. En cuanto el anciano llegó, él tenía un presentimiento de que ese era el Guardián de los Miraculous. Él debía ser Fu, justo como Back Warder lo había mencionado, aunque claro que sus sospechas bajaron de nivel en cuanto se presentó como Cheng Yu y bajaron aún más cuando confirmo ser Abuelo de su nieta. Pero algo no cuadraba del todo. Algo no lograba convencerlo, pero no había mucho de qué preocuparse, era una persona influyente y tenía contactos que podrían sacar información sobre el tal Fu que vive a orillas del Sena.

—¿Crees que sea el abuelo de la señorita Dupain-Cheng? —Cuestionó su secretaria una vez que los dos estaban a solas.

—Abuelo materno, podría ser—asintió mientras analizaba sus opciones—Aunque sigo teniendo sospechas de que él puede ser el guardián.

—Así como sospechas de que Marinette es Ladybug y Adrien Chat Noir—afirmo la de lentes—

—Tendría sentido, Nathalie. Adrien y Marinette tienen un vínculo que gracias a Nooroo puedo sentir, y es un vínculo muy parecido al que comparten Ladybug y Chat Noir, y si Yu Cheng es abuelo de Marinette y por ende, Guardian de los Miraculous…

—Tus sospechas estarían confirmadas…

—Así es.

—No lo sé, Monsieur—suspiro la secretaria, dudando en si debería decir lo que ella pensaba—Sería muy extraño.

—Nathalie. Ponte a pensar, ellos han confiado más prodigios, entre ellos, está el prodigio de la abeja, que se lo dieron a Mademoiselle Bourgeois, aunque no era la mejor candidata, pero ella es su portadora. Y lo planteo así—se acercó a su monitor, en donde tenía el libro escaneado y algunas de sus pruebas—Si tu fueras superhéroe, y el guardián te confiara uno de los prodigios, para que recibas ayuda de un nuevo héroe, ¿a qué clase de persona se lo darías? ¿A un desconocido o a alguien que conozcas?

—A algún conocido, Monsieur.

Gabriel asintió.

—¿Por qué? Si necesitas ayuda de inmediato podrías otorgarlo a la primera persona que encuentres.

—Se lo entregaría a un conocido, porque sé que puedo confiar en esa persona y que no me fallaría en la misión.

—Pues es justo lo que hacen Ladybug y Chat Noir, acércate—Indicó con una mano, señalando el monitor. Ahí se encontraba una imagen sacada del Ladyblog, eran Ladybug, Chat Noir y Queen Bee, en una de sus batallas, uniendo sus puños en señal de victoria. Y debajo de esa imagen, era una de Chloé, Adrien y Marinette, los tres se encontraban saliendo de la entrada del colegio y parecía que iban platicando de algún tema que acaparaba la atención de los tres—¿Notas algo?

—Son un buen equipo y amigos—respondió después de analizar ambas imágenes.

—Y no sólo eso, hay un increíble parecido, así como el anillo de mi hijo con ese héroe.

—Sí, es muy claro que hay un gran parecido, pero usted mismo vio a Chat Noir y a Adrien en el mismo lugar.

—Lo sé, pero mi hijo es muy astuto, se las ha arreglado para salir de la casa sin que nos demos cuenta al momento—hablo mientras se quitaba los anteojos y se masajeaba las cienes—Es cierto que me alegró saber que no son la misma persona, pero hay algo que me hace seguir teniendo dudas. Pero teniendo al guardián, tendremos a ese dúo. Nos tendrán que entregar sus prodigio si quieren ver a su guardián sano y salvo. Te puedes retirar Nathalie, asegúrate de que todo esté preparado con los Tsurugi para la próxima semana.

—Por supuesto.

La noche estaba cayendo y faltaba menos de dos horas para que el concurso de bandas comenzara y por lo que había escuchado la Dupain-Cheng el día que fue con Adrien a inscribir a la banda, era que la competencia se iba muy reñida. Dagur, el jefe del bar, les había comentado que había otras cinco bandas con grandes posibilidades de llevarse el primer lugar, entre ellas estaba Kitty Section.

—Merci señora Cheng—escuchó al momento en el que abrían la puerta de su habitación y de ella se asomaba la Bourgeois, colocando a un lado un plato con galletas. En cuanto la azabache vio que llevaba más cosas, fue en su ayuda, tomando las galletas y colocándolas sobre su tocador. Cuando la rubia ya estuvo dentro y cerró la puerta— Marinette, no me mal entiendas, me encanta la ropa que diseñas, pero no creo que sea adecuado que lleves ese vestido rosa a un bar—dijo en cuanto vio su atuendo—ese vestido, es más cómo para que lo uses en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Sí, es lo que estaba pensando, pero no soy de salir en las noches y menos a bares, Chloé.

—Oh tu déjamelo a mí, hoy fui a esa nueva boutique en el centro y encontré algo para ti—hablaba mientras le entregaba una bolsa con lo que le había comprado. —pruébatelo, con unas medias y botas, te verás sensacional— sonrío mientras iba hacia el espejo de su amiga y se acomodaba su cabello, el cual había decidido dejar suelto, ella llevaba un vestido negro pegado que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla y una chaqueta amarilla, con unas botas largas negras.

—Chloé, no debiste—sonrió la Dupain.

—Claro que sí, ahora ve y cámbiate para poder llegar a tiempo y tomar una buena vista.

A los pocos minutos, la franco-china salió del cuarto de baño con el outfit que utilizaría esa noche, llevaba unas medias negras, acompañadas de unas botas color rojo quemado y de una falda negra que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, traía un suéter que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, del mismo tono que sus botas. El suéter hacia que sus curvas resaltaran más.

—¡Uh lala!—expresó al momento en que la vio salir—sería buena asesora de modas o critica—sonrió al ver que era exactamente como pensaba que se le vería a su amiga— Amarremos tu cabello en dos rodetes, tal y cómo los que se te hicieron al ser Multimouse.

En Cuanto las chicas terminaron de arreglarse, se despidieron de los padres de la franco-china y subieron a la limusina de la rubia, el bar en cuestión, se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, así que contaban con el tiempo necesario para llegar y tomar la mesa que Luka les había apartado.

El cielo nocturno ya estaba sobre ellas y por lo que se apreciaba, era una noche despejada, las estrellas se lograban ver al igual que las luces de la ciudad adornaban el lugar, la torre Eiffel se mostraba majestuosa, la gente salía a dar paseos, era una noche maravillosa y tenían el presentimiento que así continuaría siendo. Cuando llegaron a "Katen av Dragen", pudieron notar que Adrien ya las esperaba cerca de la entrada, pero pronto en su rostro aparecieron muecas de molestia, pues el chico se encontraba bien acompañado.

—¿Qué hace esa aquí? —Preguntó con molestia la Bourgeois. La última vez que las tres se encontraron en el mismo lugar, Marinette y Chloé habían hecho un plan para sabotear a la Tsurugi. Plan que no funciono del todo.

—Probablemente Adrien la invito—Respondió la franco-china. Estaba molesta, pero no precisamente por eso, intentaría hacer un plan como el que Chloé tuvo la última vez.

—Sólo espero que no esté cerca de nosotras—La de rodetes asintió, concordaba con ella, pero no pudieron estar más equivocadas, al ya estar sentadas sobre el balcón con sus bebidas en la misma mesa—Esto es ridículo, totalmente ridículo—se cruzó de brazos molesta, mientras susurraba su desacuerdo.

—Así que Kagami, ¿cómo estás?, ¿Qué tal la esgrima? —Intentaba hacer la plática, intentaría llevar las cosas con calma con ella.

—Excepcional—Se limitó a decir.

La azabache sólo asintió, dándole un trago a una de las medias de seda de frambuesa que Eret—uno de los bármanes del bar—Les había preparado.

—¿Ustedes son amigos de Luka, cierto? —Arqueo una ceja la azabache al voltearse a hablar con los chicos de procedencia noruega, intentaba disminuir el ambiente pesado que se había creado—Es que los he visto unas cuantas veces con Él.

—Sí, somos Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs y los gemelos Tuffnut y Ruffnut—dijo un chico castaño, presentando al grupo entero— Y ustedes deben ser las musas de Luka, bueno, tú la más reciente—señaló a la rubia, a lo que ambas quedaron sorprendidas, incluso la japonesa.

—Ehmmm sí, supongo—Respondió con nerviosismo—Yo soy Marinette, y ellas son Chloé y Kagami, Kagami es amiga de Adrien.

—Por supuesto—dijo el chico rubio de complexión robusta. Fishlegs—La vimos en la tarde con A, es un placer conocerlas.

—De ustedes dos me acuerdo—dijo después de analizar los rostros de los gemelos—dijeron que mi chaqueta Amarilla que llevaba esta mañana, era del Snog….eso pasado

Los gemelos ante la expresión de resentimiento que tenía la rubia, rieron y chocaron las manos.

—Soggletog, Querida—Sonrío Ruffnut quien estaba sentada a un lado de Fishlegs—Y sólo lo hicimos para molestar, al menos a mí me gusto tu chaqueta.

—Yo sí lo dije enserio, bruta—frunció el ceño su hermano, pues todo lo que decía referente a moda, lo decía enserio.

—Sus nombres son algo, extraños—comentó la Tsurugi.

—Venimos de una isla de Noruega, Berk. Ahí tenemos algunas tradiciones, cómo Snoggletog, aquí lo conocen cómo navidad y también esta esa creencia de que si al bebé le ponen un nombre feo, alejaran a los trolls—Contestó Atrid.

—Pero el tuyo no lo es—Comentó la Bourgeois, estaba atenta a la explicación de esa chica—Háblenme más de Berk, nunca antes había escuchado de esa isla—pidió recargando su cara sobre sus manos.

—Pues somos de descendencia Vikinga—comenzaba a relatarle el chico castaño.

Mientras ellos estaban en su charla, La atención de la Tsurugi, fue captada por una chica castaña que acababa de subir, la conocía porque Adrien le había hablado de ella, la vio en la planta de abajo, en las primeras mesas cerca del escenario, cuando habían entrado, estaba sentada en una mesa con la dueña del Ladyblog y otras chicas. Y la captó, porque sintió una mirada pesada sobre sus hombros, pues al estar tomada del brazo con Adrien pudo deducir la razón de que aquella chica de descendencia Italiana, los mirara con esa intensidad. Pero ahora esa misma mirada de odio, se pudo dar cuenta que esta vez no iba dirigida para ella, esta vez estaba enfocada en la franco-china. Llevaba en la mano un vaso con alguna bebida y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su mesa.

Podía leer sus intenciones en los ojos, quería lanzar ese vaso sobre Marinette. A pesar de que no eran amigas, sintió una leve molestia por la actitud de esa chica, estaba a punto de levantarse para encararla y avisarle a Marinette, pero en eso Adrien paso corriendo a un lado de la Rossi—sin percatarse de su presencia—haciendo que la chica vertiera esa bebida sobre sí misma. De inmediato bajo corriendo hasta los baños que se encontraban en la planta baja, se veía molesta y sólo esperaba que ese detalle, no provocara un akuma.

Adrien por su parte, estaba contento, pasó a saludar a los amigos de Luka, para después darle un beso en la coronilla a Marinette y sentarse entre ella y Chloé. Ese gesto lo hizo sin pensarlo, simplemente paso, haciendo que dejara a Chloé y a Kagami sorprendidas y a Marinette con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Mira Hipo, Adrien es muy atento con su novia y tú no puedes ser así conmigo.

—Astrid, claro que soy atento contigo—comentó el chico algo ofendido. Porque siempre intentaba complacer a su novia, si Astrid quería llevar a Garff aparte de Stormfly y Toothless en el auto, aunque él hubiera dado su última palabra de que no debía ir, admitía que de una u otra forma, terminaba cediendo a sus caprichos

—Eres más atento con Toothless—Frunció el ceño al momento de cruzarse de brazos.

—Astrid…—rio divertido por su actitud. Cuando hacia eso, era mejor darle la razón—tienes razón, debo darte más importancia.

El blondo no se había percatado de sus acciones hasta que la pareja hizo ver su error. Ahora estaba igual de sonrojado cómo lo estaba Marinette, ya podía escuchar la voz de su kwami mientras se burlaba de sus acciones.

—Yo… lo lamento, Nette, no estaba pensando, bueno sí, pero es que las luces son-están ¿lindos colores…?

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué de pronto estaba tartamudeando?

Se sentía como un completo estúpido, no lo había sentido a tanta magnitud, pero al ver las expresiones de desconcierto de los que estaban sentados en su mesa y en la mesa de los amigos de Luka—En especial las caras burlonas de los gemelos Thorston—, Kagami, a lo contrario de los demás, parecía que algo le molestaba, no dejaba de pasar su mirada del rubio a la de la franco-asiática.

Luka y Adrien, en cuanto llegaron al bar, habían ido a hablar con Dagur y Mala, para saber cuál era su turno para tocar, ellos le habían dicho que Kitty Section, comenzaría a tocar, después del descanso que se harían, lo que les había parecido de maravilla a los chicos, esa era una razón por la que el joven Agreste estaba emocionado y si podía jurar, en sus 18 años de vida, entraría en el top 10 de las cosas más interesantes u impresionantes que le han ocurrido. Durante su charla con los dueños del Bar, llegó Heather, la chica Pelinegra de ojos verdes, la hermana menor de Dagur—por tres años— seria quien estaría presentando a las bandas y había anunciado que los jueces estarían por llegar.

—Esto les va a sorprender a todos—aseguró Dagur—Los jueces son de lo mejor, muy reconocidos aquí en París, pero descuida Adrien, ellos decidieron venir porque les apasiona la música y son viejos amigos míos y de Mala, no habrá cámaras que te puedan meter en problemas con tu padre.

—Merci, Dagur, es una de las cosas que me estaba preocupando.

—Lo sabemos chico—le dio una palmada en el hombro y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Por algo le decían Dagur el desquiciado.

—¿Nos dirás quienes son los jueces? —Cuestiono el Couffaine mientras veía como Heather regresaba por donde había llegado, se imaginaba que iba a esperar al jurado que los evaluaría.

—¡Por supuesto! Son…

—Por supuesto que no—Mala le había quitado las palabras de la boca—Mi corazón, habíamos quedado que sería sorpresa.

—Tienes razón mi pastelito…—respondió el chico pelirrojo con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

—Y es momento de que nosotros no vayamos de aquí, A—dijo mientras tomaba al Agreste por los hombros y salían de la oficina de Dagur y Mala—Se podrán ver como las personas más frías y duras del mundo, pero cuando comienzan de melosos, no hay nada que los pare.

—Me di cuenta en cuanto Dagur puso esa cara.

—No te quejes, que es la misma cara que pones cuando estás con Marinette—Sonrió el chico con complicidad.

—¿De que hablas? —sonrió con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas, negando con la cabeza—Nah Luka, Nette es solo una…

—Amiga—asintió el chico—Lo sé, creo que todos lo sabemos, pero no parece eso.

Se encogió de hombros, y ambos continuaron con su caminata hacia el balcón, en donde estaban sus amigos esperándolos, por lo mientras se dedicaban a pasar sobre la gente que iba y venía, algunos con bebidas, otros bailaban u otros simplemente jugaban en las mesas de billar que había en el sótano del bar, sin dudarlo, esa noche estaba más lleno que de costumbre.

Antes de poder continuar con su camino Luka vio como Lila acababa de abandonar la mesa en la que se encontraba su hermana, Rose e Iván, junto con otros de los amigos de Jules, aprovecharía ese momento para dar aviso de su turno para subir a tocar. Ya tenían todo preparado, incluso la canción que tocaría, esa canción seria su pase para ganar.

—Voy a hablar con los chicos—le aviso el de mechas turquesas, mientras con su dedo pulgar señalaba hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban— ¿vienes?

El oji-verde analizó a las personas que estaban ahí, aliviándose de inmediato de no ver a la Rossi. Pensando que había una posibilidad de que no fuera a asistir o incluso, que aún no llegara. Estaba tentado a darle una respuesta afirmativa, pero tendría los mismos resultados estando o no la Rossi, al acompañarlo, no tenía una buena relación con esos chicos en esos momentos, así que desistió.

—No, creo que iré a ver cómo les va a las chicas—se encogió de hombros mientras se despedía con la mano y continuaba con su camino hacia el balcón, en cuanto las vio—en especial a la franco-asiática—aceleró su paso, chocando con el cuerpo de una chica, a la cual no se molestó en revisar si estaba bien o no.

Cuando el Couffaine vio que la Rossi se acercaba a ellos con cara de pocos amigos, se despidió de su banda y continuo con su camino hacia el balcón, quería platicar con sus amigos de la universidad sobre los proyectos que cada uno tenía en su carrera correspondiente. Al comenzar a subir las escaleras de caracol que daban al balcón, cuando estaba llegando, chocó con unos chicos, en cuanto levanto su cabeza se dio cuenta de con quien estaba tratando. Por unos momentos se había olvidado del detalle que esa chica en Música, le había declarado la guerra en ese concurso de bandas.

—Couffaine.

—Belmont.

—Veo que vienes preparado para tu inminente derrota, Luka—sonrió con esa pizca de arrogancia que se apreciaba a simple vista.

—Tu error es dar las cosas por hecho, en verdad Odette, sólo venimos a divertirnos, no es mi problema que hayas hecho de esto algo personal.

—Siempre es personal cariño—dijo al mover su dedo índice de arriba hacia abajo sobre el pecho del guitarrista, para cualquiera era un gesto de coqueteo por parte de la chica, pero para el Couffaine y Odette, era una clara amenaza.

El oji-azul se apartó sin importar que su gesto fuera grosero, pues no tenía una buena relación con esa chica desde que tiene uso de memoria, él podría soportarla, siempre y cuando, cada que ella hablara, no soltara nada de veneno en sus palabras, porque esa seguridad y arrogancia que ella portaba, eran rasgos suficientes para hacer que no congeniara con la mayoría de las personas que llegaba a conocer.

—Sólo…abstente de decir algo que no va al caso, siempre hablas por hablar—respondió con cansancio mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de sus amigos, sin voltear a ver. No le importaba ella, siempre había sido una persona desagrádale y dudaba que algo pudiera cambiar en la joven Belmont.

—Oh Luka, Luka, te sorprendería lo que puedo llegar a hablar—sonrió con malicia, para después continuar con su camino, la banda de Odette sería la última en tocar antes del descanso. La pelirroja iba con la seguridad de que esta vez haría pagar al Couffaine por el rechazo de Él hacia ella en la secundaria. Desde ese momento, todo era personal contra el hijo de Anarka.

En alguna parte de parís, en una guarida, se abría una ventana, dejando un halo de luz blanca, iluminando a una figura rodeada por montones de mariposas, ya tenía su transformación y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

— _Sí…siento una enorme calma en esta persona, una calma a la que un sentimiento de enojo y principal molestia comenzaba a invadir gracias a esa chica, habrá gran potencial—_ Sonrió mientras tomaba a una de las mariposas blancas que había en la habitación y la convertía en un akuma, mandándola a volar hacia su futuro portador— _Vuela mi preciado akuma y mantente cerca, algo me dice que no falta mucho para que puedas obscurecer su alma._

Ya habían dado las 22 hrs cuando faltaban menos de tres bandas para ir con el intermedio, todos estaban sorprendidos y animados con el ambiente que se estaba formando en " _Kanten av dragen"._ Y eran muchas razones, las bandas que se estaban presentando eran buenas, en verdad tenían competencia, había buen servicio en el bar, las bebidas y la comida eran deliciosas y además la sorpresa de la noche eran los jueces, estaban _Jagged Stone, Clara Ruiseñor_ y _XY_.

—Bien, la última banda antes del descanso de 15 minutos—Anuncio Heather por el micrófono—Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a _Dandelion._

Todos en el bar aplaudieron emocionados, pues habían escuchado todo tipo de canciones, desde canciones que hablaban de amor, odio, problemas emocionales, agradecimiento, y algunas sin sentido, pero la mayoría, en su excepción, eran de amor.

La banda resultaba conformarse por cuatro chicas, Guitarrista, era una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos color chocolate, la bajista al igual que la anterior, era castaña de cabellera corta y ojos almendrados, la baterista era una chica asiática, con el cabello largo y liso, de un color cual petróleo, sus ojos eran cafés obscuros. Y la vocalista, la que resaltaba de entre todas, pelirroja de ojos verdes. Las cuatro eran hermosas, pero sin duda, la que destacaba de todas era la pelirroja. Comenzaron tocando con la guitarra una melodía con tonada Melancólica, la cual, en el caso de Kitty Section ellos hubieran comenzado con el teclado de Adrien, hasta integrarse los demás instrumentos. Pero los que no habían escuchado esa canción antes, estaban fascinados — Kagami era una de ellas—, los demás estaban en desacuerdo, las expresiones iban desde la indignación, a la molestia y llegar al enfado por parte del Couffaine.

—¡Esa es tu canción! —Grito la Bourgeois desde su lugar—¡Esa copy-pelirroja teñida!—esta vez se dirigió a la banda— _Elle est un enfoiré qui copie!_

— _Mi corazón no te puede olvidar, aquella mirada esmeralda me hace soñar—_ Cantaba la chica con mala cara, ya había escuchado que desde el balcón, una rubia le había estado gritando cosas, pero decidió ignorarla y seguir en lo suyo. Esa era la forma en que haría pagar a Couffaine, robando una de sus canciones, y no fue cualquiera, era la canción que presentaría él y su banda en el concurso.

—¡Chlóe! Tranquilízate—intentó el rubio hablar con ella, pero sólo recibió una mirada furiosa por parte de la chica.

Por otra parte, Marinette no dejaba de ver a Luka, tenía el ceño fruncido y aplastaba la plumilla de su guitarra, estaba furioso, no se explicaba como Odette pudo haber conseguido la canción que hizo basándose en los sentimientos de Marinette hacia Adrien. La azabache estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos sobre lo que podría estar sintiendo Luka en esos momentos, que no se percató cuando Adrien comenzaba a apartarla, colocando su brazo frente a ella, de forma protectora.

—L… no lo escuches—intentaba razonar el oji-verde con su amigo.

—Tiene razón amigo, eres mejor que esto—Esta vez fue la voz de Fishglets, habían vivido lo suficiente en Francia para saber cuándo Le Papillon estaba contactando a otra víctima.

— _Soy Le papillon, ¿quieres cerrar la boca de aquellos que dicen mentiras solo para perjudicar a los demás?, acepta mis poderes con la condición de entregarme los prodigios de Chat Noir y Ladybug, venga a tu banda y a tus amigos. ¿Aceptas?_

— _Acepto, Le papillon._

— _Muy bien, ahora serás silence, y silenciaras a quien se lo merece._

Una bruma de color negro y morado comenzó a cubrir al chico, en cuanto esto pasó, todos comenzaron a moverse de inmediato, aún no sabían el poder del akuma y no quieran averiguarlo.

—Ladybug y Chat Noir pronto estarán aquí—Hablaba Heather por el micrófono—Salvarán el día como siempre y en cuanto eso pase, seguiremos con el concurso, de lo contrario nos veremos con la libertad de descalificar a las bandas faltantes. Ahora, por favor, evacuen el lugar con calma.

Mientras tanto, los jinetes—cómo así se hacían llamar los amigos de Luka—Ayudaron a evacuar a la gente del bar y a ponerlos a salvo, en lo que Adrien veía cómo se desapareciera para convertirse en Chat Noir, pero antes tendría que poner a salvo a sus amigas.

Por instinto, tomó a Marinette de la mano y junto a Chloé y Kagami bajaron las escaleras de caracol en busca de una salida. Era tanto el alboroto y la desesperación que había en el bar, que a muchos no les importaba chocar con algunos, siempre y cuando fueran los primeros en salir.

Luka al estar akumizado, lucia de una manera hasta cierto punto no tan extravagante cómo lo era el atuendo de algunos akumas. Su piel era de un color lila, su cabello se había tornado plateado y llevaba un smoking totalmente negro, a excepción por la corbata dorada, y en sus labios, parecía que habían pintado como si de un maquillaje del cierre de una sudadera se tratase.

Al percatarse del escándalo que era formado por los presentes con un simple chasquido de dedos, en frente de la persona que quería silenciar, podía robar su voz y guardarla en su plumilla, ahora lo único que quería hacer, era encontrar a Odette y a esas cuatro arpías y quitarles su voz para siempre, aceptaba que el alboroto que causaban los presentes, había disminuido considerablemente en el lugar, o al menos en la parte del balcón, ya que observaba como hablaban e incluso gritaban pero no salía sonido de su boca.

Sonrió con malicia mientras saltaba del balcón hacia el escenario, iría tras bambalinas, había una posibilidad de que _Dandelion_ estuvieran ahí atrás.

—Regresaré a dentro para ayudar a los jinetes a evacuar a la gente—les decía el de cabellos dorados a sus amigas mientras señalaba hacia la entrada del bar—Deben ponerse a salvo, tal y como dijo Heather, Ladybug y Chat Noir vendrán y veremos esto como una Akumización más, ¿Vale? Las veo en unos minutos.

Las chicas asintieron mientras que comenzaban a buscar un lugar en el cual esconderse, sin embargo, Adrien había olvidado un pequeño detalle: Seguía tomando la mano de Marinette. A lo que la chica, mientras veía como Kagami y Chloé corría para esconderse, sentía un pequeño jalón, haciendo que sus ojos zafiro, se toparan con las esmeraldas que la hacían suspirar.

—Yo.. l-lo almento, lamento, Marinette—Se excusó el rubio, no tenía planeado que pasara eso, no sintió que aún tenía la mano de su amiga unida a la suya, se sentía cómo algo tan normal, como si fuera parte de su cuerpo, que no había dudado a salir corriendo a esconderse para poder transformarse.

—N-no te p-preocupes A-Adrien—tartamudeo de igual forma. No entendía que le estaba sucediendo, ya hace mucho que había dejado los tartamudeos de lado cuando se trataba de Adrien, que ahora esa sensación en su boca, se le hacía extraño. —Creo que debería de ir tras de las chicas—señaló la dirección que habían tomado las ya mencionadas.

Adrien asintió no sin antes besar la frente de la azabache, gesto que antes de que cada uno continuara con su camino, los había dejado estáticos. Pero el Agreste lo había sentido correcto, como algo que tenía que hacer en ese momento y sonreía con las mejillas sonrosadas, porque no se arrepentía de la decisión que acababa de tomar, y aún más porque podía predecir que ese gesto suyo, no había molestado en nada a su amiga.

[…]

El joven en traje de cuero, había logrado entrar al bar por el conducto de ventilación, principalmente porque no creía conveniente entrar por la puerta principal y porque quería pasar desapercibido. Antes de entrar a la ventilación, pudo observar como en una esquina, una de sus compañeras del colegio—Rose—se encontraba sentada llorando, Juleka y Mylène intentaban calmarla, pero la chica seguía soltando lágrimas. Sin embargo, algo había logrado captar su atención, Rose lloraba pero no producía sonido alguno, y las chicas le decían cosas pero tampoco subían el volumen de sus palabras. Cualquier persona normal que hubiera visto la escena, desde donde se encontraba el héroe felino, hubiera creído que no escuchaba nada porque estaban lo suficientemente lejos, pero Chat Noir no era alguien normal, los poderes de su traje le permitía escuchar algo como el aleteo de las aves o la caída de una gota de agua. Definitivamente eso tenía que ver con el akuma.

Solo esperaba que su Lady llegara, porque no tenía idea de cómo se enfrentaría con el akuma sin el amuleto encantado. Mientras el felino observaba desde el conducto de ventilación, como el akuma tenía acorraladas a las chicas de la banda que habían plagiado su canción, sobre el podio, pudo darse cuenta que no estaba solo, al parecer su compañera moteada había tenido la misma idea que él.

—Bienvenue Ma Lady—susurro con una sonrisa en los labios—es bueno saber que pensamos igual.

—Sólo te seguí Chaton—puso los ojos en blanco—por lo visto el akuma no resulta ser muy peligroso.

—Al parecer no pero debemos irnos con cuidado—habló serio mientras veía a través de las rendijas a Luka, caminaba de un lado a otro, rodeando a las chicas, como si él fuera un tigre y ellas su presa.

—Acabemos con esto, tengo cosas que hacer—Y era verdad, después de despedirse de Adrien, ella estaba buscando un lugar en donde transformarse, pero Chloé y Kagami la habían encontrado, tuvo que escapar de ahí diciendo que buscaría a Adrien, para indicarle en donde se encontraban escondidas. A lo que las chicas amenazaron con ir a buscarla si no regresaba en 10 minutos. —Lucky…

—No—silencio a su Lady tapando su boca—Aquí no, vi como con un chasquido le quitaba la voz a una de esas chicas. Y con el Lucky Charm advertiríamos nuestra presencia.

—Entonces que…

—No es necesario que intenten pasar desapercibidos, ya sé que están ahí—dijo una voz con aparente calma.

Ante eso ambos héroes querían darse de topes en la cabeza, intentaron ser sigilosos, pero lo más seguro era que aquel akuma los hubiera detectado desde que entraron. No les quedo de otra más que salir y enfrentar a su amigo, aún tenían que ver en que más les podría afectar los poderes que Le Papillon le regaló.

—Escucha Luka—comenzó a hablar la mariquita, sin darse cuenta de un pequeño error que acababa de cometer, se supone que ella no debía saber que Luka era el akuma—entréganos el objeto que guarda el akuma y terminemos con esto.

—Me llamo Silence y no lo voy a hacer, Ladybug. Primero quiero quitar la voz de estas ladronas y después ver como sufren por no poder comunicarse con nadie—su sonrisa se agrando de una forma que hasta cierto punto, era macabra—Y después, ustedes podrán entregarme su Miraculous.

Mientras el chico hablaba de forma sofisticada y coherente con los superhéroes—algo que la mayoría de los akumas no hacían—, una de las chicas, la guitarrista, logró ver una oportunidad para escapar y así salir ilesa del ataque de Silence, camino sigilosamente hacia la puerta, mientras se llevaba su dedo índice a los labios, indicándole a sus compañeras que no hicieran el menor ruido posible para advertir al de smoking. Pero era demasiado tarde, el chico ya sabía que una de ellas escapaba.

—No puede ser Charlotte—suspiro mientras se volteaba hacia la chica—será mejor que vuelvas por las buenas o…—pero la chica ya no lo escuchó, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, sin mirar a atrás. Justo cuando su mano tocaba la perilla, sintió como algo se abrazaba a su cintura, jalándola de una forma brusca hacia donde estaba con anterioridad, haciendo que su cuerpo azotara contra la batería de su amiga, Anne.

Durante ese alboroto, Ladybug aprovecho para invocar a su Lucky Charm, obteniendo de él, unos lentes de sol con unas cosas que parecían tapones para oídos adheridos. Su vista comenzó a dirigirse hacia todos los lados posibles en el bar, pero no había nada que le mostrara como podría usarlos.

Suspiro con frustración y vio como Silence, se colocaba frente a Charlotte y se hincaba hasta quedar a su altura. La castaña tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro, lo que hizo que el de cabellos plateados sonriera con satisfacción.

—¡Oye! ¡Déjala! —grito el héroe.

—Silencio gato, el problema en estos momentos no es contigo—respondió el chico con molestia, volviéndose a la chica castaña que tenía en frente—El problema tampoco es directamente contigo, Charlotte, porque sé que tú, al igual que tus compañeras siguieron las ordenes de aprenderse los acordes de MI canción—Tronó sus dedos frente a ella y un pequeño destello, que pronto se convirtió en una bruma dorada, salió del fondo de la garganta de la chica. Cuando Silence levantó su plumilla, la bruma dorada entró en ese pequeño pedazo de plástico.

—¿Ya encontraste como utilizarlos? —Interrogó el felino mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

—No, pero debemos tener cuidado, viste lo que puede hacer, el akuma debe estar en su plumilla.

—Está en su plumilla—reiteró el chico, recordando como hace unos minutos atrás, vio cuando el akuma entro en la plumilla que su amigo tenía en la mano. 

Cuando el Couffaine se dio la vuelta para asegurarse que los héroes siguieran en donde los había dejado, la visión de Ladybug le mostro lo que tenía que hacer, señaló los ojos y oídos del akuma, para después pasar a Chat Noir y terminar en los extraños lentes que tenía en la mano.

—Ya sé que hacer.

—Purrrefecto Ma Lady. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

—No podemos atacar directamente porque quedaríamos sin voz en cuestión de segundos, y al parecer puede herirnos con la memoria, así que estamos en cierta desventaja. Así que por el momento, quiero que hagas una de las cosas que disfrutas hacerle a los akumizados.

—Molestarlos—sonrió con determinación—Eso es miautastico.

—Muy bien chaton—acaricio su cabeza entre sus orejas antes de hacer lo que a ella le correspondía en su plan.

—Ustedes robaron MI canción y la hicieron pasar por suya—habló con rabia en su voz.

—Es nuestra canción, yo la escribí—respondió Charlotte mientras lo desafiaba, tenía mucho rencor contra el guitarrista, y sabía que Ladybug y su ayudante, tarde o temprano lo liberarían del Akuma, así que no desistiría. Seguiría diciendo que esa canción es de ella y no le importaban si volvían a akumizar al hijo de Anarka.

Antes de reprocharle algo a esa, pelos de zanahoria, chasqueo los dedos frente a ella, robando su voz.

—Hey Úrsula, tranquilo—se burló el minino mientras se recargaba sobre su bastón.

Silence volteo confundido hacia el chico, y su ceja levantada, decía que no había entendido el chiste.

—Ya sabes, _La Petite Sirène_ —arqueo la ceja, esperando a que el chico entendiera su referencia—Oh vamos Silence, _Sous L'ocean,_ es _bajo el mar_ , por favor ¿Quién no se sabe ese clásico de Disney?

El gato hacia muy bien su labor de distraer al akuma, mientras que Ladybug caminaba con sigilo para atacar a Silence por la retaguardia, sabía que era algo muy traicionero, pero no tenía otra alternativa, solo esperaba no correr con la misma suerte de Charlotte. Mientras caminaba y preparaba los lentes que le pondría a Luka, observaba como su compañero abría su bastón para enseñarle la película de la que hablaba, y Chat Noir sin darse cuenta, le estaba ofreciendo la distracción perfecta.

— _Es una distracción, ¿Te das cuenta que Ladybug no está?_ _—_ Hablaba una voz en su cabeza _—debes tomar el miraculous de Chat Noir. Él no lo vera venir._

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, ya estaba a un lado del felino mientras esté, muy divertido, le enseñaba el tráiler de la película, y le hablaba sobre los personajes, pero cuando iba a inmovilizarlo, sintió como alguien saltaba a su espalda y envolvía sus brazos con sus piernas. Sintió cómo le colocaban esos lentes con unos tapones para oídos, en menos de un segundo había perdido la vista y el oído, ahora le sería difícil quitar la voz de sus víctimas e incluso inmovilizarlos.

—Si no puede vero u oír, tampoco puede atacarnos—tanteo en la solapa de su chaqueta y encontró la plumilla. La tomó y la lanzó a su compañero quien la destruyo al instante con su Cataclismo. —Ya no harás más maldades por hoy, Petite Papillon—Tomo su Yo-yo, pasando su dedo índice por la parte de medio y al abrirse, lo lanzó contra el akuma, atrapándolo al instante.

Dejó libre a la mariposa antes de tomar los lentes y lanzarlos en el aire, haciendo que su Miraculous Ladybug, reparara todo daño causado por el akuma, además de que devolvió las voces de cada una de las personas a las que habían sido arrebatas.

—Fue muy fácil—dijo el de traje negro en el momento que le ofrecía su puño.

—Media hora nos tomó gatito—chocó su puño contra el de él mientras pronunciaban las palabras de siempre.

—Se me ocurrió, que tal vez tu y yo podríamos salir a…

—Tendré que rechazar tu oferta, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

—Seguro te iras a dormir.

—¡Que acertado! —dijo mientras se despedía de él y salía del bar, dejando al héroe con Luka quien intentaba comprender lo que había pasado.

— _Ganaron esta vez, pero el silencio se guarda, y mis progresos por obtener sus miraculous, cada día dan más frutos. Disfruten mientras puedan, les aseguro que pronto yo ganaré—_ Dijo el villano desde su guarida, comprendiendo que Silence era un akuma con potencial, pero con un potencial arruinado por el mismo akuma.

[…]

Cuando el reloj había marcado las 23:00 horas, el asunto del akuma había sido resuelto por los héroes, tal y como Heather lo había predicho, aunque nunca pudo predecir, que en el podio se encontraran _Dandelion_ y _Kitty Section,_ discutiendo sobre quién era el verdadero compositor de " _Sous la pluie"._ Los amigos de Luka, como la banda y el salón de su hermanita, estaban inconformes y hasta cierto punto, molesto. Pues no les parecía bien la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo.

—Bueno, ambos dicen que la canción es suya, ¿pueden probarlo? —Habló Jagged Stone, dirigiéndose a Charlotte y a Luka.

—La tengo en mi libreta de inspiraciones—comentó el chico.

—Y yo en unos borradores, es claro que él la copio y la hizo pasar como suya.

—Oye ¿Qué te pasa? Esa canción la escribió mi hermano—Replico Juleka con molestia, nunca antes les había pasado eso y que a esas alturas ocurriera, era una verdadera molestia, le daban ganas de golpear a esa chica. Aunque sabía que debía controlarse, no quería atraer un akuma, ya le bastaba con haber sido alunizada cuando tenía 14 años y en _Le Jour de Héros_.

—Está claro que él te dijo que dijeras eso cariño.

—¡ _Silence_! —Esta vez había sido Clara Ruiseñor quien había decidió alzar la voz —Esas no son pruebas suficientes, así yo o cualquiera de mis colegas podemos decir que la canción es de ambos, pero si tienen más pruebas, espero que nos la den, o de lo contrario nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de descalificar a ambas bandas del concurso.

—Excuzes moi? —Dijo la pelirroja con indignación—a quien tendrían que descalificar es a ellos, ellos robaron mi canción.

—Donne lui! Elle est une fille de pute! —Grito la Bourgeois con rabia, se encontraba en su lugar, a un lado de Kagami y Marinette. Hubiera estado en el podio, con Luka y Adrien, pero el jurado solo hizo pasar a los integrantes de la banda. —Para empezar, esa canción no inicia con un solo de guitarra, inicia con Adriboo tocando el piano.

—¿Entonces la canción si es de Luka? —Arqueo una ceja la Tsurugi.

—Por supuesto, el la escribió basándose en mis… Oh mon Dieu! —El cerebro de la azabache de pronto pareció haber hecho clic, haciendo que se levantara de golpe de la mesa, asustando a los gemelos y haciendo que más de uno la mirara con extrañeza— ¡Yo tengo pruebas de que el compositor es Luka Couffaine y por lo tanto le pertenece a Kitty Sectión! —Grito intentando hacer que su voz se escuchara, sin pensar en lo que eso implicaba, tendría que revelar el significado completo de la canción, pero ahora no importaba, lo que la oji-azul quería en esos momentos, era hacer justicia.

—¡Hey Marinette! —Sonrió Jagged al reconocer a la chica, y por el micrófono la invito a pasar—Adelante Mari, préstale tu micrófono, Heather.

La Azabache oji-verde asintió a lo que Jagged dijo y le entrego el micrófono.

—Bien, ¿cuáles son tus pruebas? —Cuestione XY mientras se recargaba sobre su asiento y ponía sus pies sobre la mesa.

La franco-china, al tener el micrófono entre sus manos, sentía que tarde o temprano terminaría por resbalársele, porque posiblemente no era la forma en la que pensaba confesar sus sentimientos, pero si era por sus amigos, lo valía.

 _Bien Marinette, es ahora o nunca._ Pensó la chica antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Mis pruebas son que, Luka es el compositor de esa canción, porque se inspiró en mí al momento de escribirla.

—Perdón que lo diga Marinette, pero tú no tienes los ojos azules—dijo el señor Stone. Ante eso, la mencionada sólo sonrió.

—No, porque yo no soy la persona de _Mirada Esmeralda—_ Suspiró. —En este caso soy yo la que estaría cantando, porque Luka la escribió, basándose en mi experiencia de cuando conocí a mi primer amor y al chico del que hoy en día sigo enamorada.

—Oh Por favor—bufó Charlotte cruzándose de brazos—cualquiera puede decir eso, esa no es prueba suficiente.

A la Dupain-Cheng no le importó el comentario de la chica, la ignoró y continúo con su explicación.

—La parte que dice " _Miro los días de lluvia con melancolía pura, y el recuerdo de ese día en mi mente aún perdura, mi corazón no te puede olvidar, aquella mirada esmeralda, me hace soñar_ ", se refiere a el día que lo conocí, al principio estaba decidida a no hablar o tener algún tipo de relación con ese chico, por un mal entendido con una goma de mascar, creía que era como la persona que ahora es mi mejor amiga.

—Oh no…—había dicho la rubia desde su lugar, llamando la atención de la japonesa y de los noruegos—Creí que nunca lo haría.

—¿Hacer qué ? —la miro, despegando su vista del podio.

—Dupain-Cheng dijo que soy su mejor amiga—sonrió mientras se llevaba sus manos hacia su mejilla, claramente conmovida, porque nunca antes había tenido una amiga verdadera.

La Tsurugi puso los ojos en blanco, creía que lo que diría la amiga de la infancia de Adrien, sería más importante que el simple hecho de una confirmación de amistad.

—Ese día en la salida, estaba lloviendo y por alguna razón, yo y ese chico fuimos los últimos en salir, yo seguía ahí porque a pesar de que mi casa estaba al otro lado del colegio, sabía que si intentaba llegar hasta ella, corriendo, tropezaría y caería en algún charco y me enfermaría—continuo explicando la Dupain—el chico de hermosos ojos verdes aprovecho para explicar el malentendido con el chicle, y fue ahí cuando pude ver más que su simple mirada de niño lindo, yo supe que ese era un chico que valía la pena conocer y ser su amiga.

Mientras la chica seguía explicando la canción, Adrien había estado prestando atención a cada palabra que ella decía y a la par, su corazón palpitaba como nunca antes, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero era una sensación más fuerte que cuando veía a Ladybug y sabía que en esos momentos debía tener las mejillas igual de rojas que cuando beso a Marinette en la frente y cabeza o cuando la tomó de la mano. Y al escucharla hablar de lo que ella sentía, ahora podía entender sus tartamudeos, porque claro que la veía y estaba al pendiente de ella, tal vez ahora más que cuando la conoció, pero siempre había estado presente para él.  
Había repetido un centenar de veces que ella era "Solo una Amiga", sin percatarse del daño que le dejaba a esa hermosa chica de mirada zafiro, que no sólo había visto más allá de la imagen de niño rico que creaban las revistas y su padre, había visto lo que él era, podría decir que había visto su alma, porque también se había enamorado de Char Noir, su personalidad que era la principal, la que sólo salía a la luz cuando tenía el traje. Y se sentía feliz por eso, y estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta desde un principio.

—Incluso deberían de escuchar la canción ya interpretada por Kitty Section—confesó la azabache una vez que había terminado su declaración de amor indirecta—Se darán cuenta de quién es esa canción apenas escuchen la entrada.

Sonrió mientras bajaba del escenario y salía del bar, necesitaba aire para asimilar lo que acababa de hacer, también lo hacía, porque era una cobarde y no quería ver a Adrien, quien, estaba segura, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, no había sido nada discreta…al menos oculto su identidad ante el párrafo _"Esta mascara algún día poder retirar, y al fin lo sabrás"._ Había sido una suerte haberles explicado que con mascara se refería a la máscara de sentirse solamente una amiga para ese chico de ojos esmeralda.

 **N.A.**

→ **Hay chicos, tuve un mes difícil, la computadora estaba fallando y por eso me fue imposible terminar este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. No tenía planeado hacer que Marinette se confesara de esta forma, pero las cosas se dieron y queda perfecto para mi versión del capítulo de oblivio que tenía desde que se anunció la lista de capítulos. Y aunque muchos digan que Oblivio fue relleno como todos los demás, yo creo que en lo que refiere al square love, no lo fue, porque nos demuestra que Adrien y Marinette se pueden enamorar de todas las formas posibles.**

→ **Este fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento.**

→ **Hice mi cameo de los personajes de How To Train Your Dragon, los cuales le pertenecen a Dreamworks, Dean Debloise y Cressida Cowell. En verdad, amo esas películas y series, tenía que demostrarlo en esta novela, así como en el capítulo anterior demostré mi amor por Harry Potter xd**

→ **Para crear este capítulo, me basé en el capítulo de Drake &Josh en el que le roban la canción a Drake y su banda que Helen no sabe ni como se llaman. Y también hice referencias a la película de la Sirenita.**

→ **Por cierto, tengo ganas de hacer una novela más chliché que esta xd pronto verán el primer capitulo publicado uwu**

 _ **[…]**_

►Bienvenidos a los créditos.

• _ **Fanekonoir:**_ _Pues hay una gran probabilidad de que el próximo capítulo, una persona cambie de parecer referente a Lila y decida comenzar a creer en Marinette._

• _ **KarenAgreste:**_ _Sí, creo que debí de haber metido un "Que hubiera pasado si el poder de Amoris hubiera afectado a Adrien y a Marinette", creo que hubiera sido algo más meloso de lo que vimos en oblivio. Me costó trabajo lo de Emilie y Duusu, me alegra que te haya gustado nwn_

• _ **Cranberrylarry:**_ _Te deje esperando casi un mes para el siguiente capítulo, lo lamento, pero si estoy tentada en escribir esa escena xd_

• _ **Neko2101998:**_ _Gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic, recién tuve problemas con este capítulo, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado, espero estar publicando el próximo capítulo muy pronto nwn_

►Bueno, eso es todo Mon Chaton's, Merci por seguir leyendo y una enorme disculpa por tardarme el mes en actualizar, espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo. Creo que en este los deje con el ¿Qué pasará?

•—• •—•

Glosario: Francés-Español.

 _ **Donne lui! Elle est une fille de pute!:**_ Esto se traduce como _¡Que le den ! ¡es una hija de p*** !  
_ _ **Oh Mon Dieu:**_ _Oh Por Dios.  
_ _ **Elle est un enfoiré qui copie :**_ _Ella es una bastarda que copia._

 _Noruego-Español._

 _ **Kanten av Dragen:**_ _La Orilla del Dragón._

•—• •—•

•—• **/•—•**

 **Nos Leemos pronto mis Chaton's.  
** _ **~Chatonette.**_

•—• **/•—•**


	10. Le Cinévre

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen las Teorías sobre las que se está basando esta novela.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **ANTES.**_

 _ **Le Cinèvre.**_

—Najdia Chamack, con las noticias nocturnas—hablaba la conductora desde el televisor—Ladybug, Chat Noir y Queen Bee. Lo han conseguido de nuevo. Han logrado desakumizar a Rockefallen, este Akuma que estaba empeñado a volver todo a la edad de piedra. Sin embargo, es la décima vez que vemos a Queen Bee con nuestro dúo favorito. ¿Qué será de Rena Rouge y Carapace?

—Vaya... Yo también estoy sorprendida de que necesiten más a Chloé que a Rena o a Carapace—decía Rose desde su cama.

—Tal vez aún no requieren de la habilidad de ellos dos, por eso recurren a Chloé—comentó Mylène —pero también se me hizo extraño que en cuanto fue la advertencia de Akuma, tú—señaló a la dueña del Ladyblog—, no salieras corriendo.

—¿A caso importa? —arqueo la ceja con desgana. Se encontraba frente al monitor de su amiga rubia, mientras en el Ladyblog actualizaba su apartado de Multimouse y Aspik—Ese día no tenía ganas de salir, se suponía que era noche de chicas—fingió una sonrisa.

Pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, lo que había era disgusto. No sabía que sucedía por la cabeza de Ladybug, cómo para no recurrir en su ayuda o en la de Nino para las misiones. En todas desde hace un mes, habían recurrido a Chloé. En especial en ella, que seguía con su actitud indeseable frente a todos, y sin embargo, la premiaba con el Miraculous.

De los 20 akumas que hubo en ese mes, para 10 de ellos requirieron la ayuda de Queen Bee. Siendo que mínimo en siete de ellos, no la necesitaban, necesitaban a Rena Rouge o a Carapace.

Y lo había analizado, no lo decía porque se sintiera celosa, para nada, lo decía porque tenía pruebas en sus videos, nada menos, con Rockefallen, pudieron haber utilizado a Carapace, para que los sacara del embrollo en que habían estado metidos. Pero el Cataclismo de Chat Noir los salvo, haciendo que el héroe fuera a cargar su Kwami y volviera a la pelea.

Sí, sin duda cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con cualquiera de los héroes, explicaría sus preocupaciones y exigiría una respuesta por no acudir en su ayuda.

—Como si no necesitarán a los demás héroes—gruñó Lila—Volpina era mucho mejor heroína que Ladybug, incluso que esa Rena Rouge.

Alya no sabía mucho de Volpina, sólo que apareció una vez y de ese día, el Miraculous del Zorro le había pertenecido a ella.

—Es verdad, ¿que habrá sido de ella?—se preguntaron las chicas.

—Ladybug estaba celosa de que Chat Noir, le hubiera puesto el ojo a Volpina, además ella es mucho mejor que Ladybug.

—Espera. Todos sabemos que Chat Noir es incapaz de ver a otra chica que no sea Ladybug—dijo la Cèsaire frunciendo el ceño—Bueno, apenas hace dos semanas que noté que estaba algo distanciado de Ladybug, pero tal vez quieren ser más profesionales. Y cuando hablas así, chica, pareciera que tuvieras celos de Ladybug.

—Claro que no, ella me tiene envidia a mí, pero es porque me admira, no por nada somos así—entrelazó los dedos medio e índice de ambas manos y fingió una sonrisa—La adoro, pero hay veces que su envidia me desespera. Y he visto que intenta disimularlo.

—¿Y tú como sabes que Ladybug les tiene envidia a ti y a Volpina?—cuestiono Alix.

—¿Que no es obvio?—repuso con superioridad—Yo soy Volpina. Y soy mejor súper heroína que esa tal Rena Rouge.

Todas estaban sorprendidas, a excepción de una persona.  
La actitud con la que lo dijo y el comentario que hizo, logró hacer que la reportera se molestara con la Rossi, sin embargo, decidió no opinar al respecto, pues Alya creía que no ganaría nada con debatir, sobre cuál superhéroina era mejor.

—¡Eso es asombroso!—exclamó Rose—¿Tienes súper poderes de nacimiento, o cómo es que tú puedes volar y Rena Rouge no?

La pregunta de Rose hizo que Alya comenzará a maquinar en su cabeza. Esa era una buena pregunta, antes no se había percatado de aquello, Volpina podía volar y ella no, lo que la llevaba a pensar en dos cosas. Una era que tal vez también ella podía volar, pero Trixx no le había dicho como debía de hacerlo, y la segunda era que Lila posiblemente, estaría diciendo una mentira.

—Eso es porque los poderes cambian, Volpina tiene la súper fuerza y el de volar—sí, esa podría ser una buena alternativa para explicar por qué ella no volaba pero sí tenía el poder de la ilusión.

—¿Puedes probar que tú eres Volpina? —dijo por fin la Césaire.

—Se supone que no debería de decir nada de esto porque es un secreto, pero las quiero y confío mucho en ustedes—dijo mientras del interior de su mochila sacaba una caja cuadrada de color plateado—Además son mis mejores amigas.

—Ay Lila eres tan gentil—sonrió Juleka.

—Lo soy, pero es por ustedes –se hizo la modesta mientras habría la caja—esta Joya es un Miraculous y ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, otorgándonos poderes.

Alya estaba sorprendida al ver la pieza de joya que les enseñaba la Rossi. Era idéntica a su Prodigio, por un momento se alarmó al pensar que Ladybug le había dado la joya a Lila, pero en cuanto vio que no salió ningún destello de esta o algún Kwami, supo que estaba mintiendo.

—¿Quiere decir que Rena Rouge es parte de tu familia?— cuestionó Alix. A lo que Lila negó con una mueca de desagrado.

—No. No tengo idea de cómo Ladybug y Chat Noir lograron pasar los poderes que otorga esta joya a otra.

Quizás era cierto, y posiblemente Trixx cambio de joya a la que Ladybug le había prestado con anterioridad. Tal vez estaba juzgando mal a Lila. Porque ella no podría mentirles. Eso era imposible.

—La verdad es que finjo ser amiga de esos superhéroes para ver si algún día, encuentro el lugar en donde tienen la joya con mis poderes. Es horrible perder algo que pasó de generación en generación en tu familia—y comenzó a soltar lágrimas falsas, a lo que las chicas corrieron a abrazarla, pensando de diferente manera sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—perdona que pregunte Lila, pero... ¿Cómo hacías para transformarte?

—Ay Alya, sólo me colocaba la joya y pensaba en transformarme, y listo, ya era superhéroina.

La de piel morena frunció el ceño. ¿Y dónde quedaba Trixx en todo ese asunto?, después de todo tal vez y su ex amiga tenía razón.

 _ **[Hace 2 semanas. Fura de Kanten av Dragen]**_

El chico observo como había salido del bar después de haber hablado para todos. Después de haber confesado sus sentimientos que tenía por él, supuso que eso debió de haber significado un gran esfuerzo para la chica, porque al ver a sus compañeros de clases con rostro de sorpresa se dio una idea de que tal vez ese secreto no era muy ajeno para todos. De pronto parecía que él era el único que no compartía conocimiento de ello. Y eso le molestaba.

Ya había tomado la decisión de salir tras Marinette y hablar con ella. Pero la voz de Jagged lo hizo detenerse.

—Confió en Marinette, quiero escuchar esa canción interpretada por ustedes—Clara quien estaba a su derecha asintió con una sonrisa, al igual que XY, él parecía que estaba aburrido y la pronta mención de que comenzaran a tocar, parecía haber hecho que se animara más.

—Cuando acabemos puedes ir a buscarla—dijo el de mechas turquesas, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del blondo— aún no se ira, Bee tiene su bolsa—señaló hacia el balcón y la rubia levantaba la bolsa de la Dupain hacia ellos y señalando a la entrada.

 _Solo será un minuto y medio._ Pensó el chico, regresando a su lugar frente al teclado e iniciando a tocar a la señal de Iván.

—Ya nos atrasamos con las bandas, y aún quedan por pasar—dijo Clara, una vez que los chicos terminaron de interpretar la canción—Gracias Kitty Section.

—Bien, ahora vamos con _Bezoar—_ Habló Heather por el micrófono, invitando a los chicos a bajar del escenario.

—¿Eso significa…? —pregunto la menor de los Couffaine.

—Que hay que esperar el veredicto final—suspiro su hermano mientras bajaban

—En unos minutos los veo—le dio una palmadita en el hombro al Couffaine, sin apartar la mirada de la entrada. Estaba decidido a hablar con Marinette.

—¡Adrien!—Una mano lo detuvo al tomarlo por su hombro, haciendo que este se volteara con expresión molesta en el rostro. En verdad lo estaban haciendo perder tiempo.

—Lila—dijo en un gruñido, sabía lo que la Rossi intentaba. Distraerlo.

—Quería saber si te apetecía tomar un trago con nosotras, lo hicieron muy bien en el escenario y mi tío estaría encantado de que tú y él hicieran un dueto en el piano—Intento entrelazar su brazo con el del rubio, pero este fue más rápido y fingió que se agachaba a atar los cordones de sus zapatos. Cuando se levantó, la miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No creas que no sé qué es lo que estas intentado, Lila, pues no está funcionando—Y sin dejar que la chica emitiera palabra alguna, se dio la vuelta, a los pocos pasos de acercarse a la puerta, se volteo para encontrarla con una expresión confundida en su rostro—Tampoco me he olvidado de esa declaración de guerra que hiciste en mi casa. Au revoir!

Lo había hecho, la había hecho enojar, y escuchaba cómo gruñía por sus palabras, y la escuchaba aunque hubiera gran bullicio en el lugar. Cómo le hubiera gustado que Marinette hubiera estado a su lado para que contemplara lo fácil que era arruinar los planes de esa chica.

Al abrir la puerta del bar, el fresco aire de la noche le pego en la cara, sacó su celular y vio que faltaban 30 minutos para que fuera media noche, sin duda el akuma había quitado tiempo, solo esperaba que su padre no se percatara de su ausencia.

—¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer? —Pregunto el pequeño ser azabache de ojos verdes brillantes al asomar su cabeza por la chamarra de su portador— ¿De pronto le darás una oportunidad a tu solo es una amiga? —lo último había utilizado un tono burlón, porque aunque se quisiera burlar enserio, no podría hacerlo sin que la identidad de la niña de Tikki corriera riesgo.

En lo personal, él no quería ser regañado por su terrón de azúcar.

—Pues… Ladybug sigue rechazándome y…

—Tu segunda opción—lo interrumpió el felino—Que bajo, niño.

—Me gusta Marinette, tal vez no tanto cómo Ladybug, pero Marinette está enamorada de mí, creo que podríamos funcionar.

—Te recuerdo que esa canción, no sabes desde cuando la escribió ese chico, y tengo entendido que a tú sólo una amiga, le gusta Chat Noir, no tú. Y Chat Noir la rechazó y no conforme de eso, lo hiciste en frente de sus padres—Al ver la cara de su portador, le daban ganas de carcajearse frente a él, porque cuando le hacía notar sus errores, era digno de una fotografía, ver las emociones que su rostro reflejaba.

—Oh no… ¿Qué tal si no le gusto y tampoco Chat Noir? —Dijo de pronto llevándose las manos a su cabello, despeinándolo—Ya no nos iremos a una isla, no comeremos fruta y definitivamente no tendríamos ese Hamster al que llamaríamos…

—Hey niño idiota—dijo su Kwami sin poder evitar reír. Aunque al escucharlo alucinar eso y preocuparse de esa manera por el rechazo de la niña de Tikki, algo le decía que su subconsciente sabia de la identidad de Ladybug, pero no había sido lo suficientemente listo para abrir su mente. —Detente, ¿Sabes que estamos hablando de la niña de coletas, cierto?

— ¡Claro que lo sé, Plagg! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestiono prestándole toda la atención al diminuto ser.

—Porque esas fantasías las tenías con Ladybug.

Lo había dicho con cuidado, no quería cometer un error que le valiera un sermón de Tikki, pero ahí le daba un claro indicio para que su portador supiera que hablaban de la misma chica. Pero vio que estaba causando el efecto deseado, parecía que Adrien se había dado cuenta de algo al quedarse viendo el piso con expresión mortificada. ¿Podría ser que al fin había descubierto su identidad?  
Negó con la cabeza, no debería de hacer especulaciones tan grandes, pues su Portador en cuestión, no ha sido de los Chat Noir más listos que le habían tocado, y con eso hablaba por la ceguera que el chico portaba.

—¿Muchacho? —coloco una de sus patas sobre su mejilla, haciendo que este lo viera a los ojos, parecía que estaba hipnotizado.

—Es que creo que estoy enamorado de Marinette, en verdad quiero hacer todo eso con ella.

Puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar su respuesta. Definitivamente hizo bien en no esperar más de los pensamientos y conclusiones de su chico.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

—Hablaré con ella y averiguaré quien de los dos le gusta y si dice que yo, intentare enamorarla como Chat Noir, y si dice que Chat, entonces la enamorare siendo Adrien—sonrío con una mueca que aparecía en su rostro, él estaba decidido a no dejar ir a Marinette. Ya había perdido a su Lady, ella nunca lo vería como algo más que su amigo u compañeros de batalla, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perder a Marinette. No la dejaría ir.

—Vaya plan estúpido—murmuró el Kwami.

—¿Qué dijiste, Plagg? —lo vio en el momento en el que salía de sus pensamientos.

—Que deberías de buscar a tu amada—respondió juntando sus bracitos y abriendo y cerrando los ojos con fingida coquetería.

Cuando Adrien la encontró, Marinette estaba sentada en una banca del parque que estaba frente al bar, tenía la cabeza recargada en el respaldo de la banca, viendo hacia el cielo con ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la brisa fresca de la noche, tenía el cabello suelto, se había deshecho los rodetes, para poder estar relajada. Pues le venía bien, ya que a esas altas horas de la noche, o la gente estaba en sus casas descansando, durmiendo o bien, algunos se encontraban en bares y fiestas como era su caso. Pero al haber salido después de confesar sus sentimientos, le había hecho bien, ahora podía analizar con calma los diferentes escenarios de su confesión.

Estaba la posibilidad de que Adrien la rechazara sutilmente, pues era algo que se esperaba y que quería evitar a toda costa, no quería saber su respuesta, por esa razón fue que vio necesario salir del bar. Su segunda opción era que el chico aceptaría sus sentimientos y a la vez correspondería, pero ella sabía que eso no pasaría, no a ella que le perseguía la mala suerte.

Dejó salir un suspiro.

—¿A dónde fui a parar? —pregunto dirigiéndose a su Kwami, pero el hecho de que la criatura roja con motas de color negro no respondiera, la hizo abrir los ojos. Al ver que a su lado había un chico sentado, su primera reacción fue gritar y caerse de la banca debido a la impresión.

Definitivamente su plan no estaba dando resultados.

—Perdón por no haber hecho ningún ruido para advertirte de mi presencia—se excusó al levantarse de la banca para ofrecer su mano y poder levantarla del suelo. La chica lo miró y después su mirada cayó en la mano que el chico le ofrecía, aceptándola con un rubor en sus mejillas—En mi defensa, te veías realmente hermosa al estar en completa paz.

—Sí, bueno, después de lo que dije ahí dentro, necesitaba asimilar mis palabras—estando sentada a un lado del Agreste, separados sólo por centímetros, le era difícil concentrarse en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué le diría? Porque era claro que el chico estaba ahí por respuestas. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos para poder intentar tranquilizarse.

—Uhmmm sí, creo que sí, nos dejaste a todos con la boca seca…—Mintió. Era el único que en esos momentos se sentía así. Comenzó a dar golpecitos con sus dedos sobre su rodilla, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacer que se amiga comenzará a hablar sobre lo dicho en el escenario.

" _Amiga…"_ de pronto esa palabra tenía un toque amargo en sus pensamientos. Ya no la quería ver como una simple amiga, Él quería más.

—Créeme que no lo hubiera hecho—Esa oración hizo que el oji-verde se desanimara, por su cabeza pasaban pensamientos que decían que sus palabras ahí arriba pudieron haber sido una mentira para que así, la canción no quedara en manos de Dandelion, eso de cierto modo, lo había decepcionado.

—¿Era mentira? —se atrevió a preguntar, la azabache pudo percibir ese tono de tristeza y decepción que había visto muchas veces cuando su padre le denegaba los permisos para salir con sus amigos.

Así que era el momento, tal vez Adrien sí que podía darle una oportunidad después de todo. No sabía cómo, ni en qué momento había surgido la valentía para tomar las manos del chico y mirarlo a los ojos para poder sincerarse, dejando sorprendido al oji-verde a su vez.

—No, yo…yo me refiero a que ese no era mi ideal de hacer una declaración al chico que me gusta, no merecías saberlo de esa forma, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Creí que Luka había escrito esa canción para ti, porque te ama—La chica ante las palabras del blondo, sonrió negando con la cabeza.

— La hizo para mí, sí, y también puede que me ame, pero no de la forma en la que yo te amo a ti—Ambos estaban sorprendidos, por la sinceridad y valentía que mostraban las palabras de la azabache— Luka escribió esa canción unas semanas después de que Tú, Kagami, Él y yo, fuéramos a la pista de hielo. Estábamos en La Liberté, platicando y le conté sobre mi enamoramiento y mis sentimientos, de ahí fue que nació su primer composición. Y lo que significaba, es todo lo que explique ahí adentro, tu eres el chico de mirada esmeralda del que estoy enamorada desde ese día que salimos de clases y estaba lloviendo, no me importa que procedas de una buena familia o que seas famoso y guapo, yo me fije en ti porque eres lo contrario a lo que alguien esperaría a que fueras, tienes unos lindos sentimientos, fuiste el único que creyó en mi cuando apareció Lila, incluso te negaste a dejarme sola, y eso habla de la increíble persona que eres, siempre intentas ver el lado bueno de las personas, aunque algunas no lo tengan.

Ya estaba hecho, se había sincerado y fue fácil, pero ahora lo que quedaba en su corazón, era miedo, miedo por la respuesta del chico, su mente comenzaba a imaginar que se soltaría de una forma brusca y se levantaría de la banca y la rechazaría pidiendo una orden de restricción por invadir su espacio personal.

—Marinette Yo—Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa que tenía el Agreste.

—Y entiendo que solo me veas como una amiga, no he demostrado más que ser torpe y causar problemas, posiblemente, ahora pienses que soy un asco de persona por…

—Marinette, por favor, escúchame.

—Es que no te merezco, porque nadie en su sano juicio se conmovería con que alguien como yo estuviera enamorada…

— _Princesse_ , escúchame por favor—negó con la cabeza, divertido al escuchar las ocurrencias de esa bella chica. Así que una idea cruzó por su cabeza, se llevó una mano de la chica en dirección.

—Y entenderé si decides rechazarme…—abrió sus ojos al sentir como los cálidos labios de Adrien se posaban sobre el dorso de su mano.

El chico mostraba una radiante sonrisa, se sentía bien saber que alguien estaba enamorada de sus dos partes, Marinette era perfecta para él, y sabía que su padre la aceptaría, pues no le era pasado de advertido, que Él estaba impresionado con los diseños de Nette.

—Sólo un tonto te rechazaría—dijo mirándola a los ojos y encontrándose con ese brillo especial, ese con él que Él, la estaba viendo.

—Él por ejemplo—susurró el Kwami de la destrucción desde la rama de un árbol que estaba cerca de sus portadores.

— _Silence_ calcetín apestoso—dijo la kwami al darle un golpe en su cabeza—Esto es interesante.

—Ambos siguen estando ciegos, azuquítar—replico el de negro al sobar el lugar en donde recibió el golpe.

—Algo me dice que eso acabará pronto, Ma…—salieron unas burbujas rosas de su boca, recordando el hechizo que tenían—Mi portadora tiene sentimientos por Chat Noir, aunque lo quiera negar, y ahora veo que el tuyo ya aprendió a amar las dos caras de Ladybug.

—¿Entonces debemos esperar a que sean tan idiotas para revelar sus identidades? —Arqueo una ceja— ¡eso resolverá todo!

—¡Silence! —Lo fulminó con la mirada—tenemos que esperar a que mi portadora acepte que Ama a Chat Noir.

—Pues no sé tú terroncito, pero yo quiero ver el desenlace de todo esto.

Había comentado burlón el Kwami, y Tikki ya sabía a qué se refería, él quería ver el remolino de emociones que sería Chat Noir, una vez que él y Ladybug aparecieran en la batalla. Y con seguridad, sabía que él héroe felino no sería el único que estaría en aprietos por sus sentimientos, su portadora estaría en las mismas condiciones.

—Una vez te dije que tú eras nuestra Ladybug, y lo reitero, Marinette, tu eres tan perfecta que no deberías de dudar de ti, fuiste mi primer amiga en el colegio y desde ese momento te aprecie como no tienes idea, no eres torpe—la chica lo miro arqueando una ceja y el chico soltó una pequeña risa—está bien, lo eres, pero esa es una característica que me encanta de ti, porque se equilibra con tu valentía, fuiste la primera en plantarle cara a Chloé, e incluso a Lila y a pesar de que estas últimas semanas no han sido de las mejores, sigues de pie.

—Pero es gracias a ti y a Chloé, que son los únicos que me apoyan en clases—dijo con timidez, más cohibida de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—Nosotros no controlamos tus emociones, ¿ahora entiendes porque eres mi Ladybug y alguien muy importante para mí? —Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin entender que camino estaba tomando Adrien con sus palabras—Incluso decidiste abrir tu corazón en público, con tal de hacer justicia, haces lo posible para que los demás estén bien, aun así sin esperar y recibir nada a cambio, y lo más importante, te enamoraste de este idiota que sólo se la pasaba diciendo que eres una amiga, aparte de que es un títere de la compañía de su padre que se la pasa encerrado en casa.

—Adrien…

—Yo… tal vez no sea la mejor persona del mundo, pero hay un aspecto que quisiera cambiar esta noche—Puso un mechón suelto de cabello de la chica, detrás de su oreja, sintiendo lo sedoso que estaba y a su vez admirando ese pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

¿En verdad había sido tan ciego durante esos cinco, casi seis años que llevaba conociendo a esa chica?

Había ignorado ese hecho durante años y la había mandado a la _Zona del amigo,_ sin darse cuenta, todo por estar encaprichado en que algún día Ladybug terminaría enamorándose de él, pero una vez que ves los días pasar y te das cuenta que eso nunca pasará, uno termina por rendirse, y eso lo hacía pensar que, de haber esperado más por Ladybug… ¿Había una posibilidad de que Marinette se hubiera cansado de esperar por Él?

No lo podía saber y estaba seguro que no quería saberlo, era su momento para tener a una chica maravillosa a su lado, y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciarlo.

—¿Nette? —De pronto fue presa de un ataque de nervios, como hubiera deseado que su lado Chat Noir saliera en esos momentos— ¿Me gustaría saber… si tú, eh… quisieras, bueno, claro es solo si quieres, s-ser… mi n-novia? —rascaba su nuca nerviosamente mientras esperaba la respuesta de su compañera, la cual parecía que no lo había escuchado, así que hizo de lado sus inseguridades como Adrien Agreste y decidió sacar algo de la seguridad que caracterizaba a su alter ego, y volvió a formular la pregunta. —Marinette, ¿Quieres ser mi…?

No había podido terminar de volver a formular la pregunta, porque tan pronto como había comenzado a hacerla, la chica grito emocionada una respuesta afirmativa y había saltado a sus brazos con efusividad, haciendo que los dos cayeran de bruces desde la banca.

Marinette había logrado caer sobre el cuerpo de su novio, y este la abrazaba de la cintura, ambos se encontraban de un humor alegre y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, si alguien les hubiera dicho en la mañana que esa misma noche se harían pareja, posiblemente, se hubieran comportado extraños durante esa noche en _La Orilla del Dragón._

Ambos estaban tan perdidos en sí mismos, se veían a los ojos, unas esmeraldas con dos zafiros que no podían despegarse del otro, sin darse cuenta, la distancia comenzaba a cerrarse entre ellos, mientras el rubio se recargaba sobre sus codos para poder estar más cerca de su novia, ella intercalaba miradas entre sus ojos y los labio de él. Esto no fue desapercibido por él, mientras colocaba un mechón de ese cabello azabache rebelde detrás de su oído, comenzaba a acercarse más a ella, nunca antes había deseado besarla con tantas ansias, sería un beso verdadero, uno que recordaría. _  
_

Cuando juntaron sus labios, una cálida sensación recorrió por todo su cuerpo, no tenían idea de a que se debía, pero ambos tenían la sensación de haber probado antes esos labios, pero dejando llevarse por el momento, decidieron ignorar esa sensación, suponiendo que así debía sentirse cuando uno estaba con la persona correcta. Sin separarse del beso, Adrien se acomodó mejor, de modo que su espalda quedaba recargada en la banca y Marinette había quedado sobre su regazo, la tomó de la cintura y disfruto el sabor a frambuesa que sus labios desprendían. En ese momento, para ellos, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, quedando solo ellos dos, en su burbuja.

—Aún mi portador está muy joven para que yo sea participe de la procreación de sus _Chatbugs—_ se quejó el felino, mientras observaba desde las alturas, como su chico y la niña de Tikki se devoraban.

—Tienes razón, pero créeme que cuando eso pase, nosotros no seremos participe—comentó la Catarina mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero—Aunque sólo se están dejando llevar por el momento.

—Pues eso es lo que han hecho todos nuestros portadores, por si no lo recuerdas, terroncito.

La kwami puso los ojos en blanco, y aunque ese calcetín apestoso tuviera razón, no quería admitirlo. Pero era cierto que cada que sus portadores se dejaban llevar, era rara la ocasión que una pareja de ellos salía con su _Chatbug._ Pronto sería la media noche y el reloj de mano que traía su portadora, pitaría y eso haría que se separaran.

—Necesitaré más camembert—dijo después de escuchar el sonido de un reloj y ver como ambos portadores se ponían de pie. Ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y se tomaban de la mano mientras caminaban de nuevo al bar.

—Algo me dice que chantajearas a tu portador—le habló la Kwami mientras volaban detrás de la pareja, de regreso a su escondite.

—Pues si no quiere que lo moleste, el tendrá que darme mi queso.

Cuando los chicos ya estaban a unos pasos de la entrada del bar, se miraron a los ojos, pues había algo que a ambos les inquietaba.

—Tal vez deberíamos de…—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Llevando pequeñas risas apenadas por parte de los dos.

—Tu primero—le dijo el chico.

—Pensaba que, tal vez sería bueno mantener lo nuestro en secreto, no me mal interpretes—se apresuró a aclarar la franco-China—pero creo que eso nos traería problemas…

—Sí, Lila principalmente—concordó el muchacho—tampoco quiero que cuando todos se enteren de que andas conmigo, se termine tu privacidad, claro que en un momento dado, todos se tienen que enterar, pero por lo mientras deberíamos de hablarlo con nuestros padres.

—Está bien, me alegra que pensemos igual—sonrío la oji-azul.

Antes continuar con su camino al bar, el Agreste la tomó de la mano e hizo que se volteara para robarle otro beso. Ahora no estaba seguro que tanto podía mantenerse alejado de ella.

 _ **[Dos semanas después]**_

La Césaire estaba molesta, le había contado a su novio cómo es que Lila se la pasó toda la noche hablando mal de Rena Rouge y de Ladybug, de Chat Noir era del que menos hablaba mal. Y ahora que abría bien los ojos, no había manera de que Lila hiciera todo eso de lo que tanto alardeaba, y la culpa de haber tratado mal a su mejor amiga, la carcomía.

—Entonces no crees que Marinette haya golpeado a Lila—dijo el chico de gorra.

—Antes lo creía, pero ahora…—suspiró—Soy la peor amiga del mundo, ataque a mi mejor amiga que llevaba tiempo conociendo, por creerle a alguien que apenas acababa de llegar a nuestras vidas.

—Yo también soy el peor, conozco a Marinette desde el jardín de niños—dijo el chico mientras se masajeaba la cienes—nunca fue agresiva, pero creo que estábamos cegados por el encanto de esa zo…

—Pero algún día tiene que caer, los mentirosos siempre son descubiertos, ¿no? —volteo a ver a su novio, ignorando el hecho de que iba a insultar a la italiana. El chico asintió—ahora tenemos que disculparnos.

—Eso creo, aunque dudo que Adrien o Chloé dejen que nos acerquemos. En especial Chloé.

La de lentes le dio la razón, mientras veía cómo iban entrando los ya mencionados al colegio, Adrien iba en medio de las chicas, y pasaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de Chloé y Marinette, mientras le susurraba algo al oído a la azabache, a la cual se le pusieron rojas las mejillas por lo que el chico le hubiera dicho. Mientras que Chloé iba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta en el rostro.

—Sigan molestándome y cuando Ladybug me de mi prodigio, iré a picarlos a los dos—Amenazó a sus amigos, mientras que estos sin dejar de reír, tomaban asiento, a la espera de Madame Flamel, para sus clases de Historia.

—Solo puedes picar uno a la vez—le dijo el chico, algo burlón mientras ignoraba el hecho de que aún seguía con su brazo sobre el hombro de la Dupain.

—Pues ya que comparten babas, no me sorprendería si los dos se queda petrificados en cuanto pique a alguno—sonrió satisfecha al ver las expresiones en cara de sus amigos.

Y antes de poder cantar victoria, el rubio se acercó a ella, de modo que sólo pudieran escuchar ellos tres.

—King Bee también comentó algo sobre babas—sonrió burlón mientras movía sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo y mandaba besos al aire, haciendo que su novia se riera de ambos rubios.

—Basta chicos—habló mientras que quitaba el brazo del blondo de sus hombros, y a su vez entrelazaban sus manos debajo de la mesa—es mejor que dejemos esta charla para después de clases.

—Tienes razón, Flamel ya va a llegar y en lo personal, no necesito más puntos menos en esta materia—dijo sentándose en su banca y admirando la manicura que se había hecho la noche anterior, después de salvar París junto a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

La Césaire y El Lahiffe, al entrar al salón, ya tenían en mente lo que harían. Caminarían hasta el asiento de su ex amigos y ofrecerían una disculpa, incluyendo a Chloé, porque a pesar de que no les creyeron, también en su momento los habían llamado Le Trio d'idiots. Pero antes de siquiera poder acercarse a ellos, la alerta de akuma comenzó a sonar en su celular, haciendo que todos evacuaran el colegio.

—¿Se vienen conmigo? —Preguntó la Bourgeois, entendiendo la respuesta que la mirada de sus amigos le habían dicho—Como sea, cuídala Adrikins.

Y después, subió a su Limusina, para ir directo a su casa y encender la señal de abeja que tenía en el techo del hotel. Por su parte, Adrien fue a dejar a Marinette a su casa, saliendo con la excusa de siempre, de que iría a ayudar a evacuar—otra de ellas era que el gorila lo esperaba—Y la azabache no ponía objeción porque de ser así, no sabría explicar su ausencias, por eso agradecía a la vez, que Adrien tuviera un gran corazón y que el gorila fuera por él.

[…]

—Siento que soy cómo mi yo de diario. Extremadamente torpe—dijo la chica del antifaz rojo con puntos negros.

El asintió concordando con su compañera.  
Ambos habían logrado huir de le cinèvre. El akuma que había aterrorizado París, era tan poderoso que de inmediato el felino, fue con el Maestro Fu, en busca del prodigio de la abeja. Por lo que habían visto, el poder de ese akuma, era sacar cosas de libros y películas, pronto en toda parís, habían criaturas mitológicas, robots, naves espaciales y especies que no habían visto antes, así como castillos y edificaciones en ruinas.

—Es cómo cuándo reverse nos afectó, ¿No crees Ma Lady?

—Sí, los dos somos torpes—río leve. Después tomó su yo-yo y lo lanzó en el aire–¡Lucky Charm!

Pero éste no funcionó, cayó sobre la cabeza del felino para después rebotar a la suya y caer en el suelo.

—Oh no...—Miró su yo-yo con temor—afecto en mis poderes.

—¿Una Ladybug sin poderes?—Frunció el ceño la abeja—¿Tú tienes poderes? —arqueo la ceja hacia el gato.

—Podemos probarlo en estos momentos—dijo mirando la mano que portaba el anillo—¡Cataclismo! — sus orejas decayeron al notar que no había sucedido las partículas de la destrucción.

—Increíble, tenemos a dos héroes inservibles—repuso la abeja con leve preocupación en su semblante.

—¿Y a ti porque no te afectó?—cuestiono de pronto, irguiendo sus orejas y mostrando un ceño molesto.

—Chat... —por instinto la mariquita colocó una mano sobre el pecho del héroe, haciendo que este la mirara con un interrogante en el rostro.

—Calmado tigre—alzó una mano en el aire—su rayo nos afectó a los tres, pero yo sigo teniendo mis poderes.

—¿Cómo sabes? —arqueo una ceja la de coletas.

—No estoy siendo Torpe como ustedes—se encogió de hombros y al segundo activo su poder especial—¿Lo ven?

—Genial, ahora gastamos tu súperpoder—suspiró el felino—Lo que me preguntó es... ¿En qué te afecto?

—No lo sé. Aguijón fuera—un destello amarillo los cubrió, dejando libre al Kwami— A recargar tus energías.

—A su servicio mi reina. Oh. Hola portadores de la destrucción y creación—comentó haciendo una reverencia.

—Hola—saludo Chat Noir mientras que Ladybug solo movía su mano con una sonrisa.

—¿Comes miel? —cuestiono el felino, encantado de ver a otro Kwami. Este en especial le asombraba porque era como ver una enorme abeja.

—De la más selecta—contestó la Bourgeois mientras le entregaba a su Kwami un frasco pequeño con forma de panal.

El kwami lo tomó abriéndolo y metiendo una de sus patitas para llevarse el líquido espeso a la boca.

—Mi reina, si me permite comentar—dijo después de pasar un bocado de miel— noto una extraña magia en usted. Diferente a la de los portadores de la destrucción y creación.

–¿cómo dices?

—Es como si tuvieras los aqua poderes.

La reina abeja había arqueado una ceja, no tenía idea de que eran los aqua poderes, pero con el sol a punto de meterse por el horizonte, ella había comenzado a sentirse extraña, cómo si el aire le comenzara a faltar. Pronto se sentó sobre una de las bancas que había en _Pasarela Léopold Sédar Senghor_. Sintió un repentino mareo y un leve escozor en sus pies y piernas. Esto hacia que la chica soltara pequeños alaridos, provocando que los Héroes la observaran con temor en sus rostros, pasó un minuto, cuando destellos dorados comenzaron a salir de sus pies, poco a poco, dejaban ver algo que sólo habían visto en un Akuma.

—No puede ser—estaba asombrado el héroe, pero Ladybug actuó más rápido.

—De prisa, hay que lanzarla al Sena.

El brillo seguía ascendiendo hasta la parte de su cadera, para después ir hacia sus manos y cuello. Los héroes habían logrado dar pasos acertados, sin tropezarse ninguna vez—al parecer su torpeza se debía a sus poderes—y cuando estuvieron frente a los candados. En brazos del felino, había una Sirena. Tenía una cola dorada hermosa, lo cual contrastaba con su cabellera. Le salieron unas pequeñas aletas en los brazos, y en el cuello, unas branquias. En cuanto la dejaron en el río, la Bourgeois volvió en sí. Desorientada observo a los héroes.

—¿Que hago aquí? —frunció el ceño al ver a los héroes en el puente y ella flotando en el agua.

—Mi reina... —intento ir el kwami hacia ella, pero el agua no era de sus elementos preferidos.

—Escucha Chloé...—se asomó la mariquita para quedar más cerca del agua—No sé cómo sucedió pero en estos momentos estas experimentando cambios extraños en tu cuerpo.

—¿Que?

—Que tienes cola y escamas, ¿que no te has dado cuenta? —la miro el héroe, a la espera de su reacción.

—¿Pero qué demonios...? —movió si cola y al verla tenía una expresión de asombro. Y más que asombro, había quedado en estado de shock—Soy una sirena...

—Se lo está tomando muy bien—susurró el kwami.

—Ese ha sido su sueño desde pequeña, recuerdo que cuando iba a visitarla, jugábamos en la alberca del hotel y jugábamos a que ella era la sirenita y yo el príncipe Erick—suspiro el felino al recordar esos viejos tiempos, sin darse cuenta que ambas chicas lo miraban con diferentes expresiones.

Ladybug estaba confundida. Pues al parecer, Chat Noir sí conocía a Chloé en su vida diaria. Pero por otra parte estaba la Bourgeois, su emoción por ser sirena quedó de lado, dejándola con completo asombro.

—¿Adrikins...?

—¿¡Que!?—reacciono la mariquita. Parecía que su boca tocaría suelo por la impresión—¿Eres Adrien Agreste?

—Eh... Yo...

El héroe se maldijo mentalmente. No pudo haber escogido un peor momento para revelar su identidad. Se había quedado sin poderes y había un Akuma suelto en la ciudad. Tenía que pensar en una forma de corregir ese pequeño —por no decir gran error —, si no, de alguna forma tendría que revelar su identidad ante sus amigas. Posiblemente Ladybug se enojaría con él, pero ya después se encargaría de hacer que lo perdonara.

—Claro que es Adrien—hablo la sirena mientras se recargaba al borde del río—¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Tienes los mismos ojos de Emilie Agreste.

Se quedó estático. Ya lo habían descubierto y era lógico que Chloé que lo conocía de toda una vida, hubiera dicho ese detalle.

—Garras fuera—se limitó a decir. Dejando de lado su transformación y en su lugar se encontraban cara a cara con Adrien Agreste y su Kwami, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y negaba con la cabeza.

—Estoy es serios problemas, y todo por tu culpa, niño tonto—le sacó la lengua—Creo que merezco Camembert

—Ahora entiendo la peste—se burló la Bourgeois.

—Ahora entiendo porque parecía que conocías a la mayoría de los akumizados y porque te alegraste de que tu padre fuera akumizado—Se cruzó Ladybug de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

En esos momentos había muchas cosas en su cabeza. Desde el hecho de que Adrien y ella se habían estado rechazando mutuamente. Y que eventualmente, hace menos de dos semanas, se habían hecho una pareja oficial… ahora ya no se sentía mal por estar enamorada de dos chicos a la vez.

—Ma Lady—se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano—Sé que no querías pero... Metí las garras.

—Es difícil ver a Adrien Agreste hablando como Chat Noir—se suavizo su expresión—de hecho me es difícil creer que tú seas Chat Noir. Son tan diferentes pero a la vez iguales. Lo único que no cambia es ese gran corazón que tienen.

—Entonces deduzco que me conoces—Ladybug asintió con una pequeña sonrisa—quiero que sepas que no estas obligada a revelar tu identidad.

—Este yo...

—Yo creo que sí debe. Tengo un plan para que derroten a _Le Cinèvre_ —dijo el kwami después de acabarse su bocado de Camembert, se encontraba a un lado de Pollen. Voló hasta ellos para contar su plan. Dejando a la Bourgeois a las orillas del Sena, algo indignada, porque ese Kwami la había excluido.

—Ah excusez moi?—reprochó, y estaba tentada a decir más, pero entonces un destello rosa cubrió a los presentes. Del cual salió una criatura roja y dejó a una chica de coletas.

—No lo puedo creer. Ustedes dos son... Siempre han sido—intentaba la rubia articular palabra. Los dos héroes de París eran dos de sus mejores amigos. Y habían confiado en ella para ser portadora de Pollen.

—Creo que están decepcionados—dijo la Franco-china al ver que no habían articulado palabra alguna—Lamento no ser la Ladybug que esperaban.

—¿Que ? ¡No! Bogaboo—Adrien tomó sus manos mirándola a los ojos—No hay otra persona que sea mejor para utilizar el Miraculous de la creación. Ahora no puedo imaginar a alguien que no seas tú, siendo Ladybug—besó una de sus manos, dejando que esmeraldas y zafiros no perdieran el contacto—Y ahora me siento cómo un completo estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes. Pero me siento aliviado porque eso quiere decir que me enamoré dos veces de ti.

—Yo también me siento así, nunca te imaginé como Chat Noir.

—Es porque soy Purrrefecto —Sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la frente—Me alegra saber que somos novios, y conste, que yo sabía que tarde o temprano te enamorarías de mí, buguinette.

La Bourgeois seguía en estado de shock, no podía creer que sus dos amigos fueran los héroes de París. Pero también estaba agradecida, porque le habían confiado a Pollen.

Sintió como tomaban su cola y la jalaban, hundiéndola al instante. Pero así como se hundió, volvió a flotar, saliendo a la superficie y encontrándose con unos ojos azules irreconocibles—Oh No... Eres un Tritón.

—Y tu una sirena. Podemos comenzar a hacer que la comunidad del agua crezca más, ¿no crees?—insinuó picara mente mientras que movía sus cejas de arriba a abajo.

—Ugh ¿No tienes otro lugar en donde decir tus estupideces? —puso los ojos en blanco mientras llamaba la atención de los héroes. —¿Ya tienen un plan?

—Así es—asintió Adrien—Tendremos que dejarte sola, pero no te preocupes Chloé, veo que tienes buena compañía—Guiñó un ojo en dirección de su amigo, mientras se quitaba su anillo y se lo entregaba a la azabache—King Bee te hará buena compañía.

Al ver que Marinette se quitaba sus aretes y se los entregaba a su amigo, después de unas sencillas palabras que había dicho en voz baja. La sirena pudo comprender el plan del Kwami negro. Un intercambio de Miraculous.

—Espero que ese plan funcione, principalmente porque sólo tengo de compañía a Luka.

—Genial, creo que ese beso que nos dimos después del concurso, hizo que te aprendieras mi nombre, Bee—Sonrió el tritón, ajeno a lo que estaba pasando fuera del Sena. Sólo le interesaba prestar atención a la sirena que tenía frente a él.

—Resuelvan esto—miró a sus amigos con suplica, el beso que había tenido con el Cuffaine, fue un pequeño error, pero le había gustado. Solo no quería enamorarse, no era el momento.

—Lo bueno que ya sabemos cuál es otro de sus poderes. Nos convierte en personajes de libros o películas.

—Pero no entiendo porque nos convirtió en personas torpes—Suspiro el chico, mientras veía detenidamente los pendientes de la mariquita.

—Hay una película en la que Ladybug y Chat Noir pierden sus poderes, seguro que nos transformó en ellos.

—¿Y cómo estás seguro de que nos ayudará intercambiar los miraculous?—cuestiono a su kwami, después de asentir ante lo que su Lady le había dicho.

—Porque afecto a portadores, no a Kwamis.

—Estábamos los dos, Plagg…

—Los guionistas no tienen idea de nuestra existencia, ellos suponen que traen sus poderes de nacimiento o que las joyas son mágicas—le explico el felino.

—Sí son mágicas, pero no cómo ellos piensan—dijo Tikki acercándose al blondo—Sé lo que te preocupa, Adrien, pero te sorprenderá saber que no será necesario que perfores tus oídos, sólo sentirás un pequeño piquete que no dejará marca. Te lo aseguro.

—¿A ti te dolió buginette? —Arqueo una ceja en dirección de su novia.

—No lo sé, es que a mí me perforaron en cuanto nací…

—Oh bueno, eso me alivia —dijo con sarcasmo, estaba aterrado, pero tendría que hacerlo, sólo el miraculous de la creación purifica akumas.

Se despidieron de ambos seres acuáticos y se tomaron de las manos al momento de salir corriendo del puente. Marinette ya portaba el anillo en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda y tenía a Plagg en su bolso, mientras que Tikki viajaba en la playera del chico, este a su vez llevaba los aretes en la mano, protegiéndolos como si se tratase de su propia vida o de la de su novia.

En el camino en busca de algún callejón que quedara fuera de la vista de algunos curiosos, se habían encontrado con algunos personajes de libros que eran conocidos para ellos, vieron cómo unas enormes cosas que parecían tener aspecto de arañas combinadas con escorpiones, con cuerpo mecánico, corrían a gran velocidad, intentando alcanzar a dos chicos que huían de lo que parecía ser, una jeringa en la cola de esa extraña criatura. Inmediatamente Adrien, acelero el paso, asegurando si agarre de la mano de la franco-china, quien miraba todo a su alrededor con una expresión de asombro.

—Deduzco que esa _cosas_ son peligrosas—afirmo ante el chico, quien no había volteado a verla, estaba más al pendiente del camino que esas cosas habían tomado.

—Se llaman _griffeurs_ , Ma Lady, son del primer libro de _Le Labyrinthe_ _,_ el cual también da la casualidad que es película y ya sea la versión cinematográfica o del libro, no te gustaría saber qué es lo que causa su piquete—en su voz se escuchaba preocupación, pues se había tomado la libertad de leer esos libros y sí había sacado más cosas de ellos, esta no podía ser una tarea fácil para ambos.

—Esos chicos a los que iban persiguiendo eran Kim e Iván—dijo la azabache, haciendo que el chico no se extrañara, esas cosas perseguirían a quien tuviera en frente.

—Solo espero que sean más rápidos—se limitó a decir, observando a lo lejos un callejón en el que se pudieran transformar.

Se aseguraron de que nadie lo subiera visto entrar en ese callejón, pero era imposible entre tanto caos que había en la ciudad. Hasta el momento, de los dos, el que más sabia sobre las cosas que había sacado Le Cinévre—como así se hacía llamar ese akuma—, para aterrorizar y desconcentrar a los parisinos, había sido el Agreste. En su habitación, aparte de tener todos esos _mangas_ y _animes,_ también tenía libros y películas, de los cuales, pudo reconocer varios de ellos, y algunos no eran tan lindos cómo el ver una sirena y un tritón, no, algunos de ellos eran distópicos, apocalípticos, había muerte, sangre y muchos peligros, otros simplemente eran mágicos.

— _Prêt?_ —la voz de su lady lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. Al voltear a verla, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que los kwamis, estaban sentados, cada uno en un hombro de la chica.

—¿Segura que no dolerá? —cuestiono a la criatura roja de motas.

—Segura—respondió ella acercándose y acariciando su mejilla en el acto—Vamos Adrien, no hay tiempo que perder.

Antes de poder sacar los pendientes, observo a su alrededor en el callejón, asegurándose de que no hubiera algo sospechoso cerca de ellos, en el camino había logrado ver alguno que otro _Mockingjay,_ y por el bien suyo, como el de Marinette, esperaba no encontrarse con algún _Charlajo._ Sin embargo al mirar hacia el cielo, pudo ver que a la orilla de los tejados, había unos pequeños dragones con aspecto de lagartijas del tamaño de un perro Maltes, de unos colores verdes y anaranjados, eran varios y de inmediato los reconoció como _Terror Terrible._

No estaban en peligro, a no ser que hubiera comida de por medio.

—Listo Ma Lady—Abrió su mano, mostrando en su palma izquierda, los pendientes que pronto estaría usando. La chica los tomó y con sumo cuidado comenzó por poner uno en su oído izquierdo, comprobando, como este se abría paso entre la carne del chico sin dejar alguna gota de sangre. Adrien por su parte, sintió un piquete, como si de una inyección se tratase. Y pronto, hicieron lo mismo con el oído derecho—No hay tiempo que perder.

—Tienes que decir Motas—dijo la kwami de la creación.

—Y tú, las Garras, ¿está bien? —vio a su nueva portadora y ella asintió con una sonrisa. Se divertiría mucho con ella, porque bien, Adrien tenía un carácter atrevido, como el de él, que se combinaba y salía a la luz cuando él era Chat Noir.  
Pero en cuanto la niña de Tikki, renuncio a ella y se puso el anillo, pudo sentir que no tenía nada de atrevida o coqueta, eso sería cómo un experimento, haría que sus personalidades se mezclasen y convertiría en ese día, uno incómodo para ambos críos.

—¡Tikki Motas!

—¡Plagg las Garras!

En pocos segundos, se encontraban viéndose de frente, Marinette vestía de negro y era un traje ceñido muy diferente al de Chat Noir, porque en él, en lugar de tener toques grises, tenía unos toques de color verde, utilizaba unas botas de plataforma que le llagaban unos centímetros debajo de las rodillas, en su cintura, no cubría un cinturón, su cabellera azabache, se había alargado como si se tratase de Rapunzel, sólo que la trenza que tenía, hacia lucir como la cola del traje. Sus ojos se volvieron verdes, parecidos a los de su compañero, con esclerótica verde, iris más claro y pupilas alargadas.

Adrien por su parte lleva un traje ajustado no tan parecido al de Ladybug, con detalles en negro en las rodillas, la parte superior de los brazos, las manos y el cuello. Portando el Yo-yo en la parte superior de la cintura, su cabello estaba un poco más desordenado que cuando era Chat Noir, ocultando los prodigios, lejos de cambiar el color verde de sus ojos, aún seguía conservándolos.

—Vaya buginette, te ves increíblemente seductora con ese traje de gato—sonrió—El negro resalta el verde de tus ojos. Creo que deberías de llevar es prodigio más seguido.

—Tranquilo bichito—se acercó a él con un aire de coquetería, haciendo que el chico dejara los halagos de lado y comenzara a retroceder—, creo que será la única vez que lo haremos, ¿Acaso quieres que el Maestro Fu no regañe?

—Es verdad. Ya hicimos algo que no debíamos—estaba tan cohibido por la cercanía que Marinette comenzaba a tomar, algo que no había hecho tan descaradamente en esas dos semanas que llevaban de novios y que tampoco había hecho cuando ella era Ladybug.

—Así es _Mon Amour—_ Y el chico pego contra la pared, llevándose una sonrisa traviesa por la azabache, mientras que ella jugueteaba con su dedo al pasarlo seductoramente por su pecho.

El chico no tenía idea de que haría, se encontraba acorralado, en un callejón, con el amor de su vida y con un Akuma atemorizando París. Además ella tenía ese extraño comportamiento, uno más atrevido que él hubiera tenido con ella al ser Ladybug.

Solo existía una explicación para eso. _Plagg._ Pensó con una ligera molestia, ligera porque no le molestaba en lo absoluto el atrevimiento de Nette, la molestia era porque había un akuma y pareciera ser que era de los más poderosos creados por Le Papillon. Con decisión, tomó las manos de su chica, viéndola con una mirada seria, tenían que ponerse a trabajar.

—No es momento de juegos Mar… eh… ¿Cuál es tu nombre de Héroe? —cuestionó. La chica por su parte, se separó un poco de él, dejando su espacio personal mientras pensaba en un nombre.

Pronto recordó que Alya había creado el Shipp "Ladynoir" en su Ladyblog, y en ese momento la idea no le agradaba, pero intentaba no hacérselo mostrar a su ex-amiga, así que le parecía un perfecto nombre para heroína, era Ladybug, pero ahora era la versión femenina de ese chico con armadura de cuero que la tenía suspirando.

— _Lady Noir_ —respondió después de pensarlo. Su nombre hizo que el de rojo con negro mostrara una radiante sonrisa. Él se declaraba como fan nuero uno del Ladynoir, y algo le decía que su amada habia escogido ese nombre por su shipp.

—Lindo nombre _Chatounette._

—Lo sé, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

El chico no lo pensó mucho, cuando de sus labios salió el nombre de su alter-ego.

— _Herr Bug._

 **N.A.**

→ **Espero que este capítulo no les haya dado diabetes, ya que a mi parecer, exagere en la cursilería. Pero si ese no es el caso, entonces les voy avisando que el próximo capítulo es mi versión de Oblivio, será algo de cómo me había imaginado que será el capítulo, combinado con cosas que se han ido tocando a lo largo del fic. La verdad es que cuando leí el título del capítulo 10, se me vino a la mente algo como "Obliviate" de Harry Potter, cuando Hermione Granger borra la mente de sus padres.**

→ **Estaba releyendo los libros de The Maze Runner, es por eso que hay referencias aquí. Así como de How To Train Your Dragón y The Hunger Games, en el próximo capítulo habrá más detalles de libros y películas.**

→ **Si se acuerdan, hay cosas que no coinciden con el Prefacio de la novela (si gustan pueden volver a leerlo), pero todo eso se aclara en el próximo capítulo.**

•—• •—•

Glosario: Francés-Español.

 _ **Prêt:**_ Listo.  
 _ **Mockingjay:**_ _Sinsajo._ Estoy segura que tanto en inglés como en francés, Sinsajo se tradujo como Mockingjay.  
 _ **Chatounette:**_ Se traduce como Kitty Face, lo que literal, es Cara de gato. Así es, soy Kitty Face xd

Definición/Referencia:

 _ **Chatbug:**_ Es con lo que Plagg hizo referencia a los hijos que podrían llegar a tener (Hugo, Emma y Louise), solo junte el Chat del Chat Noir y el Bug de Ladybug, ¡Ciencia! Osi osi  
 _ **Le Cinévre**_ : Se compone de dos palabras, Cine (Ciné) y Libro (Livre).  
 _ **Terror Terrible:**_ Es un Terrible Terror, esos dragones que atacan en manada si se trata de comida.  
 _ **Griffeurs:**_ Así se les conoce a los Penitentes de El corredor del laberinto, en Francia.  
 **Le Labyrinthe:** Es como fue traducido en francés, el título de The Maze Runner, El Corredor del Laberinto.  
 _ **Sinsonte:**_ o mejor conocido como Ruiseñor, es una ave parecida al Sinsajo, los Charlajos se aparearon con las hembras, teniendo como crías: Sinsajos.

*Los siguientes términos, fueron creados por la escritora de la trilogía de The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins.

 _ **Charlajo:**_ Los Charlajos son unas aves (macho) creadas por el capitolio, para copiar conversaciones de los rebeldes. _ **  
Sinsajo:**_ Es la cría del Sinsonte y el Charlajo, la cual, no tiene la habilidad para copiar conversaciones humanas, pero sí puede copiar melodías, siempre y cuando tu voz, o la tonada de la canción, sean de su agrado. Un arma perfecta contra el capitolio, los rebeldes utilizaban a los sinsajos para mandar mensajes, a base de música.

•—• •—•

 _ **[…]**_

►Bienvenidos a los créditos.

• _ **Cranberrylarry:**_ _Oh mon dieu! Tambien es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque me gustan más los gemelos, jajaja y bueno, aquí la única diferencia era que son diseñadores y no detectives.  
A pesar de que se ve que Gabriel no es tan ciego cómo los demás, me temo que aún tardará para que él se dé cuenta, por el momento solo son suposiciones. Pero tienes toda la razón, se puede arreglar con los sucesos de Oblivion._

 _Gracias a ti por leer, en verdad, me alegra leer mucho sus reviws 3_

• _ **KarenAgreste:**_ _Yo también me pregunto cuál será la razón para que en la serie lo akumicen, sería muy interesante ver Silence. Sí, fue gracias al capítulo de Oblivion que su ceguera está disminuyendo, eso hablando de otro multiverso jajajaja  
Créeme que estaba tentada a escribir una escena de Lila yendo a contarle a sus amigas lo recién ocurrido, pero ya no quería echar más leña al fuego xD  
Sospechas, aunque algunas las confirmará más que otras._

• _ **Fanekonoir:**_ _Muchas gracias por comprender, espero que_ __ _la lectura haya sido de tu agrado nwn_

• _ **Neko2101998:**_ _Oh y ahora no me tarde ni una semana en actualizar, ¡sorpresa!  
Sí jajaja es que no sabía cómo introducir a Kagami en la trama, también estaba pensando en hacer que Adrien siguiera ciego, pero quiero drama en esta novela, necesitaba que abriera los ojos jajaja  
Pues… deseos cumplidos, fue una pronta actualización._

►Bueno, eso es todo Chaton's, Merci por seguir leyendo y pido disculpas por si se me fue una que otra falta de ortografía o algún acento.

•—• **/•—•**

 **Nos Leemos pronto mis Chaton's.  
** _ **~Chatonette.**_

•—• **/•—•**


	11. Recreación

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen las Teorías sobre las que se está basando esta novela.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **ANTES.**_

 _ **Recreación.**_

 _ **[Antes que nada, me disculpo si mi fanatismo por algunas películas y libros se apoderó de este capítulo, pero vaya que me divertí mucho al escribirlo. Tal vez sea relleno, tal vez no, pero ya casi nos acercamos al después].**_

Ambos chicos se encontraban saltando por los tejados de las casas de la ciudad de las luces, aunque si bien iban concentrados en su tarea de encontrar a _Le Cinévre_ y liberar el akuma, también se iban cuidando las espaldas para evitar algún ataque de las criaturas que el akuma había sacado de su libro.

Cuando iban saliendo del callejón, por poco y un dragón—Un _Ala Cambiante,_ así lo había llamado _Herr Bug_ —, pudo haber desintegrado la trenza de _Lady Noir_ al escupir acido, el chico le había explicado que ellos eran muy territoriales y que probablemente, en ese lugar estuvieran sus nidos.  
La chica se había sentido aliviada de que él con su Yo-yo la apartara a tiempo, también parecía que sabía de todas las criaturas e información sobre ellas.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? —arqueo una ceja. Tenía las manos sobre su cadera y se encontraban en un lugar que resultaba fuera de peligro para ellos.

—Eh… digamos que en casa tengo libros, películas y algo de tiempo libre— _cuando no tengo que cumplir mi horario o salvar París._

La pregunta de la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa, provocando que se rascara la nuca con nerviosismo, ese ya era un gesto muy característico de él. La del traje negro, satisfecha con su respuesta, se dedicó a asentir y se dispuso a observar el panorama. El Akuma tenía que estar cerca de ellos, pues cada vez veía que las cosas en su ciudad estaban cambiando.

Ellos habían entrado a un edificio en alguna parte de la ciudad en la que había ruinas, edificios caídos, carros abandonados y parecía que no había ningún alma andando por ahí. Por extraño que pareciera, se encontraban distintos tipos de olores desagradables, humedad, moho y algo rancio. No pintaba nada bien el estar en ese lugar.

—No creo que ese _cinéfou_ este por aquí—dijo la de ojos esmeralda mientras tapaba su nariz con su guante, al tener el prodigio del gato negro, sus cinco sentidos se intensificaban más.

—¿Cinéfou?

Herr Bug reprimió un grito de sorpresa. La voz había venido de algún piso arriba del edificio, a los pocos segundos, se encontraban ambos héroes levantando la vista, encontrándose con una cabeza que asomaba por un agujero que por la distancia, pareciera que venia del tercer piso.  
Aun así con la distancia, los chicos pudieron distinguir que se trataba de un hombre quien los observaba. Tenía algo de salvaje en la mirada y Lady Noir sintió que un golpe de tensión se instalaba en su interior.

Su sexto sentido le advertía que no se quedaran ahí para averiguar las intenciones de ese hombre, pero su cuerpo y el de su compañero, se reusaban a moverse de ese sitio. De pronto, ante la incredulidad de ambos, el hombre salto por el hueco entre los escombros de los techos y se lanzó a ellos.

El primero en salir de su trance fue el de motas, utilizando su arma para proteger a él y a su chica de aquel sujeto que intentaba atacarlos sin éxito. Lo analizaba y vestía lo que con anterioridad debió de haber sido un traje negro con corbata azul, posiblemente era un ejecutivo, pero su ropa estaba hecha girones, había una parte en su brazo, en la que no tenía carne y bien se podía apreciar parte de su húmero con algunos nervios y sangre seca, su camisa tenia manchas de sangre y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, lo que le daba ese aspecto de mirada salvaje.  
Cuando Lady Noir lo golpeó con su bastón, en el último segundo se había convertido en una bola humana, girando tres veces, luego dio un brinco y aterrizo sobre los dos pies como si nada le hubiera afectado. Una sonrisa macabra adornaba su rostro.

Y entonces el nuevo portador de Tikki lo supo. El hombre que estaba frente a ellos era un _Crank._

Cuando el _crank_ se encontraba dispuesto a volver a atacarlos, la felina ya estaba en posición de ataque, preparada para patear el trasero de ese sujeto, sin embargo el chico la tomó de su brazo, comenzando a jalar de el para que salieran de ese lugar, si había un crank, era posible que hubiera un ejército de esas cosas esperando a que este necesitara ayuda.

—Oye, pudimos haber terminado con él—él chico tenia uno de sus brazos rodeando la cintura de ella mientras con su yo-yo se impulsaban para salir de esa zona, una zona que probablemente estuviera infestada de esas cosas.

—No es seguro chattounette, algo me dice que el akuma está muy encaprichado con esa saga de _Le Labyrinthe,_ ese hombre era un _crank_ , probablemente estuviera en una fase intermedia, ya no razona y se auto mutila, pero aun parece un ser humano, y si había uno, debe haber una comunidad entera. Esa no es nuestra pelea.

—Uh Bichito—aprovechando que él tenía su brazo por su cintura y que ella estaba prácticamente pegada a él, decidió comenzar a jugar con el cabello rubio de su novio, el que sus manos estén enguantadas, no le impedía imaginara la sedosidad que ya había sentido días antes al acariciar su cabeza cuando él la recargaba sobre sus piernas para dormir—Me alegra saber que conoces muy bien de estos temas. Estaría _meouy_ perdida—y besó su mejilla, provocando un rubor en el chico.

—Ma…Lady, creo que…—trago saliva—debemos de centrarnos en el akuma, ya después habrá tiempo para nosotros, mucho tiempo.

—Tienes razón—le dio un último beso antes de que ambos aterrizaran sobre el Arco del Triunfo.

—Hay que pensar… su yo fuera ese akuma que es adicto a los libros y al cine, ¿en dónde estaría? —tenía una mano sobre su barbilla, analizando los escenarios en los que habían estado y las criaturas que habían visto y que él había reconocido.

—La respuesta obvia, mon chèrie, estaría en la biblioteca o en el cine, tal vez en una imprenta o en la academia de cine, pero eso convertiría su ubicación en algo fácil de encontrar—se encontraba acostada, recargaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos y observaba maravillada a los dragones volar sobre ellos, aprovechando ver esas increíbles creaturas que algunas personas dicen que sí llegaron a existir en el pasado.

—¿Entonces no está ahí? —volteo hacia su compañera encontrándola en el suelo. Sonrió al detectar que el traje y los poderes se acoplaban a la perfección con ella.

—Exacto. Yo creo que lo encontraremos siguiendo los diferentes escenarios que están alojados en la ciudad. Sí te das cuenta, veníamos de esa parte en ruinas y cuando el akuma nos atacó con sus poderes, no se encontraba así.

—Tienes razón, era la zona del _Tour Montparnasse,_ lo interrumpimos cuando estaba haciendo sus "creaciones".

—Está avanzando al Sur.

Fue lo último que dijo la franco-china, antes de que lo que pareciera ser una piedra del color verde que detallaba su traje, cayera a un lado de su cabeza, desprendiendo pequeñas partículas de ella y un olor fétido.

—Oh mon dieu! —exclamó al notar cómo pronto estuvieron cayendo más de esas cosas, rápido se levantó, sacando su bastón y comenzó a girarlo sobre ella para protegerse—Cada vez odio más a Le papillon por sus akumas creativos—se quejó con su compañero, el cual, pronto había copiado sus movimientos.

—Y deduzco que no quieres saber qué es eso que está cayendo.

—Por el olor que desprenden estas cosas, estoy segura que no son piedras—Bufó, y el chico pudo jurar que se escuchaba cómo un bufido producido por un gato enojado.

Estaba seguro que había una alta posibilidad de que el del broche de la mariposa estuviera disfrutando con esa creación suya, porque claro que debería de ver como estaban batallando sin siquiera enfrentarse al akuma, en cuestión era algo que no se veía todos los días.

El del traje moteado, escuchó como en los cielos, viajaba el sonido tan inconfundible que había escuchado en varias ocasiones mientras disfrutaba de esa serie y de las películas en su televisor, y estaba seguro que su compañera debía conocer de qué se trataba, pues él debía de reflejar la misma expresión de reconocimiento, sobre el rostro de su Lady.

Entonces la caída de _merde de dragon,_ debía no ser nada comparado con lo que se avecinaba, estaba seguro que si el dragón que se acercaba, era salvaje, posiblemente Lady Noir y Él, en esos momentos serian blancos fáciles para ser presas de esa bestia.

— _¡Nigth Fury!_ ¡Al suelo! —lograron divisar como, cerca de donde estaban parados, un hombre que vestía ropa de época vikinga, daba la orden a otro grupo de misma vestimenta, y algunos de los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí, al ver la desesperación con la que decía esas palabras, hicieron caso de la orden recientemente dada.

No pudo haber predicho que el dragón del que se hablaba tomaría a su fiel compañera con esas enormes patas con escamas negras y garras afiladas, mentiría si decía que no estaba aterrado, lo había tomado desprevenido, sin dar tiempo a que reaccionara para apartar a la chica. Tomó su Yo-yo y lo lanzó contra la cola del dragón, atorándose al instante. Pronto era un dragón llevando a los súper héroes de parís entre las patas y la cola.

La chica se mantenía a la defensiva, solo esperaba el momento en el que el dragón la soltara, para poder utilizar su bastón e impedir que se convirtiera en su futuro almuerzo. El viento le pegaba en la cara, haciendo que entrecerrara sus ojos para poder ver la dirección en la que la llevaba, intentaba voltear para divisar algo a lo que pudiera sostenerse, pero el movimiento de su cabeza era limitado, no podía hacer mucho. El dragón aun continuando con su vuelo, bajó su cabeza para poder apreciar a su "presa", y sonrió, dejando mostrar que era desdentado. La chica sintió un alivio en cuanto el dragón regresó a observar su camino, eso significaba que no quería matarla, lo más probable era que él dragón estuviera acatando la orden de su jinete.

—No te preocupes, te bajare Ma Lady—gritaba el blondo, esperando que la azabache lograra escucharlo entre el aleteo del dragón y el viento.

—Creo que no es necesario, Herr Bug. Todo está bien por aquí.

—Así es—dijo una tercera voz. Los héroes estaban tan concentrados en el dragón, que no se habían percatado que había un jinete montando al Furia Nocturna—Están a salvo con nosotros, una sirena nos dijo que podían necesitar ayuda—rápido ayudo al héroe a subirse sobre el dragón, era peligroso para todos que se agarrara de la cola, no les permitiría dar bien las vueltas y terminarían estrellándose—Aunque te noto extraña, Ladybug—decía en el momento que se levantaba la máscara.

—Digamos que hubo un intercambio de miraculous y… ¿Hiccup? —el chico se encontraba extrañado al ver que el que montaba el dragón era el amigo de Luka.

—¡Oh genial me conoces! —exclamo volviendo su vista al camino.

—Así es, no entremos en detalles de cómo es que te conozco—suspiró— ¿Cómo pasó?

—Estábamos reunidos en la casa de Luka y escuchamos la alerta de akuma, salimos a ver qué es lo que sucedía, lo sé no fue muy inteligente de nuestra parte, pero justo cuando íbamos saliendo, el akuma nos atacó a todos con revisar su libro y después ese tronido de dedos, y terminamos perteneciendo a la película de _Dragon_ 2\. Y Luka, pues a él decidió convertirlo en un tritón, y ahora los jinetes, Toothless y yo, estamos poniendo a todos a salvo. Esos _cranks, griffeours y mutos,_ no están haciendo las cosas tan fáciles.

Ya habían aterrizado en la zona que Hiccup había descrito como fuera de peligro, estaban en los _jardines de Luxemburgo,_ dentro de ese enorme palacio, habían resguardado a todos los ciudadanos que aún seguían siendo normales. Lady Noir estaba maravillada con el dragón que tenía en frente, verlo en animación en las películas y series, era muy diferente a tenerlo frente a ella, en carne y hueso. Extendió su mano frente a él, agachando su mirada hacia el suelo, y pronto sintió la piel escamosa del gigantesco reptil contra la palma de su mano.

Una sonrisa incrédula adornaba su rostro y el dragón a su vez dejaba mostrar sus encías.

—Le agradas—sonrió satisfecho el de cabellos caoba rojizos.

La chica al distraerse por ver a su compañero y al líder de los jinetes de dragones, fue presa de un ataque de saliva, por cortesía de la furia nocturna.

—Sí que se agradan—contestó el blondo con una sonrisa en los labios. Aún y con toda esa baba de dragón sobre ella, su Lady se veía hermosa. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar más aleteos en la zona, al levantar su vista, vio como cinco dragones comenzaban a descender hacia ellos, aterrizando de manera prudente, y de las bestias aladas, bajaron sus jinetes, los cuales iban acompañados de más ciudadanos. El más grande de ellos, Fishglets, junto con otro jinete, de estatura baja y complexión fornida, Snoutlut. Comenzaron a guiar a las personas dentro del palacio de Luxemburgo, asegurándose de que tuvieran un lugar seguro en donde estar mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir se encargaban de liberar al akuma.

—Son las únicas personas que logramos encontrar—habló la chica rubia mientras bajaba su hacha del lomo de su dragón y se dirigía a ellos—Dagur, Mala y Eret, se quedaron a dar una vuelta por la zona, Le Cinévre ya terminó por convertir toda París en un parque temático.

—Y veo que lograste encontrar a… ¿Ladybug y Chat Noir? —frunció el ceño la jinete de cabellera azabache. Heather.

—Estos no son Ladybug y Chat Noir—dijo una voz que tenía un toque de una persona a la que le daban igual las cosas.

—Eso ya lo sé mi querido hermano—La siguió una chica de igual apariencia a la de él, ambos eran rubios y de ojos de tonalidad azul y gris. —¿Son Lordbug y Kitty Noir…?

—¡Por supuesto! —Volvió a hablar de nueva cuenta el chico—Son ellos, vaya bruta, eres un genio, yo había pensado en Lady Chat y Noir Bug, pero tus nombres suenan mejor.

Sonrió chocando las manos con su gemela, el héroe intento reprimir una carcajada para intentar explicarles que no se llamaban así, los demás jinetes sentían pena ajena, a veces los gemelos podían a llegar a ser unos…genios incomprendidos, pero, tenían excelente disposición en la causa y a veces, algunas buenas ideas.

—Astrid, Heather, Tuffnut y Ruffnut— Habló Hiccup. Con la mención de cada nombre, volteaba a ver a los aludidos con una increíble paciencia. —¿Por qué no dejamos que ellos se presenten? Admito que yo también quiero saber cuáles son sus nombres, si no son Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Somos Lady Noir—Señaló a su compañera, quien se estaba intentando quitar la baba del dragón—Y Herr Bug. Hicimos intercambio de Miraculous porque el akuma nos convirtió en una Ladybug y Chat Noir inservibles.

—Vaya—hablo la Hofferson— Quiero imaginar que ya tiene un plan, porque lo...

—¿Lo tienen? —preguntaron los gemelos al unísono, interrumpiendo y haciendo que la chica rubia se cruzara de brazos, molesta por esa fea manía de los gemelos.

Tanto Lady Noir como Herr Bug, intercalaron miradas. ¿Tenían un plan? La verdad era que había una pequeña posibilidad de que algo les pasara por la cabeza, siendo que con anterioridad, quien hacia los planes era la heroína moteada, y en esta ocasión, ella sería quien ayudaría a efectuarlo, no a proponerlo.

—Algo así— terminó por decir el portador de la creación. Ante eso, la portadora de la destrucción arqueo una ceja, al momento en el que una de sus orejas se dirigía con atención a su compañero. —Ustedes dijeron que este es el único lugar que no ha sido transformado.

—Sí, de ahí en fuera, toda París ha sido cambiada, por muy leve que se vea el cambio—complemento la oji-verde azabache.

—Bueno, antes de que Hiccup nos llevara a Ma Lady y a mí, estábamos analizando la trayectoria del akuma, nosotros habíamos combatido con él desde _La Tou Eiffel_ , hasta _Le_ _Tour Montparnasse._ Ahí fue en donde nos atacó con su tronido de dedos, por lo que no podemos esquivar el ataque, de hecho, no creo que nadie pueda esquivar el ataque. Y si el plan del akuma es volver a todo parís un lugar de fantasías, pues, su última parada será aquí.

—¿Y tú plan es…?

—Activar el Lucky Charm en cuanto se acerque.

Los jinetes no estaban muy convencidos con el plan del héroe, pero no tenían nada que contradecirle, ya que siempre liberaban al akuma. Y en lo que llegaba el akuma, por lo que se deberían de preocupar, era por mantener la seguridad de los refugiados. Con los dragones era fácil acordar un plan de defensa y protección, en especial si cada uno de ellos contaba con habilidades distintas; en menos de dos horas ya contaban con su plan de ataque, distracción y ataque sorpresa.

— _Le Cinévre, ya tienes lo que querías, puedo sentir que estas satisfecho, pero es momento de que consigas los prodigios de Ladybug y Char Noir, justo como habíamos acordado—_ El akuma ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces, Le papillon, había dado la orden de ir por los prodigios. Pero ya estaba molesto, igual que cuando un director de cine o un escritor se enfurecía al recibir presión para su libro u película.

—Descuida Papillon, tus héroes no tienen poderes, no hay forma de que liberen mi akuma, deben de estar escondidos por algún lugar, o huyendo de algunas de mis criaturas, además aun me falta por cambiar el palacio y jardines de Luxemburgo. Quiero mi Hogwarts en ese lugar—En cuanto hablaba con su manipulador, él iba pasando de página, atento a cada título y párrafo, hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba—Esta vez, el niño que vivió, morirá.

Trono sus dedos, adquiriendo al momento, la apariencia de otro personaje literario.

En su guarida, Le Papillon estaba atónito por todo lo que veían sus ojos a través de su akumizado, era como estar dentro de una película, compuesta por otras tantas películas. No sabía si dar esa batalla por ganada, o preocuparse por los poderes de su akuma. La apariencia de este, había cambiado por completo, ahora llevaba una túnica negra y su piel parecía la de un reptil, sus rasgos eran similares a los de una serpiente, a tal grado de que su nariz hubo desaparecido, ahora solo había dos orificios.

—No tengo planeado que me desakumicen, pero para evitar eso, te traeré los prodigios, espero que así pueda seguir conservando mi akuma.

— _Si me consigues los prodigios, seguirás con tu akuma_ —mintió— _pero tárdate en hacerlo y yo mismo te quitare mi regalo._

—Bien, en ese caso—Hubo un segundo tronido de dedos y su libro se convirtió en una varita y a un lado de él, una serpiente apareció, parecía ser una Piton enorme, pero más allá de eso, era una _Maledictus_ —Para prevenir, les haré el trabajo más difícil.

— _¿Dónde está tu libro?_ _—_ cuestionó alarmado, ningún akuma había podido cambiar el objeto que lo poseía.

—He decidido cambiarlo de forma, cómo vez, he transferido los poderes que la mariposa me da, a la varita y la mariposa, la he decidido dividir en siente partes, para que acaben con mi poder, tendrán que destruir los objetos en donde se esconde. Nunca dudes de un escritor.

El del prodigio de la mariposa estaba sorprendido, ni Lila Rossi, las veces que la había akumizado, había resultado tan inteligente cómo ese akuma, tomar la apariencia de uno de esos personajes de _Harry Potter,_ fue la mejor idea que tuvo en ese día, admitía que los Dragones, _Cranks, Charlajos_ y _Griffeours,_ habían resultado interesantes, pero esto era otra cosa, se haría pasar cómo un personaje sacado del libro, ellos no sospecharían de él. Ya podía sentir esos prodigios entre sus manos.

— _Definitivamente nunca dudaré de un escritor—_ sonrío complacido.

Los héroes se habían apartado de los jinetes, querían tener algo de tiempo a solas, antes de terminar con el akuma, tenían la ventaja de que el enemigo creía que sus poderes no servían. La del traje negro, sacó su bastón antes de sentarse en una de las bancas individuales que había fuera del palacia, quería saber la hora, pues tenía el presentimiento de que la noche se le había hecho eterna.

—Cinco de la mañana—bostezó, si lograban liberar al akuma antes de que entrara a clases, lo más probable es que se dormiría durante la clase de Madame Flamel, o posiblemente con la señorita Bustier.

—Dos horas para el amanecer—el chico había acercado su banca a la de su compañera, estaban separados por unos centímetros, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba estar con ella, quería saber que pensaba de todo esto y en sí, hablar de ellos.

—Sí, se me ha hecho eterno todo esto, pero lo hubiera sido más, si tú no supieras de estas criaturas. Pero bueno, ahora hay calma y no me puedo quejar—Suspiró volteándose a verlo, el traje moteado en verdad que le quedaba bien.

—No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero se viene algo grande ma chatounette—tomó su mano y besó su dorso, obteniendo una sonrisa que pronto fue remplazada por una ceño preocupado—¿Ocurre algo?

—Calma antes de la tragedia.

—¿No sería calma después de la tragedia?

—No en este caso _mon amour,_ tengo el presentimiento de que en esta ocasión, las cosas serán difíciles, sin la ayuda de los demás portadores…

—Hey, respira Ma Lady, tenemos la ayuda de los jinetes y no lo sé, pero casi estoy seguro que si los convirtió en jinetes de dragones, puede que haya más personas que nos puedan ayudar—intentó animarla mientras sostenía sus manos, pero sabía que si decía algo de tragedia, se debía al sexto sentido que Plagg les brindaba.

—Pues que _bête,_ si yo fuera el akuma, no haría eso—se escuchó la dulce risa del rubio, haciendo que pronto la de cabello obscuro, riera, dejando salir toda esa tención que tenía retenida desde que supo que su novio era Chat Noir.

—Qué ironía, ¿no crees, Nette?, nos estuvimos rechazando mutuamente por casi cuatro años—había decidido que era momento de cambiar de tema, y justo, quería hablar de ello antes de que algo más pasara.

—Yo te rechazaba por ti—soltó una risita leve—quien lo diría, yo pensaba que tenía un triángulo amoroso o algo así y resulto ser…

—Un cuadrado.

—Sí un cuadrado que al final era conformado por dos personas, que ciegos estamos.

—Y sordos, las voces siguen siendo las mismas—suspiró—en fin, ¿Qué haremos una vez que venzamos al akuma? Digo, siendo civiles, mantenemos nuestra relación en secreto, sólo Queen Bee sabe y me imagino que _L_ está sospechando, pero y ¿Ladybug y Chat Noir también la deben mantener en secreto o hacerlo oficial?

—Me gustaría hacerlo oficial en todas las formas posibles, pero creo que mientras Le Papillon siga lanzando akumas, nos pondríamos más en peligro—llevó su mano a la mejilla de su amado, sabiendo que ese asunto, en cierta parte, le entristecía.

—Sí—le mostró una sonrisa ladeada, colocando una de sus manos, sobre la mano que su lady tenía en su mejilla y acariciando con su dedo pulgar el dorso enguantado de color negro. —Tienes razón.

—Pero hoy podemos ir a hablarlo con nuestros padres, creo que eso nos quitaría un peso de encima, no habló de la revelación de identidades, si no que de nuestra relación fuera de esto— Herr bug, emocionado por lo que su princesse había dicho, volvió a tomar su mano y beso el dorso de esta, para después, pedir permiso con la mirada y acercarse a los dulces labios de la chica.

Mientras los chicos disfrutaban de ese beso, demostrando el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, no se percataron de un ave de plumaje negro como el carbón y con una cresta gris, salía de uno de los arbustos que estaban cercanos a ellos, volando por la ciudad bélica que ahora era París, había avanzado unos metros, cuando se posó sobre la manga de la túnica negra de Le Cinévre, reproduciendo al instante la conversación que habían tenido los jóvenes héroes.

Ante la conversación escuchada a través del _charlajo_ , ambos villanos se habían quedado con algunas palabras en su mente, mientras que el akuma, estaba ofendido porque Ladybug le había dicho tonto, Le Papillon ya tenía el nombre de Ladybug, su nombre de civil, _Nette_ , ahora tendría que recurrir a sus contactos para encontrar a esa chica, o bien, ponerle una trampa a ese gato, sin darse cuenta, ellos le habían dado la clave para destruirlos, amor.

[…]

—Ahora sí, recrearé la segunda guerra mágica—Decía mientras admiraba su trabajo recién hecho, había cambiado el palacio y los jardines de Luxemburgo, por el castillo y terrenos de Hogwarts—Y esta vez, ganaremos los _Mortífagos._

—No quiero romper tus esperanzas, _Lord Kakadura_ —Se burlaba la felina, se encontraba con su compañero, los jinetes y algunas de las personas afectadas con los poderes del akuma en el puente que conectaba con el castillo y los terrenos, los que no habían sido afectados, estaban a salvo dentro del castillo, al parecer el tal _voldemort_ había sacado el castillo tal cual lo describían en el libro, así que los protegería de cualquier amenaza, incluso el campo protector los dividía de él y sus mortífagos— pero por si no te has dado cuenta, Herr bug liberará el akuma, y tus intentos por matar al "Elegido" serán en vano. Igual que en el libro y películas.

—Oh que agallas de enfrentarme, niñita, debes ser una Gryffindor—sonrió con malicia—pero lamentablemente, parece ser que Le Cinévre, no vendrá a tiempo.

—Quiere nuestros prodigios, ¿no?, tarde o temprano vendrá, mientras tanto, te daremos batalla, aunque me parece injusto, ya que tú tienes una varita mágica, ¿Harás _Bibidi-babidi-bu_?

El "Mago", aun portaba su sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba molesto, esa chica era molesta, igual que Chat Noir. Apretaba su varita, conteniendo las ganas de lazar un hechizo, pero aún no estaba seguro si era prudente hacerlo.

— _Fille stupide_ , ¿no te das cuenta que el akuma no vendrá?, dejó todo esto así, para que cada villano de libros o películas, fuera el triunfador…

Herr bug se había mantenido callado, dejando que Lady Noir y algunos de los demás afectados intervinieran con la charla de ese tipo, él había presenciado cómo Voldemort, con su varita, había recreado algo del mundo de Harry Potter, y estaba seguro que ningún hechizo recreaba algún sitio y podía apreciar que en verdad quería recrear esa batalla y lo sabía porque había logrado ver entre ellos, a un chico con un gran parecido a Potter, incluso tenía una cicatriz. Las cosas en su mente comenzaron a tener sentido, había personas que utilizaban las túnicas que usaron en las películas y en sus manos llevaban varitas, no era coincidencia que el propio Voldy creara el castillo, no, porque ese no era un personaje sacado de un libro.

—Supongo que sin tu chasquido de dedos, tendremos más fácil el esquivar tu ataque, Le cinévre—habló después de haber sacado sus conclusiones.

—Y supongo que tú eres el Slytherin —Habló refiriéndose al de motas—veo que el traje hace a unos héroes más irritantes—miró con enfado a la del traje de gato negro, la cual al instante puso los ojos en blanco—y a otros, más astutos. Ahora bien ¿¡Donde está Harry Potter!? Tienen una hora para entregarlo antes de que acabe con todos ustedes.

Hubo personas que se burlaron ante lo ridículo que era el asunto, pero hubo otros que tomaron al chico que el de motas había visto cuando llegó a lo que había sido el refugio y lo intentaban empujar para entregárselo al mago tenebroso. Y se imaginó que si el libro era el que le otorgaba sus poderes, entonces la varita es la que ahora representaba al libro, tomó su Yo-yo y lo lanzó a la mano del akuma que sostenía la varita y se enredó en ella, de un tirón, pronto tenía la varita en manos.

—Yo te libero del ma… ¿al?

Lady Noir había visto aturdida, que en cuanto su compañero le había quitado la varita, el mago lo veía con una sonrisa arrogante, y para su sorpresa, notó que todo seguía como antes, nada se había desaparecido como con akumas anteriores. Su sorpresa fue peor cuando observo como un ave negra quitaba la varita de sus manos antes de poder romperla y la regresaba a manos de voldemort.

—Tienen una hora—repitió antes de desaparecer del lugar junto a su serpiente.

Mientras tanto, su ejército de mortifgos estaba a la espera de que su lord les diera la indicación de comenzar a atacar el castillo. Era como revivir las páginas finales de las _reliquias de la muerte_.

—Esta es una clara amenaza, esto va en serio—La Tsurugui fue la primera en hablar entre el bullicio, fue de las chicas a las que la había afectado el akuma con magia perteneciente a esa batalla. —Tenemos que agruparnos, no podemos entregar a "Harry Potter" —señaló al chico que estaba asustado, era evidente que si quería ganar, sería un Harry Potter escogido de entre los ciudadanos de París, uno que fuera asustadizo y no fuera cómo el del libro.

—También hay que agregar el hecho que en cuanto Herr bug le quito la varita, nada cambio y el akuma tiene que estar ahí, si se molestó tanto en recuperarla—Bufo Snoutlut Jogerson al cruzarse de brazos.

—Tenemos una hora para pensar en una estrategia, lo que habíamos pensado en defensa con los dragones, no servirá, ha cambiado nuestros planes—Astrid se recargaba sobre su hacha, estaba molesta por ese sujeto—Hay que pensar… ¿Quién leyó los libros de Harry Potter? Aunque suene estúpido, pero se está basando con los libros y películas.

—Lo derrotaron destruyendo los _Horrocrux,_ ¿Habrá hecho lo mismo? —cuestionó Hiccup.

—¡Por supuesto!, tiene que ser, tal vez por eso no cambio nada cuando le quite la varita, piensen, voldemort dividió su alma en 7 pedazos, ¿Qué les hace pensar que no hizo lo mismo con el akuma? —tenía una mano en la cadera, y la otra sobre su barbilla, movía sus dedos mientras hacia un recuento de los 7 horrocrux—Bien, tengo un plan, tal vez no les guste, pero el Lucky Charm arreglará todo una vez que terminemos con esto.

—Vamos bichito, no hay tiempo que perder—lo animó la de cabellos azabaches, recibiendo una sonrisa con un asentimiento de cabeza por el chico.

—Las personas que tienen magia o alguna habilidad especial se quedarán a defender, Lady Noir y yo nos quedaremos con ellos y…

—Los otros se encargarán de buscar y destruir los Horrocrux, me gusta—a completo la japonesa.

—El Diario de Tom Riddle y el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt deben estar en el despacho de Snape. La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw sabemos que está en la sala de menesteres, el relicario de Salazar Slytherin debe de estar en el… _merdé,_ no hay ministerio de magia y la copa de Helga Hufflepuff en la bodega de Bellatrix en Gringrotts…. No lo lograremos, Nagini está con él y Harry…

—¿Hiccup? —Habló la felina sin perder la esperanza— ¿Conoces el ministerio de magia y el banco de…?

—Por supuesto Lady Noir, no vimos nada de eso, ¿ustedes chicos? —se volteo hacia Dagur, Mala y Eret, los cuales negaron con la cabeza.

—Entonces deben de estar en la sala común de Slytherin y Hufflepuff, no estamos perdidos. ¿Harry? —se dirigió al chico que se supone era el elegido.

—Morir se siente como dormir, lo haré—había dicho con determinación.

—Bien, entonces recuerden que para destruirlos, lo hechizos no son tan eficaces… no recuerdo cómo fue que Dumbledore destruyó el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt, pero el guardapelo de Slytherin, Nagini, Diario, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, y la diadema fue con veneno de basilisco, dos de ellos fue con la espada, pero esta ya estaba impregnada con el veneno. —cada que decía algo, enumeraba con los dedos de su mano en guantada. Cuando terminaran con eso, le gustaría dormir lo que restaba del día.

Después de pensarlo tanto, había mandado parejas a que buscaran los Horrocrux, a Kagami la había enviado con Harry a los baños de chicas del segundo piso, necesitaban encontrar la guarida del basilisco, y obtener algunos de los colmillos para poder terminar con su misión, sólo esperaba que el basilisco estuviera muerto.

Pronto ya todos se habían dispersado, los jinetes serían los que atacarían por cielo, para su suerte tenían a los dragones Ala cambiante de su lado y al hacerse invisibles, los tenían como su elemento sorpresa. Tenian en mente utilizar algunas de las estrategas que se utilizaron en el libro y las películas para proteger el castillo y protegerse a sí mismos, es por esa razón, que Wayhem junto a Sabrina, serían los que se encargarían de hacer explotar el puente que conectaba con el castillo, en caso de que el tiempo se les acabara y voldemort diera la orden de atacar. Por otra parte, al analizar los personajes en los que se había basado para convertir a la mitad de los parisinos, se dio cuenta que muchos de ellos eran de Harry Potter, había otros que los había convertido en vampiros u hombres lobo, así como a unos les había otorgado poderes de hielo y habilidades que eran fuera de lo normal, como súper fuerza o mejor rendición en deportes.

Cuando Alya y Nino habían llegado a la oficina del director y buscaron en los cajones, se encontraron con que el anillo y el diario ya había sido destruido, no estaban seguros si eso significaba que ya solo se tendrían que preocupar por los demás Horrocrux o había otros que estuvieran ignorando.

[…]

La búsqueda de los Horrocrux se había complicado, no lograban encontrar el guardapelo de SLytherin y la copa de Hufflepuff, tanto que la hora de plazo que el akuma les había dado para cumplir su petición, había vencido, llevando a todos a la batalla, por todas partes se veía como lanzaban hechizos, iban desde hechizos de protección hasta maldiciones imperdonables, era algo que el Agreste nunca creyó vivir, no en carne propia y mucho menos de esa forma, él siempre lo vivía cuando leía o lo veía en la pantalla, y era sincero, tanto Lady Noir, como Él, no podían hacer mucho contra los magos, ellos preferían encargarse de los _mutos, griffeours y cranks,_ que ya habían visto con anterioridad, mientras que los jinetes combatían con los gigantes, acromantulas, y otras _fantastic beast_ que atacaban a los parisinos. Para su desgracia, no vieron a— Le Cinévre o Voldemort como ahora se hacía— llamar con la serpiente. Ladynoir peleaba con un _griffeour_ , intentaba quitar el aguijón con el que intentaba picarla, mientras que Herr bug se deshacía de uno de eso mutos que parecían unas enormes bestias con ojos tan humanos que le aterraban. Aún no era momento de que utilizaran sus poderes especiales, no había caso si no estaba el akuma. Queen Bee no había tardado en unirse a la batalla, aunque no había llegado sola, venia acompañada de un nuevo héroe, este vestía un traje negro y cian los cuales dejaban resaltar sus musculos. La textura parecía ser el de la piel de la serpiente y en la mano que porta el miraculous llevaba lo que parecía ser una especie de arpa, su máscara era de un color cian con unos colmillos que hacia resaltar l color verde de sus ojos, al igual que las puntas de su cabello.

—Queen Bee, ¿cómo…?—cuestionaba la de cabellos azabache, mientras esquivaba los ataques de otro griffeour.

—Al parecer cuando es de día recupero mis piernas y en la noche obtengo una cola—rodó los ojos al mencionar en lo que el akuma la había convertido. Se integraba a ayudar a Herr Bug, mientras que el nuevo héroe lanzaba su arpa hacia un crank que se acercaba a la felina, derribándolo al instante. En segundos volvía a tener el arpa en su mano, era como un boomerang. —Ah, por cierto, les presento a _Viperion._

—Me alegra que ambos se hayan unido, ¿pero cómo es que apareció? —frunció el ceño el de motas.

—El maestro Fu me entregó el miraculous, creyó que los tres necesitarían ayuda—contesto el de cian.

—Al fin pude conocerlo—sonrió la abeja.

—Estaba a punto de decirle a Herr bug que iría con el maestro, pero me alegro de que él fuera con ustedes—sonrió la azabache.

Mientras los cuatro continuaban peleando contra esas cosas, una voz gélida comenzó a sonar en las cabezas de todos, al principio creyeron que se trataba de Le Papillon, pero pronto supieron que estaban errando.

 _Su arrogancia y terquedad ha hecho que en este lapso de tiempo hubiera más caídos que en las guerras mundanas, pero les daré un tiempo para que lloren las pérdidas de sus seres queridos, si desde un principio hubieran entregado los miraculous y a Harry Potter, esto hubiera terminado desde hace mucho. Doy otro plazo de una hora para que Lady Noir y Herr Bug entreguen su miraculous, los veré junto con Harry Potter en los derrumbes en donde encontraron a uno de mis cranks, tienen una hora, si no, mataré a todo ser vivo que se cruce en mi camino._

Todos estaban aterrados, aunque de la nada las criaturas y mortifagos que los atacaban se hubieran retirado, la amenaza estaba clara los héroes se habían quedado fríos por las palabras recién dichas por Le Cinévre, algo en sus últimas palabras los había dejado pensando que Le Papillon, había cruzado la delgada línea que estaba entre la vida y la muerte con ese akuma. Sus palabras habían resultado tan sinceras y creíbles que en el fondo, esperaban que no fueran ciertas.

—¿Dijo caídos? —La abeja había volteado hacia sus compañeros, buscando que alguien dijera lo contrario, sabía que cuando se referían a caídos, la palabra muerte, podría ser un sinónimo o iba de la mano, pero notó que sus compañeros tenían las mismas expresiones preocupadas en sus rostros.

—Si son caídos tu amuleto encantado puede arreglarlo, ¿no? —cuestiono el novicio, se encontraba abatido, no se imaginaba a su hermana o a su madre en la batalla, pero temía por ellas.

—No estoy seguro—contestó Herr bug dirigiéndose a su compañera, la cual sabía más sobre los poderes de la creación.

—Eh… no lo sé con seguridad, las mariquitas milagrosas vuelven todo a la normalidad, pero no estoy segura si puedan regresar a alguien de la muerte...

Sin comentar nada, el cuarteto regresó al castillo, notando que en el camino había muchos cadáveres, algunos eran de mortifagos, otros tantos, eran de criaturas mitológicas y _fantastic beast._ No estaban seguros si los mortifagos los había sacado del libro o si los había creado con los parisinos, pero era una escena impactante a sus ojos, había derrumbes por doquier, sangre, varitas tiradas; en el fondo estaban algo aliviados al no encontrar algún cadáver de alguno de su bando. Pero en cuanto abrieron las puertas del castillo, lo que era el vestíbulo y el gran comedor, se había convertido en una enfermería. Ese alivio que habían estado sintiendo, se esfumó, pasando a una gran culpabilidad, en especial en los portadores de la creación y destrucción, sí había caídos, muchos de ellos estaban en el lado izquierdo del vestíbulo, y alrededor de ellos habían amigos y familiares.

Tenían ganas de dar media vuelta y desaparecer de ese lugar, todos estaban más devastados que cuando fue el día de los héroes, pero ahora, esto era otro nivel, implicaba muerte, pero tenían que dar cara y enfrentar a todos, tenían que asegurarse de que hubieran entregado los horrocrux, para sí poder terminar con esa pesadilla. Y por su bien esperaban que el Lucky Charm trajera a los muertos a la vida.

Al caminar sobre el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras, notaron que había algunas personas que los miraban con mala cara, otros tantos preferían no mirarlos, a lo lejos, Viperion pudo notar que su hermana se encontraba sobre una de las camillas, en estado inerte. Pronto comenzó a sudar frio y una sensación de odio y temor se instaló en su pecho, Queen Bee al ver lo que la serpiente, rápido puso una mano sobre su hombro, el rostro de la abeja estaba abatido.  
Sin decir nada, se encaminaron hacia donde estaba la chica, a un lado de ella ya estaban Captain Anarka y Rose, la cual sostenía su mano.

—Intenta no alterarte mucho, sé que es tu hermana, pero no pueden saber tu identidad, no puedes cometer el mismo error que yo—le recordó mientras le hablaba al oído. El de turquesa dio un suspiro profundo, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Está bien, pero no sé si pueda, Bee, es mi hermana y no tenemos idea si el Lucky…—la abeja llevo su dedo índice a los labios del chico, sentía su dolor y no se explicaba cómo era eso posible.

—Lo sé… ya no digas nada.

Ambos se encaminaron tomados de la mano con la familia Couffaine, notando que no había tristeza en el rostro de las dos mujeres, sólo estaban preocupadas.

—Madame, ¿podemos ayudar en algo? —se animó a preguntar la chica, al ver que su compañero no se atrevía a decir palabra, sólo se limitaba a ver a su hermana.

—Tranquilos, sé que se han de sentir culpables por lo que dijo ese remedo de villano—dijo la señora Couffaine—Pero al menos nosotras no necesitamos ayuda, mi hija sólo está durmiendo, un hechizo cayó sobre ella _Desmaio,_ me parece que fue, pero lo que todos necesitamos es que venzan al akuma. Confiamos en ustedes y en que el Lucky Charm arregle todo.

Y entonces la Bourgeois sintió como Viperion dejo la tensión de lado, al tiempo en el que soltaba todo el aire que estaba reteniendo.

—Ni siquiera tenía idea de que estaban de visita—escuchó Lady Noir al momento de pasar a un lado de Hiccup, él se encontraba de pie, frente a un cuerpo, Astrid lo abrazaba mientras que una señora de edad adulta y cabellos castaños se encontraba hincada a un lado del cuerpo.

—Era una sorpresa hijo, tu padre quería que así lo fuera—contestó limpiando una lagrima que había dejado escapar.

La franco-china, se aferró más al abrazo del rubio, se sentía pésimo por lo ocurrido en esa batalla, el chico por su parte no estaba tan lejos de esos sentimientos, se sentía culpable y el sentimiento fue en aumento al ver que a un lado del cuerpo inerte del padre de Hiccup, estaba el cuerpo de uno de los gemelos, su hermana lloraba desconsolada mientras tomaba su mano, nunca se imaginó que así moriría alguno de los dos.

Tenían la intención de disculparse con todos, pero entonces Kagami llegó con ellos, avisando que habían logrado encontrar 5 de los horrocrux, rápido, Lady Noir no perdió tiempo y les envió un mensaje a Viperion y Queen Bee, pera que los vieran en el despacho del director Dumbledore.

—¿Qué tienen? —Les preguntó la Césaire cuando vio entrar a Kagami con los héroes.

—Hay muertos por nuestra culpa—dijo Lady Noir, sentándose sobre uno de los escalones que se encontraban dentro de la oficina.

—No Chèr—Herr bug se hinco para quedar a su altura y la tomó de las manos—No es nuestra culpa, es culpa de Le Papillón.

—Él tiene razón—dijo Heather acercándose a ellos—el causó todo esto, pero no podemos quedar a lamentarnos, ya tenemos 6 Horrocrux, sólo nos faltaría terminar con la serpiente y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, terminará con Harry.

—Sí, creo que me lo merezco—dijo el chico. Con anterioridad, les había contado que Le Cinévre era su amigo y para la clase de teatro tenían que adaptar un libro u película a obra y él había rechazado sus prepuestas, por eso el akuma quería venganza contra él, convirtiéndolo en Harry Potter. Y haciendo ese drama.

—El diario y el anillo ya están destruidos, nos faltan tres por destruir, pero no había ningún basilisco —comentó Nino con los brazos cruzados—Y ninguno de nosotros somos dignos para que la espada aparezca.

—Con mí, quiero decir, con tu cataclysm podemos destruir los horrocrux que nos quedan—tenía algo de esperanza en que eso sirviera, pero pensaba que sería efectivo, ya que el cataclysm destruía incluso a los prodigios.

—Puedo hacerlo de una vez, ¡Cat…!—el héroe moteado rápido se apresuró a tapar la boca de su novia.

—Aun no Ma Lady, se dará cuenta de que encontramos en donde dividió su akuma.

—Podría cambiar su estrategia—decía Viperion mientras observaba los akumas— ¿Ya tienes un plan? —Levanto su rostro hacia Herr bug y el chico asintió al instante.

—Esta tarde, liberaremos al akuma.

—Literalmente, este es el akuma que ha durado un día entero—dijo la reina abeja mientras observaba su trompo, comprobando que pasaba del medio día.

Una vez que él chico les explico el plan a los presentes, Lady Noir se colgó el guardapelo de Slytherin, así como la diadema de Ravenclaw y amarró la copa en el pequeño listón verde que rodeaba su cintura. Todos salieron del despacho del director y caminaron por los pasillos del castillo, esa zona no había sido alcanzada por los hechizos e impactos de los gigantes.  
Cuando estuvieron al pie de las escaleras del vestíbulo, algunos los veían con expresiones dolidas y había pocos que estaban molestos.

—Lo sentimos—comenzó a hablar el rubio—No teníamos idea de que este akuma resultaría más peligroso que akumas anteriores, tampoco sabíamos el rumbo de sus planes, pero al tratarse de Le Papillón, era de suponer que intentaría lo que fuera necesario para conseguir nuestros prodigios, así se atraviesen inocentes en su camino.

—Pero tu amuleto encantado regresará todo a la normalidad, ¿no? —Preguntaba el alcalde Bourgeois, preocupado por la situación que estaban viviendo.

El chico se quedó callado, no tenía idea de que contestar ante esa pregunta, se daba cuenta que mucho tenían la esperanza de que el Lucky charm arreglara todo, pero no estaba seguro.

—Escuchen, las mariquitas milagrosas arreglan todo—se atrevió a hablar la felina, tenía más experiencia en el asunto de ser Ladybug—Desde un edificio caído, hasta heridas hechas durante el ataque, pero no estamos seguros si arregla esa delicada línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Muchos dejaron escapar pequeños gritos, se encontraban impactados por aquella información que los héroes les acababan de dar, la posibilidad de que el lucky charm reviviera a los muertos, les había pasado por la cabeza, como una solución eficaz a esa batalla.

—Si el Lucky Charm no trae a nuestros seres queridos de la muerte, ¿cómo pretenden que volvamos a confiar en ustedes? —decía con coraje la de nacionalidad italiana, se había apartado del cadáver de su madre mientras se acercaba al cuarteto de héroes—sí ustedes dos—señaló al del traje moteado y a la felina— hubieran entregado sus miraculous desde que Le papillon apareció por primera vez, nada de esto estuviera pasando.

En la sala se escucharon muchos asentimientos por parte de algunos parisinos, apoyando las palabras de la Rossi, todos ellos, habían perdido de igual modo a una persona querida en esa cruzada, pero para la sorpresa de los heroés, Hiccup, que de igual forma perdió a su padre, interrumpió los reclamos de los parisinos—con ayuda de una bola de plasma por cortesía de Toothless—, dejando un silencio sepulcral.

— _Takk, venn_ —dijo a su dragón, para después hablar a todos en ese lugar—Yo, como ustedes, perdí a alguien importante, pero les tengo una noticia, la culpa no es de Herr Bug o Lady Noir, la culpa es de Le Papillón que sigue con su deseo egoísta de conseguir los prodigios, si él no estuviera aferrado a eso, creo que no tendríamos héroes que salvaguarden parís, no solo con los akumas, han hecho más por nosotros, que lo que la autoridad ha hecho, sin ofender—comentó al ver al alcalde y a los policías—en ninguna guerra se ha visto que revivan a los muertos y esta no sería la excepción. Pero sus muertes no serán en vano, esta vez, todos ayudamos a que eso no fuera así.

—Se está acabando la hora—les recordó Astrid—Los apoyamos.

[…]

—Esto no se le va a olvidar a Lila—iba diciendo la franco-china mientras se acercaban a la zona del _Tour Montparnasse,_ ahí los estaría esperando ese cinéfilo loco.

—Y eso que no sabe quién eres— le recordó la Bourgeois.

—Oh Mon Dieu! ¡Imagínense!—exclamó.

—Chicos, ya están esperándolos—les dijo Hiccup después de volar con chimuelo sobre la zona en la que el villano los había citado—me huele a trampa.

—Por eso ustedes estarán protegiendo el castillo, mientras nosotros nos enfrentamos a él.

El líder de los jinetes asintió, deseándoles suerte y regresando a proteger a los suyos. Mientras tanto, el cuarteto de superhéroes y el niño que vivió, siguieron avanzando por la ciudad en ruinas, antes de llegar a su destino, se había separado en dos grupos, siguiendo con su plan, Viperion y Queen Bee, saltaron a lo más alto de un edificio, pudiendo tener desde las alturas, una mejor vista del akuma y sus seguidores, ellos serían el elemento sorpresa.

— _Esas muertes…—_ decía la voz en su cabeza.

—No son reales, son una simple actuación, están bajo un hechizo—se encontraba sentado sobre una banca, a un lado, estaba su serpiente y detrás de ellos, había un grupo de unos 10 mortíferos—Al hacerles creer que sus seres amados estaban muertos, tendrían presión sobre sus hombros para venir aquí, yo tendré a Potter y tú, tus prodigios. Todos ganamos.

— _Muy bien, matar a inocentes no está en mis planes._

—Ah pero si hacer sufrir a las personas—gruñó el akuma. Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, pudo ver cómo Herr bug entraba en su zona, seguido de Potter y, no podía apreciar bien a la chica, pero estaba seguro que Lady Noir iba detrás de ellos—Que bueno verlos, niños, los estaba esperando. ¿Disfrutaron de la vista de sus caídos?

—Tú y Papillon pagarán por eso—Dijo el de la cicatriz, poniéndose frente al portador de la creación.

—Ah Harry, el niño que vivió, viene a morir—se escucharon las carcajadas estrepitosas de los mortifagos, las cuales eran acompañadas por Le Cinévre en su forma de Voldemort.

Aprovechando esa distracción, Lady Noir, se quitó el guardapelo, la diadema y la copa, y las sostuvo con su mano izquierda. Los mortifagos no podían verla, porque esa parte de su cuerpo, era cubierta por el héroe, hasta el momento, iban bien con su plan.

—No me hace falta recordarte que no me llamo Harry, pero terminemos con esto—no empuñó su varita, según el libro, se iría por unos minutos, porque el propio voldemort estaría matando a la parte de su alma que se había alojado en él.

—Tienes razón, después ustedes entregarán sus prodigios—señaló a los héroes con su varita.

—Sí, como no—susurró Herr bug con una sonrisa disimulada.

— _Avada Kedavra—_ Un rayo verde salió de su varita, en dirección del chico de lentes. Dando de lleno en su pecho.

Lady Noir habia aprovechado para colocar los objetos en el suelo a la par que convocaba su _Cataclysm_ , haciéndolos cenizas al instante, de ellos salió una bruma, con la forma del rostro de voldmort, de inmediato, se fue hacia los héroes, rápido, con su Yo-yo y Bastón, comenzaron a atacar esa neblina que les había dado y los hacía sentirse débiles, cuando la neblina hubo desaparecido, ambos pudieron observar que, Harry tanto como Le Cinévre yacían en el suelo inconscientes. Los mortífagos estaban sobre su "amo" intentando hacer que despertara.

Desde lo alto de un edificio, Viperion comenzaba a hacer sonar su melodía hipnotizante, teniendo a los mortífagos a su merced, Queen Bee, con asombro, veía cómo estos, se apartaban del akuma, mientras tanto, la serpiente seguía enrollada sobre la banca.

—¿Crees que podamos matar a la serpiente con un hechizó? —le preguntó la del traje negro de cuero, al mago mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo, tenía unos segundos de haber despertado y había estado observando cómo el akuma estaba a punto de copiar sus pasos.

—No, la mataron con la espada de Gryffindor—respondió sin apartar la vista de "Voldemort" —Lo más seguro es que hizo esto a propósito.

El akuma seguía recostado sobre el suelo, una carcajada había salido de él al escuchar lo que querían hacer esos niños estúpidos, habia hecho todo eso para su beneficio y el de Le papillón, tal vez ya habían destruido seis de siete Horrocrux y admitia que no fue muy inteligente de su parte, dejar dos de esos horrocrux destruidos, les había hecho el trabajo más fácil, pero era necesario la espada de Gryffindor para terminar con Nagini, y para su suerte, no habia una espada a su disposición, no la habia creado en ese escenario. Se levantó empuñando su varita, y pronto su rival estaba en posición de ataque.

— _Avada Kedavra._

— _Expelliarmus._

Hablaron al unísono. Un rayo rojo, contra verde salía de las varitas que tenían en su mano, los prodigios de Viperion y Lady Noir comenzaron a sonar, avisando que Lady Noir tenía tres minutos para transformarse y a la serpiente le quedaban cuatro.

—Bichito, es momento para tu amuleto encantado.

— _Lucky Charm—_ Y Lady Noir se burló un poquito, recordó cuando él le había dicho que también podía decir Lucky Charm, y en ese momento se habia mokestado, pero ahora, le daba mucha gracia.

Del amuleto, salió una espada roja con puntos negros, el chico la reconoció al instante al ver el rubí que tenía en la punta, se ató el Yo-yo a la cintura y su vista milagrosa le indico lo que tenía que hacer, aunque él ya lo sabía de antemano.

—¿Me cubres Ma Lady?

—Será un placer mon amour—Respondió dejando de reír. Pero al parecer, al chico parecía no importarle.

Empuñando su espada, Herr Bug rodeo el lugar, con tal de que la serpiente no lo viera, mientras que Lady Noir con el bastón en mano, seguía derecho, en dirección de la serpiente, la cual comenzaba a erguirse y mostrar los colmillos. Mientras los magos seguían concentrados en no desviar el hechizo, pero el rayo verde que salía de la varita de Voldemort, era más poderoso, cada segundo que pasaba, consumía el color rojo que salía de la varita del "Elegido".

La portadora de la destrucción seguía girando su arma con ambas manos, manteniendo a la serpiente hechizada con los movimientos, pero a la vez estaba a la defensiva, la heroína, creía que hubiera sido más fácil que cayera bajo la hipnosis de su nuevo compañero, pero se pudo dar cuenta que no funcionaba con serpientes, tal vez se debía a su prodigio. Entonces, Herr bug rebano la cabeza de la serpiente, esto lo sintió el akuma, ya que había comenzado a atacar al mago con más poder, aún podía tener los prodigio y a la vez matar a ese chico.

Queen Bee, al ver lo que sucedía, activo su veneno, dándose cuenta que eso era planear en la marcha, casi siempre lo que hacían su amigos. Dejó su lugar junto a Viperion y salto hasta posarse detrás del akuma, aplicando su poder especial contra él, dejándolo inmovible. Su maldición asesina dejo de salir de su varita, dejando que el _Expelliarmus,_ lo desarmará. La varita salió por los aires y fue atrapada por Viperion, que había dejado a los mortifgos en trance.

No lo espero más y rompió la varita, liberando al akuma. El chico que habia sido poseído por ese, habia vuelto a la normalidad, claro que con severa falta de memoria. Herr Bug pasó su dedo índice por su Yo-yo, diciendo las mismas palabras que su compañera y a la vez, teniendo un rubor en sus mejillas al comprobar que la abeja y la gatita, intentaban no reírse de él. Atrapó a la mariposa negra en el aire y a los segundos la liberó.

—¿Quieren disfrutar de estos escenarios antes de que regrese todo a la realidad? —cuestionó con una sonrisa, ganando unas muecas molestas por parte de los portadores. —Está bien.

—Di miraculous Ladybug—le sugirió la abeja, llevándose una mano a la boca para intentar silenciar sus carcajadas.

—¿No tendría que ser Herr Bug? —arqueo la ceja el portador de la serpiente.

—No, porque ese es su nombre de súper héroe, para todos es Ladybug.

—Pero Ladybug también es tu nombre de Heroína.

—Sí Viperion, pero también es el nombre del miraculous, ¿mariquita igual a Ladybug? ¿Te suena _Vi_? —Arqueo una ceja burlonamente la reina abeja.

—Bien, Ya entendí.

El Héroe moteado ponía los ojos en blanco mientras veía a la pareja pelear. Siguiendo sus indicaciones, lanzó la espada al aire mientras gritaba "Miraculous Ladybug".

Las mariquitas milagrosas salieron de la espada—de no ser así, la espada hubiera caído sobre alguno de los portadores— regresando todo a la normalidad, incluso a las personas que "Yacían muertas", La zona derrumbada en la que se encontraban, pronto volvió a ser la zona de grandes y hermosos edificios.

—Nosotros los llevaremos a sus casas—Dijo Herr bug a quienes en su momento fueron Le Cinévre y Harry Potter, refiriéndose a él y a la abeja, ya que eran los únicos que aun contaban con tiempo para volver a su forma civil—Te pasaré a visitar más tarde Ma Lady.

Le dio un beso en la frente a su novia mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a uno de los chicos, Queen Bee también se había despedido de Viperion, sólo que ella había preferido hacerlo con un ademan de manos, cargó al otro chico y los dos se encargaron de salir en direcciones diferentes, al igual que los demás héroes.

Mientras tanto, en su guarida y sin su transformación, Gabriel Agreste se encontraba gritando y lágrimas de frustración salían de sus ojos, había durado un día completo transformado en Le Papillon y sin salir de ahí, porque creía que gracias a las ideas tan de Hollywood de ese akuma, podría conseguir los prodigios, pero todo había sido en vano. Ya no aguantaba ver a su bella Emilie, en ese sueño tan profundo, necesitaba a su esposa a su lado, era la que lo impulsaba a mandar akuma, tras akuma. Era su inspiración. Si quería tenerla de vuelta, debía planear bien su siguiente villano y también, acelerar las búsquedas del guardián. Ya no podía basarse en sospechas.

Lo que restaba del día, no deseaba salir de ese lugar, no quería que Adrien lo viera en ese estado—en caso de que lo llegase a ver—, Llamó a Nathalie y pidió que le bajara la comida, necesitaba pensar y alejarse unos instantes de los asuntos de la empresa. Si tan solo Emilie le hubiera dicho desde un principio de la existencia de los miraculous y en especial de su prodigio dañado, nada eso estaría pasando, le hubiera prohibido desde ese instante que utilizara ese broche y lo habría mantenido en una caja fuerte para que su esposa evitara caer en tentaciones, pero él hubiera ya estaba demasiado en el pasado, ahora lo único que podía hacer, era seguir con sus planes de traer a su esposa de vuelta, necesitaba tener el poder absoluto para poder obtener su deseo, no le importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar. Él lo lograría.

 **N.A.**

→ **De antemano, una disculpa si el capítulo no fue de su agrado, creo que me deje llevar por mi fanatismo por esos libros y películas xd**

→ **Es verdad que les dije que el próximo capítulo era la versión de oblivion, pero vaya, las cosas no salieron como esperaba, se supone que la mitad de este capítulo seria lo de Le Cinévre y la otra mitad, el otro akuma, pero cuando me di cuenta, aún no purificaban al akuma jajajaja ay :'c**

→ **No tengo idea si el Lucky Charm pueda regresar a alguien que haya muerto durante el ataque del akuma o en consecuencia del akuma, pero yo creo que no puede regresar a las personas de la muerte, creo que debería de preguntarle a Thomas Astruc.**

→ **Tampoco pensaba hacer el debut de Viperion en este capítulo, pero se dieron las cosas y vaya que me gustó.**

→ **No me había dado cuenta que me encanta hacer referencia al chasquido de dedos de Thanos jajaja**

→ **Una disculpa por las faltas ortográficas que se pudieron haber encontrado mientras leían el capítulo, en verdad que a veces se me escapa una que otra al momento de la revisión.**

• _ **Es lamentable lo que sucedió con la catedral de Notre-Dame, hay personas que creen que no es tema para que estemos preocupados, que deberíamos de preocuparnos más por el medio ambiente y otras cosas, cómo la paz mundial, y yo creo que nos debemos preocupar por todo, lejos de ser un símbolo de religión, la catedral, son años de cultura y arte, era creo que el principal monumento de arte gótico. Es una verdadera pena está perdida.**_

 **Definiciones**

 **Harry Potter.**

 **Maledictus:** _Son individuos cuya sangre esta maldita, lo que eventualmente los lleva a transformarse en una bestia permanente mente, la maldición solo ocurre en mujeres y es transmitida de madre a hija. Se pueden transformar de humana a bestia, pero llega un momento en el que se quedan permanentemente convertidos en bestia. En este caso, Nagini._ **  
Voldemort:** _Es uno de lo_ **s** _magos más tenebrosos en todos los tiempos. Antes de serlo, su nombre era Tom Ryddle, pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin. En el mundo mágico, muchos temen a pronunciar su nombre, por eso se refieren a él como "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o Quien-tú-sabes"_ **  
Mortífagos:** Son los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Se comunican por un tatuaje de una serpiente entrando a una calavera, este lo portan en su brazo izquierdo. **  
Lord Kakadura:** _Fueron inventadas por los gemelos Weasley, es parte de Sortilegios Weasley_ **,** _causa estreñimiento a quien lo tome. "¿Por qué le inquieta el Innombrable? Debería preocuparlo Lord Kakadura, la epidemia de estreñimiento que arrasa al país."_ **  
Horrocrux:** _Es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un mago o bruja ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma, con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad, para crearlos, primero se asesina, en el momento que se obtiene tu pedazo de ala, lo esconde es un objeto y/o ser vivo._ **  
Avada Kedavra:** _Es la maldición asesina, una de las maldiciones imperdonables, las otras dos son Crucio que es para lastimar, e Imperio, esta sirve para tener a la persona en control._ __

 **The Hunger Games.  
Mutos: **_Son seres extremadamente desagradables y letales, creados por el capitolio para las arenas en los juegos del Hambre. Katniss Y Peeta en sus primero juegos enfrentaron a unos mutos que parecian enormes bestias con ojos humanos, y esos ojos habían sido de los tributos que habían muerto durante esos juegos. (74° Hunger Games)_

•—• •—•

 **Glosario: Francés-Español.**

 _ **Bête:**_ _Literal, es Bestia, pero ellos lo utilizan para insultar, podría ser referencia a Tonto o Idiota._

 _ **Noruego-Español.**_

 _ **Takk, venn:**_ _Gracias Amigo._

•—• •—•

 _ **[…]**_

►Bienvenidos a los créditos.

• _ **Fanekonoir:**_ Oh muchas gracias nwn, me alegro que te haya gustado, yo creo que si habia sido mucha miel derramada jajajaja, exacto, esos dos al fin comienzan a abrir los ojos y pronto sus demás compañeros.

• _ **Cranberrylarry:**_ Es que Plagg es plagg, creo que es de los personajes más amados en el fandom, me alegrá mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y me alegro de haber hecho un buen día para ti, entiendo y comparto lo de Alya, la verdad es que no será tan fácil, le va a costar ganarse la confianza y cariño de Marinette, incluso el de Adrien. Creo que Luka da un aire de tritón jajaja. Gracias a ti por esperar la actualización, me alegra verte comentando aquí y en Le Chat Blanc :D

• _ **KarenAgreste:**_ Hola de nuevo! Jajajaja sí, creo que me excedí en la miel, aún no será la versión de Oblivion, pero uhmmm tal vez sí sea la segunda, el escarmiento de Alya y Nino, es que no tendrán su miraculous, pero la verdad es que estoy considerando que pase algo más. Viva Adrinette, aunque con Silencer, mis expectativas decaen para el shipp. Hasta pronto nwn

• _ **Emely-nya:**_ Hola Em, bienvenida a la novela, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

• _ **Serena Saori:**_ Muchas Gracias, espero que con este capítulo, la obra de arte no haya decaído. Awwww en verdad me alagas mucho, es muy lindo leer eso nwn  
Ah creeme que te entiendo perfectamente (También la adoro y sus historias so wooow!) Lila es una zo…. Es un personaje interesante xd  
Alya por su carácter, casi estoy segura que podría ser la primera en dudar de su "amiga", espero equivocarme, y bueno Chloé, ay es un personaje incomprendido que muy en el fondo es alguien bueno. Ja sí, me gusta que al ser personalidades diferentes Chloé y Luka, pueden chocar pero a la vez llevarse bien.  
Sí, asíes, creo que si es de familia, incluso Gabriel por eso ha de usar lentes, ok no, pero Adrien necesita unos, tal vez así deje de decir que Marinette es sólo una amiga y vaya que lo necesita, porque Luka le está ganando.  
Muchas gracias por tu comentario.  
Au revoir!

• _ **Neko2101998:**_ Ufff espero haber actualizado a tiempo, sí, pero aunque se disculpen, no la tendrán fácil, jajaja así es, falta el grupo casi completo jajaja. Sí, te entiendo perfectamente, y yo creo que necesitan unas buenas cachetadas. Oh, la revelación de identidades, jajaja sí, cuando lo estaba escribiendo estaba riendo, porque no sé en qué estaba pensando, psss sí, el próximo capítulo puede que sea un dolor de cabeza, pero, ya casi nos acercamos en donde iniciamos, así que será un dolor de cabeza pasajero, Au revoir! :3

►Bueno, eso es todo Chaton's, Merci por seguir leyendo y pido disculpas por si se me fue una que otra falta de ortografía o algún acento.

•—• **/•—•**

 **Nos Leemos pronto mis Chaton's.  
** _ **~Chatonette.**_

•—• **/•—•**


	12. Error

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen las Teorías sobre las que se está basando esta novela.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **ANTES.**_

 _ **Eliminado.**_

 _ **[8 de Septiembre de 2000]**_

Observaba a la pequeña criatura que cargaba entre sus brazos, con una mata de cabello rubio como el suyo sobre su cabeza y llevaba unos radiantes ojos de la tonalidad de una esmeralda, ahora estaba durmiendo mientras lo amamantaba, pero ese pequeño había salido idéntico a ella.

—Es hermoso, Emilie—dijo la Kwami, mientras lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos. Emilie, ante ese acto y saber la bipolaridad de su compañera, solo atino a sonreír. Ya esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella.

—Merci Duusu.

—¿Gabriel no vendrá a verlo?—cuestiono la criatura azul mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Sí, vendrá cuando los doctores lo dejen pasar—despego su mirada de su pequeño para ver a su amiga, la cual había hecho una mueca de disgusto.

Al ser kwami de Emilie, se había acoplado a vivir con el matrimonio Agreste y con la secretaria y el chofer malhumorado. Y había notado en esos nueve meses, que Gabriel prestaba esencial atención en su trabajo; no quería decir que Gabriel no fuera atento con Emilie, porque eso era mentira, era atento y amoroso con ella, incluso hacia mimos al vientre de su portadora, algo que no había logrado entender hasta que nació el pequeño agreste, ahí supo que la atención era para él. Pero en cuanto recibía una llamada o algo que tuviera que ver con su trabajo, se desaparecía para atender y arreglar el inconveniente, y no le extrañaba si en esa ocasión había sucedido algo similar.

El llanto del bebé la saco de sus pensamientos, regresándola a la realidad en la que se encontraba. Observó cómo su portadora lo comenzaba a mecer entre sus brazos, pero eso no parecía hacer que el niño quisiera dejar de emitir ese sonido, estaba a punto de acompañarlo en el llanto, había algo que la quería hacer llorar, pero la dulce voz de Emilie al cantar, logró captar su atención tanto como la del nene.

 _Oscuridad en el cielo hay._

 _La tormenta al fin viene a apaciguar._

 _Y el rey su canción_

 _Cantaba así_

 _Cubriendo en su manto el mundo al fin_

 _Duerme, mi querubín_

 _Moviendo sus alas de carmín_

 _Duerme peque-ñín._

A Duusu le gustaba como cantaba su portadora, aparte de ser una gran actriz, también admitía que no cantaba mal, y apostaba todas sus zanahorias a que el pequeño Agreste pensaba lo mismo. Y lo suponía porque el niño no dejaba de observar a su madre al cantar.

Duusu se escondió detrás de su portadora en cuanto escuchó que abrían la puerta de la habitación, Gabriel veía a su hijo y esposa con felicidad. Los cuidaría a ambos con más intensidad de ahora en adelante.

 _ **[Actualidad]**_

La chica ya se encontraba en su habitación, la noche ya había caído de nueva cuenta sobre su ciudad y aun no creía en los acontecimientos que habían pasado con anterioridad, no sólo había descubierto la identidad de su compañero, también había sido participe de que su compañero era su novio. No creía en la ironía de los miraculous. Mientras ella se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, escuchaba cómo el kwami de su compañero degustaba la gran variedad de quesos y bocadillos que ella le había traído de la panadería.

—Siempre le había dicho a mi portador que tú eres Ladybug—escuchó decir a la criatura de color azabache. Una extraña sensación se comenzaba a apoderar de su pecho al escuchar lo declarado por el Kwami. Eso quería decir que Adrien siempre supo que ella era la heroína de parís y nunca le dijo nada, además, era bien sabido por todos que a Adrien le atraía su alter-ego. —Pero es un idiota, nunca me hace caso.

—¿Se lo dijiste directamente? —arqueo una ceja, eliminando los pensamientos y sentimientos que le había causado la declaración de Plagg, porque de haber sido así, Adrien no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

— _Bien sûr que non_ , _ma sucrette_ me mataría—Se comió una rebanada de chédar y continuo con su plática—Lo que he hecho es darle pequeñas pistas en mis palabras, ¿Recuerdas la vez que dijiste que estabas enamorada de Chat Noir, y tu _Papa_ lo invitó a desayunar?

La franco-china asintió.

—Ese día le dije que debería darte una oportunidad, siendo que ladybug no le hacía caso y que mejor contigo que nos llenarías de delicias, siendo que de las chicas de las que él está enamorado, son la misma.

—Pero Adrien no estaba enamorado de Marinette—se sentó en su cama, señalándose para que el kwami pudiera ver lo que ella había estado presenciando meses atrás.

—Estaba cegado, es un maldito ciego y sordo, además, creo que demostró que te puede amar con o sin la máscara. —Tomó la rebanada de camembert que la chica le había dejado y voló hacia ella, partiendo esa rebanada en dos trozos e invitando uno a su portadora temporal.

A la chica no le agradaba mucho el olor de ese queso, y el sabor… no era tan malo, pero termino aceptando el regalo que le ofrecía su Kwami temporal, algo le decía que no era de compartir su comida.

—Merci Plagg—sonrió llevándose la pequeña porción de camembert a la boca, intentando comerla tan rápido cómo la criatura lo hacía.

—Me caes bien, Adrien ya me hubiera dicho que quitara esta cosa de él.

—¿No le gusta el camembert?

—Yo, supongo que sí, pero es por eso que apesta. Pero es el precio de ser mi portador—rio burlón.

La oji-celeste ahora entendía porque olía raro su novio si siempre se duchaba.

—Bueno creo que ahora también oleré a queso añejado, ¿no?

—Posiblemente.

Unos golpecitos en su ventana la hicieron dejar de prestar atención al kwami de la destrucción, al ver a su héroe de traje moteado, corrió emocionada a abrir, tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar y ella en especial, quería disculparse por haberlo rechazado tantas veces en el pasado.

—Puntos fuera—dijo el chico una vez que estuvo dentro de la habitación de su princesse. Cuando su transformación hubo desaparecido, Tikki salio de los aretes y voló a su portadora, dándole un abrazo en su mejilla, para después ir con Plagg, tenía cosas de las que charlar con él, como por ejemplo, cómo le explicarían al Maestro Fu de que esos dos ya tenían idea de su alter-ego.

Por otra parte, Adrien solo se limitó a rodear a Marinette con sus brazos, ahora que sabía la verdad, la amaba más que antes.

—Lo lamento tanto—hablaron los dos al unísono, sabiendo de antemano, que se referían al hecho de las identidades y su extraño cuadrado amoroso que se había formado entre ellos, en cuanto se conocieron.

—Tenías razón cuando dijiste que posiblemente nos conocíamos en nuestra vida diaria—Confesó la chica aun abrazada a su novio, estaba apenada porque ese día que se enfrentaban a Lady-Wifi, lo había cortado de una manera algo brusca con su respuesta.

El blondo rio por lo bajo, separándose levemente del abrazo y mirando a su chica a esos hermosos ojos azules. En esos instantes se consideraba afortunado, después de todo, eran el uno para el otro.

—Ya no importa nada de eso, ahora hay que concéntranos en nuestro futuro—tomó la mano de la chica y beso el dorso sin apartar su mirada de la de ella—Y ahora que tenemos conocimiento de esto, nos podremos ayudar mutuamente al momento de desaparecer, aunque debemos de tener cuidado.

—Sí, Le Papillon no lo sabe, pero se ha de dar una idea, no nos podemos arriesgar a que un akuma logré sacarnos la identidad del otro.

—Bueno, eso lo tendremos que hablar los cuatro, con el maestro Fu. Esto no debió de haber pasado—dijo la kwami al momento en el que colocaba sus manos en jarra y fruncía el ceño ante el Agreste.

—Lo lamento, Tikki, es sólo que al estar con Chloe y Ladybug se me hizo tan normal decirlo, era como si ya supiera que Ladybug es Ma princesse, como siempre hablo con ellas en el collége, me imagino que mi mente ya reconocía su timbre de voz—dijo con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

La kwami asintió relajando su expresión, no se podía enojar con sus portadores, era prácticamente imposible.

Cuando llegó la hora de que el agreste volviera a su hogar, hicieron de nueva cuenta el intercambio de Miraculous, comprobando con alivio, que sus orejas habían quedado sin agujeros, se despidieron del Kwami del otro para después despedirse con un largo beso en los labios, uno al que Palgg hizo muecas de asco y comentarios que solamente le dieron risa a sus portadores.

—Entonces mañana después del Collegé iremos primero con tus padres y les contaremos de lo nuestro, ya después con Père—La de coletas asintió, nerviosa, porque eso significaba que las cosas en su relación iban en serio.

— _Bonne Nuit mon mignon chaton—_ Sonrió la chica, dándole un último beso, antes de que su novio se transformara y flexionara su bastón para salir de ahí.

[…]

Esa mañana, y después del fracaso del día anterior, lejos de estar molesto, estaba animado, pues su fracaso lo había animado a indagar en el grimorio y con suerte, que estaba seguro que casi nunca había tenido, descubrió que podía hacer que algunos de los efectos de los poderes en akumas fueran permanentes. Era un simple encantamiento que estaba seguro podría lograr.

Al llamar a su kwami y probar lo que decía en el apartado de Le Papillon, sabía que iba a dar resultado al ver el rostro decepcionado de Nooroo. Pronto comenzó a sentir una emoción negativa, podía sentir lo molesta que estaba esa chica. Caminó hacia el retrato de Emilie y apretó los botones que lo hacían descender hasta su guarida, cuando por fin estuvo ahí, conjuro de nueva cuenta el hechizo para su Kwami e invocó su transformación.

—Oh… el rechazo social por algunos gustos, hacen que el collége se vuelva un infierno—tomó una mariposa en sus manos y la transformó en un akuma, enviándolo a buscar a esa persona que le ayudaría esa mañana. Cuando sintió que el akuma se apodero del objeto de su víctima—Obliviate, soy Le Papillon, ¿Ellos te dijeron que te esfumes porque te quieren olvidar?, pues bien, yo te daré el poder para borrar la memoria a quienes te dañaron y a quien se cruce en tu camino, solo quiero un pequeño favor.

—Claro Le Papillon, te entregaré los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no necesitas pedirlo—La chica de cabellera castaña sonrió y una bruma negra con destellos morados comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo.

Ese día, todos olvidarían cosas importantes.

Chloé los estaba esperando en la entrada del college, cruzada de brazos. Ese día había escogido otro tipo de peinado, ahora llevaba un rodete sobre la cabeza ya que intentaba ocultar su prodigio, no sería muy recomendable que Le papillon se enterará.

El día anterior después de que Herr Bug liberara el akuma, ella se había ido junto a Viperion para entregar los prodigios al maestro Fu, ya que él los fue a buscar cuando ambos se encontraban convertidos en seres acuáticos en el Sena.

—Tal vez sus prodigios no se complementan, pero no hay duda en que trabajan en perfecta sincronía así como Ladybug y Chat Noir—había sonreído al ver como ambos chicos quitaban su transformación—, Esta vez no les voy a retirar a Sass y a Pollen, el akuma de este día fue peligroso y pudo haber resultado con gran peligro, incluso hubieron hechizos que recreaban la muerte, algo que el Lucky Charm no es capaz de regresar a la normalidad. Los miraculous podrán ser mágicos, pero nadie interfiere con la vida y la muerte. De ahora en adelante ustedes también tienen la misión de recuperar el prodigio de Le Papillon y de Mayura.

Ahora ella y Luka tenían a sus kwamis permanentemente, y ella contaba con la ventaja de que conocía la identidad de sus compañeros, algo que en verdad resultaba peligroso.

—Al fin llegan tortolitos—habló con un poco de burla en su voz al ver a la pareja subir por las escaleras, no iban precisamente agarrados de las manos y demostrando amor, pero Adrien sí cargaba la mochila de la azabache. Al llegar frente a la abeja, le quitó su bolsa y la colgó a su hombro.

—Tranquila _Clo-clo,_ no pensábamos dejarte sola—dijo el rubio, suponiendo que esos eran los pensamientos de la chica.

—Menos mal, creí que después de lo de ayer, se tomarían el día libre, créanme que yo lo estaba pensando, pero no—sonrió guiñando un ojo—además necesito hablar con ustedes.

Los chicos asintieron y se adentraron al collége, aprovechando que su salón de clases estaría vacío, algunos apenas iban llegando y preferían pasar su rato en el patio y jugar o platicar con sus amigos. Cuando estuvieron en el salón en sus respectivos lugares, la rubia se volteo para comprobar que sus amigos ya estaban tomados de las manos y comenzó a hablar.

—Ayer, después de verme con Viperion en la parte acordada, ambos quitamos nuestra transformación y el Maestro Fu, lejos de retirarnos los pródigos, nos dejó conservarlos, él cree que necesitarán más ayuda.

—Eso explica tu peinado—señaló Marinette la cabeza de la chica.

—En ese caso, bienvenida al trabajo oficial de héroes de 24 horas, disfrutarás haciendo las guardias, oh buginette, ya podemos turnarnos con ellos; lunes, miércoles, viernes y domingos, nos toca a nosotros, y a ellos los, martes, jueves, sábados, lunes y así sucesivamente, o una semana nosotros y otra semana ellos.

—Me gusta la idea—sonrió la azabache. Ya eran cuatro héroes, y el día anterior, habían trabajado muy bien.

—Y…¿Ustedes dirán …uhh? ya saben de lo que hablo—decía mientras chocaba sus dedos índice entre sí, era un gesto que hacia cuando no sabía si debía abordar un tema.

—Eh sobre eso, acordamos que solo le diríamos a nuestros padres, comenzando por los de Marinette, nuestra privacidad acabaría más si sale a la luz.

—Correríamos riesgo—concordó la azabache—le diremos a mis padres después del collége.

La Bourgeois asintió, si los medios se enteraban que Adrien y Marinette se confirmaban su relación y al mismo tiempo, lo hacían Ladybug y Chat Noir, no sería muy difícil atar cabos y dar con sus identidades. Iban a continuar charlando del tema, pero se había comenzado a escuchar gran bullicio fuera del colegio.

—Otro akuma no—se quejó la franco-china, aún no se recuperaba de su día entero siendo heroína.

—Mientras más pronto tengamos al akuma, mejor—dijo el blondo, para después besar la frente de su princesse. Ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la de cabellos azabaches y otra por la de cabellera rubia. Amaba lo bien que se veían juntos sus amigos.

[…]

—No dejen que uno de esos rayos los toquen—Dijo la mariquita a sus compañeros, al ver como aquel akuma de sus manos creaba una especie de rayos de un color esmeralda y los lanzaba contra sus víctimas.

El akuma era una joven chica de cabellera castaña que le llegaba debajo de la cintura, usaba un vestido negro que llegaba tres dedos arriba de las rodillas y unas calcetas que le llegaban a la rodilla, daban la impresión de estar rotas, y unas botas verdes del mismo color que su chaqueta de cuero, a pesar de que su piel portaba un color grisáceo.

—¿Nos borra la memoria? —cuestionó el de la serpiente.

—No creo—frunció el ceño el felino al observar cómo se comportaban las personas a las que terminaba de atacar.

De pronto ya no la vieron en el cielo, habían descubierto que ella podía volar, algo que los pondría en gran desventaja, los chicos casi estaban seguros que ese akuma sería un dolor de cabeza al igual que lo fue Le Cinèvre el día anterior. Y no podían formular un plan porque solo la habían visto lanzar rayos y crear bolas de luz esmeralda cuando atacaba a sus víctimas y cuando hacia esos, los cabellos del akuma se movían como si un ventilador le diera de lleno en la cara, creando un aura de maldad a su rededor.

 _ **[Otoño de 1850.]**_

 _En algún lugar del occidente, escondido en una cadena montañosa, cubiertas por la nieve, se encontraba una construcción, un templo sagrado. Era de enormes techos azul obscuro y paredes exteriores de un verde obscuro. En uno de los edificios centrales tenia recortes de color rojo, púas en forma de llamas de un color amarillo verdoso en las esquinas del techo, una espiga de color amarillo verdoso en la parte superior del techo y dos dragones que rodeaban la punta central del techo._

 _En ese lugar, se encontraba la "Orden de los Guardianes", los cuales eran un grupo de personas que se dedicaban desde hace millones de años a proteger y asegurarse que los Kwamis tuvieran un portador, con el cual se asegurarían de hacer el bien._  
 _Los Kwamis, por su parte, han existido desde siempre. En cuanto fue la creación de nuestros tiempos apareció el primer Kwami, Tikki. Conocido como el Kwami de la creación. Seguida de ella apareció Plagg, su contra, el Kwami de la destrucción_. _Y con cada cosa nueva en el mundo, nacía un nuevo Kwami. Ellos no tenían forma física, no había manera alguna de que los humanos pudieran verlos, no fue sino, hasta que un poderoso Mago, logro crear joyas mágicas, Los Miraculous. Con el fin de que los kwamis puedan comunicarse y asistir a los humanos. Desde ese punto, los kwamis han ayudado a los portadores de sus Miraculous a hacer el bien en el mundo, aunque hubo ocasiones en las que les tocaron portadores viles y fueron forzados a ayudarlos en sus planes malévolos._

 _Fue por esa razón, que se creó la Orden de los Guardianes, ahí lo kwamis estarían a salvo y no caerían en manos equivocadas._

 _En ese templo se encontraba Tang Shi, portador del prodigio de la tortuga, descendiente de la dinastía Tang, encargado de proteger y prevaler a la caja más importante de los miraculous, la caja del zodiaco chino. Esa caja en particular, tenía dos de los prodigios que se complementaban el uno al otro. Por lo tanto, si la caja y en especial los pendientes de la creación y el anillo de la destrucción, caían en manos equivocadas, todo lo que se conoce, estaría perdido._

 _Esa última noche de otoño, era momento de que el Maestro Tang, un hombre alto al cual ya se le veían los años, de cabello gris, ojos cafés y una barba larga en forma de punta; cediera su prodigio a uno de sus pupilos, el cual sería el próximo encargado de cumplir con su deber y cuidar de la caja del zodiaco chino y del grimorio de esa caja._

— _Se acercan tiempos difíciles, Wang—dijo el alto hombre, estaba sacando una caja en forma de hexágono del estómago de un dragón de piedra. Se encontraban en la habitación en donde escondían al zodiaco chino. A su lado flotaba una pequeña criatura verde. —Los demás guardianes han escondido las otras cajas._

— _¿Ya salieron? —Cuestionó el joven Fu, con cierto desánimo en su voz._

— _Ya regresaron, pero veo que no es lo que querías escuchar._

— _No es eso… es sólo que…Pude haber ido a esconder una caja, ¿sabe?, no soy tan incompetente como parece._

— _Lo sabemos—Dijo el maestro Tang después de dedicarle una sonrisa a su Kwami—De los sesenta guardianes que hay, demostraste tener lo necesario para un protector, sí Wang, eres un poco rebelde, pero esa rebeldía además de la gentileza y compresión que cargas, son lo que necesitas para algún día, proteger una de las cajas y encargarte de entregar los prodigios a portadores de buen corazón._

— _Pero Maestro, no me siento preparado… Portar a Wayzz es con lo que todos soñamos alguna vez, porque significa comprometernos con la principal caja, pero…yo no creo poder, los he metido a todos en muchos problemas. Incluso el que nos vengan a atacar, es un erro mío al faltarle al respeto a una de esas personas del clan enemigo de su dinastía._

— _Esto pasaría tarde o temprano, no tienes por qué culparte._

— _Pero es mi culpa._

— _Hay mucha gente mala que quiere hacerse con el poder de estas cajas, en especial de la que contiene los prodigios de la creación y destrucción, ¿Sabes porque?_

— _Porque quien obtenga ambos prodigios tendrá el poder absoluto—El maestro asintió con una sonrisa. Sabía que Wang Fu llegaría a ser un gran guardián como él._

— _No fue tu culpa descubrir uno de los objetivos de los Liao._

— _Pero fue mi culpa que ellos me siguieran. No debí desobedecerlos de salir del templo, pero algo en mi hacia que no quisiera estar aquí dentro y… cuando quise regresar para avisarles sobre los Liao, ellos ya me habían comenzado a seguir, fue mi culpa._

— _Eso ahora no tiene importancia Wang, hay que dejar que siga el curso de las cosas, como ya te dije, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar._

 _Antes de que Tang continuara hablando con Fu, los techos y paredes de la orden comenzaron a cimbrarse, seguido de detonaciones y bullicio fuera de las dos puertas que los mantenían con la caja del zodiaco chino._

 _Los demás encargados de las otras cajas, ya habían ido a esconder los demás miraculous y habían regresado al templo, solo faltaba la que caja que ahora Tang sostenía en sus manos, Fu debió de haber salido junto con los demás guardianes._

 _Renunció a Wayzz y lo cedió al siguiente guardián de la caja del Zodiaco Chino, Fu se colocó la pulsera y de inmediato Wayzz pasó a ser su Kwami, con un asentimiento de cabeza, Tang, se despidió del más difícil de su pupilos, pero había visto lo que los ancestros hablaban de él, sería de los mejores guardianes, pero para eso, tendría que cometer errores, tal como lo que estaba pasando._

 _Fu había salido justo a tiempo por la puerta principal, llevando consigo el grimorio y la caja contra su pecho, protegiéndola con su vida. Al caminar por los pasillos del templo, se percató de que estaba infestado de gente de la dinastía Liao, peleando contra los demás guardianes, era una lástima que las cajas ya estuvieran a salvo en sus respectivos sitios, hubiera sido peligroso conservarlo, pero también hubiera sido eficaz para los demás guardianes y pupilos, podrían defenderse mejor. Entonces un hombre de aspecto sombrío que se encontraba al final del pasillo, logró verlo, mostrando su dentadura amarillenta, empuño su katana y corrió contra él con la intención de atacarlo. Lo correcto hubiera sido transformarse y salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, pero el problema era que no tenía tiempo, quien lo perseguía, corría más rápido que un hombre normal._

 _Llegó a un pasillo el cual estaba obscuro, no sabía si debía arriesgarse o continuar de largo, pero su instinto rebelde le hico continuar por ese pasillo obscuro. Cuando se adentró, escuchó los pasos del Liao, estando seguro que en cualquier momento lo atraparía; hubiera seguido corriendo por ese interminable pasillo, pero dos pares de manos lo taparon de la boca y lo jalaron con todo y cosas, metiéndolo a una especie de habitación._

— _Silencio Fu._

 _Le había indicado una voz femenina, la había reconocido de inmediato, dejando de tensar su cuerpo y de intentar zafarse, se tranquilizó, ya se imaginaba quien era la otra persona que lo sostenía._

— _Ese Liao se dará cuenta que desapareciste y regresará—dijo luna voz masculina._

— _Bien—la chica quitó su mano de la boca de su amigo llevando sus manos a donde tenía la caja de los miraculous y grimorio. Comprobando aliviada de que Tang se las hubiera dejado a tiempo—Este túnel nos sacará a los jardines, no tengo idea de cómo están las cosas ahí._

— _No importa Marianne, lo importante es sacarlo de aquí—Repuso el chico de ojos rasgados y de color café claro._

— _Ya lo sé, Yamato—Dijo la chica de ojos verdes._

 _Los tres amigos comenzaron a caminar por ese largo pasillo, escuchando los horrores que se vivían fuera en el templo y fuera de él. Fu los había conocido desde que era un niño y había llegado al templo, para dar su voto como futuro guardián, todos, hombres y mujeres debían rapar su cabellera, era algo que habían adoptado de los monjes del Tíbet. Marianne Lenoir fue la única chica a la que pudo ver que no le dolió perder su cabellera castaña, ella venia de Francia, de hecho, muchos de los guardianes eran de diferentes partes del mundo, justo como su amigo Yamato Tsurugi, el provenía de Japón._

 _Al asomarse por los arbustos que tapaban la entrada, pudieron ver a una gran cantidad de guardianes y salvajes del clan Liao, peleando, algunos yacían muertos en el suelo._

— _Será difícil pasar—dijo con preocupación la de ojos verdes._

— _Hagamos una distracción—propuso el Tsurugi._

 _Eso de planear algo para salir del templo, reparo una pequeña discusión entre la Lenoir y el Tsurugi, haciendo que Fu pensara en lo que podrían hacer, y al tener la caja de los miraculous en sus manos, no lo dudó dos veces. Abrió la caja y sacó dos de los miraculous que les vendrían bien en caso de que necesitaran pelear._

— _Yamato Tsurugi, Marianne Lenoir, les otorgo el prodigio del Pavo real y la Mariposa, con ellos me ayudarán a salir de aquí y entre los tres salvaremos a los guardianes que…_

— _No—Yamato había dicho con determinación al tener frente a sus ojos el prodigio del Pavo real—Es muy arriesgado Fu._

— _Lo sé, pero si no lo hacemos nos podemos arriesgar a perder la caja con los demás prodigios. Por favor, tomen los prodigios._

 _Ambos jóvenes de 18 años asimilaban las palabras de Fu y el escenario frente a sus ojos, era cierto que necesitarían los prodigios y también era predecible que esos dos prodigios en especial les servían en esa situación, eran guardianes, sabían utilizar más de una vez su poder especial, con los sentimoustros y akumas podrían hacer que se retiraran los Liao de la pelea. Después de pensarlo bien, ambos asintieron tomando los prodigios que Fu tenía en sus manos._

— _Pero tú no te vas a quedar Fu—dijo Marianne al colocarse el prodigio de la mariposa—Tomarás la caja y saldrás de aquí._

— _¿Pero y los prodigios…?_

— _Te veremos en donde te resguardarás, Tang nos dio la localización en donde te esconderías. Será fácil encontrarte después de esta pelea._

 _Fu termino asintiendo, no gustándole para nada ese plan, pero eran sus amigos y un guardián, encargado de la caja principal, debía confiar en ellos. Marianne se quitó la bolsa de paja con algunas cosas que traía y se la dio a Fu, metiendo la caja, el Libro, para su mala suerte, no cabia. Al invocar su transformación, la bolsa quedaría resguardada por la magia del prodigio. Fu se colocó la bolsa de su amiga y los tres convocaron su transformación y salieron de ese pasillo. Jade Turtle llevando consigo el grimorio en sus brazos, en lo que Lenoir y Tsurugi peleaban con el enemigo y producían sus sentimoustros y akumas, Fu, justo como habían acordado, salió del palacio, siendo cuidadoso de que nadie lo siguiera, pero sus intentos habían sido en vano, un grupo de Liao lo comenzó a seguir, utilizando arco y flecha para intentar derribar al héroe; para su desgracia, durante la persecución, había perdido el libro. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, unas colinas más allá de las montañas en donde se instalaba el templo, al momento de quitar su transformación, pudo observar como el templo ardía en llamas. Tenía razones para volver y averiguar que sus amigos y los guardianes estuvieran a salvo, y recuperar el libro, pero resultaría peligroso, lo más probable es que el Grimorio ya estuviera en poder de la dinastía Liao, y esas explosiones que veía, no eran muy alentadoras para él, haciéndolo sentir pésimo, con la cabeza gacha, dio media vuelta con la bolsa que portaba la Miracle-box, y continuo con su camino, sería uno largo hasta el continente Europeo, si las cosas pudieron llegar a salir bien, esperaba ver a Marianne y a Yamato muy pronto. Tenía esperanza en ello._

 _ **[Actualidad]**_

El cuarteto de héroes había acordado separarse para buscar a _Obliviate_ , como se había hecho llamar el akuma y averiguar más sobre sus poderes. Ladybug se encontraba por el sur de la ciudad, comprobando que la chica ya había pasado por ahí, pudo ver esa aura verde que quedaba en sus afectados. Estaba a punto de lanzar su Yo-yo para averiguar algo con los recién afectados, pero pudo ver que su realidad estaba cambiando, se dio cuenta que estaba en el collége, y vio como sus examigos la saludaban amablemente; frunció el ceño porque no era posible que hubieran olvidado todo lo que "había hecho contra Lila Rossi", entonces supuso que a quien saludaban era a Ladybug, y no a Marinette, al momento de ver sus manos, pudo comprobar que no traía su traje, sí era Marinette, ¿A caso ellos ya la habían perdonado?

Entro al collegè, agarrando su mochila con fuerza, extrañada por ese asunto, con la mirada buscaba a Adrien y a Chloé, era muy posible que todo su salón se hubiera unido para jugarle una broma.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, chica?—La arribó de preguntas en cuanto la vio entrar al salón de clases, Alya se encontraba sentada junto a Nino, en el asiento en el que ellas se sentaban juntas—Ella arregló todo para que Nino y yo pudiéramos estar más juntos.

De pronto parecía que tenía un dájavú

—¿Yo me voy a sentar con Adrien? —arqueo una ceja y ambos chicos soltaron una carcajada, una que fue acompañada por la del modelo, quien iba llegando junto con Lila, la cual estaba colgada de su brazo. Eso de inmediato la hizo enojar, Adrien era su novio, no de la italiana.

—Lila se va a sentar conmigo, Marinette—dijo con una sonrisa falsa, aunque estuviera fingiendo un tono amigable. De pronto a la de cabellos azabaches le pareció que Adrien no estaba feliz con ella, incluso parecía que el modelo la aborrecía. —Si nos disculpas, estas estorbando.

—Adrien—Exclamó con fingida sorpresa la italiana. Era claro que le había encantado que el blondo fuera grosero con la Azabache.

—Lo lamento _ma cheríe_ —esbozó una sonrisa al dirigirse a Lila y depositar un beso en su frente—Pero sabes que no soporto a Marinette.

—Lo sé, _Chér_ , pero no tienes que ser grosero delante de ella. Una disculpa Marinette, pero Adrien es franco.

Las palabras del chico le habían calado hondo, no se explicaba la razón de porque había dicho eso, si un día anterior, estaban bien, habían intercambiado Miraculous y habían estado bien. Quería llorar, porque no le gustaba nada lo que estaba sucediendo, Alya y Nino no dijeron nada, seguían en su mundo. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, para intentar salir de ahí, ya se imaginaba a qué lugar la mandarían, pero entonces tropezó con esa bolsa de diseñador muy conocida para ella, haciendo que ella callera sal suelo. Las risas no se habían hecho esperar.

—¡Mi bolsa de chanel!—se escuchó el chillido de la Bourgeois— ¡Dupain-Cheng! ¡Eres Horrible!

La chica frunció el ceño, sus ojos los sentía acuosos. Todos se burlaban de ella e incluso Chlóe le había gritado.

—¡Siempre saboteándome! —seguía quejándose la rubia y para su sorpresa vio que todos ahora la veían con mala cara, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no de Adrien y no creía que volvería a ver esa faceta en la hija del alcalde.

—Tranquila _Clo, clo_ —se había acercado la Rossi a abrazarla—Todos sabemos de la legendaria torpeza de Marinette, ella no tiene la culpa—Utilizaba un tono falso, queriendo "sentir empatía" por la franco-china.

— _Mon Amour,_ no quieras defender a Marinette—dijo el rubio con frialdad, acercándose a ambas chicas—Esta claro que solo las quiere ver sufrir, Ya estarás contenta, ¿no?

Esas últimas palabras habían sido dirigidas para la franco-china, al no soportarlo, se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta los baños de chicas, escuchando el último comentario del Agreste: _—Ya va a llorar, como siempre. No siento lastima por ella, si es lo que quiere_. Eso le había dolido. Era su novio, Chlóe era su amiga, eran sus compañeros, Chat Noir y Queen Bee.

Al llegar y encerrarse en un cubículo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, ya no le importaba si Le Papillon la akumizaba. Le había sorprendido que Tikki aún no hubiera salido de su bolsa, tal vez pensaba que por su estado de ánimo, no quería ver o hablar con alguien, así que abrió su bolso para hablar con su kwami, viendo con horror que ella no estaba. Asustada se llevó las manos a sus orejas, comprobando que no tenía su prodigio. No tenía idea de que era lo que estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba nada.

 _ **[Primavera de 1855]**_

 _Se encontraba instalado en su nueva residencia en París Francia, había conseguido una casa frente al rio Sena, y aún los remordimientos de lo que hizo en el otoño pasado, le perseguían._

 _En su primer día como Guardián había perdido dos prodigios y no solo eso, había hecho que destruyeran el templo y consigo a la Orden de los Guardianes y con ella, había una gran posibilidad de que también hubiera pasado con sus amigos. Las pesadillas lo atormentaban noche, al grado de que se negaba a las pastillas para dormir que Wayzz le llevaba, si las tomaba, temía no volver a despertar._

 _Había conseguido adaptar un fonógrafo para que este resguardara la caja y con ayuda de su Kwami, lo había logrado, para sacar la caja, era necesaria una combinación. Resultaba desapercibida a los ojos de cualquiera._

— _A veces siento que puedes estar decepcionado de mi—le dijo a su kwami durante la comida. Era otra de las cosas que lo atormentaban. Fallarle a aquella pequeña criatura verde._

— _No Maestro. No lo estoy, de hecho estoy sorprendido de su rapidez para encontrar una salida, perdió dos prodigios, pero van a aparecer, y yo le ayudaré a encontrarlos._

 _Fu había sonreído agradecido ante el comentario de su fiel compañero, y hubiera dicho unas palabras que le salieran del corazón, si no fuera porque unos pequeños toques a la puerta, habían hecho que se levantara a abrir._

— _Marianne—se había quedado helado ante la presencia de aquella mujer, a diferencia de la última vez que la vio, ella lucia hermosa con esa cabellera castaña amarrada en un rodete—Te creía…_

— _Muerta…Lo sé—dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos—¿Puedo pasar?_

 _Fu asintió haciéndose a un lado, quería abrazarla, preguntar sobre lo que había hecho durante esos cinco años, pero no se atrevía, sentía que había algo de lo que la chica quería hablar. Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados, frente a frente, Marianne comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido ese día, se intentaba hacer la fuerte, pero él ya la conocía como para no darse cuenta de que en cualquier momento se podría a llorar._

— _Te prometo que Yamato y yo regresamos a buscar los prodigios, pero entre tanta nieve, nunca pudimos encontrarlos, regresamos cuando la primavera arribó las montañas, pero no tuvimos éxito en nuestra búsqueda, ahora los prodigios pueden estar en cualquier parte del mundo—suspiro con pesar—Desde entonces no hemos dejado de buscarlos en Asia, sé que pudimos separarnos pero, decidí venir a Francia, para contar lo que había pasado, Yamato se quedó en Japón, ahí fue en donde nos habíamos quedado, decidimos dejar su país al último, pero fue por la razón de que dentro de dos años, va a contraer nupcias con una chica que conocía. Yo… lo lamento tanto Fu, en verdad que quería venir a buscarte, pero no lo quería hacer sin los prodigios. Fue un error muy grande de nuestra parte perderlos._

— _No—dijo el chico al tomar las manos de Marianne—Fue mi error, pero no los culpo, sé que los encontraremos y no hay que ir a otros continentes, Wayzz ha estado sintiendo una energía prodigiosa en esta parte del mundo, aún no son activados—Suspiró—Ahora lo importante es que sé que ustedes están con vida, y es más de lo que puedo pedir._

 _ **[Actualidad]**_

—Bien, Ladybug ya está en su alucinación, quita su miraculous—dijo Le papillon a través de la mariposa.

—Oh créeme que lo intenté, pero al parecer que mi magia este influyendo en esta chica, creo como polos iguales, no me permite tomar sus aretes—Sintió los sentimientos de furia del de la mariposa—Pero puedo cansar mentalmente a los cuatro para así cuando mi hechizo deje de hacer efecto, se me haga más fácil derrotarlos.

A Le papillon no le quedo de otra, más que estar de acuerdo, ahora ya tenía más notas mentales, no hacer akumas con poderes extraños, aunque no se lo explicaba, cualquier akuma podía tomar los prodigios, a no ser que se debiera a ese hechizó que practico con Nooroo, si erar así, resultaría un problema muy grave para las demás peleas en caso de que perdiera esa.

Obliviate antes de irse, había lanzado su hechizo de perdida de recuerdos impactantes en la heroína del traje moteado antes de irse, y así hizo con Chat Noir y con Viperion cuando los vio, tan sigilosa como le era posible, se colocaba detrás del héroe en cuestión y con sus manos, producía unos pequeños hilos de luz delgados que iban de su palma a sus cabezas, pasando por las sienes y afectando el área de los recuerdos.

Cuando encontró a Queen Bee en la torre Eiffel, se acercó con la misma técnica que había utilizado con los demás portadores. Sentía como estaba resultando, comenzaba a entrar a la mente de la chica y afectaba a sus memorias. Chloé de pronto comenzó a ver como se encontraba con su oso amarillo de peluche, Jean-Luke se lo había dado en cuanto la vio llorar por su madre. Pero en cuanto tuvo al osito y logro ver sus manos regordetas, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué de nuevo era una niña de 5 años? Incluso traía ese feo vestido que según Jean-Claude le había dicho que lo amaba cuando era pequeña, pero ahora que era grande y su sentido de la moda había crecido, se daba cuenta que era horroroso. Presentía que el que estuviera en ese cuerpo de niña, tenía que ver con ese akuma, pues por el rabillo de su ojo lo había visto acercarse. Saliendo de ese mal recuerdo que supuso, obliviate quería modificar para hacerlo peor, activo su veneno, picando al akuma en el cuello. Antes de que ella pudiera activar su veneno, Obliviate había visto como la chica se resistió ante su ataque, no quedándole de otra que lanzar uno de sus rayos verdes.

A la Bourgeois no pareció molestarle que le hubiera lanzado ese rayo, según ella, no había cambiado nada, todos sus recuerdos seguían intactos. Tenía 5 minutos de parálisis y 5 en los que ella se volvería a su forma civil, así que suponiendo que esta chica haya hecho lo mismo con los demás portadores, no perdió tiempo y fue en busca de Ladybug. Encontrándola en el jardín de las Tullerais, la de coletas se encontraba hecha ovillo y derramando lágrimas, a su rededor había personas en ese mismo estado. Supuso que era mejor quitar el objeto akumizado, y lo encontró, resplandeciendo en hermosa plata, era un collar en forma de flecha. De inmediato las personas habían salido de ese trance en el que estaban y Ladybug habia abierto sus ojos de golpe, mostrando lo irritados que estaban y veían con temor a la reina abeja.

—¿Chlóe? —cuestiono temerosa.

—LB—sonrió al darse cuenta que robó el apodo que Luka le había dado—En estos momentos soy Queen Bee.

Se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano, y la mariquita la aceptó dudosa, no pasándole por alto a la rubia ese extraño gesto de su amiga. Le entregó el collar indicándole que se trataba del akuma, y la azabache lo tomo con desesperación rompiéndolo en dos y liberando el akuma. Abrió su yo-yo y lo lanzó contra la mariposa y la atrapó, purificándola a la vez.

—No invoqué mi Lucky Charm…—dijo al ver a la chica akumizada con su forma civil. Y justo cuando dijo esas palabras, su Yo-yo le había dado una grabadora. Y notó que en una de las caras de la grabadora, estaba una frase que decía "Graba lo más importante y reprodúcelo al final".

—No entiendo—Dijo la abeja al haber leído la misma frase.

—Supongo que ya no tiene importancia—se encogió de hombros y lanzo el objeto al cielo, diciendo las palabras mágicas y regresando todo a la normalidad, y con ello, desapareciendo aquel recuerdo modificado que Obliviate le había dado.

Ambas chicas vieron como Viperion y Chat Noir se habían acercado a las chicas, Chat, siendo tan coqueto como siempre con su Lady y ella rechazándolo, alegando que debían ser profesionales y que solo eran compañeros. Y Chat Noir como siempre se había encogido de hombros para decir que algún día ella se enamoraría de él.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo, Buginette—Sonrió haciendo una reverencia y besando su mano. La de motas ante ese detalle, lo apartó, colocando un dedo sobre su nariz y empujándolo, haciendo que el chico se quejara—Mewoch Ma Lady, me dejaras sin nariz.

—Minou bobito, entonces deja de hacer eso, Nos vemos—dijo al despedirse de los tres y salir directo a su casa. Chat Noir unos segundos después. Hizo lo mismo, dejando a Viperion y a Queen Bee confundidos.

—Oh están actuando bien esto de fingir que no son nada cuando son héroes o en verdad que Obliviate les borró la memoria—Dijo la serpiente, dándose cuenta de que la peineta de la chica comenzaba a parpadear.

—Es que no tiene sentido, _Vi_ , Ladybug hubiera pedido nuestros prodigios para entregarlos al maestro Fu, y ayer durante la pelea no dejaban de demostrar lo mucho que se amaban siendo Lady Noir y Herr Bug…—Suspiró. En verdad le extrañaba eso que acababa de presenciar—Además el Lucky Charm tuvo que haber arreglado todo. ¿A ti te atacó el rayo? —Arqueo una ceja mirándolo a los ojos.

—Creo que no, la verdad es que no estoy seguro, _Bee_ —se rascaba la nuca, intentaba hacer memoria, pero no obtenía nada, ni siquiera ese recuerdo modificado que el akuma le había propiciado. —Nada, lo lamento.

—No importa, si sucede algo, no dudes en llamarme—Antes de irse, le dio un beso en la mejilla, uno que el chico disfrutó.

—Mis labios están aquí, Bee—decía al momento de señalar lo que indicaba. La chica sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Tú y Chat Noir deberían de juntarse para hacer chistes—puso los ojos en blanco para salir saltando del lugar hacia su casa.

Justo en el momento que había aterrizado fuera de su habitación, su transformación se había acabado, saliendo Pollen del prodigio y cayendo en sus manos. La chica sonrió, se sentía tan bien tener a su kwami a su lado, pues como le había contado a Marinette—Cuando desconocía que se trataba de Ladybug—, adoraba a su hermoso Kwami. Llamó a Jean-Pascal y pidió un tarro de Miel y algunos chocolates. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, incluso había sido más amable de lo que ya acostumbraba a ser con su mayordomo. Le pasó el tarro de miel a Pollen y el Kwami se sentó a comer sobre la mesita de cristal que tenía frente a la enorme pantalla. Ella por su parte decidió prender a la televisión, tomó la charola con los chocolates y llevó uno a su boca, degustándolo. Iba con el quinto chocolate cuando algo había llamado su atención en las noticias que Najdia Chamak estaba dando.

—Estábamos celebrando el triunfo de los nuevos héroes que París tenia, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Queen Bee y Viperion, y nos preguntábamos de dónde habían salido, hasta que algunas llamadas al noticiero y comentarios en redes sociales, nos hicieron darnos cuenta de nuestro error. Ellos ya existían y sabemos la identidad de Queen Bee—comentaba Nadjia, al momento de leer los reportes en su Tablet.

—Pollen… ¿Por qué está sucediendo todo esto? —preguntó algo preocupada a su Kwami, dejando los chocolates de lado y acercándose a la mesita de cristal. El Kwami con aspecto de abeja, dejó su taro de miel a un lado, también le había sonado todo ese asunto muy extraño.

—Te convendría que nadie supiera tu identidad, pero hay escritos que la dicen… aunque aún no logró entender que es lo que está pasando—tenía una patita en su barbilla, pensando en la infinidad de cosas que podrían justificar lo dicho por Nadjia.

Su celular comenzó a sonar con una de las canciones de Jagged Stone, era un tono que había asignado para el contacto de Luka. Contestó a los pocos segundos.

—¿Pasó algo malo? Es que acabo de ver las noticias y no estoy segura de lo que sucede, ¿Tú sabes algo?—preguntó. Se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea. Quizás por eso Luka la llamaba.

— _Sí, también vi las noticias, y creo que sí pasa algo, aunque no estoy seguro de si es malo o no._

—Bueno, entonces habla _Vi._

— _Hace rato, cuando llegué a casa, encontré a las chicas, hoy es uno de los días en el que se reúnen, y bueno, intentaban contactar a Marinette._

—¿Intentaban contactarla como para qué?

— _Me dijeron que porque ya se les hacía extraño que no hubiera llegado a la reunión._

—Eso es ridículo, ellas ya la habían vetado de sus reuniones al igual que su amistad—puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Qué les sucedía?

— _Así es_ —había asentido aunque sabía que la chica no podía verlo— _, Y no les dije nada porque ya las conozco, y posiblemente estarían jugando una broma, aunque no le veo la necesidad, pero bueno. Justo después, recibí una llamaba de Adrien, para asegurarse de que el ensayo de la banda seria este fin de semana, y se me ocurrió preguntar si Marinette se encontraba con él._

—Está de más esa pregunta, ambos sabemos que sí está con él.

— _Pues esta vez la cosa no fue así, me pregunto qué porque Marinette estaría con él, su père no le dejaba tener visitas y menos pasadas las seis de la tarde…Para no hacerte el cuento demasiado largo, me dijo que su buena amiga, debía estar contigo._

La Bourgeois analizaba las cosas que había presenciado desde que derrotaron el akuma. Chat Noir y Ladybug actuaban como cuando Adrien y Marinette comenzaron a salir y aún no sabían sus identidades. Esa tarde los coqueteos del felino hacia la mariquita, y los rechazos de ella hacia él, creyeron que se debía a que intentaban guardar las apariencias, pero ahora con lo que sucedió en el noticiero y que Luka le contara eso, le hicieron darse cuenta que esta vez, el Lucky Charm no logro regresar todo a la normalidad.

— _Sass comprendió que el poder del akuma en borrar los recuerdos impactantes en la vida de las personas, que nosotros sepamos que Adrien y Marinette son pareja aunque ellos no lo recuerden, no se nos borró, porque…_

—Porque eso ya lo veíamos venir—Suspiró pesadamente la francesa, preguntándose qué fue lo que el akuma le pudo haber borrado—¿A ti que te borró?

— _Nada, o eso creo, lo recuerdo todo Bee._

—Supongo que si te quitó tu recuerdo impactante, obviamente no lo recordarás—puso los ojos en blanco, se supone que del equipo, era el que captaba y comprendía mejor las cosas.

— _En fin… nos vemos mañana Bee, por favor procura ser cuidadosa con este tema. Sass dijo que era mejor no mencionar nada sobre su relación a Adrien y Marinette, había una posibilidad de que ambos reaccionaran mal._

Había terminado con la llamada, respondiendo que sí, lo vería al siguiente día. Dejo el celular de lado y subió sus pies al sillón, abrazándose a ellos, se sentía extraña, ahora no sabía que cargaba con el secreto de la relación Adrinette—como los había llamado—También cargaba con más secretos.

—Marinette y Adrien son Ladybug y Chat Noir, Lady Noir y Herr Bug... —Susurraba la Bourgeois. Parecía que repetía un mantra.

—Mi reina. Es importante que guarde el secreto, no debe contárselo a nadie—dijo su Kwami mientras flotaba a su lado—no debe decir nada. El portador de Sass y Sass tienen razón, no debe decirle a nadie, la pondría en peligro a usted y sus amigos. Incluso el que ustedes supieran la ideantidad de Chat Noir fue un error por el portador de Plagg.

—Pero... No entiendo Pollen, ¿Porque a mi Obliviate no me borró ese dato? Ellos no se acuerdan de saber sus identidades y de que son novios...

—Porque Oblivio sólo elimina los recuerdos de gran impacto, tal vez tienes algún recuerdo más impactante que éste—acariciaba la mejilla de su portadora. Él kwami también se sentía preocupado.

—No creo... Éste es el más importante... Marinette siempre fue Ladybug y ese gato pulgoso, era Adriboo, yo...

Se calló de golpe al escuchar como abrían la puerta de su recamara, y una voz dulce decía su nombre.

—Chloé, ¿Estás aquí?

La rubia estaba sorprendida. Eran años que no escuchaba esa voz. Ordenó a Pollen esconderse, y rápido se levantó para ir al encuentro.

—¡Maman! —La abrazó en cuanto Audrey había prendido la luz— ¿Cuándo llegaste? Te extrañé tanto mamá—cada palabra que decía, se escuchaba llena de felicidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Chloé? —arqueó una ceja.

—Sí—afirmó—porque estás conmigo, volviste desde New York...

—Cariño. Creo que el jugar a la heroína te está afectando. André, hay que llevar a nuestra pequeña a que la revisen—gritó dirigiéndose a su esposo.

—¿Que? No, no, estoy bien—Se separó de ella, negando a su vez con cabeza y manos.

—Es que parece que no recuerdas que llevo viviendo aquí en París contigo, por 4 años.

—¿Qué?—frunció el ceño confundida, separándose al instante del abrazo. Cómo podía ser que no se acordara que su madre ya tenía un tiempo con ella.

—Sí, definitivamente te llevaremos al médico. Tal vez te golpeaste la cabeza.

Ya no tenía caso que dijera a su mamá que todo estaba bien, porque no le haría caso, tendría que ir al médico en cualquier momento. Al sentir como Pollen se removida dentro de su chaqueta de chándal, al fin algo pareció hacer clic en su mente.

Le Papillon había encontrado la forma en la que los cambios del Lucky Charm fueran irreversibles, lo que suponía un enorme problema para ellos y todo París. Era de gran impacto para ella que su madre regresara y se quedara con ella en París. Era, aún mayor que el saber las identidades de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Tenía que hablarlo con Marinette y con el Maestro Fu.

Esa noche, Wayzz había interceptado a Marinette en su habitación, comunicándole que el Maestro Fu quería hablar con ella. La chica asintió y le dio una galleta a Tikki quien ya se encontraba en el bolso. La casa del Maestro Fu, realmente no le quedaba lejos, así que pudo caminar a paso rápido hacia ella. Al llegar se encontró con el maestro, estaba frente al fonógrafo con la mirada perdida. Al cerrar la puerta, el maestro se volteo hacia ella y mostraba un semblante preocupado, había estado recordando sus errores, y en toda esa semana, había logrado dar con los portadores de los prodigios de la Mariposa y Pavo real. Esos errores del pasado lo habían llevado a eso, sus malas decisiones serían las que pondrían en peligro a sus pupilos, en especial al chico, sería extremadamente doloroso que él se enterara que había estado viviendo durante esos cuatro años en casa del enemigo.

—¿Sucede algo maestro? —frunció el ceño. Estaba preocupada, esa aura sombría que cubría a Fu, no le daban buena espina.

—Creo que di con la persona que puede tener los prodigios perdidos y el Grimorio.

—¡Perfecto! Vayamos a buscarlo y a recuperar los…—sus palabras fueron disminuyendo al ver que aquel anciano negaba con la cabeza—No Marinette, debemos de planear bien la estrategia para recuperar lo que nos pertenece. No podemos llegar así y quitárselo. Hoy pude comprobar que ya descubrió como utilizar sus poderes, Queen Bee vino a verme, habló sobre los cambios irreversibles del akuma que el Lucky Charm no pudo arreglar.

La chica abrió los ojos con asombro ante ese tema, ahora entendía porque Alya y sus demás examigas, la fueron a visitar como si nunca se hubieran peleado, incluso cuando ella tocó el tema de Lila, ellas la habían llamado paranoica. Ahora solo se preguntaba qué fue lo que el akuma pudo haber borrado de su memoria.

—Mañana iré a vigilarlo de cerca, solo para confirmar mis sospechas—Mintió. En sus planes no estaba que Ladybug o Chat Noir entraran en esa batalla—Estaré de vuelta por la tarde, hasta entonces los prodigios se quedarán solos.

—Puedo venir a cuidarlos maestro.

—¿Y faltar a tus clases? —Arqueo la ceja esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Puedo hacerlo. No es problema.

—No lo creo, Marinette, lo agradezco, ¿pero qué clase de persona seria si accedo a eso?

La chica asintió, ya se imaginaba que el guardián pondría alguna objeción, mientras tanto, Fu había sacado el grimorio y algunos ingredientes para enseñarle a hacer las ultimas cosas, era lo único que faltaba para que Marinette estuviera preparada y poderle ceder su lugar como guardián, cuando hubieron terminado con las opciones, le enseñó cómo hacer que su poder especial durara más de una vez, aunque aún no podrían activar esa fase, por lo general los portadores de miraculous, pueden utilizar más de una vez sus poderes cuando aprenden a concentrarse y ganan experiencia, esos chicos ya iban por buen camino.

—¿Al menos puede decirme quien es su sospechoso? —Preguntó antes de salir dela casa del guardián.

—La misma persona a la que le pertenece el grimorio en estos momentos. Bonne Nuit Marinette. —Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir, pero su voz la hizo detenerse—Llegado el momento, tú y Chat Noir podrán revelar sus identidades, además de que deberán confiar el uno en el otro como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Salió perpleja de ese lugar, claro que sabía quién era quien poseía ese libro, y sería una suerte si después de tanta revelación, lograra conciliar el sueño, aunque estaba segura que no sería así, le aterraba todo, que el guardián pudiera estar en peligro y que en pronto se vería sin mascara con Chat Noir.

 **N.A.**

→ **¿Pero que pasa chavales? ¿Todo bien? ¿Todo Correcto? ¡Y yo que me alegro!  
La verdad es que ya los extrañaba, fue un mes y medio demasiado largo (o al menos así se me hizo), la verdad es que ya tenía el capítulo para el 26 de mayo, pero surgieron nuevas ideas y tuve como que una contradicción al momento de recapitular, pero creo que las cosas van quedando aclaradas, con respeto al prologo.**

→ **El nombre del akuma, Obliviate, era para que no se pareciera mucho a Oblivio, y la verdad que cuando salió la lista de capítulos y decía "Oblivio", me recordó al hechizo de Harry Potter, con el que Hermione le borró la memoria a sus padres. Así que dije ¿Por qué no? Y ta-da, este fue el resultado, el diseño, me basé en el de** _ **Scarlet Witch**_ **en la película de** _ **Avengers age of Ultron**_ **, sólo que cambie los colores de escarlata a verde.**

→ **Nononon, Mayo y principios de junio han sido de los meses más ¡Bom! Que he tenido, tal vez no lo sepan, pero me gusta Twenty One Pilots, y vaya fue una mala suerte no haber podido irlos a ver, pero bueno, a principios de Junio, de hecho la semana pasada, El Skeleton Clique de México hizo su reunión, y ahí tienen a Chatounette yendo a la reunión xd Oh y los spoilers que salieron de Miraculous y Alix con el prodigio del conejo fue tan ¡woow!**

→ **Yamato Tsurugi. La verdad es que NO es un nombre confirmado, admito que me lo saqué de la manga, pero el otro día navegando por loc comentarios de Facebook de una pagina de Miraculous, decía que Gabriel creía que la familia Tsurugi tiene algo que ver con los prodigios, y que por eso está haciendo como que algunos tratos con Tomoe y esas cosas, además de que no es coincidecia que Tomoe vaya a ser akumizada como Ikari Gozen, ya que Tomoe Gozen, en su tiempo, fue portadora de un miraculous. Está algo complicado el argumento, pero dije, bueno, puede que sí, que los Tsurugi tengan algo que ver con los miraculous y dije, pues voy a sacar al abuelo de Kagami.**

→ **Como pueden ver, se podría decir que hemos llegado a la mitad de la novela. El próximo capituló vendrá siendo el después, así que antes del título ya no indicare si es Antes o después.**

→ **La canción de cuna, es una referencia a Dragones carrera al borde, de hecho la saque de uno de sus capítulos xd**

•—• •—•

 **Glosario: Francés-Español.**

 _ **~Bien sûr que non**_ **,** _ **ma sucrette**_ **:** Por supuesto que no, mi azucarillo… **  
** _ **~Bonne Nuit mon mignon chaton:**_ Buenas noches mi hermoso gatito. __

•—• •—•

 _ **[…]**_

►Bienvenidos a los créditos.

• _ **Fanekonoir:**_ Oh muchísimas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado :D

• _ **laurenlmprincess:**_ Lamentablemente, a Le Papillon no le afecta lo que pasa con los akumas, porque ellos no hacen nada contra él uwu Creo que no fui tan mala con los chicos, pero se acercan malos tiempos xd Gacias por leer!

• _ **KarenAgreste:**_ Oh muchas gracias nwn Oh feliz cumpleaños, espero que lo hayas pasado de lo mejor, creo que soy la última en desearte feliz cumpleaños jajaja pero me alegro que ese capítulo haya sido un buen regalo, Ay ¿pues qué te digo? Por más que intento castigar a Alya o Nino, incluso a Lyla, no me sale para nada, estoy intentando mejorar en eso.

• _ **Azaak Damian:**_ Merci! Estuve estudiando con calma, resulto ser fácil, en verdad, gracias c:

• _ **Serena Saori:**_ Creo que Harry Potter tendrá muchas referencias de mi parte en esta novela, jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado 3  
Sí, pienso que va tardar algo para dar con ella, se llevará un fiasco cuando vea que no hay ninguna Nette en parís, pero Adrien suele ser algo meh. No estoy segura si lo hice bien, pero así me imaginaba los poderes del akuma, solo borra los recuerdos impactantes. Oh muchas gracias, me fue bien :D Au revoir!

• _ **leztymoon:**_ Muchisimas gracias, para mi buena suerte, el examen se me hizo fácil, habrá que ver los resultados uwu

►Bueno, eso es todo Chatons, Merci por seguir leyendo y pido disculpas por si se me fue una que otra falta de ortografía o algún acento. Agradezco a los que me desearon éxito en el examen, y creo que lo tuve, el 22 de este mes me dan los resultados así que estoy algo nerviosa.

•—• **/•—•**

 **Nos Leemos pronto mis Chatons.  
** _ **~Chatonette.**_

•—• **/•—•**


End file.
